Metamorphosis
by misty23y
Summary: Another day, another skip. The day starts like any other for Stephanie Plum, but at the end of the day, she's changed. When Ranger asks Joe to help on Rangeman lead investigation, Joe learns that he's not the man he thought he was. Babe story, with an HEA for Steph, Ranger, and JoMo. Adult language and adult situations.
1. Same Old Story

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Language, Adult Situations, Smut**

 **Metamorphosis**

 **Chapter 1: Same Old Story**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Here we go again. Another one of my cars is going to car heaven, courtesy of the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, aka Stephanie Plum. Today, it is truly NOT my fault. Lula and I were on our way to pick up Marty Markowitz, who was FTA for public intoxication and possession. His bond was worth $1,000 to me, which in the grand scheme of things isn't a lot, but for me, it's food money. Everything was going great. Marty agreed to come with me without a fight. He was 65 years old and simply forgot the date. We were on our way to our car when some other car a block over backfired. Lula thought someone was shooting at her, so she fired her gun, into the gas tank of my POS Nissan Sentra. In seconds I had Marty and myself on the ground, while I watched my poor car go up in flames.

Less than thirty seconds later, my phone rang. "Hello," I answered.

"Steph, are you okay? It's Hal. Your car went off the grid."

"Yes, Hal, I'm fine. Lula shot my car in the gas tank, and it exploded. I have my skip, who for once agreed to come with me without incident, so I need a ride to turn him in to get my body receipt."

"Okay, Bomber. As long as you are not hurt, someone will be there soon to assist you."

I went to reply thanks, but Hal had already hung up the phone. No phone manners. I look up to see my on-again/off-again boyfriend, TPD Detective Joe Morelli pull up in his POS department-issued car. He takes one look at my car, then at me, before shaking his head, anger radiating off his body.

"Cupcake, when are you going to get a normal job? When am I going to stop getting calls about my girlfriend's cars exploding all around her? When are you going to quit this job that you are horrible at, so you can marry me and raise our children? Why can't you be like every other Burg woman? Huh? The next thing you're going to tell me is that it's not your fault."

"Joe, listen, let me explain."

"No, I will not listen. I'm tired of listening to you. All you do is make excuses for yourself, trying to justify why you are good at this job, why you have no reason to quit. One of these days, you are going to get yourself killed. BEA is not a job for a woman. A woman's place is in the home, keeping the house, having babies, and raising a family; not out in the streets chasing after criminals. That's my job, a job that I'm good at, as opposed to you."

I'm about to go all rhino on Joe. To think that we've been getting along well for the last two months. I guess that's all out the window now. I am about to respond when I feel the air pressure change and arms come around my waist from behind. I get the whiff of Bulgari and reflexively close my eyes while I lean against Ranger, placing my head back on his shoulder.

"Babe, are you okay? What happened?" Ranger asked, after kissing the top of my head. I turned my body, wrapping my arms around his waist in the process so that I could look at him in the eyes.

"Lula and I finished handcuffing Marty Markowitz and were walking to the car. Marty truly forgot his court date and agreed to come with me without any hassle. As we were walking to the car, Lula heard another car backfire and thought someone was shooting at us. She shot her gun and hit my gas tank. My car went boom about ten seconds after I got myself and Mr. Markowitz on the ground."

"Do you have any cuts or bruises?" Ranger asked.

"Only some bruises, no cuts." I sigh, placing my head against his shoulder as he absent-mindedly rubs circles on my back. "Now I have to get a new car. I won't have enough money for rent." I say to no one in particular.

"Which is why you need to quit this silly job to move in with me. I can support you fully. I own my house, free and clear. You won't need to worry about paying rent ever again. Agree to marry me, Cupcake. It's your only option for sanity." Joe replies.

"Give your paperwork to Cal and Ram. They'll take Mr. Markowitz in for you and will drop Lula back off at the bonds office." Ranger tells me.

"Okay. No problem." I hand over the paperwork to Cal. They gently take Mr. Markowitz from me, knowing that he was cooperative with me. Lula goes with them.

"Call me later, White Girl," Lula says before leaving.

Ranger then says, "Babe, you can always come work for me full-time. I can use your help with searches. I can have my men train you; then you can go after skips with a partner. You can pick whoever you want to partner with; you'd be an even better BEA if you had a little training. You need to learn self-defense, get on an exercise regimen, and train with your gun. If you let me help you, I can have you fully trained and ready for action in four to six weeks. You can use any of my cars until you save enough to buy a good, safe, reliable used car. What do you think, Babe? You'll be getting a steady paycheck, benefits, and vacation. If you need or want a better apartment, one's open on four that you can have. The choice is all yours." Ranger stated.

I pause to think about what both Joe and Ranger are offering me, while still encased in Ranger's arms, being held by him, being comforted by him. Joe wants to clip my wings, wants me to give up everything that makes me Stephanie Plum. Ranger wants to change me, but not by taking away who I am. He wants to make me a better version of Stephanie Plum. Ranger is offering to train me to make me better at my job. He's offering me a car to use so that I can eventually buy my car, but not a POS like I usually buy. He's giving me the chance to live in a place where no one can break in unless your RBLT (Ranger, Bobby, Lester, or Tank). Lastly, Ranger is offering me a chance to continue to be independent, to make my own money, to live the way I want to live without struggling month after month. At this moment, the choice is finally clear to me.

"Okay, boys, I thought about what you are both offering me, and I have made up my mind." I pull away from Ranger's embrace. I felt him tense up immediately. "Joe, as much as I love you, I cannot marry you, not now, not ever. You want to change me, to make me a different person. I am not a Burg woman, and I never will be one. I don't want to be that woman that stays home all day while her husband works and provides for her. I don't want to be that 24 hour a day housewife. I'm not even sure I ever want children. Maybe someday down the road, but not in the foreseeable future. You want that Burg dream, the little wife who is waiting for you at home every day, cleaning the house, washing the windows and clothes, cooking dinner, and popping out baby Morellis. I can't be that woman. I'm sorry, but I think it's time we end this charade of a relationship once and for all. It isn't fair to either of us to keep up a relationship where neither one of us will be fully happy."

I pause to gauge Joe's reaction. I can tell he's hurt, he's angry, and he's embarrassed. No one breaks up with Joseph Morelli in front of his colleagues and friends. "Cupcake, come on now. You can't be serious. You can't possibly want to spend your life alone doing this stupid job that is going to get you killed one day."

"Joe, believe or not, but yes, I do want to continue to do this job. I like my job, and with the proper training, I can become better at it." With that, I turn to face Ranger. I can see the ghost of a smile appearing on his face. "Ranger, I want to take you up on your job offer. When can I start?"

"How about now? I'll take you back to Rangeman so you can fill out the paperwork. I'll set up your training schedule while assigning you a partner. You'd be on probation for six months and will have to pass all of the same qualifications as the rest of my men. Don't worry, we'll hold you to the women's standard."

"Perfect. Can you give me a ride? My car seems to have made a trip to car heaven."

"No problem, Babe. Let's go." Ranger says, with a 200-watt smile. He places his hand on the small of my back as he escorts me to his Turbo. I get an idea that I know will piss off Joe. Yes, I know I'm petty and childish, but I can't help myself. He gets me so pissed off sometimes.

"Ranger, can I use the Turbo when I'm not chasing skips?" I ask him as he opens the passenger door to his Turbo.

Ranger looks at me, then smirks. "Of course you can, but if you want to drive a Turbo that badly, I'll buy you one. What color do you want?"

I was flabbergasted. Would Ranger buy me a Porsche? No way, he can't be serious, can he?

"You're going to buy her a fucking Porsche? Do you want to see your money go up in flames? Is that something that you normally would buy an employee, Manoso?" Joe asks, seething.

"Yes, Stephanie, I will buy you a Porsche if that's what you want. I am willing to give you whatever you want. All you have to do ask. So again, what color do you want or should I surprise you?" Ranger continued, addressing me instead of Morelli.

I finally realize what Ranger means by 'no price.' There is no price for the things we do for each other because we love each other. Everything I do for Ranger, I do it because I love him. I think it's the same for him, but I need him to say the words before I accept. "Ranger, why?"

He looks at me confused for a moment before realizing what I'm asking him. "Why would I give you whatever you want? Is that what you want to know, Babe? No price, remember, no price."

"Why?" I respond. Come on, Ranger, say the words I need you to say. Say the words that I need to hear to be yours. Please Ranger, say the fucking words.

I can see Ranger battling with himself. I feel bad for putting him on the spot in front of his men, TPD, and whoever else is here listening to our exchange. I'm about to give up when he finally answers in an almost whisper. "Because I love you, Stephanie. You are my world, my life, my heart, my soul. Without you, I don't exist. Babe, I love you. Plain and simple, no qualifiers."

I feel my heart come alive. I can't help the huge smile that breaks across my face. We are standing close to each other. I throw my arms around Ranger's neck, wrap my legs around his waist, and kiss him senseless. When we break away from our kiss, I say, "I love you too, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, and I want a blue Turbo."

"You'll have it tomorrow." He responds, kissing me again before placing me in his car. "Babe, we'll finish this at Haywood." I see the strain in his groin, and can't help but giggle. "Sorry, Ranger."

"Don't worry, your punishment for getting me in this state will be harsh." He says with a smile. I can't wait for my punishment. So much so that I decide to pull the tiger's tail.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask as I stroke his length over his cargos.

"A shower rod and a set of handcuffs, Babe," Ranger says. He grabs my hand and kisses the inside of my wrist, sending heat straight to my lady parts. Damn, he ruined my panties.

"Let's go," I say. Ranger gets up from his kneeling position and walks to the driver's side of the car. He gets into the Turbo, buckle's his seat belt, and pulls away. I glance at Morelli as we are leaving and he's standing next to his POS department car glaring at us as we drive away. Shit. I know I'm going to have to face Joe sooner or later, and I'm hoping for later.

 **Joe's POV**

I am standing next to my car watching the woman I love jump into the arms of another man and kiss him like she's never kissed me before. I see that same man, one who I didn't think had any emotions, hold on to that same woman, kissing her back just as fiercely. I realize that Stephanie loves me as a friend, as someone she's known her whole life, but she's not in love with me. She's right; she'll never be what I want her to be. It's not fair of me to be trying to change her into something that she's not. I could never make her happy like Manoso could, which is hard for me to admit. I know I always told her that he was thug and criminal, but over the years, I have grown to respect him, especially where Stephanie was concerned. He's always done his best to keep her safe, even walking into a situation with a madman unarmed, willing to be killed to save not his daughter, but my woman, Stephanie. If I'm honest with myself, I've known since that day with Scrog that my Cupcake was in love with Manoso and that he was in love with her. Why he's finally willing and able to admit it now, I might never know.

I see Eddie look over at me, not sure what to say. I look him in the eye, shrug my shoulders, giving him a nod of my head. He understands that I'm telling him I'm fine. Then it hits me, the realization that I'm not that angry or that upset about Stephanie going off with Manoso. I guess deep down inside I'm not really in love with her either, more like in love with the idea of Stephanie. With that realization, I get back into my car to head home. My shift ended an hour ago. Maybe I'll go out to eat at that new place that opened up near St. Francis. I get into my car when my phone rings. I look at the caller ID. It's my mother. Fuck.

"Hello, Mom. Com'é sta?" I answer. (How are you?)

" _Joseph, I'm fine, but I just heard the most disturbing news. Is it true that Stephanie Plum was seen kissing that thug and declaring that she loves him?"_

"Yes, Mom, it's true. And Mom, before you go on, I'm fine with it. Let her be happy, let her be with him. She's not happy with me, and frankly, Mom, I'm not happy with her. She doesn't want to be a stay-at-home mom or a housewife. That's what I want. We'd never be happy together."

" _Are you sure, Joseph? She comes from a good family, and you would make beautiful babies together."_

"That may be the case, but she and I are only meant to be friends. Mom, don't give her a hard time over her choice. Manoso is a good man, and he's perfect for her. He understands her in a way I never could and never will. Mrs. Plum is going to give her Hell; please don't fuel the fire, Mom, for me?"

" _Okay, Joseph. If you are sure that this is what you want, then I will support you. Why don't you come home for dinner? I made a nice pot of sauce with meatballs and sausage."_

"Thanks for the offer, but not tonight. I'll come over tomorrow night. I have some paperwork to finish up at work."

" _Alright, then._ _Bye, Joseph. Te voglio bene."_ My mother says before hanging up. (I love you.)

I hang up with my mother and drive to the new restaurant. While I drive the short distance there, I think back to what just happened. I was telling Stephanie to marry me, to leave that job, and to be my wife, then that thug showed up. He walked over to us and placed his arms around Cupcake's waist. I watched her melt against his body, her body relaxing at **his** touch. Then, she turns around to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist, like they were lovers. Then it hit me; they **were** lovers at one time. I saw the love they had for each other in their eyes at that moment. I knew Stephanie wasn't mine anymore, but I couldn't go down without a fight. However, considering I'm not angry or upset at our break-up, then I guess it means that I didn't love Stephanie anymore. It's a good feeling, a relief. I no longer have to keep up the charade, I get to pursue others. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise.

All too soon, I arrive at the restaurant. It's called "Rosa's" and is a Cuban restaurant. How ironic. Stephanie goes off with Manoso who's Cuban, and I'm eating Cuban food. I enter the restaurant, immediately overwhelmed by the aroma of cooking food. The restaurant has painted walls done in tropical colors, blues, greens, and pinks. I feel as though I am in Miami. There are some palm trees in pots near the entrance. A beautiful woman is at the hostess station, waiting to seat me. She has long, dark brown hair that is silky straight. Her eyes are a deep, chocolate brown with long eyelashes. She's about 5"5', maybe 115 lbs, with a C or D cup size. She has a slightly darker complexion than me, but that could be because she has a tan. I look at her name tag, Daniela.

"Hi, welcome to Rosa's How can I help you?" She asks me, with a lyrical voice that holds a hint of a Spanish accent.

"I'd like a table for one, please."

"Eating by yourself, tonight? Is your girlfriend working late?"

"No, I'm not attached at the moment. I'm a cop. I work a lot of hours. It's hard to maintain relationships."

"I understand. Working in the restaurant industry is difficult as well. My name is Daniela. I own this restaurant with my cousin Miguel. Is this your first time here?"

"Yes, it is. My name is Joe. What do you recommend?" I ask her.

"The Rope Vieja. It's Cuban-style shredded beef, made with bacon, onions, peppers, tomatoes, and various herbs and spices. We serve it with yellow rice. For dessert, I recommend the flan." She tells me.

"I'll take both with a coke, please," I respond.

"No problem, Joe. I'll let your waiter know."

Twenty minutes later the Rope Vieja is sitting in front of me, and I'm eating it. It is one of the best meals I have ever tasted. Daniela comes over to ask my opinion.

"Daniela, this is delicious. I can't believe I've never had Cuban food before."

"I'm glad you like it. It is one of my Abuela's best recipes."

I am smitten with this wonderful, charming woman in front of me. I decide to take a leap of faith. "Daniela, I know we just met, but would you like to go out with me?"

She smiles coyly before answering, "I think I'd like that. Would a Monday night work for you? On Mondays, the restaurant is closed, which makes it easy for me to go out."

"That's fine. I'm scheduled to be off Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday this week. How about I pick you up at noon? We can spend the afternoon together."

"That sounds good. You can pick me up here, it that's okay with you."

"That's fine. Thank you, Daniela."

"You're welcome, Joe."

Daniela returned to my table a short time later with a business card, showing that her name is Daniela Garcia. On the back of the card was her phone number. I gave her one of my cards with my cell number on it as well. It seems like things are looking up in my love life. Thank you, Manoso.

 **Ranger's POV**

Wow. I can't believe how everything has changed in a few short hours. When I heard that Stephanie's car blew up again, I was frantic. I hate it when shit happens to her, and I'm not there. When I arrived, I saw the cop doing his usual yelling and arm waving. When I wrapped my arms around my Babe, and she turned into me, my world was right for the first time in a long time. I don't know what inspired me to place my arms around her waist as I did, I usually touch her back, but I needed to hold her at that moment, to feel her body next to mine, to confirm that she was alive and well. At that moment I realized that I am totally, head over heels in love with Stephanie Plum. Who knew that the bad-ass mercenary could be in love with a white girl from the Burg? When she challenged me to tell her why I would buy her a car, or anything else for that matter, I didn't know what to say. I was afraid to tell her that I loved her because I was afraid that she would reject me, but when I looked at her expressive face, I knew that was what she was hoping to hear. I wasn't lying. Her reaction to my admission was unexpected. That kiss! Babe has never initiated a kiss with me before, especially not one like that. If we weren't in the middle of the street in broad daylight, I would have fucked her senseless right there. Then, she had to go and tease me by running her perfect, soft hands along my cock. I couldn't wait to get her home. I don't know what inspired me to tell her that I was going to punish her, but she took it in stride, egging me on. When I mentioned the handcuffs and shower rod, I thought I was going to see fear. Instead, I saw lust. I saw a different side to my Babe today.

When we got back here to Haywood, I immediately dragged her to the elevator, sending it straight up to seven while jamming the cameras. I pulled her back against my front so I could assault her neck with my mouth while fondling her breasts and her pussy with the added benefit of hiding my raging hard-on from my men's critical eyes. I almost had her coming on the short ride up in the elevator. When the elevator opened, I jammed the cameras in the hall and quickly opened my door. The minute we were inside the apartment, I resumed what I started in the elevator, with her pushed against the wall. She exploded on my hand within minutes. I practically tore off her clothes in the entrance before placing her over my shoulder to carry her into the bathroom. I took my handcuffs, recreating the scene that I walked in on a few days after we met.

Now, I am a control freak. Everyone who knows me knows that. I enjoy bondage a lot; I enjoy being dominant. Not many women let me dominate them, especially because they were often one night stands, but when I could, the sex was great. Having my Babe cuffed to the shower rod was my number one fantasy, being able to dominate her is number two. I wonder if she'll let me?

I took one look at her body, from her gorgeous, hypnotizing blue eyes to her plump lips, swollen from our kisses to her perfect breasts, down to her amazingly long legs. Dios! She is beautiful. I stalk over to her to kiss her while slipping my fingers between her lower lips. I attack each of her perfect breasts with my mouth, sucking, kissing, and nipping her nipples until they're standing at attention. I get her good and worked up before I stop.

"Ranger, what are you doing?" She asked, clearly frustrated that I stopped.

"What do you want, Babe?"

"You inside me."

"What part of me? Do you want my fingers inside you?" I ask as I slip them between her lower lips again, before pulling them out. "My tongue?" I ask before licking and sucking her sweet tasting pussy. "Or my cock?" I ask before taking off my pants and running it against her pussy, teasing her entrance as she is panting and moaning in anticipation.

"All of the above."

I grab her hair and gently pull her head back. "Pick one. You have five seconds to pick, or you stay here by yourself for a while."

She looks at me like a deer in headlights. She's trying to decide. Finally, with a second left, she says, "Your cock."

"Play with yourself. I want to watch you make yourself cum. When you finish, then you'll get my cock."

I could tell she was embarrassed by me asking her to masturbate in front of me, but watching your lover get themselves off was very erotic. If I were to enter her now, it would be over too soon. I needed to hold back a little. I wanted to give her at least two orgasms with me inside her before I explode in her.

"Ranger, I can't."

"You can and you will, or you'll stay like that until I'm ready to take you down."

"Ranger." She whined.

I lightly slapped her ass. "Master, call me Master or Sir."

She gave me a look, between lust and fear, before going along with me. "Master, please, I don't feel comfortable doing that."

"Do you play with yourself when you are alone?"

"Yes, sir." She answers timidly.

"Then pretend I'm not here," I respond. Stephanie hesitated before starting to touch her clit with her fingers, rubbing it and pinching it. I hear her start to moan, watching her body react as she is building towards an orgasm. While watching her, I was stroking my throbbing cock. I could see that she was close to an orgasm. When I feel that she is about to cum, I grabbed her wrist and cuff that hand to the shower rod as well. She is in shock. "Master, why did you stop me? I was close, only seconds away." She states, pouting and begging at the same time.

"Babe, from now on, you will never need to masturbate again. I plan on keeping you satisfied, giving you orgasms every day for the rest of our lives." I answer as I take a condom out of the drawer and start to open the packet. "Ranger, no condom. I'm on the shot. I've been on it for two years. I'm good." She tells me.

I throw the condom down and wrap her legs around my waist before entering her. She lets out a cry that was one of both pain and pleasure. I know that I was larger than most men, so I need to give her a chance to adjust before moving inside her. Once I feel that she is good, I start to move slowly in and out of her. "Dios, Estefanía, you are so tight, you feel so good around my cock." I kiss her breast, continuing the slow torture. I feel her tighten around me before she cums. I didn't let her come down. Instead, I kept pounding into her. She has two more back to back orgasms before I realize that I am going to explode. I reach between us and pinch her clit. That is all I needed to do before I feel her explode with an orgasm once again as I shoot my seed deep into her womb. She cries out my name, then goes limp. I undo both cuffs from her wrists and carry her to my bed. I return to the bathroom to get two washcloths. One cool one to place on her forehead, the other a warm, soapy one to clean her up. I place the cool cloth on her forehead while I clean her legs and pussy. I then come back with another warm cloth to wipe away the soap. About five minutes later, she starts to come around.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is you giving me orgasm after orgasm."

"La petite mort, or the little death. You lost consciousness after the last orgasm. You've been out for about ten minutes." I reply.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad that I was able to do that to you." I say before asking, "Babe, did you mind what we did?"

"What do you mean? The handcuffs?"

"Well, the handcuffs and the role-playing. Having you call me 'Master.'"

"No, not at all. It turned me on a lot. I liked it."

I look at her incredulously. Here is my Babe, a woman who hates me telling her what to do, yet she liked to be forced to call me Master. "Really? You didn't mind me dominating you like that?"

"No, Ranger, I trust you. I know that you will never hurt me. I could tell that you enjoyed being commanding, being in complete control, which made it more enjoyable for me."

"Babe, would you mind if I brought some toys into our role-playing? I promise if there's something you don't want me to do, I won't do it."

"Carlos, I will try whatever you want me to try. I love you, I trust you, and I want to make you as happy as you make me. When you said that you were going to punish me, I immediately orgasmed at the thought of what you would do to me. If my punishments are going to result in orgasms like I just had, then I will make sure to be a very naughty Stephanie."

"You called me Carlos."

"Do you mind?"

"No, I love my name coming from your lips. Babe, feel free to call me Carlos all the time. However, I understand if you prefer Ranger while we're working."

"I think, at least for now, that you'll be Carlos only when we're alone." She said to me. Then, she moves her body so that she can wrap her mouth around my cock. She starts to suck and lick my cock. It feels great. Then, she stops, lays down on her side in bed, and pulls the sheet and blanket over her. "Night, Carlos. I think I need some sleep."

Oh Dios, I love naughty Stephanie. "I don't think so, Babe," I say before pulling the covers off her body and flipping her on her stomach. I lift her up and places a few pillows under her stomach before reaching around to play with her pussy while kissing her neck and spine. Once I felt she was wet enough, I enter her from behind.

"Oh my God, Carlos! You feel so deep inside me." She exclaims, while her body quivers. I began moving in and out of her, slowly building my speed up. When I feel like I am ready to explode, I once again place my hand on her clit, stimulating her to orgasm. We scream out each other names before collapsing on the bed next to each other. I pull her against me, so we are spooning before placing the covers over us. "Go to sleep, Babe. I'll set my alarm for dinner."

"I love you, Carlos."

"Te quiero, Babe," I reply before we both drift off to sleep. (I love you.)

 **Miguel's POV**

The restaurant is fairly busy tonight. We've been open for two weeks, and word seems to be finally spreading. The original restaurant is in Newark. My cousin runs that restaurant. I decided to branch out. My favorite cousin Daniela decided to come to help me with my restaurant. She's hostess and manager, in charge of hiring the waitstaff and busboys. I'm in charge of the kitchen. Together we order the supplies, but Daniela takes care of the payroll. Tonight, though, she's distracted.

"Daniela, what's going on, you're not yourself," I say to her.

"Dios, Miguel. I think I met my soulmate tonight."

"Come on Daniela; let's be real, there's no such thing as soulmates. Isn't that what you said about Juan Garcia?"

"No, I never called my ex-husband my soulmate. But this man I met tonight, wow. He's good-looking, with wavy brown hair that needs a haircut, soft brown eyes, wonderful olive skin tone, and a great body. He's a detective for TPD, and he is single. He's asked me out on a date. We're going out on Monday. He's going to pick me up here."

"Daniela, don't you think you should meet him at the location of the date. I mean, you don't even know him. What would your brothers and father say?"

"Please, I'm 30 years old. I can protect myself. I'm not concerned. Besides, I don't go anywhere without my pepper spray and cell phone. I'll be fine." She responds.

"Well, I still think we should find out more about this guy. Does he have a name?" I ask my cousin.

"Joe."

"Well, Daniela, my dear cousin, I'm going to be here on Monday when he comes to pick you up. I want to make sure everything is cool with him. I want to know what he's driving and what he looks like just in case."

"You are too much like your brother, Miguel."

"Well, he's not wrong. Especially when it comes to you girls."

"Whatever, Miguel, but I'll be fine." Daniela answers.

"You better be, or it'll be my ass on the line," I respond.

"I'm going back out front to supervise the end of the night close out. If I'm not showing my face, they don't refill the salt and pepper shakers or anything else for that matter. Call me if you need any help." She tells me before going through the swing door to the front of the restaurant.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews to the teaser for this story. It's great to know so many of you are looking forward to reading more. Here is the complete Chapter 1, because "The Night That Changed Everything" got 25 reviews…in less that one day. As for that story, due to your overwhelming demand, I will continue it, after I finish "Metamorphosis." I tried writing two stories simultaneously before, and it wasn't pretty.

Metamorphosis will be a Babe story, don't worry, but it will also be a Joe story where he will get an HEA after getting a few bumps and bruises along the way. Once again, thank you to my beta Susan, who continues to make sure my writing is understandable to readers as well as point out potential flaws/points of confusion in my writing. You're the best, Babe.

As always, please review, review, review. I'm addicted to your thoughts and check my e-mail at least once an hour to read your comments. Can we get to 60 reviews before I publish Chapter 2 on Wednesday, Sept. 26th?


	2. New Alliance

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Language, Adult Situations, Smut**

 **Chapter 2: New Alliance**

 **Joe's POV**

Yesterday was crazy. I woke up yesterday morning with Stephanie in my bed. We were laying with our backs to each other, on opposite sides of the bed. Huh. I never realized that I never held her while we slept. I used to find my arms wrapped around Terry whenever we would stay together when we were younger. Maybe that was a sign that we weren't in love. Then, her car blew up, no thanks to the ex-hooker Lula, and everything changed. Within fifteen minutes Stephanie and I were broken up, and she was with Manoso. When they drove away, I didn't even care that she went with him. Part of me was relieved. He said he loved her and she loves him. She looked happy. And she jumped in his arms, wrapping her body around his, something that she never did to me. After that display, I decided to try that new restaurant in town and met a beautiful woman. I mean, my heart stopped when I laid eyes on her. I never saw a woman that beautiful before. I asked her out on a date. I don't do dates. I never have. I've always taken pizza and sat on the couch watching a game or movie. Otherwise, we got right to sex. Where am I going to take her?

As I'm letting Bob out, I hear a car pull up in front of my house. I know that car. It's Manoso. What the fuck does he want? He won. He got Stephanie. Is he going to rub it in my face now? He parks his car and exits, walking up to my door. I open the front door up. "Manoso."

"Morelli."

Greetings aside, it's time to get down to business. "What do you want? You here to gloat?"

"No, but I'd rather talk to you inside where no one else can hear us."

I motion for him to follow me and head into the kitchen. "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"No, a bottle of water, if you have." I get a bottle out of the fridge and hand it to him while I pour another mug of coffee.

"Morelli, the Chief asked me to look into some things that have been going down on Stark Street recently. Have you heard about the missing drugs and money?"

"Yeah, that's all anyone is talking about at the station. It seems that estimates have been coming in way too high. Let me tell you; I'm glad I'm out of Vice right now."

"There are a few dirty cops. I've been able to gather evidence that a few of your brothers in blue are the ones getting the drugs on the street, they are coming from Miami. They're going after their rivals, getting those guys arrested while their guys somehow are never caught."

"Shit, man. Why are you telling me this?" I ask Manoso.

"I need someone inside TPD to help me figure out who the players are; there are more than two cops involved. From what I have gathered, there are at least three uniforms and one or two detectives. One of the detectives is the point man. I need you to ask to transfer back into Vice, that homicide isn't working for you anymore. You miss the undercover work and the saving of lives. If you agree to this, the Chief will be the only one to know that you are going to be my CI. I ran the Chief, well, Stephanie ran the Chief. He is clean, beyond a doubt."

"How long have you been working on this case?"

"A year and a half. The case started out of my Miami office when Miami PD came to us for help. My brother Javier, who runs Miami Rangeman, kept me in the loop from the beginning. With my government work, I know who all the big players are in the drug world, and we know who the major supplier is for the drugs. The drugs are coming from Colombia, from Alejandro Baretto. The government is putting a team together to wipe out Baretto, but you don't know that. Before you ask, I'm not part of that team. My time going in the wind is over. I didn't re-sign my contract. I wouldn't do that to Stephanie. However, a few of my guys still have contracts. They will be the ones to fulfill that part of the mission. I started the investigation into the TPD about eight months ago. Hector is my main operative, as he is well known and trusted in the Trenton gangs. They are feeling the pressure, afraid that they will get busted for something they didn't do, so they are willing to talk to Hector openly. They feel no hesitation because they know Hector won't get them killed. He's refusing to give me their names, which I'm fine with and so is the Chief. He knows that his cops will bust them someday, but the dirty cops are the major problem. We have a short list of cops. You're not going to like some of the names. I need to dig deeper into their history. Unfortunately, Stephanie's going to have to do the digging. She's my best researcher company-wide. Silvio, who trained her, is damn good, but I know he missed things. It's going to kill her when she sees who they are, and I know it's going to hurt you too."

"If you know you're going to cause Stephanie pain and potentially put her in harm's way, why do it?" I ask, getting angry.

"I do it because innocent people are going to lose their lives. Other cops are going to get killed; my guys could wind up dead. Stephanie could stumble across this while she's going after her skips. I need to get her trained; I need to get her working with my men. They will have her six; they will keep her safe. Morelli, I know you don't trust me. I know you think I'm a thug, a criminal, and crazy, but I'm none of those things. That's just the persona I have to project to keep myself and my guys safe, to keep Stephanie safe. Think about all the times Stephanie has been alone on Stark Street at all hours of the day and night. She was never hurt, never harmed, never raped while any other white woman would have been in minutes. Do you want to know why?"

I think back to what Manoso is saying, and I know he's right. She's always walked away in one piece, only coming to harm because her skip didn't want to go with her. Aside from the Slayer incident, even the gangs leave her alone. I'm afraid to ask the reason. "Why, Manoso?"

"She has not been harmed because I let it be known with the scum of Stark Street that Stephanie was my woman, right after her first encounter with Benito Ramirez. I along with my men have told the gang bangers, riff-raff, and pimps that under no circumstances were they to harm Stephanie Plum or they would be answering to me. She was under my protection all these years, even while she was with you."

Now, I was seething. How could Ranger disrespect me like that? "You know, I get that when you met Stephanie, she was single, but why did you never retract it after Stephanie and I became a couple?"

"Why, Morelli? Do you need to ask me why? Think about it for a minute." I pause and think. I can't see any logical reason. Then it hits me.

"You have more street cred then I do as a cop. If you retracted that your woman now belongs to a cop, you'd lose your street cred, and Stephanie would have a target painted on her because now she belongs to a cop. What would you have done if we would've gotten married?"

"I'd push for her work for me. Why do you think I keep pushing her work for me. As my employee, I can still claim her as mine, under my protection when she was with you. They know not to fuck with my men. They wouldn't fuck with my woman either. Ella goes about freely through all parts of Trenton. She's visited Hector at his brother's house in the heart of Stark Street and has never been accosted, because they know she works for me. She goes there with her Rangeman uniform on, with her gun at her hip, knife on her ankle, and they treat her with respect. All because she works for me. It was the only way that I could ensure Stephanie's safety. Listen, Morelli, I have loved Stephanie since the moment I met her, and it threw me for a loop. Never, in a million years, did I ever think that I would want to settle down, have a wife or family. But since the moment that I've met Stephanie, I've often thought about that. I know that Stephanie claims she doesn't want to get married, nor have children, and if that's the case, I'm fine with it. Having her in my life, with me, is all I need to be happy. I have Julie, and now, with Stephanie, hopefully, Julie can come and stay with me more often. Living in a building with men and a beautiful teenage girl is not a good idea on either side. Some of my men are twenty years old. Julie's fourteen but looks eighteen. You know what they are thinking because its what we were thinking. At least with Stephanie around, I can take Julie home, and when we go to the office, she can be with Stephanie and Ella. She loves Stephanie. Scrog bonded them together in a way I'll never understand. I told Steph a lot of bullshit over the years about my life not lending itself to relationships and how I'm not a ring kind of guy, but a condom would come in handy. I'd offered to get her pregnant. I wasn't a saint. I poached, I pushed, I pressured her time and time again, but I can tell you, Morelli, aside from a few stolen kisses, she never strayed from you."

"You mean you never fucked her?" I ask, incredulously.

Manoso paused before answering, "we did, more than once. But never while she was in an "on" period of your relationship. Always when you were off, always with me initiating, except for when you're Grandmother cursed her with vordo, whatever the hell that is, I'd like to thank her. Look, you already know about Hawaii."

"Yes, I do. But clearly, that wasn't the first time."

"No, it was the third. The first was during the Abruzzi case, the second with the curse, then Hawaii, and one other time after that, in Florida."

"Fuck man."

"Well, you did buy a pool table for your dining room," Manoso told me. "Not the sign of a man who's serious about settling down and getting married. Even though you claimed to be engaged to be engaged, whatever the fuck that means."

"What do you have to offer her besides that apartment of yours?" I counter, now angry.

"A house in Lawrenceville, one on the beach in Point Pleasant, a house in Miami, and a condo in Boston. I also have estates in St. Lucia, Hawaii, and Spain."

Holy shit, he's fucking loaded. "You support a mortgage on all those properties?"

"No, I own them all outright. They are paid off." He said before continuing, "Rangeman is very profitable. I run a good company. I have skills that very few men have, one being a natural ability to learn languages. I can read, write, and speak English and Spanish, of course, but also Italian, Portuguese, French, Greek, Farsi, Arabic, Hebrew, Hindi, and Bengali. The government paid me well for my missions. In the last eight years, I never accepted a payout of fewer than two million dollars. That was for two weeks. The longer I was expected to be away, the more they would pay."

"What exactly did you do for the government?" I ask him. He looks like he's battling whether or not to tell me.

"Black ops, Morelli. You were in the Navy. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. How many missions?"

"Thirty-two. Every one of them a success." He states smugly.

"Damn. Does Stephanie know how wealthy you are?"

"No, and I know that she will not be comfortable with it. How else do you think that I was able to get her a Turbo overnight?"

"You got her the car already?"

"Yup, it's waiting for her when she wakes up. As I said yesterday, whatever she wants, I will give her. As long as she gives me her heart, I will give her everything I possess. Nothing is too good or too much for my Babe." He said before pausing, "Now, back to the reason I came here. Are you willing to work with me to flush out the scum in TPD?"

"Look, I believe in the law, and I believe in the badge. I'm a good cop, and I follow the rules. I suspected something was up back when I went FTA, after being accused of killing Carmen. That was one of the reasons I transferred to homicide. I'll help you, but you better have my back. I don't want to wind up in the morgue. Depending on how things go down, I may not be able to continue working as a cop here in Trenton or anywhere else for that matter."

"Morelli, if you work with me, share all your information with me, and help me close down this investigation, I'll give you a job in my company, not necessarily in Trenton, though. Maybe Boston. I like visiting Miami too much." He said with the hint of a smile.

I can't believe I'm going to do this, that I'm going to work with Manoso. God help me. "Okay. I'm in. Who do I need to look into?"

"Come by Rangeman tomorrow at ten. There will be a full briefing at that time. Stephanie should have the results of her searches done by then."

"Okay. Do I need to sign in?"

"Yes, you will sign in, and someone will escort you upstairs. The two of us can't seem too friendly. I'll give you a key fob to get into the garage and the elevator tomorrow with limited access within the building. Feel free to use the gym if you want. It's open 24/7. When you come, you'll have to go through the process of signing in, but won't need an escort after tomorrow. When you get to the garage after tomorrow, stop in front of the gates, then open the gate with your fob. That way, anyone watching will think you are being buzzed into the garage. My guys in the lobby and on the monitors will know the drill. See you then, Morelli." Manoso said as he got up to leave. When he reached the door, he turned back to me, "I'm warning you now; Stephanie is mine. I don't share. No poaching. There are cameras everywhere in my building except in the locker room, the bathrooms, the apartments on four, six and seven. But everywhere else is monitor 24/7. I will find out, and it won't be pretty." With that, he walked out my door to his car then drove off. What the fuck am I getting myself involved in by working with Manoso?

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for the overwhelming response to both this story and "The Night That Changed Everything." I will expand upon "THe Night" when I finish this story. I know that you were unable to comment on the completed Chapter 1 if you commented on the teaser, stupid FanFiction rules. I plan on updating this story on Fridays and Tuesdays. I have upt to Chapter 9 written. Now that I'm back at work, my writing time is decreased. I can no longer stay up until the wee hours of the morning/night to write, considering I wake up at 5.

Once again, a special thanks to Susan, my wonderful Beta who keeps me on track and who is helping me to create a better story, you rock, Babe. Your reviews mean the world to me, and someone took offense because I offered to post additional chapters for reviews. It was not done to be egotistical, as you claimed, but to help motive me to continue to write. Writing longer, multichapter stories is not an easy undertaking. Writing a one-shot is easy, constructing a story that flows and makes sense is not. I find that, especially when I hit a slump or writers' block, your reviews are what motivates me to continue. If you take offense to offering an extra post for reviews, then I apologize in advance, you don't have to review. If you reread my last story, "I Should Have Known Better" i deleted all my author's notes except for the one introducing Diaries and my ending note. I will continue to do that.

Remember, us FanFic authors get nothing in return for sharing our imaginations, only your comments as payment. Thanks once again for joining me on this journey into PlumLand.


	3. Something's Rotten in Trenton

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Language, Adult Situations, Smut**

 **Chapter 3: Something's Rotten in Trenton**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I woke up alone in Carlos' bed. I glanced at the clock, 7:30. At first, I panicked, thinking that he left me again, but then I saw the rose on top of the note.

 _Babe,_

 _I had to meet with a potential contact for a case I'm working on with the DEA and FBI. I need you to run some searches today, so please make sure you are on five by noon. If you want to go pick up your skips, please go to the bonds office early. Your car is in your spot; the keys are on the counter. Ella left you breakfast. Make sure to pick up Rex from your apartment and bring him here. I don't want to sleep without you next to me ever again. I love you, Babe._

 _Carlos_

 _XO_

Holy shit! Batman asked me to move in with him, at least that's what he implied. Surprisingly, it doesn't scare me, frighten me, nor make me want to run and hide. Huh. I guess that means that Ranger is the man for me. I think I'll pack a bag when I stop home. I enter the bathroom to take care of mother nature before showering. I get dressed, throw my hair in a ponytail, then venture into the kitchen. Ella left me a homemade Cinnabon, with instructions for heating it up. I follow the instructions before taking a bite out of the gooey, yummy treat. God, I love Ella.

By nine, I was riding the elevator down to the garage. I walked to my parking spot, looking for my car when I stop dead in my tracks. I see not one, but TWO beautiful Porsches parked in spots designated with my name next to Carlos' three spots. In one spot is a 911 in a light, turquoise blue with a sunroof. The second car is a Porsche Cayenne Turbo in a darker metallic blue. I must have been standing there for a few minutes staring because suddenly Lester is next to me.

"Do you like your cars?"

I jumped about ten feet. "Make some noise, will you? You almost gave me a heart attack, Lester."

"Sorry, Beautiful. Do you like your cars?"

"Yes, I do, but I wasn't expecting two. I can't accept both cars; it's too much money."

"Babe, you will accept them. I told you, no price. Plus, I have more than enough money that I can buy you a new car every week for the rest of our lives. Please take the cars. I hate seeing you drive around in those POS cars you always buy. The color of the 911 is called Miami Blue. I figured you could use this car when you are driving around for pleasure. The Cayenne's color is called Moonlight Blue Metallic. You can use that car when you are working. The dark blue will blend in for surveillance, and the size is big enough for you to transport skips. Do you like the cars? If you want me to change anything, I will." Carlos tells me.

I turn to both Carlos and Lester with a huge smile on my face. "I love them both. Thank you! I can't wait for my sister to see me pull up in the 911."

"What are your plans?"

"I need to go to the office to pick up my files. Then, I was planning on stopping at my apartment to get Rex. While I am there, I'm going to pack a bag for a few days."

"Beautiful, I was going to pick up the Rangeman files. Mind if I tag along? You can drive one of your cars if you want."

"Sure, Les, that's fine. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yup. I'm good. Which car are we taking?"

"The 911." I unlock the doors and Lester waits for me in the car. I turn to Carlos, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you. No one has ever purchased me such a wonderful gift before. I appreciate it."

"Babe, you can show me your appreciation tonight." He says to me before we kiss. When we finally break away, Carlos says, "You better go now before I drag you up to our apartment for the rest of the day."

As much as I would love to spend the day in bed with Carlos, I need to drive my new car. "I'll be back by noon. I love you, Carlos."

"I love you too, Babe."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lester and I pull up in front of the bonds office. For once, parking karma is working on my side, and I get the spot directly in front of the building. We exit the car and saunter into the office. I see Connie and Lula staring at my new ride.

"Well, I'll be. Batman bought you a Porsche." Connie said, looking out the window like the car was going to disappear if she blinked.

"Two. The other one is a Cayenne."

"You have got to be kidding me." Connie replied.

"She kids you not. She is now the proud owner and driver of a Porsche 911 Turbo and a Porsche Cayenne Turbo." Lester replies on my behalf.

While the two women are drooling over my car, I grab my pile of files, starting to look through my skips. I have four folders today. Fortunately, all are repeat offenders, two who will come with me without a problem, and two more slippery characters, but neither of them are dangerous. Lester grabbed Rangeman's pile, which was triple the size of mine.

"Geez, has Vinnie been bonding out every Moe, Dick, and Harry in Trenton?" Lester asks.

"It seems to be the case," Connie replied.

Lester then asked, "Is he here?"

"Yes. Vinnie's in his office."

Lester grimaced. He handed me all the files, then walked to Vinnie's door and knocked. After about thirty seconds, Vinnie said, "what do you want, Connie."

"Vinnie, it's Lester."

"Come in."

Once Lester disappeared into Vinnie's office, Connie and Lula immediately began their interrogation.

"Are you and Batman together? What about Officer Hottie? Are you living with Ranger?" They both shouted at me.

"Yes, Ranger and I are together now. Joe and I broke up for good. No, I'm not living with Ranger," I replied.

"The grapevine was exploding with talk about you, Joe, and Ranger. I tried calling you, but the calls went right to voicemail."

"Oh, crap. Thank's for reminding me, Connie. Once I got to Rangeman last night I never looked at my phone. The battery is probably dead. My mother is probably going crazy. I never spoke to her yesterday." I put my head in my hands while resting my arms on my knees. I'm sitting on the couch waiting for Lester to emerge from Vinnie's lair. I hear the door open, so I look up. Lester looks a little disgusted but is fine overall.

"Beautiful, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, I am. However, we need to stop at my parent's. I never called my mother after the incident. She's probably been ironing everything in sight since yesterday," I tell Lester.

"Okay. Let's roll," replied Lester.

We say goodbye to Connie and Lula before exiting the office. I toss the keys to Lester, "You can drive to my parents. I'll be too busy hyperventilating."

Lester looks at me, shaking his head, "It'll be fine, Beautiful, you'll see. Your mom will be happy to see that you are fine and safe."

I glare at Lester, a poor excuse for a glare, but a glare nonetheless. He wisely stops talking and enters the car. After adjusting my seat and mirrors to account for his additional seven inches in height, he takes off.

"Man, can this car move. I think I'll have to get me one, but mine will be in white or red. Much better for attracting the ladies," Lester says while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Men," I reply.

We pull up in front of my parent's house ten minutes later. The mom Burg radar is in working order, as both my Mother and Grandma Mazur are waiting at the door. I see Valerie's van in the driveway, so I know that she is there too.

I turn to Lester, "You don't have to come in if you don't want to; you can wait in the car for me."

"No, Beautiful, I'll come in with you."

We both get out of my car and walk up to the house. My mother has the door open before I reach the steps. "Oh thank God you are okay. I don't know why you didn't call me back. I swear I don't know where you came from half the time."

"Hi, Mom. Nice to see you too. Yes, I'm fine, I didn't get hurt at all." I reply, before adding, "you remember Lester, right?"

Grandma Mazur kisses and hugs me while trying to grab Lester's package. We walk to the dining room, where Valerie is sitting with Lisa in her high chair. My mom goes to the kitchen, returning with mugs, coffee, and coffee cake. We each fill our mugs and take a piece of cake.

"It is true that you embarrassed poor Joseph in front of the entire neighborhood by leaving with that thug?" Mom asks.

"Yes, Mom, Joe and I broke up, this time for good. We both realized that we are not good for each other. I don't love Joe, not in that sense anyway. I am dating Carlos, who you know as Ranger."

"Well, which is his name? Ranger or Carlos?" Val asks. She is snippy.

"His given name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, but our family calls him Carlos because his dad is called Ric or Ricardo," Lester replies. "Ranger is his Army nickname, which most people call him who met him after the Army."

"Whose car is that outside? Is that yours, Stephanie? Did that hot bounty hunter give you that car?" Grandma Mazur asks.

"Yes, Grandma, Carlos gave me that car. He was tired of seeing me drive around in cars that are falling apart. He gave it to me this morning."

Grandma Mazur responds, "Wow. He's a keeper, Stephanie."

"Oh hush, Mother. Really, Stephanie. I don't understand why you don't marry Joseph already. He'll support you. You have no reason to be driving around in a fancy sports car. No Burg woman would be caught dead driving around in such an impractical car."

"Mom, enough. I am going to keep the car. I like it. It drives well, is brand new, and is fun. It gets me to and from where I need to be. Therefore, it's practical in my mind. I am not now, not ever going to marry Joe Morelli, so please stop telling me to marry him."

"Stephanie, if you aren't careful, you'll end up an old maid. No respectable Burg man is going to want you if you continue to hang around all those thugs and gang members." Valerie added.

Now, I sigh. I can't deal with my Mother and Valerie. When did they get so closed minded and bigoted? "For the last time, Carlos and his men are NOT THUGS. They are all veterans, many of them still serving in some capacity. They have served multiple tours overseas, fighting to keep us safe here, ensuring that you have the right to say mean and hurtful things about men you don't know. If you cannot accept my relationship with Carlos, then I won't force myself on you anymore. I will be moving in with Carlos next week. Grandma, if you want my apartment, let me know by Friday. If not, I'll tell Dillon he can look for a new renter. Goodbye Mom, Valerie. When you are ready to accept me for who I am, ready to accept my friends and my lover, then I'll be back here. Until then, have a nice life."

I get up from the table. I lean down to kiss my Grandmother on the cheek, before following Lester out of the house. He hands me my keys, which I accept. As I'm about to get into the car, Joe pulls up in his POS department issue.

"Fuck me. Ranger got you a Porsche. When did you get the car?" Joe asks.

"This morning. It was in the garage."

"Don't you wonder where they come from? How could he have gotten you a customized Porsche in less than twenty-four hours?"

"Ranger has had the car waiting in storage for Stephanie. He knew eventually she'd want the car," replied Lester.

"Steph, are you happy?" Joe asks me seriously.

I look at him, then nod my head. "Yes, Joe. I'm happier than I have been in a long, long time. Carlos is good for me. He understands me like no one else does, except for Grandma Mazur."

"If you need me, you know where I am," Joe adds, before driving off.

I get into my car finally, to head to my apartment.

"That went better than I thought," Lester stated.

"You're right. I'm relieved. I'm glad Joe and I can be civil to each other, even friendly. He was always a good friend; a horrible boyfriend, but a good friend."

Once we arrive at my building, I go up to my floor. Lester does his usual sweep of my apartment, checking for dust bunnies, boogeymen, or other undesirables. It's amazing how many times my apartment has had stalkers, dead people, or other things left behind. Once he deems it safe, I enter with him. I immediately go to my bedroom, taking a duffle bag out of my closet. I start to put my clothes in the bag.

"Beautiful, how much do you want to take with you?" Lester asks.

I empty the drawers with my jeans, my t-shirts, and pull a few dresses out of my closet, placing everything on my bed. Then I start pulling out FMPs to match my dresses and various sneakers and boots. I haven't even touched my lingerie yet.

"Do you trust me?" Lester implores.

"Yes."

"Let me pack your clothes. I guarantee I can get everything you need, except the shoes, in this one bag, without wrinkles."

"But I have another bag," I say.

"I get that, but you can use that bag for your toiletries and shoes. One of the skills us ex-Army bad-asses have is compact packing. I can fit double the amount of clothing in a bag than most normal people."

"Can I add a few more things to this pile?"

"Of course," Lester smirks.

I pull out another three dresses along with two sweatshirts. I see Lester roll his eyes before attacking my clothes and the duffle bag. I decide to leave him to his packing while I gather my stuff from the bathroom.

"Hey, Steph, you have no underwear here. I know you don't go commando, so where is it? I promise I won't do anything to it, Beautiful."

I walk over to the large dresser drawer and dump it all on the bed. Those only consist of my bras and panties, not even my other "fun" stuff that I will pack later. That stuff is for Carlos' eyes only.

"Damn woman. Do you own every item found in Victoria's Secret?" Lester asks incredulously.

"Of course. I'm a Jersey girl, after all." I answer with a smirk.

Twenty minutes later, armed with two duffle bags and Rex's cage, we head back out to my beautiful car. Rex's cage is a tight fit in the back seat, but my duffles fit nicely in the truck. True to his word, Lester packed all my clothing into one bag. I was impressed. I think I'll let him pack for me the next time I go away. We arrived at Haywood at 11:45. Lester finished taking Rex out of the car when Carlos appeared.

"Staying awhile?" He asks me, with a small smile.

"Ranger, bro, she packed half of her clothes, and about a quarter of her shoes. You might need to build another closet up on seven," Lester responded.

"Maybe we can go back to my apartment and get the rest of my stuff later," I tell my man.

"Maybe, but I have other ideas for activities," Carlos says while leaning down to kiss me.

"I have some stuff there to help with those activities," I whisper into his ear.

"We'll head over at 1530, or 3:30 in your time."

Carlos grabbed the two bags. We walked to the elevator together and rode up to seven. Once we enter the apartment, Lester places Rex on the counter, then leaves quickly. As soon as the door closes, Carlos has the bags on the floor and me against the door, kissing me senseless.

"You're moving in with me?" Carlos asks.

"Yes, if you don't mind. I offered my apartment to my grandmother. If she wants it, do you think we can renovate it a little for her? At least paint, new carpets, and a better security system?"

"Anything, Babe. Remember, no price," Carlos replies. "What else do you need to bring over?"

"More clothes, mostly, along with some momentos and things like that. I don't want or need my furniture. Your sheets and towels are better than mine, so I don't need to take them. Most of the stuff there I don't want. Maybe two more bags and a box," I reply.

"Come on, Babe, as much as I would like to stay up here with you all day, I need you to run some searches for me. We are running an investigation with the DEA on drug running from Miami. The Miami office started the investigation and brought in Trenton when they discovered that the drugs were coming here. We know that there are several dirty cops here in Trenton. We need you to dig into their lives. This morning I went to see Morelli. He's clean. I asked him to join us. We needed someone inside TPD that we can trust. He is the point man. He's a good cop. However, we need you to look into Carl Constanza, Big Dog, Eddie Gazarra, Robin Russell, Mike Rotowski, Jim Kovac, and Tony Rizzo."

"Shit, Ranger, this is bad. I know most of those cops. Do I have to dig into their lives?" I ask Carlos.

"I'm sorry, Babe, but yes. We need to know who we can trust. Once you clear some of them, you'll feel better," he responds.

"You think that some of them are involved?"

"Yes, Babe. I do," Carlos says to me.

"Okay. I guess we should go downstairs so I can start digging."

Carlos holds me in his arms, rubbing my back while he hugs me. "Babe, I know it will be hard to dig into the lives of your friends. Silvio already looked and didn't find anything. You have the instincts no one else has, plus you know the players. I know you will figure out who's involved. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand. I hope that Eddie is clear, though. For as long as I've known him, it was his dream to become a cop."

"Will you be okay working with Morelli?"

"Yes, we bumped into him today, and our exchange was nice, friendly. I don't think it will be a problem."

"Remember, Babe; I don't share."

"No, you only poach," I reply.

"Babe."

"I know. Don't worry, that ship sailed away on its last voyage, never to return to this port again."

"I need the searches completed by 1000 tomorrow. We're having a meeting tomorrow. You will share your findings with the team. Also, we need to discuss your training. Now that you are working here full time, you need to pass our standards, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Do you want to know the requirements now or later?"

"Now."

"In the Ranger's the number's I'm giving you are the minimum requirements to get into the program. To stay, one must improve. All the men of Rangeman must meet that higher standard. The woman who work for the company, and yes, I employee ten women, mostly in Boston, are required to meet the minimum level." Ranger hands me a chart with the requirement listed.

 **Requirement Women Men**

Push-ups (in 2 min) 49 80

Sit-ups (in 2 min) 59 80

Pull-ups 6 12

Two-mile run under 15 min under 13 min

Five-mile run under 40 min under 35 min

16-mile hike with 65 lb pack (men) 50 lb pack (women) 5hr 20 min 4-5 hours

15 meter swim gear (Miami office only) Pass/Fail Pass/Fail

"Ranger, how much time do I have to reach this standard?" I ask, scared to know the answer.

"Since you are a civilian, you have 12 weeks. Guys coming straight out of the military have only four weeks. Most are at this point or close to it if they were active duty."

"Who's going train me?"

"Bobby will set up a team. Most likely he'll work with you on the push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups. Lester will train you for the runs, and Manny for the hike."

"What about guns?"

"Ram will train you with your weapons. You are required to hit, with kill shots, 23 out of 40 targets from three positions using a rifle and handgun. Ram will go over everything with you.

"Why won't you be working with me?" I try not to whine.

"Babe, I don't train anyone. I can't, not as the boss. When you were part-time or a contract worker, I was able to help you, but now, when I am the final evaluator, I can't work with you. Trust me; you have the best instructors. They will get you to the Rangeman standard." Ranger tells me before adding, "you can only go after skips with two guys, you are in training. Once you pass the Physical Fitness Test and the Weapons Test, then your probation will start. You will remain on probation for three months before becoming a regular employee."

"Are you sure I can do this? You know how I feel about exercise and guns."

"Querida, you can do anything you want to do as long as you put your mind to it. I have confidence in you. When we are on the control floor or working, you need to call me Ranger and keep our relationship professional. You can't question me or sass me. If I tell you to do something, you do it. If you don't like what I said or how I said it, please speak to me behind closed doors, either in my office or here in the apartment, not in front of my men. I can't have you disrespecting me or questioning my authority in front of my men. If our relationship evolves into something more, then we can reevaluate our interactions in the office."

"I understand, Carlos, but remember, as much as I am your employee, I'm also your girlfriend and lover, for lack of better terms. You need to remember that I'm not just one of your men. If you feel that I what you have to say will be something I might not agree with, then tell me behind closed doors as well. If my life is in danger, then explain the situation to me before ordering me to do something. If I know why you are telling me to do something that may be contrary to my instinct, I'll be more likely to follow those orders."

"Deal. Now, kiss me before we head downstairs." I kiss Ranger, and he kisses me back. We don't want to stop, but I have several searches that I have to complete.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I worked until 3:30 yesterday when Carlos and I returned to my apartment to finish packing stuff. While gathering my special lingerie, I felt inspired and decided to model one of my outfits. I picked out a burgundy chantilly lace sheer babydoll teddy that left very little to the imagination with a matching thong. I added my black 4" FMPs, which places me at Carlos' height. I heard him call out to me from the kitchen, where he was throwing away almost all the food in the fridge, most of which is probably a science experiment.

"Babe, are you almost finished packing?"

"Almost, I need your help reaching something in my closet," I call out, forcing him to join me in the bedroom. He crosses the threshold and freezes when he sees me. I see his eyes dilate, turning black as night with desire. I glance down at his groin and notice that his package is trying to break free from the confines of his pants.

"Babe, come here, now." He demands. Hmm, role-playing?

"No, Master. I'm busy packing." I respond as I watch a slight smile form.

"Stephanie, it's not a request. Get you sassy little ass over here **now**." He barks out.

I slowly walk towards him, looking him in the eyes. Once I'm within his reach, he pulls me to him. His hands are all over my body, rubbing, caressing and teasing. His lips are on my neck, placing a mark of ownership on my body.

"Do you trust me, Babe?" He asks me seriously.

"Completely, Carlos."

"If you want me to stop, tell me, and I'll stop, but you've unleashed the beast with this little outfit. Please tell me you have more like this?"

"I have a whole drawer full, most with tags still on."

"Please tell me this is new."

"Yes, I only purchased it two days ago."

 **Ranger's POV**

I'm glad that this sinfully sexy negligee is new, I don't want her to wear anything that she wore for Morelli. Seeing Stephanie dressed like this made me so incredibly hard, almost instantaneously. No woman has ever caused a reaction like she does. I want to tie her to her bed; I want to drive her crazy. I want to rip that off her body, and I want to love every inch of her body. I grab three scarves from a pile on the chair in the corner of her room, my chair, the one that I sat in when I used to break into her room in the middle of the night. I take one scarf, and tie it around her eyes, blindfolding her. I kiss her mouth, expressing all my need and desire for her in my kiss. She is kissing me back, even harder than I'm kissing her.

I push her towards her bed. When the back of her knees hit the mattress, I gently push her down. "I'm going to tie you to the headboard using the scarves. I'll keep it loose enough so you can free your arms if you need to, but I ask that you, please don't. I promise it will be good for you. I won't hurt you, Querida."

"Okay. I trust you."

I finish tying my Babe to her bed, her body prone in front of me. I take time to relish this moment; Stephanie is MINE. I look at her perfect breasts, barely hidden under the lace of her "outfit." I let my eyes wander down her abdomen, to her promised land, hidden beneath that sad excuse of panties. I finally settle on the shoes, her FMPs, as she calls them. I must remember to tell Ella only to buy her shoes with a four-inch heel. I love her being at my height. I finally decide to start devouring her, to show her what it feels like to be worshipped, to be loved completely. I lightly run my fingers up the inside of her leg from her ankle to her inner thigh. I watch as the goosebumps appear on her skin and she shivers in anticipation. I skip over her panty-covered center, continuing the light touch up her abdomen, circling her breasts, and ending at her neck. I take the reverse path down her body, only this time, with my tongue. The moment my mouth is on her body, she lets out a whimper, moan of ecstasy. I see her struggle against her bonds, but only because of the pleasure I'm giving her, not because she wants to escape.

I push the negligee up, uncovering her beautiful breasts. I realize now that I should have taken it off her before tying her, but then I decided just to cut it off. I can afford to buy her one outfit for every day for the rest of her life, more than one for that matter. I pull my knife out of its sheath and cut it down the middle. It pays to keep it sharp. I return the knife to its proper location before I lavish my attention on her breasts. I love taking them in my mouth. I know she's self-conscious about the small size of her breasts, but I love them. I've never been a man into a big-chested woman. When the tits are too big, I can't enjoy them fully. Stephanie's are perfect. I allow my kisses to trail down, deciding I need to taste her. I rip off her panties and run my tongue lightly along her slit to her clit. Her breath hitches as she pushes her hips up off the bed. I put my arm on her, pushing her back into the bed.

"You will stay completely still and not move. If you move, I stop. Do you understand, mi amor?"

"Yes, sir." She says, her voice husky with her arousal.

I continue to lick her, drinking her sweet juices. I fuck her with my tongue, working her up into a frenzy. I can feel her muscles quivering below me as she is using all her control to stay still. I take two fingers and place them inside her while my mouth moves to her clit. Licking, sucking, biting her clit while fucking her with my fingers, I watch her begin to lose control. She moves her arms in an attempt to hold my head where it is and immediately stop.

"Please, sir, don't stop. So close, I'm so close, Master."

"You moved, and now you must accept your punishment." I start over, from the beginning. She's even more sensitive to my touch, now that her arousal was peaked. This time, when I told her not to move, she complied. I allowed her to have her first orgasm, which ripped through her body with the force of a freight train. While she was coming down, I undressed, placing my weapons on the nightstand and the clothes on the floor. I brought my body above hers, supporting my weight with my arms. I kiss her, and she kisses back. I line my throbbing cock up with her pussy before I enter swiftly, and I fill her before pausing, allowing her to adjust to me. Her moaning and whimpering start again. With her blindfolded, she doesn't know what I'm about to do, so she had to rely on her other senses. I start to slowly move inside her, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back inside. I continue the slow pace, slowly building her up to another orgasm. When I know I'm about to cum, I reach between us and rub her clit. It pushes her over the edge, and I follow, releasing my seed inside her. Maybe one day, we'll do this with the intention of making a baby. Dios! Where did that thought come from?

Once we catch our breath, we clean up and finish packing her things. Stephanie does one last walk through, making sure she has everything she wants. We take the three bags and three boxes downstairs to the Cayenne in two trips. One box contains Joe's stuff, the few measly things he left at Stephanie's; consisting of large condoms (regular Trojans, mind you), deodorant, a few pairs of socks and boxers, and a pair of sneakers. Stephanie had more stuff in my apartment **before** yesterday than Morelli had in the years that they have been in their "relationship." I was also surprised to find at least six of my t-shirts, two sweatshirts, and a pair of sweatpants in her drawers. I didn't realize she snuck that much out of the apartment.

When we returned to Haywood, Stephanie finished setting up the searches to run simultaneously while we had dinner on seven. At 2030, we went back down to the control room so she could review the results. By the time we retired to seven at 2330, we know who the dirty cops are in the TPD.


	4. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Language, Adult Situations, Smut**

 **Chapter 4: Betrayal**

 **Joe's POV**

I arrive at Rangeman at 0945. I don't want to be late for my first briefing, especially since Ranger and Stephanie are now together. I need to make my worth known to the rest of the guys. I get to the garage, where I'm forced to state my name. I wait for the gate to open then park in the assigned spot. By the time I park my POS and walk towards the elevator, Santos is waiting for me. He escorts me into the lobby, where I sign in and declare my service revolver and clutch piece. He then leads me to the stairs. While walking up the stairs, he tells me a little about the layout of the building.

The first and second floors contain conference rooms, accounting, sales, and legal departments. The third-floor houses the gym, sauna, and medical suite. The fourth floor consists of private apartments for Rangeman employees. A portion of their paycheck goes towards lodging, which is a fraction of the cost on the outside. The goal is to provide a safe place for the men to live while giving them the freedom to save money to get their places. The apartments consist of studio, one room, and two-room apartments. Lester and Bobby share a two-room apartment. The fifth floor is the control room and tactical conference rooms. The sixth floor has an apartment for Ella and Luis Guzman, the housekeeper/cook, and caretaker for the building. There is also an industrial kitchen and two laundry rooms. One laundry room is for Ella. She takes care of the laundry and cleaning of the entire building, but some men prefer to wash their clothes themselves, so they have a laundry room to use. The entire seventh floor is Ranger's penthouse. Based on the size of the building, his apartment is probably almost as big as my house. Lester than tells me that there is a gun range and holding cells in the basement. I'm impressed with the usage of the building.

We step out onto the fifth floor and Lester explains the layout. On my immediate right is the employee break room. The entire left side of the floor consists of monitoring stations with several employees watching the screens. Along the far wall are cubicles and three conference rooms of varying sizes. Lester tells me that is where employees sit when working on searches, setting their accounts or writing reports they use the cubicles. The right side consists of three offices, one for each partner. When I question Lester on why there are only three offices for four partners he explains Bobby keeps his office on the third floor, near the medical suite since that's where he needs to be most of the time. However, when he needs to be on the fifth floor, he uses Lester's office.

We walk into the mid-size conference room to find several people already assembled. Lester introduces everyone to me. There's the guy with the teardrop tattoos, called Hector, Bobby, who I already know, Manny, the guy who was shot by Scrog, and Vince. Connecting via teleconference from Miami will be Silvio, the lead researcher, Javier, who runs the Miami office and is Ranger's brother, along with his second in command Marco. Their field team of Jose, Slim, Rocket, and Will should be on the call as well. We are waiting for the feds to arrive, along with Tank, Ranger, and Stephanie. Lester informs me that Tank is waiting to greet the feds. He points to the table along the far wall where there are healthy snacks, coffee, tea, and water set up. I grab a bran muffin and a cup of coffee for the meeting.

At 0955, Tank walks in with the Feds. Now, we're waiting on Ranger and Stephanie. While looking at the choice of food, I can't help but wonder how Stephanie will survive eating here. I don't see any donuts, cookies, cakes, candy, or chocolate. We all know that dessert is the base of her food pyramid. I hope for Ranger's sake that she eats some dessert. Otherwise, he might have to turn in his man card if her jelly donut hormones disappear.

At exactly 1000, Ranger and Stephanie walk in the room, with Stephanie carrying a notebook, and Ranger carrying several files. She's wearing a fairly tight black v-neck t-shirt which accentuates her cleavage with "Rangeman" embroidered on her right breast, black cargos that fall on her hips, a gun belt with her Baby Glock, her stun gun, and handcuffs, and black Cat boots. She looks like a mini-Rangeman, sexy as all hell. Ranger follows Stephanie as she distributes the files to everyone at the table. Hector looks at her and shakes his head. "Estefania, Ranger no tell you how to share on the computer?" Hector asks in his broken English.

"No, he didn't. Can you show me later, mi hermano?" Stephanie replies.

"Of course, Angelita. Do you need me to send files to Miami?"

"Yes. The files are saved on my computer."

"I have access. I'll send now." Hector replies as he starts to type furiously on his laptop.

Stephanie greets each Rangeman at the table, asking them a question about something in their life. I don't know how she knows so much about these men who don't say anything. She gets to me, and I'm surprised at the lack of awkwardness between us. "Hi, Joe. How's Bob this morning?"

"Morning Cu…er, Steph. Bob's good. You okay?"

"Better than I could've imagined." She states with a wistful smile. Stephanie finished handing out her files then walks over to the snack table, immediately disappointed at not seeing any dessert. At that moment, an older Hispanic woman walks in, carrying a covered plate. She hands the plate to Stephanie then leaves the room. Stephanie sits down, uncovers her plate, revealing a huge piece of chocolate cake. Her eyes light up, and a huge smile appears on her face. She's in seventh heaven as she sees her treat. Ranger looks at the cake and shakes his head. Yeah, Manoso, good luck getting her to eat healthily.

"Babe, that stuff will kill you," Ranger says to her.

She replies, "With the number of calories I burned last night, and this morning, I earned this treat."

I observe the start of a smile on Manoso's face when he sees I realize what activities Stephanie was engaged in to burn those excess calories. Damn. I take a good look at Stephanie, see that she's positively glowing, lit up like the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree. I never caused her to look like that. One more reason why she's better with Manoso. I shake my head, immediately picturing Daniela in my mind and wondering what she looks like beneath her clothes. Down boy. You haven't even been on a date yet, slow down. I need to focus on this meeting before Manoso hands me my ass on a silver platter.

Manoso is at the short end of the table, with Stephanie seated to his immediate right and Santos to his immediate left. Across the table from me, next to Lester is the Feds, Agents Kyle Thomson and Samantha Collins representing the DEA and Agents Doug Miller and Robert O'Connor from the FBI. Across from Ranger are Manny, Vince, and Hector. Sitting next to me on my right is Police Chief Dan Maxwell, while Bobby and Tank are sitting on my left. Manoso addresses the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to spend a moment with everyone introducing themselves. Please state your name, agency, and role. Santos begin." We went around the table introducing ourselves. When it was Stephanie's turn, she seemed to hesitate, obviously not sure if she belongs at the table with the rest of us. "Stephanie Plum, Rangeman, Research."

"And Manoso's slut." I heard Agent Thomson mutter under his breath. I saw red. I'm sure that the other Rangeman at the table also saw red, with Hector, in particular, looking like he was ready to castrate Thomson. Remind me to never get on his bad side.

Ranger heard the comment. He responded in a deadly soft voice that would have me shitting myself if he spoke to me that way. "Agent Thomson, if you have any problems with the members of my team, their qualifications or value, speak to me in private. Never are you to disrespect ANY member of my team or my company. I guarantee that by the time you read the first page in the file before you, you will understand that Ms. Plum is the best researcher at our disposal. If you speak out of turn once more, you will be off this team."

"You don't scare me with your threats. You may own a big security firm and have a working relationship with TPD and MDPD, but you are the expendable one." Agent Thomson replied.

"One phone call to the Administrator and you are off the case. Williamson and I go back to my days in basic training. He's the one who called _me_ asking for _my_ help." Ranger replies.

Thomson seemed to have paled a little, "Fine, but if the information is anything less than stellar, she's off the team."

Stephanie looked like she was ready to enter rhino mode but Lester placed his hand on her arm and shook his head slightly. She immediately calmed down. Ranger replied, "I have already reviewed everything in that folder, and what you have before you is gold. You will be begging Ms. Plum to forgive you when this meeting is over." He stated, then continued, "Javier, can you have the Miami team introduce themselves?"

" _Sure thing. Javier Manoso, Vice President of Rangemen, Head of Miami Division, Team Leader."_

" _Marco Suarez, Head of Apprehensions and Investigations, Miami Rangeman."_

" _Jose Matos, Investigation Team, Miami Rangeman."_

" _Todd 'Slim' Burke, Investigation Team, Miami Rangeman."_

" _Dom 'Rocket' Rossi, Investigation Team, Miami Rangeman."_

" _Will Keller, Investigation Team, Miami Rangeman."_

" _Jaime Silvio, Vice President Research Division, Miami Rangman."_

With the introductions over, the rest of the meeting could start.

 **Ranger's POV**

I knew that Thomson was going to be a problem from the beginning. He has a reputation for trying to take over every investigation, overriding the team leaders, and being a general asshole. However, I didn't expect him to attack Stephanie. I know that he won't be the first one to think that Stephanie has her job because she's my…she's my…lover? Girlfriend? What do we call each other? Anyway, that couldn't be farther from the truth. Stephanie has great instincts, a tenacity that causes her to keep digging for the truth until she finds it. That stubbornness is what caused her trouble in the past when she stumbled upon things she shouldn't have while skip chasing. I will defend Stephanie's right to be here, to be a member of this team. I hope Agent Thomson heard my message loud and clear.

Now that the introductions are over, it's time to get down to business.

"Agent Collins, do you have any new information?"

"Yes, we do. The Baretto Cartel is branching out and stepping on the toes of the Alvarez Cartel. Things are getting dicey in Colombia, with an all-out war imminent. There are two members of the Alvarez Cartel deeply embedded in the Baretto Cartel. Alejandro has no idea. We know the next large shipment of cocaine and heroin is due to arrive in the states in three months. There will be a few, smaller shipments between now and then."

"Agent Miller, what do you have for us?" I ask him.

"The Families in New Jersey, Pennsylvania, and New York are starting to get upset, now that their profits are getting cut due to the workings of the gangs. If things don't return to order, we could have an all-out mob war. The gangs are smart, making sure different rival mob dealers are getting busted, which is building mistrust amongst the Families."

"Joe, will you be able to talk to Vito Grizoli, maybe set up a meeting for me, you, and some of the other heads here in Trenton?" I ask Morelli.

"It shouldn't be a problem. I'll contact Terry and see what I can do."

"Hector, what's the word on the street?"

"The gangs are starting to get suspicaz. Most are avoiding new suppliers, except Slayers, they more than happy to deal." (suspicious)

"Do we have to worry about them?"

"No, not now," Hector replied.

"Anything new from Miami?"

" _We have identified two detectives who are involved down here along with two officers. They seem to be the only ones. We believe that Detective Corona is the liaison between Miami and Trenton."_ Javier states.

"Stephanie, can you please share what you discovered?" I see her tense. She wasn't expecting to have to present her work. She thought I was going to do it for her. I see her close her eyes and take a deep breath before standing.

"Hector, can you put the overview on the projector, please?"

"Si, Estefania."

Once she sees it up on the screen, she begins. "I was asked to dig into the lives of several members of the Trenton Police Department. They were Officers Eddie Gazarra, Carl Constanza, Tim "Big Dog" Doherty, Mike Rotowski, and Robin Russell. I was also asked to investigate Detectives Jim Kovac, Tony Rizzo, and Joseph Morelli, in addition to Chief Maxwell."

I see Joe glance at Stephanie, looking a little hurt and betrayed. If he has a problem with it, then he'll have to take it up with me.

"Fortunately, from my search, I was able to determine that Officers Gazarra, Constanza, and Russell are not involved. Neither are Chief Maxwell or Detective Morelli. However, Big Dog, Officer Rotowski, and Detectives Kovac and Rizzo are in it up to their elbows. Detective Corona from Miami is cousins with Detective Rizzo. Rizzo is the main contact here in Trenton. It seems that he started running the drugs into Trenton about six years ago. He was working at that time with Jimmy Alpha. Alpha was using his association with the boxer Benito Ramirez to hide the drug trade. When Detective Morelli was charged with the murder of Carmen Sanchez, Detective Rizzo helped to suppress evidence. It was only through Ramirez having an obsession with me that lead to discovering the connection to Jimmy Alpha, which leads to Detective Morelli being cleared of all charges.

"About a year after that incident, Detective Morelli transferred from Vice to Homicide. That was the point when Rizzo started to recruit new members. He needed more people on the inside to help keep his dealers safe on the street. He knew Morelli wouldn't take part in his operation, so he tried to get rid of him. He developed a relationship with Detective Kovac early on, giving him over $50,000 in his first year of association with Rizzo. Three years ago, Big Dog and Rotowski joined Rizzo when they were first on scene at a big bust that Rizzo was leading. He offered them each half a million to not write up their reports and to underreport what they seized. In your files, you'll see the money trail leading to several off-shore accounts for each person involved. All monetary transfers from the crew balance, so at this time, I don't believe any other TPD member is involved." Stephanie finished, much more confident by the end.

Everyone takes a few moments to glance through the mountains of information she unearthed. I could immediately tell Agent Thomson was impressed and no longer questioned her position on this team. Morelli was looking intently at the information she unearthed about him, and I'm sure he saw the charges to the various motels around Trenton that she saw as well.

Agent Miller, not knowing the history between Morelli and Stephanie states, "Detective Morelli, for a man who owns his a house and is not married, you spend a lot of money on motel rooms."

Morelli, not missing a beat responds, "It's a good place to meet with informants who don't want to be seen talking to a detective."

"If there are no further questions, we can meet again in two weeks to start planning the bust when the shipment arrives in three months. Until then, send all information you uncover to Stephanie. She will collate and condense your reports for our next meeting. Dismissed." I finished.

I closed the folder in front of me and waited for Stephanie to do the same. Once she rose, I followed her out of the conference room and led her to my office. I knew she needed a moment to decompress, to let the realization that Joe was fucking other women behind her back making its way to her heart. Joe stood quickly and made to follow, but Lester cut him off, knowing that it won't do Joe any favors for the feds to know how close he and Stephanie were.

When the door closes, Stephanie walks over to the couch and collapses down. "Those charges go back to around the time of Abruzzi. He's been cheating on me for most of our relationship, even when we were "on" and tried to make things work. Why am I not enough? Why did both Joe and Dickie need to fuck someone else to be satisfied? I knew the sex between Dickie and me wasn't spectacular, but I thought Joe and I were good together." She paused, before mumbling, "He's no Cuban-Sex God but pretty good himself."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Cuban-Sex God? That's a pretty high standard to live up to, Babe."

She looked at me horrified. "Aloud?"

"Yes, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Listen, Babe, I don't know why Morelli and Dickie weren't satisfied with having you in their bed, but I can tell you now, you are all I need and want. I promise you; I will never stray from you, I will never seek pleasure from someone else. No one else has ever given me the pleasure that you do."

I see tears start to fill her eyes, as I watch her struggle to maintain control. I hear a knock on my door. I walk over and open it enough to speak to the person on the other side without letting them see Stephanie, giving her a chance to compose herself.

"Morelli," I state while trying to control my anger at him for his role in destroying Stephanie's confidence and feeling of self-worth.

"May I speak with her." He asks.

"Let him in, Carlos. It's okay."

I open the door to allow Joe entrance. She may be fine with speaking to him, but not without me present. I want to hear how he tries to justify his behavior. "Manoso, do you mind?"

"I'm not leaving. You are a guest in my building, and right now, a guest in my private office. I will not leave here until you do."

"I want to speak with Stephanie alone. Where can we have this conversation without you looming over us?"

"Nowhere. Every location other than the apartments, the locker room, the restrooms, and the Core Team offices have eyes and ears. Therefore, you speak to her here, in my presence, or not at all." I state as I sit behind my desk.

"Cupcake?" He asks, and she cringes at that name. I never noticed the cringe before.

"It's fine. Carlos can stay. I'm going to tell him whatever you say anyway." Stephanie replied.

"I want to explain about those charges. It's not what you think, Cupcake."

"Please DO NOT call me Cupcake. I have never liked that nickname. It doesn't bring up any positive images to my mind."

"I'm sorry, but let me explain," Joe begged.

Steph responds impatiently, "I'm waiting."

"Cup…Stephanie, I didn't mean to do anything, I didn't mean to start any relationship or even to have sex. It just happened. I wasn't looking for it. I was happy with us, with our sex life. The initial contact happened during an 'off period and I…I…Stephanie, I was a man with needs."

"And what, I don't have those 'needs,' Joe? I didn't run into someone else's bed every time we were in an "off" period. I certainly didn't step out on you when we were together."

"You mean you haven't had sex with anyone but me in the last four years?"

"No, I don't mean that. I mean that whenever we were an official "couple," I never had sex. And the number of times I had sex with another man can be counted on one hand."

"What about Hawaii?"

"What about Hawaii, Joe? I asked you to accompany me on that trip, but you were too busy with work. Now, I look at your credit cards statements and see that you spent at least a few hours in a cheap motel every day from the day I left until the day you decided to fly to Hawaii. Why did you fly there, Joe? To spend time with me or because you knew that Ranger flew out to help me?"

"Steph, that's not the point. You were fucking Ranger while you were in Hawaii."

"And so were you fucking someone else while in New Jersey. Aside from Hawaii, until yesterday, Ranger and I had only been together three times. You've pushed your dick inside someone else a lot more." She tells him before continuing, "please, Joe, don't make excuses. I deserve more than that. I don't think you're sorry. I think you're sorry that you got caught, but not for sleeping around. Joe, we are through, we ended yesterday. I've moved on, and it's time you do as well. If you ever loved me like you claim you did, you wouldn't have cheated on me, and I wouldn't have slept with Ranger."

Morelli looks to respond; he realizes that there's nothing left for him to say. "Stephanie, I never meant to hurt you. Can we at least be friends?"

"Yes, Joe, I'd like that, but I need some time to get over this hurt."

"Fair enough. Bye Stephanie. Make sure to stop by and visit Bob; he does miss you."

"If you ever need someone to walk him, let me know. Bye, Joe," Stephanie responds, before walking to me behind my desk. Once she's close enough, I pull her onto my lap. She places her head on my shoulder, and I feel her tears start to fall as she tries to hide her breakdown from Morelli's eyes.

"Make sure you see Lester before you leave for your fob to access the building," I tell Morelli. He opens my office door, to see Lester standing at attention. Lester glances into the office, quickly able to tell that Stephanie is upset. I see him tense, and I shake my head slightly, letting him know not to do anything. He closes the door behind Morelli, and I hear him lead him away.

"Querida, don't cry. Don't let him bring you down. Mi amor, you are beautiful, sexy, smart, intelligent, caring, loving, and perfect. Don't try to change and don't doubt yourself. Everything I have is the best, what makes you think I'd settle for anything less when it comes to my woman?"

She looks up at me, tears staining her beautiful face, "you think I'm the best? I do nothing but embarrass everyone. I blow up cars and buildings; I constantly have crazy people coming after me, I roll around in the garbage, get food thrown at me, and fall off fire escapes on a regular basis. How can I be the best?"

"Babe, it's your ability to pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and do it all over again that makes you special, that makes you the best."

"I wish I could believe you, Carlos."

I hate seeing her feel dejected and inadequate. I will make sure that she knows how wonderful she is if it's the last thing I do. I'm not great with words, but I can express my feelings with actions. I turn her face towards mine and kiss her, pouring as much emotion as I can into the kiss. I feel her melt against me, and I fall even more in love with her. The way that her body reacts to me, the way that she melts against me, draws strength from me, makes me want to hold on to her forever, never letting her go.

"Why don't we have lunch up on seven, Babe?" I ask her, as I suddenly need to be with her, inside her, one with her.

"Okay. It'll give me a chance to freshen up."

"Let's go." I led her out of my office and to the elevator. Once the doors close, I stand back with her against my chest, my throbbing cock against her back. When the doors open on seven, I step out with Stephanie before opening my apartment door. Once locked inside the apartment, I pick her up and run with her to the bedroom. I quickly devest her of her clothes, and then I remove mine. I kiss her, demanding her, and she answers my demand. I know she's a little surprised at the lack of foreplay, but I need this woman like I need oxygen.

I kiss her neck, right where it meets her shoulder, feeling her body react beneath mine. Then, I kiss her breasts, making sure her nipples are hard and erect before moving down to her sex. I place my fingers inside her gently, while sucking on her clit, priming her for my cock. I feel her inner muscles clenching down on my fingers, so I continue pumping them inside her, hitting her g-spot, allowing her to climax. Once she catches her breath, I enter her, barely giving her a chance to adjust before I'm pushing into her. I want to last longer, but this need is too great. I feel ready to release, so I reach between us and rub her clit once again. She climaxes hard calling out my name, and I follow her over. I pull out of her and lay on my back, pulling her next to me.

"I'm sorry, Babe, I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask her.

"No, Carlos, but what brought that on so suddenly?"

"You, Babe, always you. The scent of your strawberry shampoo entices me, feeling your body against mine arouses me, having you look at me with love in your eyes makes me need you, makes me rock hard. I can't ever have enough of you, Babe. We could make love all day and night, and I still won't be sated. I. Need. You. That's it. Te quiero, Stephanie."

I look and see tears in her eyes. She takes a deep breath then says, "Carlos, I love you so much it scares me to death. I'm afraid that I'll wake up and this, us will be a dream. If you were ever to cheat…"

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, don't you **ever** think that. I could **never** be with another woman when you are the only woman I want. Babe, I am yours, completely, until my last breath. You are mine. I'm never letting you go, never letting you out of my bed."

"Carlos, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that you are my other half, my better half. You are the light to the darkness that resides in my heart. Without you, I'm not a complete man. I don't care how you describe us, boyfriend/girlfriend, lovers, significant others, whatever. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we are in a committed, monogamous relationship. Forever."

"What about marriage and children?"

"If you ever want to get married, we will. If you want a child, I'll give you my child. Whatever you want I will give you. Always."

"Carlos, I don't know what I want right now."

"And that's fine. Let's take it slow, one day at a time. Babe, will you go out on a date with me tonight? I want to take you out to eat and to dance. Are you up for that?"

"Yes, Carlos, I'd love that." She responds with a smile.

"Be ready at 1900, seven o'clock to you," I respond with a smile. At that moment, Steph's stomach rumbled. "Let's feed the beast, Babe."

 **Lester's POV**

I knew that the cop would want to speak to Beautiful about the comment regarding the motel, but we can't let the feds know how close their relationship was because they are liable to think that Stephanie fudged the intel. We need to protect both Morelli and Stephanie. I distract him by discussing the protocol for entering the building. I hand him a form that will allow him to carry his weapons without disclosing them every time he enters the building. The five minutes it takes for him to fill out the form is enough time for the feds to be off the floor.

I escort Morelli to the Boss' office, knowing that he and Beautiful escaped there. I saw the hurt that flashed in her eyes. I know that Beautiful and Morelli are over for good, but you can't take back the hurt she feels at his betrayal of her trust, her love, and her fidelity. I knocked on Ranger's door, waiting for him to answer. When he opened it, I could tell he didn't want to let Morelli in, but I heard Beautiful say it was okay. Joe walked in while I stood guard outside, just in case things got out of hand.

About fifteen minutes later, the door opened, and Joe left the office. I saw Ranger holding Stephanie in his lap, consoling and comforting her. I immediately was ready to beat the shit of Morelli, but Ranger shook his head, meaning it's okay. Now, I have to be nice to this asshole.

"Joe, here is your key fob. You press the top button, and the garage door will open for you, allowing your car entrance into the garage. The middle button gives you access to floors one, two, three, and five only. All other doors will be locked to you from the stairwell, and the elevator won't open on the other floors unless someone with access is calling for the floor. You may use the gym if you like, it's open 24/7. If there's any equipment you're unfamiliar with, Bobby can help you. If you would like to set up a training program in the gym, again, ask Bobby to help you. Remember, all public spaces are monitored 24/7. If you attempt to gain access to where you aren't supposed to be, we will lock you out of the building."

"I understand."

"Good. Let us know when you have the meeting set up with the Families. We'll give you a wire that they won't find so we can hear what everyone says."

"Thanks. I'll let you know. Who should I contact?"

"All written reports will go directly to Stephanie. Call me with any other information, if there's an emergency, contact Ranger."

By this point, we were back in the garage, standing next to Joe's POS police issue. He looked at all our cars and Stephanie's two Porsches with longing. "I'll call you after I speak to Terry."

"I'll be waiting." With that, Joe got into his car and drove out of the garage. Four hours later I received a call from Joe. The meeting with the Families was set for Tuesday at noon, at Marsillio's, in the back room. The Grizoli, Rossoli, and Harry the Hammer's Families. I tell him to arrive at Rangeman at 0800 so we can prep him for the meeting. At that time, we will place the wire as well.

 **Joe's POV**

The weekend flew by, too quickly for me. Today is my date with Daniela. I've never taken a woman on a real date, and never one in the afternoon. I'm not quite sure what we should be doing. I decided to take her out for a nice lunch at a new Italian place that opened in Princeton; then I figure we can go for a walk in the park. That way, we can spend time getting to know each other.

I arrive at Rosa's at 11:55 to pick up Daniela. I decided to dress up a bit, so I'm wearing black dress pants with a blue plaid button shirt worn untucked and over a white tank undershirt. I'm glad I dressed up because she's wearing a fuchsia sundress with cap sleeves, a slight V-neck, with a form fitted bodice that flares at her small waist. The skirt ends about two inches above her knees. She pairs the dress with a pair of two-inch sandals and a white sweater. Her dark, almost black hair is worn straight and down, with a slight wave around her face. Her makeup is minimal, with purple eyeshadow making her brown eyes pop and a pretty dark pink lipstick. She must be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. At this moment, I know that I want Daniela in my bed, in my home, and in my life for the long-term. I don't want to fuck up this relationship. I vow to be completely faithful to this woman and to take things at her pace. Thank God you can't run out of cold water.

I open the car door for her then close it once she's settled inside the car. I walk to my side, trying to adjust myself discretely, before slipping in. I tell her my plans, and she's fine with them. Once we arrive at the restaurant and order our food, we begin to talk earnestly.

"I grew up in a loud, wild Cuban household with five siblings. I am a twin and the baby of the family. My sister was born two minutes before me and never lets me forget that. I have two older brothers and two other sisters besides my twin. I was very shy growing up, having difficulty making friends. I spoke only in Spanish until fourth grade, even though I could speak English and understand it completely. Most of the kids in school would make fun of me, bullying me. My twin tried to defend me, but we were too young, too small, and girls, so it didn't help. When my brother, Principe, found out, he went ballistic. He started to walk me to and from school. He defended me, which gave me the courage to use my English. Principe is four years older than me. When I was ten, he went to live with one of our relatives. We would call or write daily, and I'm closest to him of all my siblings. I'm the only one who has been in contact with him regularly for the last twenty years. He was the second boy, third child overall." Daniela told me.

"Wow, six kids. What do your parents do?"

"My parents own a restaurant in Newark, also called Rosa's. The Trenton one is our second location. My father is the executive chef, and my mother is the hostess, and in charge of hiring the front-end staff, basically, her job is my job. What about you, Joe?"

"I grew up with my younger brother here in the Burg. My father was an alcoholic and often beat my mother. When I was eleven, he died, which made life in my house better. My Grandma Bella came to live with us; she's my father's mother. Grandma is crazy, often cursing people, most notably, my ex-girlfriend. Everyone is scared of her, but she's a crazy old bat. I was a little wild in high school and my early twenties. I spent two years in the Navy before returning to Trenton and becoming a cop. I want to be a better man than my father, but I'm struggling. He was a womanizer, which I only found out about fifteen years ago, and I have to say that I inherited that trait. I don't want that lifestyle. I'm thirty-six. I'm looking to find the right woman, settle down, get married and have a family. Daniela, if you are not looking for a long-term relationship, please let me know now. I don't want to invest a lot of time if there is no hope of us going further."

"Joe, I'm looking to settle down myself. I was married to the man I loved. He was killed a couple of years ago, about eight months after we got married. I was pregnant at the time, only four months along. I miscarried as a result of the emotional turmoil I went through with his death. I love working in the restaurant, but my primary job will be to take care of my family first as my mom did with us."

I'm glad that we are on the same page with our objectives. Maybe I can make it work with this beautiful woman. We spend the rest of the afternoon talking about our lives and some of our crazy stories. I'm honest with her about how I cheated on Stephanie, but we don't share names. The anonymity of our previous lovers makes them less important. We agree to another date on Saturday, and I can't wait to spend more time with Daniela.


	5. Down and Dirty

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Language, Adult Situations, Mild Smut**

 **Chapter 5: Down and Dirty (3 months later)**

 **Ranger's POV**

Today Stephanie is taking the final part of the Rangeman field test. She passed the weapons test a month ago, but Bobby said she wasn't ready for the field test at that time. She had suffered from a bout of pneumonia four weeks into training which set her back. She's currently testing with two other recruits. Both of those men are former Marines, so they should pass easily. I know Stephanie is worried about passing. She's afraid that if she doesn't pass, the guys won't respect her. However, we are all proud of the progress she has made. For a civilian who never exercised until three months ago, she's amazing. She's in better shape than some of the men and women who are graduating from basic training.

On Monday, she tested her ability to complete push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and the two-mile run. She was able to complete 82 push-ups in two minutes, 93 sit-ups in two minutes, and ten pull-ups. She finished the day with the two-mile run, which she completed in 11:52. I was so proud of her achievements. Those results, except the number of pull-ups, is the Ranger standard. If she had completed two more pull-ups, those results would be Ranger standard as well. On Wednesday, she completed the obstacle course, which included climbing over walls, fences, crawling, and running through various terrains. She finished it in eight minutes on the nose, which was two minutes faster than the Ranger standard.

Friday was her hike day. That test was the most difficult for her because of the pack she had to carry. She did well, though, completing the hike in 4:55, giving herself five minutes to spare. I'm starting to wonder if Bobby gave her the men's requirement as her goal because she is doing as good as I expect my men to do. Today, Sunday, is the last part, the five-mile run. She needs to complete the run in under forty minutes to pass, and under thirty-five minutes to hit the men's requirement. When she passes the test, I plan to spend the rest of the day showing her how proud I am of her success, starting with a full-body massage. With all her exercise and training, Stephanie's body is even better than before. Her arms and legs have a definition that previously was missing, her stomach is flat, for a woman, and her stamina has increased in the bedroom. She still has curves but is sexier.

Ella makes her dessert every day, and with all her training, I don't mind her eating it. She burns more than enough calories in a day to allow her dessert, though she doesn't know the Ella makes the dessert with little to no sugar. I asked her to limit the sugar because I'm concerned about her health, especially for in the future, and I want her jelly donut hormones active. Stephanie has an amazing sex drive, even on sugar, but off of sugar, she's insatiable, which matches my libido exactly. She has also become more adventurous with me, allowing me to use different positions, toys, and role-playing. She is allowing me to show her how anal sex could feel good for her, but I have to build her up to it. Because of my size, I need to get her prepared to take me. I don't want to hurt her; I don't want to break the trust we have. Anytime she has ever asked me to stop, I do, immediately, regardless of how much I'm enjoying it. I know that if I stop, the next time I try, she'll be more open to it. The one constant is me blindfolding her. She likes the build-up of anticipation, not knowing what I'm going to do. When I combine blindfolding her with bondage, she has the hardest orgasms.

I'm waiting at the finish line for her, Roger, and Ace to finish the five-mile run. They started twenty-five minutes ago. I'm expecting to see them approach the finish line any moment now. We expect Roger to finish first, around 30 minutes with Ace and Steph finishing neck in neck. Stephanie has done better on every test than Ace so far, except the pull-ups, in which he completed fourteen. As we predicted, we see Roger approach. He crosses the finish line at 30:32. The guys watching the test congratulate him on completing the race within the designated time. I look up and see Ace and Stephanie in the distance. It looks like Ace is slightly ahead of Stephanie, but only by a step or two. As they get closer to the finish line, I see the look in my Babe's eyes. She's pacing him, allowing him to set the pace. She's barely out of breath and looks ready to sprint to the finish. Finally, with about three hundred feet to go, Stephanie pushes her limit and overtakes Ace. She crosses the finish line at 32:03 and Ace crosses twenty seconds later at 32:23. I could tell he's annoyed to have Stephanie finish ahead of him. It seems to grate on him that she's in better shape than he is, especially since she's a civilian and a woman. Well, if he expects to continue working here, he's going to have to get used to it. When Stephanie's motivated, she's unstoppable.

The guys swarm around Ace and Stephanie, offering them both congratulations, but they only high-five or fist pump Ace while they hug, kiss, and pick up Steph, truly excited and proud of her transformation. I walk off the viewing platform to officially welcome the new probationary employees with their new IDs. Their former ID cards are blue, and only allow them access to certain areas (except Stephanie, who has access to everything already, simply because she's mine). The new IDs allow them to book gym time and range time themselves, access the various supply closets for equipment and ammunition, as well as drive the fleet vehicles. Until this point, they were only passengers.

I hand Roger's his first, partnering him with Tank. I then shake Ace's hand, partnering him with myself. He gets a smug look to his face, thinking he's with me because he's the best. Little does he realize that he's with me because I need to keep an eye on him. I don't fully trust him yet, and I'm afraid that when push comes to shove, he won't have Stephanie's back. I then reach my Babe, who is positively beaming. We try to maintain a professional demeanor during working hours, but right now it's hard for me not to sweep her up into my arms and kiss her senseless. Instead, I give her a chaste hug and say, "Proud of you, Babe." Her face lights up like a Christmas tree, and my pants are getting tighter by the second. I partner her with Lester, something I know I'm going to regret because the two of them together are trouble with a capital T. However, I trust my cousin completely to keep Stephanie safe at all costs. Also, he's the most outgoing and talkative of the Core Team, so she'll be happiest with him. Bobby suggests everyone going to Shorty's to celebrate; I suggest Rosa's instead. I know my sister will set up the small room for us. Lester jumps on that idea, anxious to see his brother Miguel. I call my sister, and I tell her we'll be there in an hour. She tells me that she'll have everything ready for us when we arrive. We leave the training facilities and head back to Haywood. Tradition requires that the new Rangeman drive back to Haywood with their new partners. As Ace and I walk towards the Cayenne, his chest starts to puff out like a peacock.

"Congratulations, Ace. You did well." I state.

"Thanks. I was hoping to beat the skirt, but Steph is better than I thought." He states. As far as most of the newer Rangeman are concerned, Stephanie was an occasional contract worker, doing distractions or searches when we got busy. Her job as a BEA introduced us. We were friendly, but not involved. Most of them were not on the monitors, so they didn't realize we were living together. My guys didn't tell them.

"She did surpass our expectations," I state, playing down my emotions.

"What can you tell me about Bomber? She looks like she's a wildcat in the bedroom."

I have to control my reactions, I know several of my men find my Babe attractive, but none of them are bold enough to say anything to the Core team or me. "I know that she is in a relationship, that her boyfriend is insanely jealous. She's completely devoted to him."

"She's devoted to him until she finds out what I'm packing below the belt. I'm sure he's not as big as me. Magnum XL."

Gracias Dios I'm bigger. "I suggest you hold off on showing her your package. She has a reputation of having a killer knee if you know what I mean."

"I'm not worried. Bomber's nothing. I'll have her in my bed tonight." He states smugly.

I have to use all my training to control my emotions, to prevent myself from punching him in the face. I decide that I'm not going to warn Stephanie and watch the entertainment. I could warn Stephanie, but then the show won't be good, and she'll think that I don't trust her to handle herself at the moment. Thankfully we arrive back at Haywood. We exit the car. Ace meets up with Roger to take their shower and get dressed in the locker room.

"Hey, Bomber, want to join us in the locker room? We'll help you get nice and clean." Ace states. Roger looks uncomfortable, distancing himself from Ace. Lester, Bobby, Tank, Hal, Hector, and Cal tense up immediately. Hector's the first one to speak.

"Mi hermana will use my apartment to get ready, come, Estefania," Hector states while taking her hand, leading her towards the elevator.

I know that Hector will escort her to seven. Everyone knows he's gay, so they don't question his motives. I'm seething, ready to kill Ace. Ace moves to the stairwell, heading to the gym. I make to follow him, but Tank, Lester, and Bobby stop me.

"Let Beautiful handle him. It will be more satisfying for everyone. You know she'll kick his ass." Lester says.

"Yeah, Bomber is formidable. Steph can hold her own. She's gotten even quicker with her signature move."

"I've been working with Little Girl on the mats; he won't know what hit him. Then, if he doesn't apologize and continues to be an ass, he can meet the four of us on the mats." Tank added.

"Go up to your woman, Ranger. But you better officially take her off the market soon before more men try to steal her away, not that they will succeed. Give her a ring; it doesn't mean you're getting married tomorrow, it symbolizes your commitment to her, long term." Lester advises.

"I plan to, next weekend. I wanted Babe to finish her training first." I reply.

"When are we offering the deal?" Tank asks.

"In a month or so, let her get used to her new responsibilities. If we spring it on her now, she'll balk."

"Okay. Go get Steph, or she'll be late." Bobby tells me, pushing me towards the stairs.

I enter my apartment, finding her still in the shower. I glance at my watch; we have forty minutes. We have enough time for a quickie. I divest of my clothes as fast as possible and join my Babe in the shower. I startle her, but she doesn't seem to mind. Once I close the shower door, I wrap my arms around her waist from behind, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"You did great this week. Your numbers and times would pass the test at the end of training for the Rangers, though you needed two more pull-ups." I tell her while massaging her breasts with one hand and her center with my other.

"I didn't know that Carlos," she states, as she pushes back against me, her breathing becoming shorter, moans forming in her throat.

"Watching you this week was incredibly sexy, you're incredibly sexy. I love how your body looks now, with your muscle definition in sharp contrast with your curves. Te quiero, mi amor." I feel her body tensing, getting ready for release. I place my two of my fingers inside her while I kiss her neck. I feel her cum, her body shaking from her release. I turn her around, lifting her up with her back against the wall. I enter her and quickly push myself in and out of her tight, hot center. Sucking on her breasts, I build us both to another release. Once I spill inside her, I sit down on the bench, with her straddling me until we gain control of our legs once more.

"I love you, Carlos, more than life itself," Stephanie tells me.

"Tambien, mi amor, siempre para siempre," I reply. We quickly wash and exit the shower. Stephanie panics when she releases she only has fifteen minutes to finish getting ready. She pushes me out of the bathroom so she can put on her makeup and fix her hair. Since she's been living with me, I've gotten her to cut down on the amount of makeup she wears. She has a natural beauty that I prefer to her made-up face. Typically, she only wears her mascara and lip gloss. As far as her curls, I told her to embrace their wildness and let her hair grow. It seems that her hair is easier for her to manage now that there is more length than it was when it was shorter. She wears it down for me, but often in a ponytail for work. I decide to pick out her outfit for tonight. I look in the closet and spot a lavender dress. The top is form fitting with a v-neck that will accentuate her beautiful breasts. There's a belt at the waist, which will show off her small waist size. The skirt flares a little, ending mid-thigh. I find a pair of silver strappy heels to go with the dress, four-inches, of course. Stephanie doesn't realize that I've gotten rid of any FMP that wasn't four inches, replacing it with an appropriate one. I pull out a lacy purple bra for her to wear with the dress and a matching thong. I hide the underwear, hoping she'll go commando. Depending on the dress, she has no problem forgoing a bra, but getting her to go without panties, especially in a dress, has proven challenging. She's starting to go commando with her jeans and cargos but hasn't made the transition to skirts. I keep trying. Eventually, she'll try it. When she does, her reward will encourage her to continue not to wear panties.

She comes into the dressing room in my robe, looking at the outfit I pulled out. She put the dress on without a bra but was about to open her drawer searching for panties.

"Babe, give it a try without them."

"Carlos, I can't. I'm not comfortable. What if I trip or the wind blow ups my skirt, everyone will see I'm not wearing anything."

I toss her the panties, deciding to up the stakes. "If I manage to remove the panties without taking off your dress, lifting the skirt above your waist, or ripping them, will you keep them off for the rest of the night?"

I see her thinking about it. Finally, she speaks. "If you don't succeed, you'll stop asking me to go commando when wearing a skirt or dress."

I know that I'll win so I up the stakes even more. "If I do succeed, you go commando whenever we go on our date nights, except for when we go dancing."

I don't mind her wearing panties if we're out with my men or family, but when it's only the two of us, I want her naked underneath. "Fine, deal." My Babe responds. She puts her panties on, followed by her shoes. I'm wearing black dress pants and a gray button-down shirt, with the top three buttons undone. We leave our apartment and head down to the garage in the elevator. We get in the Turbo and drive over to Rosa's. I spoke to my sister Daniela, telling her Rangeman was coming. She asked if I was bringing the illusive Stephanie. I told her I was, then I warned my sister not to make a big deal of Stephanie, that not all my employees knew we were dating. I also didn't tell Stephanie that my sister worked there. She's met the rest of my siblings, except my Princesa. As much as I want to introduce Stephanie to Daniela, I don't want my men to know that she is my sister. Daniela agrees to be subtle.

When we arrive, we walk into the small room, where many of my men are gathered around, talking. A few of them brought their girlfriends, which was nice to see. I let Steph walk in ahead of me, after removing her panties in the car. They were now in my pocket. She was amused and a little self-conscious. I'll give them back to her in a few minutes. I don't want her to be too embarrassed. She left her purse in the car, so I placed them back in her purse and brought it in with me. Her phone was in her hand, so I texted her to go to the bathroom and check her purse. She came over to me to retrieve her purse and left for the ladies room. Two minutes later I had a kiss emoji and a thank you sent back to me.

I was talking with Lester and Ram when Ace made his move. He sauntered over to my Babe and started to flirt outrageously with her, touching her arm and leaning close against her. I saw her back up, trying to create space between them. I could see her getting angry, entering into rhino mode. I couldn't help the slight smile that appeared on my face.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I can't believe Carlos got my panties off in the car. He started running his hand along my thigh like he always does, moving closer to my center while distracting me by talking to me. Suddenly, I feel Carlos slipping them off when we pull into the parking lot. He leaned over, kissing me, before placing them in his pocket.

I muster up my strength and cautiously exit the vehicle, making sure to keep my legs together. Carlos lets me walk into Rosa's ahead of him. I see the woman at the hostess station, and she tells me to move to the small room. I enter the room, realizing I left my purse in the Turbo. I sigh. I feel my phone vibrate in my hand and see a text from Carlos. He has my purse and wants me to go to the bathroom and look inside. I take the purse from him, practically sprinting to the bathroom. When I get in the stall, I open my purse, finding my panties. I put them on, immediately feeling back at ease. I don't mind going without them when it's only us, but with his men here, I felt vulnerable. I text him a kiss emoji with a big thank you. I go back to the room, getting ready to talk to some of the guys.

Ace makes his way towards me, full of swagger. Ugh. He thinks he's God's gift to woman. I'm still put off by his comment when we returned to Haywood. I glance at Carlos, seeing him watch us intently. I'm glad he's not coming over. I need to deal with men like Ace on my own.

"Well, Bomber, you passed the test with flying colors. I'm impressed." Ace says to me.

"I worked hard, and Bobby is a good trainer. I wanted this job badly." I tell Ace, truthfully. I know that the Core Team would let me continue to work here even if I didn't pass, but I'd lose the respect of some of the other men.

"You know, we should celebrate tonight, together, you and I. I can take you to new heights."

Gross! I flirt back, like this is a distraction, and I'm trying to get my mark out the door. "I don't know; my boyfriend has a very impressive cock. I think he ruined me for all other men." I state truthfully.

"I'm sure he's not as big as I am. The women who've I been with always say that I'm the biggest they ever had."

"Oh, really. That big? A Trojan large?" I ask, knowing I'm probably insulting him.

"No, Trojan Magnum XL." He says smugly.

"Ooo, that _is_ big. Too bad my man uses Magnum XXL when we do bother to use condoms at all."

"I'm sure that I'm bigger, if you place your hand there, you'll feel how impressive I am."

"You want me to place my hand on your cock while we're out with our colleagues? In a restaurant?" I ask incredulously, feeling myself moving into rhino mode.

"We could go into the bathroom; then you can see first hand how impressive I am."

I'm going to gag. I need to put Ace in his place now. I see some of my brothers looking murderous the longer we are standing here talking, but glancing at Carlos, I see him telling them to let me be using his ESP. I place my hand against Ace's growing member. I admit, he is large, bigger than Joe but smaller than Carlos.

"Wow, that is a big stick you have there, but do you know how to use it?" I ask as I stroke his cock through his pants, feeling him getting bigger and harder.

"Of course, my pet. Let's go, and I'll show you."

I've had enough. I grab Ace's dick in my hand and twist it. He lets out a howl in pain. Now, I get bitchy. "Stay the fuck away from me. I want nothing to do with you or your pathetically thin dick. You wouldn't get me off no matter how hard you tried. I told you, I have a man, and he's all I need. If you **ever** talk to me about something non-work related again, I will kick your ass. Do you understand?" I ask as I squeeze harder.

"Yes, Ma'am." He squeaks out his response. I take my hand away and knee him in the groin. With the force of my impact, he'll be lucky to father any children. He collapses on the floor, curled in the fetal position. The rest of the guys start to clap and congratulate me on my takedown skills while subconsciously protecting their manhood. I smile, then turn to walk over to Carlos. I know that he wanted to keep our relationship on the down low, but I've had enough of it. It's time to stake my claim and let all of Rangeman know that I'm officially off-limits, off the market, and that I belong to Carlos.

I have tunnel vision as I walk to Carlos. I see the moment he understands what I'm about to do and he nods his head slightly letting me know he's fine with it, not that anything could stop me. Once I get in front of him, I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. He easily wraps my legs around his waist, taking control of the kiss and my body. I feel him harden against me. I place my head on his shoulder as he whispers in my ear, "I'm probably a sick man for saying this, but seeing you takedown Ace was probably the sexiest thing I'd ever seen you do, Querida. You'll be punished thoroughly tonight for making me so fucking hard right now when I can't do anything about it, my minx."

"I can't wait, lover," I reply in his ear. The whistles and catcalls break us apart, and in a few minutes, everyone is seated at the tables as the food comes out. The only spot available for Ace to sit is across from Carlos and I. He sits down, looking tentatively at Carlos and me.

"Ace, I'll meet you on the mats tomorrow at 0800. You will meet Bobby at 0500, Lester at 0600, Hector at 0700, and Tank at 0900. If you can't last, we'll meet every day until you do. You will not disrespect Stephanie or any of my other employees. Do you understand?" Carlos says, in his low, deadly voice.

"Yes, Sir." Ace replies completely resigned to his punishment. The rest of the evening passes without any more incidents. When we return to Haywood to our apartment, Carlos punishes me all night long, and it's good.

 **Joe's POV**

"Are you available for the drop on Wednesday night?" Rizzo asks me.

"Yeah, I'm free. One of the perks of being single is not having anyone to answer to. Bob doesn't care if I come home or leave at strange hours, as long as he's fed and let out, he's good."

"Are you sure the Families won't give us any trouble?"

"Yes, as long as we supply them with some of the stashes, they'll be fine. I spoke with Vito Grizoli himself. You know Terry, and I dated back in the day."

"Yeah, I'm aware. I'm also aware that you were tapping Plum who's now with Ranger. You aren't still talking to her are you?"

"No, since that bitch chose the thug over me, I've had nothing to do with her," I say, with as much malice as I can muster.

"Good. Here's the plan." Rizzo starts. We spend the next four hours planning who will meet the shipment, who will distribute the goods, and who will be our lookouts. Rizzo stupidly allows the gang members to be our lookouts, leaving us cops to handle the goods. He's stupid. Even if I weren't involved, he'd go down, and go down hard. Cops should be the lookouts. If the good guys find us, we can always claim to be checking out a lead. Dumb ass. When we leave I head back to TPD. I finish my shift, then head to Rosa's for dinner. I use the payphone at Rosa's to call Lester. I tell him I have information and we set up our meeting tomorrow at 0930. I'm not due in until noon tomorrow, so I have time. The key is getting into Rangeman undetected. Hector was meeting me on Stark Street in an alley to sweep me for bugs. I've become increasingly paranoid the longer this investigation goes on. When he gave me the all clear, we left in his car, with the heavily tinted windows, ball cap, and wife beater on, no one should realize it's me in the car. Once we get safely into Haywood, we head up to the conference room.

"Wednesday the shipment comes in. The Slayers are lookouts, easily infiltrated. Big Dog, Rotowski, Rizzo, Kovac and myself will receive the shipment. You are going to have to lock me up with the rest of the guys. I'll get bailed out, to keep up the cover while the others are denied bail."

"We'll have to put you in a safe house until they are charged and locked behind bars. You are potentially in danger."

"Once it comes out that I was working against them, you know my career in law enforcement is over. None of my friends in TPD will trust me anymore, and my informants won't help." I say bitterly.

"The offer still stands."

"But not here."

"That's a possibility, but don't push your luck," Manoso responds.

"What if everyone starts shooting? Will our team know that Joe is one of us?" Stephanie asks.

"Yes, Babe, everyone knows Joe is undercover. He may have to shoot, but he will shoot wide and avoid shooting us." I give him a pointed look.

"Don't worry, I won't shoot you in the back, though it will be tempting," Joe answered, with a smile on his face.

"Don't even joke about that, Joe. If you were to…I swear to God I'd kill you myself." Stephanie responds, trying to keep her emotions in check.

The conference room door slams open and one of the new guys comes strolling in, with the other one looking uncomfortable, trying to prevent the first one from entering. The first guy is limping in, staring at Stephanie. I don't like the way he's looking at her, and I can tell Manoso doesn't like it either.

"What are you doing in here. You are not part of the operation. Roger, what do you have to say for yourself."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I was trying to keep Ace out of here. He insisted that we are supposed to be part of this team now that we are probational since Ms. Plum is here." Roger answered, clearly fearful of Ranger's reaction. I look at Ranger and see an expression I've never seen on his face before, fear. Hmm, something to contemplate.

"Ace is that true," Ranger said in a deadly voice. I only notice now that Hector had shut down all computers, including the individual iPads we were working on so no information could leave the room.

"Sir, since that skirt is in here and the same status as us, I know we should be part of this operation."

Anger radiated off Manoso's body. I see him tense, ready to react. Stephanie places her hand on his arm, and I see him relax fractionally. "What did I tell you about disrespecting Stephanie? I guess you didn't learn your lesson."

"Oh, I get it, because she spreads her legs for you and sucks your cock she gets preferential treatment." Stephanie was trying to keep Manoso in his seat, but I wasn't about to let this asshole talk about Stephanie that way. Regardless of how fucked up our relationship was, she isn't a slut. I jumped out of my chair and punched him in the face. I think I broke his nose.

"Joseph Anthony Morelli, what do you think you are doing?" Stephanie chastised me.

"He did what I wanted to do, Babe. And before you start in, no one, I mean **no one** disrespects you and gets away with it, **ever**." Manoso said as he stood up. Lester and Bobby were holding Ace up, and Manoso got in his face. "You are fired. I promise that you will have a hard time getting gainful employment in the security field. I will also be contacting your CO, letting them know you have anger issues. Stephanie may be my woman, but that's not why she's on this team. My woman had a 99.5% capture rate when she worked as a BEA. She was able to help TPD solve multiple cases, even though she never was acknowledged for her role, she saved this company from being destroyed by three punks, she saved my daughter's life when she was kidnapped by a psychopath. She has better instincts and insight into human behavior than anyone I have ever worked with. She is here because she can find out things that no one else can. I promise you, she will be digging into your life next, and you better hope that there are no skeletons that need to be revealed, because they will be." Manoso looked like he was going to walk away, but instead, he hit him hard in the abdomen.

"Get him out of my sight and out of my building." He told his men before addressing me, "Morelli, we usually avoid damaging areas that people can see, stick to body shots next time, and thanks."

"Carlos, I don't think he should leave the building. Something about Ace is off. He needs to stay in the building on lockdown." Stephanie said.

Manoso looks at her and picks up his phone. When someone picked up, he said, "put Ace in holding. Take all communication devices from him and let Hector scan him for bugs. He doesn't leave until after we close this case." Barely fifteen seconds later, he hung up the phone.

"No phone manners," Stephanie mumbled as she was typing away on the computer in front of her. "I need access to the employee records."

"You already have access. Type your username and password in when prompted." Ranger said.

"Well I'll be…when did this happen?"

"Sunday, right after you finished the run."

Stephanie, running? "What run, Steph?" I asked. As far as I knew, there were no races anywhere in the Trenton area on Sunday.

"Stephanie took the Rangeman field test. Standards are Army Ranger standards, after the first round of training." Lester replied as he walks back into the room.

"You completed over 80 push-ups and sit-ups, at least ten pull-ups, did two runs and a hike in the prescribed time?" I ask incredulously.

"That she did. She did better than Ace on everything except pull-ups. She missed Ranger standard by two, but for our requirements, she did four extra. We allow women to meet the minimum requirement." Bobby said. I took a good luck at Stephanie and noticed her arms were more defined her stomach flatter. I look at the plate in front of her, and she has cut up vegetables and fruit, no cake in sight. Damn, she looks good.

"Wow. You finally started exercising."

"Well, to be a full-time employee and earn the respect of my colleagues, I had to train. I was supposed to test a month ago, but a bout with pneumonia pushed me back." Stephanie replied while staring at her computer screen.

"Gotcha, you fucker." Stephanie suddenly exclaimed. "Who runs the searches on potential employees?"

"Silvio in Miami, usually, though for the last six months, Marcus in Boston, since Silvio has been working overtime on this investigation."

"Well, Marcus is inept. Ace is Detective Corona's cousin. He's acting as a spy here. I wonder if he knows about your involvement, Joe?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Hector, would you like to have a word with our friend Ace? Take Tank with you." Manoso said.

"With pleasure. I make sure Ace pays for what he said about mi hermana, mi Angelita." Hector replied with a scary smile on his face.

"Asegúrate de que no le falta ninguna pieza cuando hayas terminado," Manoso replies. (Make sure he's not missing any parts when you're finished.)

"Te quitas toda la diversión." (You take away all the fun.)

"I'm glad you decided to speak in Spanish, that way I can truly deny having any knowledge of what's about to happen," I say.

"Don't worry; he'll leave here in one piece and breathing," Manoso responds.

"Are we still wrapping this up Wednesday?" I ask Ranger.

"Yes, Morelli, everything is still going down on Wednesday. We need to coordinate with Miami. It looks like Tank, along with Cal, Binkie, and Junior will be shipping out tomorrow morning to do their part on Friday in Colombia. Once this meeting is over, the four of them are offline until they return."

We finish making our plans, along with several contingencies. Stephanie, thankfully, will be here, coordinating with us in the field, watching our feeds to warn us of any surprises. Though she qualified to work here, she doesn't have the experience to be in a potential shoot-out. I only hope my 'arrest' doesn't destroy my mother.


	6. Throwing Out the Garbage

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, smut**

 **Chapter 6: Throwing Out the Garbage**

 **Joe's POV**

Tonight is the bust. Tonight, I will find myself behind bars, locked up, waiting for my mother to come and bail me out again. The only solace I feel is that I know that I am innocent, that the prosecutor will drop these charges, and that I'm helping rid Trenton of dirty cops. I know my brothers in blue will be quick to turn on me, I know they will take their cheap shots. I must be convincing in my role as a dirty cop until it's time for the rest of the guys to be shipped off to FBI custody. Once that happens, the charges against me will disappear, my role as a good guy undercover will become known, and I will be forced to leave TPD. None of my brothers will trust me anymore.

Ranger's plan is spot on; I know that I will be safe and that everything will go according to plan. I am thrilled that Stephanie is working the monitors and coms, keeping her safe in Rangeman. Though she has come a long way since working for Ranger, she is still not prepared to be part of an operation like this on the front lines. My job is to wear my wire, recording as much damaging information as possible to make sure the charges stick, while not implicating myself directly in the operation. I've walked a fine line for these last few months, with Daniela, my salvation, the light at the end of this dark tunnel. I hope she understands when I explain this to her. I glance at the clock, 2030 hours. Time to get ready to meet Rizzo, Kovac, and rest.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I'm nervous about tonight. I'm afraid something will happen to Joe or Ranger or my other brothers. I'm afraid that there won't be enough information gathered and Joe will have to live his life in fear of retribution. Everyone tells me the operation is sound; all contingencies have been accounted for, there will be no surprises. I don't believe them. After all, I am the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. With me involved, nothing ever goes as planned.

It was my job to speak with Mrs. Morelli about Joe's role in this undercover operation. Right after dinner, I made my way to her house in the Burg. I shudder thinking back on that conversation.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I knock on the door. Mrs. Morelli opens the door. "Stephanie Plum, what are you doing here?" She asks with contempt in her voice._

" _I came here to talk to you about a situation involving Joe. May I please come in?" I ask. I am wearing a long, teal-colored skirt with a white button-down dress shirt. There are silver kitten heels on my feet to finish the ensemble. It is a Burg appropriate outfit. Mrs. Morelli opens the door wider, so I can enter her home. We proceed to the kitchen, where she offers me coffee and cake, like the perfect Burg housewife._

" _Mrs. Morelli, Joe has been working an undercover operation in conjunction with Rangeman. There are several dirty cops on the force, and Joe is working closely with them, gathering the evidence needed to put those cops away and take their shields away from them as well. Tonight, the operation is coming to a close. Joe will be arrested and charged with distribution of narcotics, drug running, dealing, and a litany of other charges. It is all for the show. The Chief is in on the operation. Joe is innocent, and any charges will disappear once the others are in federal custody."_

" _Why are you here? To rub it in my face that my son's name will once again get dragged through the mud?"_

" _No, Mrs. Morelli, I'm here to give you the money to bail out Joe. His bail will be set high, considering that after his last arrest he went FTA and that these charges are federal offenses. He will call you tonight to bail him out. You need to go to the courthouse, believing that the charges are real and that Joe is potentially guilty. Keeping up the charade will protect Joe. Once he is released, you will both return here, where Lester Santos and Bobby Brown will be waiting to take Joe to a safe house until everything blows over. We will keep Joe safe, and he will receive recognition for his role in the operation once everything comes to light in a few days."_

 _I hand her the suitcase with a million dollars inside. "Mrs. Morelli, Joe has been an integral part of this operation. Without him, we wouldn't be able to stop the flow of drugs into Trenton. Please know Joe was selected because we know that he is a good cop, beyond any doubt."_

 _I left her house, returning to Rangeman, knowing that in a few hours, this will all be over._

 **Ranger's POV**

We have everything set; everyone is in place. Steph, Woody, and Zero are on the monitors, listening to our conversations, ready to inform us of any surprises. Hector is with the Slayers tonight, on the team that is looking out for trouble, protecting the cops. Stupid move on Rizzo's part to have gang members to watch their backs. Binkie, Junior, Ram, and Hal will take out the Slayers once we have the main players where we want them. I, along with Lester, Bobby, Manny, Vince, and Cal will assist Agents Miller and O'Connor with arresting Big Dog, Officer Rotowski, Detective Rizzo, and Detective Kovac while helping Agents Thomson and Collins secure the drugs and other evidence. TPD will provide back-up, mostly there to secure the scene and to assist in transporting the suspects. Eddie, Carl, Robin, and a few others will be on the scene. No one, outside the FBI, DEA, and Rangeman knows that Joe is innocent. I know they won't be easy on him once they get him inside TPD. Tank with a team from Boston is on his way to Colombia to get rid of the Baretto Cartel once and for all. Originally, the plan was for Cal, Binkie, and Junior to accompany Tank, but I realized I needed them here instead.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Miami is up first. Javier and his men are going to take down the Miami team once they send the shipment off, which will be early Tuesday morning, in the twilight of the day. Javier has a few guys on the inside of the gang, so he all normal communications between Miami and Trenton will be heard. We'll be set up in Trenton around the bad guys here to round them up once we see they have possession of the drugs. We managed to get two of our guys as the drivers, so we know what will be on the trucks. I get the call from Javier at 0900, informing me that their end went down without a hitch. He reported no shots fired and no injuries to our men._

" _What time did you finish up?" I ask my brother._

" _ **We finished about 0618."**_

" _Why did you wait so long to call?"_

" _ **I didn't want to interrupt you and your woman. It was good news, nothing that needed your attention."**_

" _Thanks, bro. I'll let you know how our end works out tomorrow night." I say as I hang up the phone._

 _I head to the conference room, where all the players are waiting for the action. "I just got off the phone with Javier in Miami. Their part went down as planned in the early hours of this morning. He has two of his guys driving the merchandise up. They will apprise us of the ETA for the trucks. As of now, everything is still going as planned." I announce to the team._

 _Even with their mole Ace here, it seems as if no information made its way to the main players. No one, outside of this group, knows of Morelli's involvement, nor that he's a good guy. We need to protect Joe. Hector is going to allow himself to get rounded up with the gang so that he can protect Morelli on the inside. Even being in the cage for a short period will be problematic for Morelli. The Chief assured me that he would remove Joe and Hector from the general population as soon as possible, leaving them in an interview room._

" _I can't guarantee that you won't get roughed up, but we will make sure everyone knows your role as soon as it's safe to inform them." I try to reassure him._

" _Stephanie is going to visit with your mother to inform her of what is going down. She will know that you are not involved in the wrongdoing but working undercover. Stephanie will also give her the money to bail you out."_

" _Thanks for everything, Ranger. I know the next few days will be crazy. I appreciate you having my back. I only hope that my brothers in blue understand why I did this." Joe says, sounding sad and uneasy._

"Okay men, we are three hours out. The drivers contacted us, informing me that they are on schedule to arrive at the location at zero dark thirty. We need to be in position no later than 2230. That gives us thirty minutes to gear up and get to the location. Hector is already in position with the Slayers. They will be the first to arrive at 2330. Binkie, Junior, Ram, and Hal, it is your job to round up as many Slayers as possible. They were down and out after the incident with Stephanie, and I plan on keeping them non-existent in Trenton. Any reminder we can give them that they aren't welcome here is appreciated. Hector must get arrested during the takedown. He's Morelli's protection inside while waiting until the Feds pull out the cops and separate them. Once the dirty cops realize we are involved, they are going to assume that Joe is a mole. We need to make sure he remains mostly unscathed.

"Lester, Manny, Bobby, Vince, Craig from Boston and I will take care of the cops. They are cocky enough to think that gang bangers are better lookouts then cops. We'll prove them wrong. We need this operation to go down cleanly, so no kill shots unless fired upon, no weapon usage unless necessary. Agents Miller and O'Connor from the FBI will assist in rounding up the cops and anyone else they bring along. Agents Thomson and Collins will concentrate on getting the drugs and lower level operatives. TPD will be backing us up, but mostly in the transport of the guilty to lock-up. Officers Gazarra, Constanza, Russell, and a few others will ride with Rangeman to the cop shop.

"Stephanie, Woody, and Zero will remain here, coordinating between all the different factions. They will be our eyes and ears monitoring the cameras we set up along the route. Once we go radio silent, they will be the only ones speaking. Any questions?"

I watched as everyone shook their heads no. We all knew how important this was, and we knew we needed to get it done tonight. As much as I would prefer to have Tank along with me tonight, he and his team are heading to Colombia to cut off the head of the snake. Once we neutralize the body here in Trenton, the head won't be able to survive. Tank originally wanted to bring guys from Trenton, but we can't afford to be down hands right now. So, he took a few guys from Boston who wanted in on the action. Craig is Boston's Tank, and I trust him almost as much as I trust my Core team here.

"Since there are no questions, suit up."

Everyone leaves the room sounding like the proverbial herd of elephants. We hit the supply closet, passing out Kevlar, guns, knives, and com devices. As each man gathers his arsenal, he moves to the garage, standing next to his assigned SUV. We are going out in pairs, helping to ensure we'll have enough vehicles for prisoner transport. I finish gathering my toys and make my way to the garage, the last to arrive. When I open the door from the stairwell, I see my Babe giving all my men hugs and kisses, wishing us luck and imploring us to stay safe. I wait for my turn. She finally finishes with my men and turns to look at me.

"Don't let Joe get hurt too badly." She tells me.

"Don't worry, Babe; we'll protect him the best we can."

"I know." She answers as she puts her arms around my neck. "Don't get shot," she whispers in my ear, her voice hitching with emotions.

"Don't go crazy," I reply, trying to reassure her that I'll be fine. We kiss, nothing too passionate or crazy, but a kiss full of love and tenderness. I know I need to make it home to this wonderful woman. "Don't wait up. It might take a few hours at the precinct when all is said and done."

"Promise me that I'll be in your arms when I wake up."

"That I can do. Te queiro, mi amor."

"I love you, Carlos." I regrettably let go of my lifeline and walk to the SUV with Craig. I climb in, leading the parade to the warehouse district.

We arrive about twenty minutes later and park our vehicles inside an abandoned warehouse, before checking in with our coms. "Roll call." I snap into my com.

One by one each man states his name and position. We are all in place, ready to go. I'm about to call radio silence when I hear, "Good luck, guys. I promise Tasty Pastry to everyone if you all come back in one piece tonight."

I shake my head and stifle a laugh at my Babe. The guys enthusiastically respond that they're looking forward to her sweet treat. I'm looking forward to my Plum pie. Down boy. "Radio silence. Control, let us know what's going on as they start to arrive."

"You got it, Boss," Woody replies.

At 2330 we hear, "bangers are in place as lookouts. The truck is about forty-five minutes out. No sign of cops yet." Zero reports.

At zero fifteen, we hear, "truck five minutes out, Detectives Rizzo, Kovac, Morelli are coming in together in a black Highlander. Officers Rotowski and Big Dog are following in an Equinox."

We watch as the trucks pull up. The drivers set the truck in park and await the arrival of the cops. About three minutes later, the two SUVs filled with cops pulls up. We wait until they open the cargo bay and incriminate themselves with the knowledge of what is in the truck and the intent on distribution. Within ten minutes of arriving, we have enough recorded evidence to keep them all locked away for years. We start to slither out of our hiding places, hoping to get the jump on the cops. But, then again, these are seasoned detectives and officers, so it isn't as easy to accomplish. They hear Agent Thomson step on a leaf and raise their gun. Rizzo and Kovac shoot. I can't believe what a bad shot they are, the bullet was so wide it might have landed in Delaware. Craig and I disarm and cuff Det. Rizzo; Lester and Manny subdue Det. Kovac; while Bobby and Vince take care of Morelli. I hear them jeering at Morelli, keeping up the pretense that we can't stand him, even though we are starting to respect him, and he respects us.

Within ten minutes, all the cops and mid-level dealers are rounded up and in the process of being transported back to TPD. We caught eleven Slayers, including Hector. Officer Gazarra took Joe to TPD with Bobby. He wasn't too gentle when placing Joe in the back of the cop car, but then again, I don't blame him. You could see the look of utter disgust on his face when he read Joe his rights. I agree with Morelli; there is almost no way he can continue as an officer in Trenton any longer. I feel bad that I'm the one who roped him into this mess.

 **Joe's POV**

Shit, now what. Eddie didn't prevent me from hitting my head when he put me in the back of the black and white. He also put the handcuffs on a little tighter than necessary. The looks of loathing that I'm receiving from my former friends is scary. I know that I'll be out of jail and in a safe house soon, but the time can't come quick enough. Once I found out that Stephanie went to talk to my mother, I gave Mom a letter to give to Daniela, giving her enough information, so she knows I'm one of the good guys without giving away anything confidential. I hope she understands what I did when this mess is over. If not, Ranger will have to back me up explaining how he got me into this mess in the first place.

We arrive at TPD, and I'm expedited through the booking process, thrown in the cage with guys that I've arrested in the past. I see Hector in the corner and feel relieved, knowing he is on my side. I can't let my guard down. They have us cops spread out as much as possible. I know it's only a matter of time before one of the Feds comes to take me in for 'questioning.' It can't come soon enough. At moments like this, when you want time to speed up, it seems to slow down, almost to a standstill, mocking your despair and desperation. I'm only in the cage for an hour, but that hour seemed like an eternity.

Agent Thomson came for me, escorting me to the Chief's office.

"Detective Morelli, you did a great job on this operation. I'd like to thank you for all your hard work. The Feds are taking the others into Federal Custody in shifts. The other's think the Feds are moving you to Virginia because of your association with the Grizzoli family. You need to go before a judge to set bail, which will occur with an alias, then we will release you into the custody of your mother. Once you arrive back at her house, Ranger's men will be there to bring you to the safe house. Do you have any questions?"

"No. It all sounds good."

"Joe, once the rest are no longer in our jurisdiction, I'll let the rest of the men know you're innocent. I'll explain your role to them, a role you took on my behalf. I hope that your friendships are still intact after everything is out in the open. Now, make your phone call before we take you before the judge." The Chief says.

I pick up the phone and dial my mother's number. I'm 36 years old and still calling my mother to bail me out. What have I been doing with my life? I hear her pick up the phone, sleep laced in her voice. "Hello, Morelli residence."

"Hi, Mom, sorry to wake you, but you need to come down to the courthouse."

"Joseph? What's wrong? Why do I need to come down?"

"Mom, I've been arrested on drug charges. They are getting me before a judge soon. I'm going to need you to bail me out again."

"Oh Joseph, why me? It's a good thing we sold our house in Italy finally."

"I'm sorry Mom, but I swear, I'm innocent."

"I know you are, dear, but it still doesn't stop the embarrassment of having my cop son arrested for the second time."

"Mom, I have to hang up. Thank you, and I love you."

"I love you too, Son. Goodbye." Mom replies before hanging up.

An hour later I'm standing before Judge Reynolds. My mother arrived twenty minutes ago, with Vinnie Plum beside her so I can be bailed out. The prosecutor lists my charges, which are numerous. I plead not guilty. Judge Reynolds sets my bail at one million dollars. I'm placed under house arrest, released into the custody of my mother. As the bailiff read the charges in the closed courtroom, my mother continually crossed herself, repeating her behavior from the Carmen Sanchez incident.

Once the paperwork is filled out, Eddie returns my personal effects to me, minus my police issue, weapons, and badge. It stings not having my badge back in my pocket.

"I hope you are stupid enough to go FTA again so that I can watch Rangeman drag you back in here. I'm sure Stephanie will be thrilled to have the opportunity to cash in on you once more," Eddie says with malice in his voice. I don't respond. What can I say?

I continued to get jeered at while walking to where my mother was waiting for me. I know that it can't be easy on her, even with the knowledge that I am innocent. I accompany her to her car, where we drive in silence to her house. Once we enter, I see Santos and Brown on the couch, waiting quietly for us.

"Joe, thank you for your hard work. I know that the last few hours couldn't have been easy on you. We'll make sure everyone knows your integral role in this operation. Now, let's head to the safe house before it gets too light out. We need the cover of darkness to help. The Feds will be transporting the rest of the guys to Federal lock-up within 48 hours. Once they're gone, you'll be able to leave the safe house. Martin and Jacobs will be your bodyguards, just in case." Brown said.

"No one knows you are the inside man. When they saw Agents O'Connor and Miller escort you out, they assumed you were the first to be taken into federal custody. We spread the rumor around to that effect as well. Tank and his team are ready to go in Columbia tomorrow night."

We leave the back of the house, quickly walking through the alley to a car parked a block over. I'm wearing a long blonde wig with a baseball cap. I have on padding underneath a sweatshirt belonging to Tank. No one would recognize me at this time of the morning. An hour later, we are pulling up to a safe house in Pennsylvania. It's a beautiful wood hunting cabin. I don't mind spending a few days here. Martin and Jacobs are waiting for me. We greet each other; then I head up to my room to shower and get some sleep. The resolution can't come soon enough.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I feel like someone lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. I hate it when Carlos puts himself in harm's way. I know that this is his livelihood, that this is part of what makes Carlos who he is, but it still eats me from the inside. I know that he is good. I know that he goes into everything much more prepared than I ever did, but I still get concerned every time he leaves here on something like tonight's operation.

Knowing that everyone is behind bars, locked up tight leaves me feeling warm and gooey inside. I mentioned to Ella in passing that I was going to go to Tasty Pastry when they opened to buy donuts for everyone, but she told me that Luis would go for me. He gets up early every day to check over the vehicles, double checking tire pressure, and oil levels. He also gets the various newspapers for the guys. Having the papers delivered to Rangeman became too much of a hassle because too many different men order too many different papers. It's easier for Luis to go to the local convenience store and buy whatever is needed. I give Ella money, insisting that I pay for the treats. She promises to hide some in her secret hideaway, so the night shift will have some donuts as well.

I know Carlos told me not to wait up for him, but I feel wired. I have tons of excess energy that I need to get rid of before I can even think about sleeping. I know I could go down to the gym, but that type of aerobic exercise is not what I have in mind. I pull up Carlos' trackers, deciding to set the scene for him when he returns. I know he won't eat the donuts, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy some Plum pie. Ooh, hot flash. I see that he is at TPD. I decide to jump in the shower, giving me a chance to shave, exfoliate, and moisturize before he returns. I washed my hair, so I could spend a few minutes fixing it for my lover. I finish in the bathroom and check his trackers. Still at TPD. Good. That means I have some time. I'm walking around in my robe, ready to don my outfit du jour, or should I say du nuit. I light some flameless candles and place them in a path, leading from the door to our office. I carefully remove everything from Carlos' desk, as well as my own, being that they are back to back. I place a couple of pillows and a throw blanket within reach on my chair. I double check his trackers once again. On the move back to Rangeman. He's about five minutes out. I hope he's as horny as I am.

I run into the closet, putting on a red lace thong, a red lace push-up bra, and Carlos' only white dress shirt. I fasten one button, at level with my diaphragm, just allowing for minimal coverage. I add on my new four-inch red FMPs. Carlos thinks that I don't know that he's replaced all my shoes with four-inch ones, but I knew from the beginning. I let him think that I didn't notice. I find it sweet that he wants me at his height. I know that it works out better for me, too, especially when we engage in aerobic activities in our apartment. I spray a few spritzes of Dolce Vita on my neck then move to the office, where I sit in his chair, with my legs on his desk, crossed at the ankle. I hear the door open, and the keys drop on the silver plate.

 **Ranger's POV**

Tonight, was a good night. We got a lot of bad guys behind bars, including some dirty cops. The feds decided that we completed all the necessary paperwork, so I'm finally free to go home. As tired as I am, I'm also hyper. The adrenaline let down takes a while for me if I don't engage in physical activities. I know I told my Babe not to wait up, but I hope she's still awake. Nothing gets rid of pent-up energy as good as making love to my Babe. I'm also horny. I've spent half the night thinking about my dessert of Plum pie. Down boy.

I pull into the garage with Craig and fist pump him. I decide to head up to our apartment first. If Steph is awake, then I'll use her to get rid of my energy. If she's asleep, I'll head down to the gym. I take the elevator up, hoping that she'll still be awake. I open the door, placing my keys on the tray before I notice the candles lighting up the apartment. What is Stephanie up to tonight? I start to follow the illuminated path, noticing that it leads to our office. My cock is starting to twitch in anticipation. As I get closer to the office, I see that our desks have been cleared of everything except for the computer monitors. I may have to remove them as well. When I enter, I stop dead in my tracks.

Sitting before me is the most beautiful sight, my Babe, wearing my dress shirt and little else. I guess I'll be skipping the gym.

"Babe?" I ask.

"Ella agreed to pick up donuts for the guys in the morning. I know you don't eat donuts or cake, so I decided to offer you some _pie_." Steph says.

"I've been thinking about having _pie_ all night. Dios, Babe, you're beautiful. I need to be inside you badly. Are you ready? I may not be gentle."

"Carlos, I'm more than ready." She replies while she starts to play with herself. Dios, I'm so fucking hard right now. I stand there, watching her. Enjoying seeing her pleasuring herself. I know I told her she'd never need to self-gratify herself after that first night we were together but watching her is such an incredible turn on. One leg is draped over the arm of my desk chair while the other is on the floor. She begins to moan, and I lose what little control I have left. I stalk over to her, lifting her out of my chair and placing her on the desk. I kiss her hungrily, not able to get enough of what I crave. Her arms are around my neck, pulling me closer to her while my hands are in her hair and against her back. My cock is twitching, anxious for a chance to come out and play.

Stephanie brings her hand down, pulling my t-shirt out of my cargos, lifting it over my head when we break our kiss momentarily. Her hands are next at my utility belt, removing it promptly, placing it on the chair she just vacated. Her hands are on the button of my cargo, deftly opening it before pulling the zipper down. My cock falls out, standing at attention, ready for action. Steph wraps her hand around me, slowly stroking me, forcing some precum out, using it to lubricate my shaft further. I've had enough of waiting, so I pull her closer to the edge of the desk, ripping her panties off. I removed my shirt from her as she was taking care of my cargos, now I effortlessly remove her bra. I feast on her perfect breasts as I enter her in one swift motion. I hear her cry out in pain and pleasure, stilling for a moment until her body adjusts to me. I slowly start to push and pull into her center, bringing us both up in a slow crescendo. I know I'm not going to last, and as much as I enjoy giving my Babe several orgasms a night, tonight may only be one massive orgasm, another la petite mort for her. I know that if I bring her to the brink before backing down again a few times, she'll go over. I enjoy the challenge of holding myself off. When I feel that I'm ready to fall over, I stop my movements, to drag our pleasure out longer.

I force myself to back down at least three or four times, but I can't hold back any longer. While I'm inside her, I keep my oral assault on her breasts, neck, and mouth going, trying to hit every erogenous zone I can with my mouth while still moving inside her. I know that I'll be releasing my seed into her soon, so I reach between our bodies, rubbing her bundle of nerves until we are both crying out in the throes of pleasure and passion. Steph faints. Mission accomplished. I gently pull out then lift Stephanie to carry her back to our bed. I get a washcloth to clean her up before tucking her in under the cover. I jump in the shower, needing to wash off the grime of the night before slipping in bed next to my woman, my salvation, my life. Not even five minutes after tucking Stephanie in, I'm beside her in bed, holding her in my arms. She starts to come to, looking at me startled.

"Again?" She asks tentatively.

"Yeah, Babe, again." I see the ghost of a smile appear on her face before she replies, "I love you, Carlos. Good night."

"Te quiero, Querida, good night," I say as I kiss her curls.

 **Agent Collins' POV**

I can't believe they pulled it off. I thought for sure that this operation wasn't going to work. But it did, from Miami to Trenton to Colombia. It was the Colombian part that I had the most doubt in the possibility of success. I mean, a five-man team to take on one of the most powerful cartel leaders? It was bound for failure. Now I understand why they have the reputation that they do.

My partner said that Ranger is the best of the best, that the government was not happy when he chose not to resign his contract. The reason Ranger gave was that he wanted to have the chance of living a normal life, of having a long-term romantic relationship, of being able to give himself to someone else. Never in a million years did anyone think that he had someone lined up. And never did anyone imagine that his woman would be Stephanie Plum.

Stephanie is pretty and attractive in a "girl next door" way. She's slightly above average in height, average build with crazy hair. But her blue eyes captivate you, draw you to her. Then, there's her personality, which is open, loving, carefree, and giving. She believes everyone is genuinely good. She hates to see when she's proven wrong about someone she respects and loves. But, she still didn't seem like the type of woman Ranger would choose.

If you knew of his reputation, you would know that he could have and often did have the pick of the woman wherever he went. He normally went home with the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the room without any effort. Women seem to throw themselves at him. Yet, he fell for the relatively plain Stephanie. Maybe it's because she's not falling at his feet because she challenges him and calls out his bullshit. Maybe that's the type of woman men like Ranger choose for their wives.

Anyway, back to Colombia. Tank led a team of four other Rangeman to take out Alejandro Baretto. Word on the street is that he's sampling a little too much of his goods. He's been spending more time high than level. With that situation, he's starting to make stupid moves, like moving in on the Alvarez Cartel. Somehow, Tank and his team got on Alejandro's estate without him or his guards noticing anything. They went in at night, snuck into his room, and killed him, along with his brother and three sons, who he was grooming to take over. In less than two hours, the Rangeman team destroyed the entire Baretto Cartel. They make my job easier.


	7. Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE, unfortunately.**

 **Warning: Adult Language, Adult situations, Smut**

 **Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise**

 **Daniela's POV**

Life is wonderful since Joe, and I started to date. He is truly a gentleman. We have many of the same hopes and dreams. Our one difference is in raising our family. In Joe's opinion, once we marry and have children, I should stay home to take care of the house and family. I told him that I have no problem staying at home while our children are little, but once they are all in school, I'm going back to work. My mother worked while we were growing up, and my sisters do now. All the kids are fine. He needs to open his eyes to the 21st century and understand we are equals in this relationship.

Joe's work is putting him under a lot of stress. He was involved in a top-secret investigation, which went down the other night. He was arrested last week but assured me that the judge would drop the charges. I think he's been working undercover. I've managed to hold off on having sex with Joe, but it's getting increasingly difficult. He is a handsome man. It's been about three years since I was last with a man, and that was my husband, God rest his soul. I'm scared to be with Joe, scared I won't measure up. Joe has more experience than me in the bedroom, but I can't let that stop me from taking the next step.

This afternoon Joe is picking me up, so we can spend the night in Point Pleasant. He promised to tell me all about the circumstances that led to his arrest. I purchased a fuchsia lace bustier with a matching thong. I also bought thigh high stockings and four-inch FMPs to match. If I make myself feel sexy, I'll be more likely to go the distance with Joe. On Sunday, my Abuela turns 80. The family is having a party for her in Newark. Everyone will be there, including my brothers, cousin Miguel, and his brother. I can't wait to see my Principe, to introduce him to Joe. I hope he approves of Joe because I think he's the one.

I packed my bag, with my lingerie, a sundress for tomorrow, and my bikini. I figure I should be good. I hear Joe's car pull into the driveway of the house I share with Miguel. I grab my overnight bag and my purse, walking out the door to meet Joe outside. He takes my overnight from me right after kissing me hello. We walk to his car, settle in, and drive to the shore.

We spend a few hours walking on the boardwalk, enjoying some food from the various vendors. Nothing special, but typical beach food. At about three in the afternoon, we sit on the beach, where Joe finally decides to fill me in on his secret.

"Daniela," Joe begins, "I've been working undercover for the last few months, cozying up to some dirty cops in order to catch them. They were running drugs from Colombia into New Jersey through Florida. When the FBI and DEA raided the warehouse when the shipment was received, I was arrested with the dirty cops. The Federal agents knew that I was their plant, but they had to take me, going through the motions. Once the rest of the guys involved were transferred to Federal custody, the charges were dropped against me. On Monday, Chief Maxwell told the rest of the department about my role in the bust, but instead of congratulating me on a job well done, my friends and brothers have turned against me. Now I am getting the cold shoulder, because they see me as a rat. It's even harder because the investigation wasn't led by TPD, but by a group contracted out through the federal government. The other cops feel as though I turned on them, putting the feds over my colleagues. They are afraid that I will turn on them. I'm not sure what my future holds, but I may be turning in my badge, taking a job at a security firm here in Trenton. I have tentatively spoken with the owner, but nothing has been finalized yet. Daniela, I'm sorry if my plans negatively impact our future. I didn't think things would be this bad when I agreed to go undercover."

"Joe, I understand. It's fine. Whatever you choose to do, I will support you. I feel bad that your friends have abandoned you. Maybe things will get better in a few weeks." Part of me wants to tell him about my brother's company, but I know he is a proud man. If he thinks that he is getting a job out of sympathy for me, he'll be resentful. Oh well, que sera, sera.

We continue to sit on the beach, talking about everything and nothing at all. Finally, at five, we check into our hotel. We have a room facing the ocean, with a large king-sized bed in the center of the room. The bathroom is large, with a roomy shower and a tub. There's a small sitting area off to the side by the windows with a couch and an armchair, both in leather. We plan to get freshened up before going to dinner.

I am wearing shorts, but I put on a black dress over my lingerie for tonight. I have a feeling I won't have time to set the stage, so I need it set before I leave for dinner. When I exit the bathroom, I see Joe look at me appraisingly.

"Daniela, Cara Mia, you look beautiful." Says Joe.

"Thank you; you look pretty handsome yourself," I reply as I look him over. He's wearing tan dockers, a blue button-down shirt, and brown dress shoes. The top two buttons of his shirt are open. He looks delicious.

He takes my hand, leading me out of the room to dinner at a restaurant a few storefronts away. After dinner, we return to our room. The moment the door closes, his mouth is on mine, our tongues are dancing, and our hands are groping. Joe unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the floor before he realizes what I was wearing underneath. I swear, his jaw dropped to the floor like one of those cartoon dogs who tongues roll out of their mouth.

"Cara Mia, to what do I owe this precious gift?" Joe inquires.

"Celebrating the end of your case. I know it wore you down, physically and emotionally, so I decided to give you a treat."

I watch as his eyes move appraisingly down my body, taking in every curve. He finally locks his eyes on mine, and I see his eyes turn to dark chocolate with lust. I place my hands around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. From there, he takes over, kissing down my body. He pauses at my breasts, kissing them and gently sucking them, before moving down to my center. He spends some time licking and sucking, getting me hot and bothered before he removes his shirt, pants, and boxers, then removing my lingerie. He pulls a condom out of the pocket of his pants, opens the packet and rolls it on. Then, he centers himself over me.

"Are you sure, Cara Mia?" He asks.

"Yes, Joe, I'm sure." He enters me in one swoop. He, like my husband, is fairly well-endowed, not as large as my Juan, but more than adequate. He also knew how to use it. Within minutes I was calling out his name while writhing beneath him. Right after I fell over the edge, he followed me. Moments later he rolled on his back, next to me, pulling me against him.

"That was amazing, Daniela."

"It's been a long time for me; I'm sorry if I didn't last long enough for you."

"It was perfect, plus, we aren't leaving until Sunday morning. What time do we have to be at your family's on Sunday?" Joe asks.

"Two. I don't suggest we're late. I haven't been around my family often since my husband passed away, so the sooner I arrive, the sooner they'll stop fussing over me. Besides, if I get there before my brother, once he arrives all the focus will be on him. He goes to family events even more infrequently than me."

"Is this the brother you call 'Principe?"

"Yes, it means 'Prince.' He calls me 'Princesa,' or 'Princess.'" I answer.

"There must be an interesting story behind these nicknames."

"Well, I told you how I was bullied, right?" Joe nods his head, so I continue, "my brother would defend me, beat up the other kids, often getting in trouble for fighting himself. He was, in my mind, a prince who was honoring the virtue of the fair maiden, the princess. My father always called me Princesa, so it fits that he would be a prince."

"That's sweet. I'm looking forward to meeting your brother on Sunday."

"I'm excited to introduce you to him. His approval means a lot to me. He's never been wrong about a man yet, so I trust his opinion implicitly." I say.

I could tell that Joe was getting nervous at having to pass the inspection of my older brother, but I know he'll pass with flying colors.

 **Lester's POV**

Things have been relative calm since the whole joint operation went down. Hector was released about an hour after Joe, returning home to Rangeman. When the charges were dropped against Joe on Monday, Vinnie returned the million dollars to Rangeman. Tank and the Boston team cleaned house in Colombia, making the operation a rousing success. Rangeman also made a shitload of money. Got to love the government.

The few times I've had to drop off a skip at TPD since the take down, I've noticed that many of the cops' attitudes have changed towards Morelli. They seem to be ignoring him, passing snide remarks about him, or being outright rude. I don't understand why the are treating him like that. It took a lot of cajones for him to gather the evidence to bring down a bunch of dirty cops. One would think that the other cops would be applauding him.

When I spoke to Stephanie about it, she grimly nodded her head, stating, "That's the Burg for you." When I asked her what she meant, she explained that to go against your own, in this case cops born and raised in the Burg, was worse then killing someone. You are supposed to protect those from the Burg. When I questioned her on their treatment of her, she stated simply that in the Burg, they felt they were helping her to see the errors of her ways. I don't think I'll ever get the Burg. Thankful, I don't have to understand to work here in Trenton.

Right after leaving Colombia, Ranger sent Tank on a two week vacation. After Tank, Bobby will go, then me, and finally, Ranger. I'm not sure where I'll be heading, but it will be someplace warm where there are beautiful women.

Speaking of Ranger, he's been acting weird this week. Very distracted and edgy. Things are great between him and Beautiful, so I'm not really sure what is causing this change in his behavior. All I know is that he and Beautiful will be off-line starting Friday afternoon, leaving me in charge. Hopefully, I have a quiet weekend.

 **Ranger's POV**

I am nervous. I, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, aka Ranger, who has stared down the barrel of a gun more times than I'd like to admit, am a nervous wreck. This weekend has been in the works for over a month. I had to get everything right. The hotel, the restaurant, the dress, everything. I went over the plan in my head a thousand times, double checking my mental list like a strange mantra. I felt my pocket subtly for the fifth time since we sat down for dinner. I'm surprised my Babe hasn't noticed my nerves. She's usually so in tune with my moods and my emotions.

Finally, dinner is cleared away. Gracias a Dios that Stephanie is talkative. She's hasn't stopped since we sat down. She told me about the conversation she had with Celia last week about what to get the kids for their birthdays next month. Then she spoke of the conversation she had with Valerie yesterday. It seems that Valerie realizes how much happier Stephanie is since she and Morelli official broke up for good. She now understands that I'm good for Stephanie. She apologized and told her she wants to get to know me better. If only her bitch of a mother would come around and see how happy her youngest daughter is with me, Steph's world would be perfect.

I see the waiter approaching with dessert, show time. He places the chocolate lava cake in front of her, so she can read the raspberry flavored syrup, which says, "Marry me, Babe." Before she can finish reading the three words, I'm kneeling beside her chair, and I grab her left hand.

"Stephanie, Babe, the last three months have been the best three months of my life. I love seeing you when I wake up every morning and before I close my eyes each night. You bring a smile to my face every day. You are the light to my darkness, truly my better half. Please make me whole, giving me the honor of being called your husband. Will you marry me, Babe?" I say to her.

She has tears streaming down her beautiful face. She takes a deep breath before saying the word that I want to hear. "Yes, Carlos, I will marry you. Yes, a million times over. Yes!"

I open the box that I removed from my pocket, showing her the four-carat heart-shaped diamond solitaire set in platinum. I place the ring on her left-hand ring finger, officially marking her as mine. I stand, bend over enough to kiss her. She stands, throwing her arms around me while we kiss again. The smile on her face could light up Times Square. I'm glad I proposed here, in NYC, and not Trenton. Now we have time to celebrate before the Burg busybodies find out. I have all intentions on keeping her naked in my arms from the moment we arrive back to our room until we need to leave for Newark on Sunday for Abuela Rosa's birthday. I can give my Abuela the best gift, presenting her with my lovely fiancé. Abuela Rosa was the one who convinced me to go after Stephanie, to claim her. She's the one who told me that we were already in a relationship and that if I loved Stephanie, truly loved her, then she would be worth the risk. She told me that the biggest regret I could ever have would be losing her to another man and never having her love. If Stephanie were to reject me, then she wasn't meant for me, but with the way I changed, allowing Carlos to appear more often than Ranger, my Abuela knew Stephanie was mine, and mine alone.

 **Maria Manoso's POV**

Today we are celebrating my mother-in-law's eightieth birthday. What makes today even more special is that both Carlos and Daniela will be here. I can't remember the last time all six of my children were together. Carlos started to withdraw after we sent him down to Miami to live with Rosa when he was fourteen. We didn't want to send him away, but we were afraid that he would get sucked into the gang lifestyle and we'd lose him to drugs, a drive-by, or prison. In Miami, he found his way, became good friends with his cousin Lester, and found a purpose to his life. When he joined the Army, I'd wake up everyday petrified that I would get a phone call or visit from someone in uniform telling me that my son was returning in a pine box. Gracias Dios that never happened, but the Army caused Carlos to withdraw from us even more.

At the same time, we began to lose Daniela. She was the baby of the family, the second of the twins born. We never realized how badly the neighborhood kids bullied her until Carlos left. It was then that Javier told us everything Carlos did to protect his Princesa. She suffered from a deep bout of depression during her teen years, but always got better when she would speak to Carlos. Those two have a deep connection, so when he started to stay away, so did she. When she got married, I hoped that would mean that she'd be with us more often, settling down. But instead, she moved to Boston with her husband. Juan died from a gunshot to the head while Carlos was searching for his _novia,_ she blamed Carlos for not being there to back up Juan. She eventually forgave Carlos when he told her how some crazy undertaker kidnapped his novia. I know they talk two to three times a week and that out of all my children they are still the closest. I know that they are both in serious relationships. Carlos is seeing his Babe, as he calls her, and Daniela with some mystery man. I know Stephanie is coming today, I only hope that Daniela brings her man so we can meet him.

Three of my children are already here. I'm only waiting for Juliana, Carlos, and Daniela. I hear a car pull up. I look out my window and see Carlos holding his novia in a tight embrace, kissing her. It makes my heart soar to see Carlos happy. His woman has made him a man again after he was a robot for so long. I move away from the window, not wanting Carlos to know I saw him kissing his Stephanie. After about five minutes, I hear the door open, and Carlos calls out "Mama."

I walk towards the front door, with a huge smile on my face when I see my nephew Lester is standing with him. "Carlos, mi hijo, I'm glad you've arrived. We're waiting for Daniela and Juliana. Thank you for allowing Lester to come as well."

"Mama, I couldn't stop him if I wanted to, after all, Abeula Rosa is his Abuela as well." He said as he hugged me. I moved to hug Stephanie. When I grabbed her left hand, I felt a ring. I stopped in my tracks and looked down at her hand, spying the diamond ring on her hand.

I look into her eyes, seeing tears forming. "Carlos finally asked you, mi hija? Felicidades y bienvenidos a la familia!" I tell her before hugging both her and Carlos. (my daughter. Congratulations and welcome to the family!)

"Thank you, Mama. He asked me Friday night. We haven't told anyone yet." Stephanie responds.

"Mama, please don't announce anything yet. I want to tell Abuela first, since it's my, I mean our, birthday gift to her." Carlos asks.

"I won't, mi hijo, but you better tell her fast. Your sisters are too observant for their own good when it comes to jewelry."

I greet Lester then we all walk into the yard. Carlos is holding Stephanie's left hand, hiding the ring from prying eyes. He walks directly to his Abuela, who understands him so much better than I.

"Abuela Rosa, Feliz Cumpleaños. Tengo algo que decirte. El Viernes, le pedí a Estefanía que fuera mi esposa y ella me dijo que sí. Gracias por empujarme y alentarme a abrirme ante ella. Sin ti, ella no sería mía." Carlos tells Rosa. (Abuela Rosa, Happy Birthday. I have something to tell you. On Friday, I asked Estefania to be my wife, and she said yes. Thank you for pushing me and encouraging me to open up to her. Without you, she wouldn't be mine.)

"Mi nieto, hiciste muy feliz a tu abuela. Deseo que usted y Estefanía tengan muchos, muchos años felices juntos, que tengan hijos juntos, y que siempre se amen hasta el día en que mueran a una edad avanzada. Felicidades." (My grandson, you made your old grandmother very happy. I wish you and Estefania many, many happy years together, that you have children together, and that you always love each other until the day you die at an old age. Congratulations.)

Once my son told my mother-in-law, he announced to the rest of the family his engagement. Everyone flocked to Carlos and Stephanie, to congratulate them and to welcome Stephanie into the family. While Carlos, Stephanie, Lester, Javier, and Celia were talking, Daniela arrived. She told me she was bringing her new novio. I was looking forward to meeting him but didn't see him with her. I wonder where he is if he's still coming. Daniela looks around the yard, seeing Carlos, and runs to her big brother. Those two share a special connection that I'm glad to see is still strong all these years later.

 **Daniela POV**

I arrive at my parent's home with Joe next to me. We drove here straight from the beach, so Joe needed to stop in the powder room before joining me outside. I decided to go outside to greet my family. I walk into the yard, searching for Principe Carlos, seeing him with my other brother and sister. Cousin Lester was also with him, as was his Stephanie. We lock eyes, and I immediately run over to him. He picks me up in his arms, giving me a huge bear hug while kissing my cheeks.

"Mi Princesa, how are you? You look wonderful, happy." Carlos tells me.

"I am, Carlos. I've been dating the most wonderful man for the last three months. I think he's 'the one.' I hope you, Javier, and Papa approve." I respond.

"Daniela, I'm glad you're here today, so I can finally introduce you to my fiancé, the woman you're probably tired of hearing about, Stephanie Plum."

Fiancé? Did he say, fiancé? "You're engaged? Since when? Let me see the ring." I yell.

Stephanie holds out her left hand so I can see her ring. It's exquisite, not that I expected anything less from Carlos. I hug my new sister. "Stephanie, I've heard a lot about you for many years. I'm glad you dumped your loser of an ex-boyfriend and finally settled with Carlos. He's been a better man since you've entered his life, more like he was before he got in trouble."

Stephanie hugs me back, then suddenly stares at me. "You are the hostess at Rosa's. Carlos, how come you didn't introduce us when we went there after the test?"

"Babe, my men don't know my family. Only the Core Team had met them. If I introduced you then, everyone else would know as well." Carlos responded.

"Oh, okay. It's great to meet you too, Daniela." Steph responds to me with a genuine smile on her face.

Suddenly, I saw Lester tense, followed by Javier than Stephanie. When Carlos saw their reaction, he turned to look where they were staring. Standing on the porch, looking over at us, was my Joe, but he looked like he was going to be sick. What the hell is going on? Carlos tenses, looks at me and asks, "What's **he** doing here, Princesa?"

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Carlos' waist from behind while Lester shifted to stand between Joe and Carlos. I look at Carlos, confused. "Principe, that's my boyfriend, Joe. He's a detective for Trenton PD."

"Carlos, stay calm. Don't go punching him in the face just yet." Stephanie told him.

"Why would you want to hurt him? What did he ever do to you?" I ask. I see that my brother is tightly coiled, like a snake ready to attack. I'm confused as to why, though.

"Dani, Carina, Joe is **the cop** , Stephanie's loser of an ex-boyfriend," Lester said trying not to laugh at the situation while keeping Carlos calm.

I start to laugh. Truly Lester has to be joking with me. But I look at Stephanie, and from her body language and the look in her eyes, I know it's true. Joe is the man who was sleeping around on Stephanie, who treated her like shit, who wanted her to be barefoot and pregnant in his house. While he never expressed those ideas to me, it got me thinking if he was truthful and faithful to me.

"No, you have got to be kidding me. Joe can't be Stephanie's Joe." I say, trying to hold back my tears.

By this point, Joe decided to bite the bullet and walk towards us. I can see the nerves and apprehension in his face, and by his body language, I know he was ready to defend himself if necessary.

"Daniela, Cara Mia, how do you know them?" Joe asks me.

"Joe, this is my sister Celia, and these are my brothers, Javier and my Principe, Carlos. Lester Santos is my cousin and Miguel's brother. Stephanie is Carlos' fiancé. How do you know them?" I asked, angry and hurt.

Joe sighs, then state, "Stephanie is my ex-girlfriend, the one who dumped me the day I met you. I guess it's ironic that she dumped me for your brother. You kept your married name, Garcia?"

"Yes, that's my married name. I never changed my name after my husband died, but my maiden name is Manoso. When Juan died, Carlos was busy searching for Stephanie after some crazy undertaker took her. He was scared that he lost her forever. When he found out about Juan, he blamed himself for not keeping him safe. He was supposed to back up Juan but didn't go to Boston because he was trying to save the love of his life." I pause before continuing, "now I discover that you are the asshole who was sleeping around on Stephanie, who beat up my brother because he made a move on Stephanie while you were busy with your whores. How many have you been sleeping with since we've started dating?"

"Daniela, no one. I've been faithful to you. Daniela, I love you."

At that admission, Stephanie chuckled. We looked at her. "Come on, Joe, you told me that line loads of times, yet I found out that you were spending a few hours almost every day in a cheap motel fucking some random chick and you expect me to buy that you love Daniela? She has every right to doubt you, especially since it seems that thanks to Carlos and Lester she knows all about our sordid relationship."

"I've changed, Steph. I'm not the same man I was when we were dating. As you said, we weren't right for each other."

"Whatever Joe, but it's not me you need to convince."

I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want to break down in front of Joe, this man who I gave my heart to completely and totally. I started to walk towards the house. Carlos follows me all the way to my bedroom. When I try to lock him out, he says, "you know I can pick that lock in about two seconds, Princesa."

"Carlos, what should I do? I love Joe, at least I think I do. He's been nothing but kind, supportive, and caring towards me. I mean, we didn't even have sex until this weekend. I know you don't want to hear about my love life, but what man waits three months? Was the last three months nothing but a lie?"

"I can't tell you that, Princesa, but if you love him, you need to give him a chance to prove himself. If you want me to dig into his life for the last three months, I will, but he has changed. Stephanie will have a hard time seeing the changes because of their relationship and the years of lies and mistrust. He was working with Javier and I on an important investigation as a mole in TPD. He did a great job. He has mentioned the possibility of leaving TPD, and I am willing to hire him, but only if Stephanie is okay with it. Know that if Stephanie approves, he may not stay in Trenton, he may work in Boston."

"You trust him enough to work for your company?"

"Yes, but I don't trust him with you yet. Permit me to track him, to follow his movements. I can look back at his credit card transactions in the last three months; I can talk to him, make him understand that he is not to hurt you, ever. If things don't work out and you split, that's fine, but it can't be because of infidelity or abuse on his part. Do you know about his father?"

"Yes, he told me his father was abusive and an alcoholic," I respond.

"Good. If you want to continue seeing Joe, you have my blessing, but I swear, if Joe cheats on you or hurts you, I will kill him. I want to beat him to a bloody pulp for what he did to Stephanie, but if he did those things to you, he's a fucking dead man."

"I understand. Do what you must. You have my permission. I love you, Principe. Thank you for always looking out for me."

"Princesa, you are the only one who ever truly understood me. You're the only one I can confide in, aside from Stephanie."

"I'm glad you're engaged. Stephanie's good for you. I hope you have at least one child together. You deserve a chance to be a father, a real father."

"Are you ready to face the Cuban Inquisition?"

"I guess. Will you be by my side?" I ask Carlos.

"If you want me there."

With that, we walk out of my childhood bedroom, but before we can head to the yard, I see Stephanie and Joe hugging each other out front. I feel Carlos tense next to me. It's obvious there is still a lot of animosity and anger between Carlos and Joe where Stephanie is concerned.

 **Lester's POV**

I love my family. I love spending time with them. It's one of the few times that I see Ranger fully relax, leaving Ranger at the door and letting Carlos come out and play. I've seen more of Carlos since Beautiful declared her love for him. They are good for each other. I'm thrilled that Carlos finally pulled his head out of his ass and proposed to Beautiful. She deserves him, and he deserves her.

I see Dani on the porch, glad that she decided to come to Abuela's birthday. She and Carlos are very similar. They both keep the majority of their feelings to themselves, and they both stay away from their family. Dani has had a strained relationship with her family since her parents sent Carlos to Miami. Her protector, her prince, as she calls him, was sent away from her, punished for doing what he needed to protect her. No one but Dani, Carlos, and I know that the reason he joined the gang was to keep the leader away from Dani. He saw her and wanted her for his younger brother. She has always been beautiful, the prettiest of the Manoso sisters. The leader's brother, Ernesto, was in Dani's class. He liked her because she was quiet and beautiful. When Carlos found out that Ernesto had his sights set on Dani, he went to the leader, Jorge, and told him that Dani was off limits. Jorge, who was Celia's age, had dated Celia the previous year, then dumped her when she refused to have sex with him. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Dani. So, to remove the threat to Dani, he had to pledge. Carlos had earned his way and moved up in the ranks quickly. He was fifth in line when he was busted. When Tio Ric and Tia Maria sent Carlos to Miami, he had enough street cred to keep his sisters safe from the gangs.

While Dani was greeting her big brother, I saw Morelli step out on the porch. I immediately tensed up, as did Javier and Stephanie. When Carlos saw him, his reaction was instantaneous. Stephanie put her arms around Carlos, keeping him grounded. I think we all realized at the same moment that he was Daniela's new man. If Morelli pulls even half the crap he pulled with Stephanie on Dani, we will kill him, no questions asked.

I don't know how it happened, but Carlos and Dani walked into the house calmly. I could see that Dani was visibly upset after finding out that Joe and 'the cop' were the same. She was questioning if their relationship was ever sacred or if it was a lie. Once Carlos went inside, Tia Maria came over.

"Lester, would you introduce us?"

"Tia, this is Joe Morelli, Dani's new boyfriend, and Stephanie's ex-boyfriend," I responded. I could see that she immediately made the connection. Her normally accepting demeanor changed into the Mama Bear that she was inside.

"Well, Detective Morelli, I hope you are treating mi hija with more respect than you treated my Stephanie. I'm glad you screwed up with Stephanie, because now my Carlos is happy, but if you do to Dani what you did to her, you'll wish you were dead."

With that, she walked away. Javier looked uncertain and uncomfortable. Stephanie took over.

"Joe let's go for a walk." She took his hand, leading him to the front of the house. I started to follow, but she turned, with fire in her eyes, and said, "Lester, Javier, stay here. Do not follow us, do not listen. I will be fine."

Javier and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. Maybe she could smooth things over a bit before Carlos returns with Dani.

 **Stephanie's POV**

You have got to be fucking kidding me! Joe and Daniela? I hope, for Joe's sake, that he's telling the truth about being faithful to Daniela. If he cheats on her, Carlos, Lester, and Javier will kill him, no questions asked. Especially after everything he did to me over the years, there will be no feelings of loyalty. Once Mama walks away, I decide I need to try and diffuse the situation.

"Joe, let's go for a walk. Lester, Javier, stay here. Do not follow us, do not listen. I will be fine." I tell them. I take Joe's hand walk him out the gate to the front lawn.

"Joe, you better not be fucking lying about being faithful to Daniela. We are all finding it hard to believe, especially since your admission about all those motel charges while we were dating, years worth of charges, mind you."

Joe sighs, looking me in the eye. "Stephanie, I'm sorry I hurt you and that I cheated on you. It was wrong. Since we broke up, I've done a lot of soul-searching. I realized a few things about our relationship. First, since Scrog, I've known that you were in love with Ranger. I think you were in love with me too, at the time, but I knew then that he was serious competition. I knew then that if he offered you his heart, not that I can believe he has one, that you'd be his. Second, I was jealous that another man made you feel safe, that you ran to another man's apartment when the Slayers were after you. Then, when Orin targeted you because of Ranger, I realized that the world saw you both as a couple, not you and me, but you and Ranger. Thirdly, I wanted to marry you, I did. I saw us with a future, with a family, living the Burg life. I wanted that with you. I thought you wanted that too, like every other Burg woman. The more you resisted me, the more I thought it was because of Ranger. I never even considered that your feelings had nothing to do with Ranger, but with your need to live life to the fullest. I know that me cheating on you with Terry was wrong. I know that it broke whatever trust we had between each other, but in my mind, I justified it because I said you were fucking Manoso. If you were fucking him, I could fuck Terry and whoever else I wanted. But, deep down, in my heart of hearts, I knew that you were faithful to me. I vowed to be a better man once I realized that. Then when I was working with Rangeman on the Rizzo case, I saw a different side of Manoso and his men. I saw the trained military men, the leaders, organizing a precise mission, gathering intel, and making smart decisions. I concluded that the image they portrayed was just that, an image. They needed to appear to be complete bad-asses to gain the reputation they have for the security side to be a success. I saw the men interacting with you, with this beautiful woman with no military training and a heart of gold. They smiled around you; they jumped up to help you at a moment's notice. They all treated you with the utmost respect, bordering on reverence. When I saw how they all were angry and offended by what Ace said to you, when he disrespected you; I knew, at that moment, that your place was with them, with Rangeman, and with Ranger.

"Stephanie, I didn't know that Daniela was Manoso's sister. I didn't even know she was a Manoso. I think if I would have known that on day one, I never would have asked her out on a date. But I did. Steph, we go out on dates, to restaurants, movies, clubs, all over. We only spent one weekend inside, that was this past weekend. I'd like to think I matured and learned from my mistakes with you. Stephanie, I love Daniela. I will honor her and respect her, always. I will never cheat on her. I know Manoso's going to want to run a search on me since Daniela and I got together. Let him, and in fact, I want you to do it. Let him track me, follow me, do whatever he needs to do to believe that I love his sister, completely and totally." Joe finished.

I have too many emotions coursing through my body right now, pain because Joe never thought me worthy of a date; hurt, because he didn't love me enough to be true to me. I feel angry that Joe didn't trust me to be faithful; pride because he's trying to be the man I always knew he could be. Finally, sadness and hurt because it is apparent, that despite everything that was said to the contrary, Joe never loved me, and was only looking at me as a prize to be won.

"Joe, I want to believe you, but I'm finding it difficult at this time. You do know that you never, in all the years we dated, took me out on a true date? That you never wanted to 'show me off' like you do Daniela. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to realize that I was only some conquest to you, a way of saying 'I have a bigger dick than Manoso?'" I pause, thinking to myself that my fiancé's dick is much bigger than Joe's, but I digress. "You better treat Daniela right. If you ever feel the need to step out on her, you'd best break it off with her. Carlos told me how Juan's death devastated Daniela. Don't hurt her as you hurt me. Don't destroy her confidence like you destroyed mine. Don't make her feel worthless." By this point, I was crying. Joe wrapped his arms around me, hugging me and comforting me like old times.

"Morelli, what the fuck are you doing with my fiancé?" I hear Ranger ask. I look at him, and he sees the tears falling. I see the anger that's close to the edge come to the surface before he pushes it down to envelop me in his arms. "Querida, mi amor, what's wrong? Please don't cry, Babe."


	8. The Past is in the Past

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to Janet.**

 **Warning: Adult Lanuage and adult situations**

 **Chapter 8: The Past is in the Past**

 **Ranger's POV**

I have Stephanie in my arms, holding her while she's trembling and sobbing. I don't know what Morelli could have said or done to her to make her so upset. I know how she hates public displays of emotion, so I pick her up, bridal style, and carry into the house. We go up to the childhood bedroom I shared with Javier. I closed the door and sat on my bed with Stephanie in my lap.

"Querida, what's wrong, why are you crying, mi amor?" I ask.

"Joe never loved me, never wanted me. He wanted to beat you; he wanted to get the prize, me. I can't believe that I allowed him to use me yet again. Don't I ever learn? What the fuck is wrong with me, Carlos? I'm not worthy of your love; I'm not worthy enough to be your wife. You deserve someone better than me, a woman who is beautiful, confident, well-read, intelligent, and competent, everything I'm not. I'll understand if you changed your mind about being my husband."

I feel the rage building inside me. In a matter of an hour, Joe managed to destroy the confidence of the two most important women in my life, my Babe and my Princesa. "Babe, I will have none of that talk. You are perfect. You are everything I want in a wife, in a partner for life. You are so incredibly sexy, with your wild curls that represent your personality; your mesmerizing blue eyes, that appear to look into my soul; your sexy, toned legs that go on for miles, that wrap around me so perfectly. You have a heart like no other, genuinely caring about everyone you meet, from your skips to your friends and family. You accepted my men and me when most of Trenton and the Burg refuse to be on the same side of the street as we are. Babe, you have many wonderful qualities, don't let Morelli's actions or words hurt you anymore."

"Carlos, he's taken Daniela out on dates, to restaurants, the movies, clubs, in public. He wants to be seen with her, to show her off. He never wanted that with me. I always felt he was embarrassed by me, which I find out he was. Not to mention, I am horrible in the bedroom, being that he couldn't be satisfied with me alone."

"Babe, stop that now. I won't have you doubting yourself anymore. Stephanie, I love you, and only you. You are my world. I can't live without you in my life, ever. You are more important to me than oxygen. Please, Babe, believe me when I say that Morelli's stupidy and loss where you are concerned is my victory, my gain. I wouldn't change anything that brought us to this point. I love you, and I will marry you, making you my wife. Remember, we're going to Hawaii in three months. There's no turning back now."

"I love you too, Carlos. Thank you. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you as my partner. What are you going to do about Joe and Daniela?"

"Daniela thinks she's in love with Joe, that he could be the one for her. She asked me to look into his past since they've been together. She wants me to track him and have him followed. If he checks out, she'll give him a chance. I don't like it, but she's an adult. I'll give her whatever information she needs to make the correct decision."

"Joe told me to search him, to run everything to prove he's been true to Daniela. He's aware you're going to track him, and he welcomes it. I think he wants to prove himself to you as much as Daniela." Steph says.

"Babe, I know you don't see it, but Joe has changed since you broke up. He's become a better man. I think he is on the up and up, but I can't trust him fully. I think you need to bury the past so that Daniela can have a chance to find what I found with you."

"If Daniela is willing to give Joe a chance, then who am I to stand in her way?" Steph responds.

I kiss her, full of passion and my love for her. We leave my childhood room before we can do some very adult activities here. When we return to the yard, I see Lester, Javier, Papa, Edwin, and Marc talking to Joe. Edwin is Celia's husband, and Marc is Juliana's husband. I look for Juliana, who arrived since I've been dealing with Daniela and Stephanie. I see her talking to our sisters, Mama, and Abuela Rosa.

"Stephanie, why don't you go talk to my sisters. I'm going to talk to Joe."

"Don't kill him, Carlos. I have other things planned for tonight that do not include hiding a body." She tells me with sass.

"Babe, I hope you're planning on being a bad girl."

"I plan to be wicked." She responds, giving me an evil smile before retreating to my women. Damn that woman, the things she does to me. I subtly adjust myself as I watch my Babe walk away from me, while I put my blank face on to deal with Morelli.

"Papa, mi hermanos, Morelli," I say when I reach the group.

"Creo que deberíamos hablar con este hombre en mi oficina. Quiero saber cuáles son sus intenciones con mi Princesa, especialmente a la luz de cómo trató a su prometido." My father replies. (I think we should talk with this man in my office. I want to know what his intentions are with my Princess, especially in light of how he treated your fiancé.)

"Es una buena idea. Vamonos." I reply to my father. Then I look at Morelli, "Come with us, we want to talk to you." (That's a good idea. Let's go.)

My father, my brother Javier, Morelli and I march into the house to my father's office. He sits behind his desk with my brother and I standing on either side of him. Morelli sits on the other side of the desk in one of his visitor's chairs. I grab four bottles of water from the mini-fridge, handing one to each man.

My father begins, "Joe, I understand that you and Daniela started dating about three months ago. If I'm correct, you met the day that Stephanie and Carlos started dating."

"Yes, sir, that's correct."

"I also know that you didn't treat mi hija Stephanie with respect and honor."

"That is also true, sir."

"Explain why I shouldn't throw you out of my house right now and ban you from seeing mi hija Daniela?"

Joe looks down at his feet, trying to collect his thoughts when there's a knock on the door. I open the door slightly, seeing that it's Lester. I let him in. I know that out of all the men in my family; he is the only one here who can keep me from killing Morelli tonight. Joe is tense and insecure with four Manoso men staring at him, waiting for a response, all with our blank faces.

"Mr. Manoso, I know that I treated Steph horribly, that I was never a good friend to her. From as far back as I could remember, my mother always talked about how I should marry one of the Plum girls, that they were good Burg stock. She always said that they would make a good wife and mother someday to my children and me. Valerie, who's my age, never interested me. She was too boring, too much of an older woman stuck in a young girl's body. Stephanie, on the other hand, was always adventurous. She was a tomboy, looking to play with boy toys and get dirty. She was constantly yelled at by Mrs. Plum for not being a proper Burg daughter.

"From when I was seven, she infatuated me. I destroyed her trust and innocence when I was eight, and she was six. At the time, I knew that it wasn't right, but I didn't know that it was that wrong, either. I'd seen my cousin doing it to his girlfriend and my dad to my mom. I had no idea that I shouldn't do it. Then, when I was in high school, I realized that every girl in the Burg wanted me, to date me, to be with me, even though I was a Morelli. My father was an alcoholic and an abuser. Most daughters were told to stay away from us "Morelli boys," but that bad-boy reputation worked in my favor. Still, the only girl I wanted didn't seem to want me. So, on the eve of my departure for the Navy, I stole her innocence yet again. I knew I was wrong, but she never said no, at least not explicitly. Was it rape? Maybe. I'm not sure if my memories are the true replay of what happened that afternoon. However, I couldn't just leave it there. Instead, I had to stake my claim by writing about our encounter all over Trenton. When I returned from the Navy, she ran me over with her father's Buick, breaking my leg. I deserved it. That's when I decided to shape up and make something of my life. That's when I decided to become a cop.

"When I went FTA after my murder charge, and Stephanie was the BEA after me, I thought that it was poetic justice, another way for her to punish me for my wrongs. When I proved my innocence with Stephanie's help, I thought that maybe we'd have a chance. Once she started to flirt with me, I thought that she felt the same way. My mother was still pushing her on me since her sister married young and lived in California. For some reason, only a Plum girl would do. However, if I'm honest with myself, I never loved her, not as a lover or girlfriend. I loved the idea of Stephanie and me. If I truly loved her, sharing my bed with another woman wouldn't be possible. But I did, with Terry Gilman, AnneMarie Nicozzi, and Jeanne Ellen Burrows. Terry and I stopped our affair before Hawaii, and AnneMarie was a fling when I thought I was dying. Jeanne Ellen was a more long-term relationship, but I haven't spoken to her in over eight months.

"After I grew up, I realized that I want the Burg lifestyle. I want a woman to be my wife who will have dinner on the table every night, who will stay how and raise our family while I work to provide. I know that my ideas are a little old-fashioned, and I'm willing to compromise, as long as my wife isn't working in a dangerous profession. Every day I go to work I run the risk of never coming home again. I don't want both of my children's parents running that risk. I want some security that if something were to happen to me, my family would still have their mother.

"Once Stephanie chose Ranger, I became introspective. I vowed that I would never do to another woman what I did to Stephanie. I realized that if I was able to cheat on her, I didn't love her enough. When I met Daniela, it's like everything in the world was suddenly right. I don't even glance at any other women anymore. She's all I have eyes for; the only woman I want in my life. I told her from the beginning that I'm looking for a long-term relationship, possibly leading to marriage and a family. I'm thirty-six, and not getting any younger.

"Ranger, Lester, I know that you both will have the hardest time believing me and trusting me, but I'm telling you now, I haven't stepped out on Daniela since that day we met. I only spoke to Terry once, right after the sting, to give her uncle our thanks. I promise that I won't dishonor or hurt Daniela. If I do, I am well aware that you will kill me and no one will ever find my body."

I think that Morelli is sincere, but he's right, I don't trust him. I need him to elaborate on what he did to Stephanie when they were children.

"Morelli, what did you do to Stephanie when she was six?" I ask.

Morelli takes a deep breath then begins, "I invited her into my father's garage to play choo-choo. I was the train, at least my hand was, as she was the tunnel."

I felt my blood begin to boil and I saw red. I pictured Julie at six, with her hair in pigtails wearing a cute little dress getting molested by a boy two years older than her. Lester and Javier sensed my anger and wisely flanked me. "You put your fucking filthy fingers inside a six-year-old girl? What the fuck were you thinking? Then, ten years later you think you raped that same girl, on the floor of a fucking bakery. What kind of a man are you? How many other girls did you rape? I know you have a reputation, I know that it's the same reputation that Lester and I had in Miami, but we never, **never** , raped a girl. The moment she hesitated, we were gone. How the fuck could you do that?"

"Manoso, my father fucking abused my mother my entire childhood. It's not an excuse, but a fact. He raped her, over and over again as well as beat the shit out of her. I didn't know what he was doing was wrong when I was eight. When I was a teenager, I was so used to every girl saying yes it never even crossed my mind that a girl would say no to me. It wasn't until I got to the Navy and almost got dishonorably discharged for an attempted assault that I woke up. I went to counseling, discovering that I was starting to repeat the pattern of abuse. I changed that day. I never pushed a woman after that time. I fucked up. Royally fucked up, but I try to make up for it every day. I'd like to think that I broke that cycle."

"You didn't Morelli. You were abusive to Beautiful your entire relationship." Lester answers.

"What are you talking about, Santos?" Joe responds angrily.

"Every time something happened you would show up and start yelling at her, berating her and belittling her. You would never even ask her if she was okay. Why do you think she'd melt into Carlos' embrace when he would show up? The first words out of his mouth were always, 'Babe, are you okay' or something to that effect. He'd let her explain what happened then offer her help. You verbally abused Stephanie your entire relationship." Lester ends.

"Fuck me," Joe said, followed by a sigh. "Look, I love Daniela, I do, more than I ever thought I could love a woman. I'd like an opportunity to prove myself to you and her. Please give me a chance. If you see me falling back into my old pattern, call me out on it. Help me become the man I want to be instead of becoming my father." Morelli pleaded.

At this point, my father spoke up. "Joseph, I must say I admire your frankness. However, I am concerned about my youngest daughter. If she still wants to continue a relationship with you, I will allow her. She's an adult and is capable of making her own decisions, but Carlos and Lester will be watching you. If you step out of line, they will know, and in turn, so will I. If you lay one finger on Daniela in malice, you are a dead man. If you verbally abuse her, you are a dead man. If you ever think of cheating on her, you better break it off with her, or you won't ever have to worry about fucking another woman again. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Carlos, mi hijo, tienes que olvidar los errores del pasado que cometió contra Stephanie. Dale una oportunidad, pero míralo como un halcón. Recuerda que eres el protector de Daniela." My father orders me. (Carlos, my son, you need to let go of the past wrongs he's committed against Stephanie. Give him a chance, but watch him like a hawk. Remember you are Daniela's protector.)

"Si, Papa, le daré una oportunidad," I respond. (Yes, papa, I will give him a chance.)

"Now, let's go enjoy this party." My father announces, breaking up our meeting. I see Morelli visibly relax a fraction, but he's still unsure of me. Good. Let him stay on his toes.

 **Abuela Rosa's POV (all internal and external dialogue is in Spanish until Stephanie joins the group. Then external dialogue is in English.** **)**

My baby granddaughter Daniela walked over to me crestfallen and heartbroken. Her brothers and cousin seemed to be dissatisfied with her boyfriend. I wonder what it is all about. Usually, Carlos is most supportive where Daniela is involved. She finally reaches me with her mother and sisters.

"Granddaughter, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Abuela Rosa, it seems that my boyfriend isn't the man I thought he was."

"What do you mean, Querida?"

"He's **the cop** , the one who was dating Stephanie. I never put two and two together. Now, I doubt every moment we shared, every promise he made, everything he's told me. I don't know if he's cheating on me or if he truly cares about me. He told me he wouldn't mind me working if we had a family, but he was adamant that Steph stays home. I don't understand him."

My heart is breaking for my granddaughter. I guess that's why the men disappeared inside with her boyfriend. "What did Carlos say?" I ask.

"He said that he would find out if Joe's been true to me. He said that he will give him a chance, that he will support me in whatever I chose. Carlos said that Joe has changed since he and Stephanie broke up, and Carlos thinks it's for the better."

"Mi hija, give him a chance to explain and prove himself. If you think you love him, you need to give him that opportunity." My daughter-in-law tells Daniela.

"But I don't want to cause any friction between Carlos and Stephanie, or between them and me. I love Carlos more than Joe, and I can't lose my brother. Stephanie is perfect for Carlos, and I don't want her to be hurt every time she needs to be in Joe's company."

"Mi hermana, Stephanie, and Joe have a long history together. There may be some awkwardness between them, at least initially, but if she can accept and love Carlos, Lester, Tank, Bobby, and the rest, she can accept you and Joe. I'm sure she only wants you to be happy." Celia states optimistically.

"Daniela, can I talk to you?" Stephanie asks. I jump, as I wasn't expecting her to be behind me.

"Sure, Stephanie."

"Daniela, I'm sorry if I caused any issues between you and Joe. There was a time I loved Joe, deeply, but the history between us is long and not always good. He hurt me in many different ways. No, he never raised a hand to me in malice, but he did destroy a good portion of my self-esteem and self-confidence. I want you to know that I will accept whatever you chose to do. I will not interfere in your life; I know what if feels like to have others tell you what is best for you. However, I do think you should know some of our histories that Carlos doesn't know, at least not yet." While Stephanie is talking to Daniela, Maria is translating her words to me.

"Dani, when I was six and Joe was eight, he put his fingers inside me, in his father's garage. He told me we were playing a game called choo-choo. He was the train, and I was the tunnel. I didn't know that what he did was wrong at the time. When my mother found out, she punished me for a month. When I was sixteen, I worked at the local bakery. By that time, Joe was the catch of the Burg. Every girl, including myself, wanted to date him. One night, when I was closing up by myself, he came in for cannolis. He left not only with his cannolis but my virginity. At the time I asked him to stop, that I didn't want to do it with him, but he kept pushing. When it got to the point that the act became pleasurable to my body, as he built me up to my first orgasm ever, I stopped resisting. In my mind, as my way of coping with what happened, I blocked out the bad and only remembered the good. I blocked out the fact that Joe Morelli raped me at sixteen on the floor of the bakery. After he left me without looking back, he wrote about what he did to me all over town. My mother grounded me for the entire summer. He got me pregnant that night, but I lost the baby, thank God. I wasn't ready to be a mother at sixteen going on seventeen. I suppressed these memories for so long that I started to believe the lie. Carlos thinks that he's changed, that he's not as domineering as he was a few months ago. I don't know. I do know; he did stand up for me when someone else tried to disrespect me.

"Daniela, I love your brother, and he loves you. I will support you as long as Carlos does. However, if I hear any word on Joe doing to you what he did to me, I'll kill him myself." Stephanie vowed.

"You'd be okay with me giving Joe another chance?"

"Yes, Daniela. Whatever you want, I got your back. What are sisters for?" The girls embrace, both with tears falling down their faces. I know now, beyond a doubt, that Stephanie is the woman for my Carlos. Anyone who goes through what she did and is still compassionate and kind is one in a million, a diamond in the rough. I'm proud to call her my new granddaughter. I hope she and Carlos have many babies together.

"Well, now that that's settled, we have a wedding to plan, right, Stephanie?" Maria asks.

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess? You and are Carlos are getting married, right?" Celia asks, looking confused.

 **Stephanie's POV**

Oh my God! The wedding conversation is not happening now. How do I tell Carlos' family that we are planning to elope in Hawaii in three months, that neither one of us wants a Church wedding or even a big wedding? Maybe I can convince them to throw us an engagement party which we can turn into a wedding reception after the fact.

"Well, we are getting married, but we haven't decided on a date or a time frame yet. Neither one of us has an annulment from our previous marriages. I don't even know what the process would be to get one. Also, we're not in a rush. He proposed Friday; we didn't discuss any plans yet."

"That makes sense, but we need to have a big reception for you both. Your family must be excited." Mama replies.

"To be honest, my mother and sister don't approve of Carlos, and I haven't talked to them in some months. My father doesn't say much. My grandmother is happy for us, but she's crazy." I reply before continuing. "Why don't we plan an engagement party in four months. That way, we can share our good news with everyone. However, no gifts from anyone. There's nothing that we need."

"That sounds wonderful. We can start planning it now, at our restaurant. How does that sound, mi hija?" Mama asks me.

"That's perfect. We'd love it." I tell my future mother-in-law. At that moment, Joe and Carlos walk over to our little group. I glance at Carlos and see that everything is good between the two men. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I hope you're not scaring Stephanie away, Mama," Carlos says while wrapping his arms around my waist. I instinctively lean back into him.

"We were talking about throwing you an engagement party in four months at the restaurant," Mama tells Carlos.

"That's great, Mama," Carlos replies.

"Wait a minute; you two are getting married?" Joe asks incredulously.

"Yes. We got engaged on Friday night." I respond showing him my ring.

"Congratulations, Stephanie, Carlos."

"Thank you." We respond together.

"Daniela, may I talk to you?" Joe asks.

"Of course, Joe," Daniela replies. We watch Joe take Daniela's hand, leading her to an isolated area of the yard. Carlos' sisters and mother take that as their cue to depart as well. Carlos leads me to a chaise lounge, where he sits while pulling me down with him.

"If Daniela wants to continue to date Joe, she has our blessing. However, Lester and I will be tracking his every move. I need to look into his behavior for the last three months, credit card statements, phone calls, etc. Fortunately, we have a tap on his home phone as part of the investigation, though he's not stupid enough to talk openly on that line about personal business." Carlos informs me.

"Do you think he's changed for the better?"

"Yes. Joe's not as pompous or arrogant. He thinks before he speaks and he's been controlling his temper better. Daniela is more traditional than you, not Burg traditional, but "normal" traditional. She will work, but not until her kids are in school. She'll stay in the restaurant business or an office position. She won't be doing our crazy job."

"You know, I did notice a change in Joe as well. Do you think he's going to quit TPD?"

"Yes. I don't think Morelli can stay there after what he did." Carlos responds before continuing, "A while back he asked if he could work for Rangeman if he quit TPD. I tongue-in-cheek offered him a position in Boston, but given his relationship with Daniela, I'd have to put him in Trenton or Miami. Would you have a problem with him working for us?"

"No, Carlos, it's your company. Not mine. If you think he'll be a good fit and an asset, by all means, hire him."

"Babe, it's our company. What's mine is yours, everything I have is ours."

It's obvious that Stephanie is overwhelmed by that statement. I see her visibly fighting her emotions, trying to stay calm, cool, and collected.

"Carlos, you can't mean that. I mean, you worked ridiculous hours, completed many dangerous missions, and did who knows what else to build your company, I can't take it all from you."

"Babe, you saved that company from potential destruction. You saved my daughter's life. You give me a reason to wake up every morning, to want to live my life. Babe, I had many dark years and days since I joined the Army. I have a lot of demons. With you, those demons pushed away. You make me want to grow old. I'm planning on slowing down a bit. I love the adrenaline rush of a big takedown, but I'm getting too old to continue the physical side. You make it easier for me to step aside, to consider doing more office work and sales. If I know I need to stay safe for you; I can do it. Please accept everything I plan to give you."

"But I don't know how you run the business. Yes, I know how to complete searches, I know how to pick up a skip and do a distraction, but I know nothing about the security aspect. I don't know how to do an installation. I'm not worthy of being an owner in Rangeman."

I sigh, why does everything always have to be a debate with my Babe? "Stephanie, you have visited homes with me in the past helping me with camera placement. You've looked at blueprints. You don't know the technical aspect, but I can teach you that. Babe, the Core Team, wants you to become a partner. We were going to present you with the contract tomorrow. Please consider taking the role. You are valuable to Rangeman, not only because you are my fiancé, but because you are intelligent, resourceful, and a quick study."

Steph rolled her eyes before speaking, "I'll think about it, okay?"

"That's all I ask of you."

"Now, how about we have some fun here with your family. We've been here for an hour and a half and haven't had anything to eat or drink yet. Dealing with Morelli and Daniela was exhausting."

"Babe," I say, amused at her thinking. "Let's go eat."

 **Joe's POV**

Holy fuck! I still not sure how I survived a meeting with Ranger, his brother Javier, Lester, and Daniela's father unscathed, especially after I had to explain all the gory details of my past relationship with Stephanie. I'm relieved that Mr. Manoso is willing to give me a second chance. I only hope that Daniela will extend me that courtesy.

I'm not quite sure how much and what specifically Ranger and Santos told her family, but from what I gather, almost every detail. To have Santos inform me that I was verbally abusive to Stephanie was a slap in the face, especially after I realized that he was right. I don't know how and why Stephanie put up with me for so long. I am truly lucky that she didn't shove me to the curb or break both my legs with Big Blue. However, I think once again; I managed to hurt Stephanie inadvertently. I need to work hard to win back some respect from Stephanie.

I see Daniela with her sisters and Stephanie. It is important I separate her from the pack so I can talk to her, beg for her forgiveness, and plead with her for a second chance. I ask her if we can talk and she agrees, so I lead her to the front of the house where we sit on the porch steps.

"Daniela, I'm sorry that you feel you don't know me, that I've lied to you in any way or have been unfaithful. I know I zebra doesn't change its stripes, but I'm a different man since I broke up with Stephanie. We had a very complicated relationship, I not sure why we were together for so long when we didn't belong. I think I was more in love with the concept of being married to Stephanie that I was in love with her as a woman and a person. I sincerely hope that you can give me a second chance."

"Joseph, up until we arrived here, I did not doubt your feelings for me, but after finding out that you are the asshole who hurt Stephanie in so many ways for years is a little hard to digest. I want to believe that you've changed, that you are truly a different man, but it's hard to forget everything you did. I know you told my brother to check on you for the last three months, and I know that he will be watching you closely for a while. If anything you said to me turns out to be a lie, we are over. I'm getting too old to waste time on a relationship that's going nowhere fast."

"Dani, I'm sorry. I am faithful to you. I had not slept with another woman since before we started dating. While I was driving to Rosa's that first night, and during my meal, I took a good hard look at my relationship with Stephanie, and I didn't like what I saw. I never took her out on a real date. I never tried to wine or dine her; I never sent her flowers "just because." All I did was use her for her body and my gratification. Yes, Stephanie was a willing partner, but I think we were together for so long because both of our mothers pushed us together. We had external pressure from the Burg to be together. I thank God every day that your brother stepped up to the plate and admitted what most of Trenton thought for years, that he loves Stephanie. Once he admitted his feeling for her, she was free to admit hers for him. I think she viewed me as her only chance at becoming a wife, and someday, a mother; even though she claims she doesn't want children." I admit to Daniela.

"I'm willing to give you a second chance, but don't make me regret it. The last three months with you were wonderful, fulfilling and hopeful. I never thought I would fall in love again. I want us to work." She says before leaning into me to kiss me. I return the kiss which becomes passionate quickly. When we finally feel the need to breathe, we break away.

"Come on, introduce me to the rest of your family. I know they all can't be as boring and quiet as Ranger."

Daniela laughs, "You'd be surprised. Carlos is the most outgoing and fun of my siblings. He loves to dance and play with all the nieces and nephews. He's much different when he's with his family, and with Stephanie. She makes him calm and level-headed. Also, while you're here, you should call him Carlos. Ranger doesn't exist with us."

We walked into the yard to indeed see Ranger and Stephanie dancing what appears to be the salsa. Damn, he has moves. I didn't realize how light he is on his feet for such a bulky guy. I may be an inch or so taller than him, but he has much more bulk than I. Compared to him, I have a beer belly. Stephanie is positively glowing, with a huge smile on her face that reaches her eyes. We're here, with about sixty other people, but they only have eyes for each other. The music changes and I see them dance together much closer. I have no idea what dance they are doing.

"It's called the bachata. It's Carlos' favorite. It's never failed him when he was out trolling for women." Santos tells me.

I watch the two of them move, mesmerized by the way their hips and legs are moving in sync. It borders on indecent. I swear if they weren't wearing clothes they'd be fucking in front of us. The song is coming to an end, and Ranger dips Stephanie, kissing her on her neck in the process. By the time he has her back upright, she's flushed and out of breath. Damn. I could never get her like that without being naked. More proof that Stephanie and I don't belong together.

Daniela and I spent the rest of the evening together, talking to her siblings while avoiding Stephanie and Ranger. I observed him with the kids, and he's great with them. I can tell they love their Uncle Carlos. Stephanie is at home with them herself. I don't know why she doesn't think she'd be a good mother, watching her tonight only proves to me that she'd be a great mother someday. If she and Ranger chose to have kids, they'd be the luckiest kids in Trenton.

I like her sister Celia and her husband, Edwin. Celia is a nurse at Memorial Sloane Kettering in Manhattan while Edwin is a Spanish teacher. They live in Jersey City. They have two kids, Matteo and Maria. Celia is a year older than me but could pass for thirty. I learn that she is the oldest Manoso child. Javier was born second and is married to Lisa, an Irish American woman with beautiful strawberry blonde hair. Lisa is a social worker at a high school in Miami. They have a son and a daughter as well, Manuel and Anita. Javier is my age. Ranger is the third child and two months to the day older than Stephanie. Juliana was born fourth and runs the family restaurant with her husband Marc here in Newark. She took over after her parents semi-retired four years ago. She's two years younger than Ranger. She and Marc have two daughters, Isabella and Carmen. Finally, Daniela's twin sister, RosaMaria is a lawyer who is engaged to Cristan, who is a pharmacist. They also still live in Newark.

I enjoyed spending the day with Daniela's family. After seeing Ranger and Santos outside of Rangeman and Trenton, I think I would enjoy working with them. I know that I need to approach Ranger this week about a job. I can't stay at TPD any longer, and I don't want to transfer to another force. I can no longer trust my brothers in blue; maybe it's time to give the Men in Black a chance.


	9. New Beginnings

**Chapter 9: New Beginnings**

 **Tank's POV**

I'm on my back again! "Damn it, Ranger. You need to calm down. You're killing me here. What the fuck is wrong?" I ask as a slowly sit up on the mats.

"I'm sorry, Tank. Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." Ranger said before running his hands through his hair, sitting down next to me. "Daniela is dating Morelli, for the last three months mind you."

I feel as if a freight train ran into me. "Did I hear you correctly? Your baby sister, your Princess, is dating Bomber's ex-boyfriend? Oh fuck. That had to go over well yesterday."

"When he walked in, it took all my control not to beat him to a bloody pulp when I realized that he was there with Daniela. They met the day he and Steph broke up."

"Are they still dating?"

"Yes. Daniela thinks she's in love with him and that he's the one for her. Of course, now that she knows that he's 'the cop' she doubts their relationship. She asked me to dig into his life for the last few months. I told her I would. He knows he's on an incredibly short leash. One fuck up, and he's permanently out of the picture, with the blessings of Daniela, my father, and Javier. He further explained some of his sick, fucked up past with Stephanie. Morelli has hurt her since she was six."

"Damn. But that can't be it, bro, for you to be this out of control."

"I think he's going to quit TPD and ask us for a job. As much as I think he'd be a good fit, I don't want him here in Trenton. Miami isn't an option, either. Boston would be the best fit, but I can't send him there if he is with Daniela. She doesn't want to be in Boston, not that I blame her. So that means, to keep the peace in my family, I'd have to allow Joe to work alongside my Babe here in Trenton." Ranger finishes.

"You trust Bomber, don't you? What did she say?" I ask.

"I trust Steph completely; I'm not sure she wants to see him every day. They have a complicated history. When I asked her, she told me that she's not comfortable with it, but if it is good for the company, then she'll accept him working here. She still feels like she doesn't have a say in 'my company.'" Ranger tells me.

"Ranger, when are we going to offer her the partnership? We shouldn't wait any longer. She deserves the partnership and has since she decided to work with us full time. Hell, she passed our standards, Ranger standards, except for pull-ups. There aren't many women who can do twelve pull-ups." I ask.

"I know. How about next Monday, after the weekly meeting?"

"That'll work. I'll let Lester and Bobby know."

Ranger stands up, offers me his hand. "Thanks, man. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No more than I can take. Now, go back up to your woman and work your aggression off in a more satisfying manner." I tell him.

"Good advice. See you in a couple of hours."

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

The morning meeting is over, finally. This week's meeting seemed to go on forever. I know that the Core Team was nervous. We were going to offer Stephanie a partnership in Rangeman. We all know that she will be resistant, stating that she doesn't know the business nor have the skills to be a partner. But she fails to see how much she does know, how she puts our clients at ease, and how she can talk to anyone. We are a bunch of scary mercenary bad-asses. Women may drool and lust after Ranger and Lester, but they are never truly comfortable around them or us. Stephanie can put everyone at ease. The simple fact that she works with us all day after day shows our potential clients that we are good guys. We are different around Stephanie, so when we are with clients and Stephanie, they see a softer side of us, giving us more business in return.

Once the last guy meanders out of the conference room, Bobby locks the door. I scramble the cameras and shut off the ears. Now, it's Ranger, Lester, Bobby, Stephanie and myself left in the conference room. I was elected spokesman for the group.

"Stephanie, we agree that your job description needs to be updated. You are not working to your full potential, and we want to give you more responsibilities." I paused, gauging her reaction. "We want you to primarily handle the business side of the Rangeman, taking part in the occasional distraction or helping with a skip. You will be a partner in Rangeman. You need to be the point on residential services because couples and families are less intimidated by you than by us men. Ranger would continue to be in charge of the overall company, focusing on accounting, legal, and sales. My responsibilities would be to handle the Fugitive apprehension side of the business along with our government contracts. Lester would handle corporate security and help with residential. All other security concerns would go to Lester and you in consultation. Bobby would continue in his role of company medic, overseeing the training of employees, and running the research department." I finished.

Stephanie took a deep breath before responding, "Tank, guys, I'm honored that you want to give me this position, but I don't feel as though I know enough about this company to be an owner."

"Babe, you know more about the company than you think. We will not be throwing you into the deep end, expecting you to handle everything by yourself starting now. We will work with you until you are confident and comfortable in your role. You can do this, we all believe in you, Stephanie." Ranger tells her.

I see tears forming in her eyes. FUCK! I hate it when women cry. I never know what to do. Fortunately, Stephanie speaks, holding my panic at bay for a few more minutes.

"I don't know what to say. I feel honored that you want me to be a partner, but I don't want to destroy the company or lose us clients. I'm not sure I can handle the job or the responsibility."

"Beautiful, you are a fast learner. You have learned so much in these last few months alone. Please take us up on our offer. We want the Core Team to be RBLTS, instead of a Ranger BLT." I roll my eyes. Yes, this 6'6" bad-ass mercenary ex-Ranger rolled his eyes. The things Stephanie makes us do. She laughs at Lester's statement, lightening up the mood in the room.

The anticipation is palpable. We want Steph to take this position desperately. Stephanie has no clue how great she is at this job. We watch her thinking, and all recognize the moment when she decides to take the job.

"Fine. But before I officially accept, I want to see all the fine print."

We each take turns explaining her new responsibilities to her. Each of us is giving her part of our current job description. Ranger adds additional responsibility to Steph's job, one that has the rest of us blind-sided but extremely happy.

"And lastly, Babe, you will be in charge of scheduling." She glances at us before her brow furrows.

"Why do I think you are giving me that job because none of you want to do it?" She asks hands on her hips. I guess we let our blank faces drop a moment too long. Damn Ranger and his surprise.

"Beautiful, the guys won't be as angry with you if there is a mess up."

"Or if they don't get the day off they want, Bomber," Bobby adds.

Steph smiles, then replies, "Okay. I'll take the position. Let's see the new company organization chart."

The new breakdown of company ownership will be as follows.

Previously Now

Ranger 55% 40%

Tank 15% 15%

Lester 15% 15%

Bobby 15% 15%

Stephanie 15%

"Ranger, why are you giving up 15% of your company?" Steph inquired.

Ranger explained, "Babe, once we're married, in reality, **we** would control 55% of the company together. However, by naming you as a partner, it would be easier for you to inherit my shares should something happen to me. The 15% is a safety net for you. We wrote the contract so that no matter what happens between us if we divorce or separate, I can never take your shares away from you. The only way to get your 15% back would be to buy you out at three times the market price. The rest of the owners need to agree to the buyout."

Stephanie finally realizes that we are giving her a partnership because she earned it, not out of pity or because she is marrying Ranger.

"Where do I sign?" Stephanie asks as we all let out a breath that we didn't know we were holding. We will announce her as the new partner at the Monthly company-wide meeting three days from now.

 **Joe's POV (10 days later)**

The weeks since the bust have been a lonely three weeks. Things are not the same at TPD, especially where I am concerned. While life-long friends like Eddie and Carl still talk to me and treat me as before, most of the other guys ignore me. I'm finding it difficult to get my comrades to help me during investigations, often stating that they don't feel comfortable working with me. They truly believe that I am a snitch, an Internal Affairs mole looking to nail as many TPD officers as I can. No matter how many times I try to talk to them, they ignore me or refuse to listen. Going to businesses around the Burg isn't much better. Big Dog's family vilified me to every person they could, and many believe I tampered with evidence to implicate Big Dog because he was up for Detective. I can't even stop in Pino's to pick up dinner without someone harassing me. I guess I finally understand how Stephanie must feel after her car fires.

I've seen Santos, Brown, Tank, Manoso, and even Stephanie try to talk to them, explaining that the Chief approached Rangeman first, and then they approached me with a specific list of dirty cops, but it doesn't matter. Some of the Burg busybodies are shunning my mother, which isn't making her happy. Even worse, she can't even blame Stephanie, which was her go to deflection. I almost got shot last week when the back-up I called for took their sweet time to arrive. I'm at wit's end. I realize that my days as a cop are over. I resign myself to talk to Ranger tomorrow about the possibility of working for Rangeman. I hope my relationship with his sister doesn't hinder my ability to work for him.

 **The next day**

I decided that today is the day. I wake up, throw on some sweats and take Bob for a run. Since I started working out during the case with Ranger, I've noticed that if I run with Bob, he's more content and less likely to destroy my house during the day. While completing our five-mile run, I think about my options. Option A, I stay with TPD and hope that with time, the attitudes of my fellow officers will change to support me once again. Option B, I work for Rangeman, in what capacity, I don't know, but I become a Man in Black. Option C, I look to transfer to another city and hope that the officers there don't find out about the case and abandon me as well. By the time I finish my run, I know that Option B is the only option.

I enter the house, feed Bob, then head upstairs to take a shower. I put on a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt with CAT boots. I have my gun at my waist and my clutch piece at my ankle. My badge is in my pocket. I comb my hair, mindful that I need a haircut. Maybe later on today I'll go to the Barbershop on Main Street. Once I deem myself ready, I grab my keys and phone, locking up the house before driving to Rangeman.

I no longer have a key fob, so I need to ask for entrance into the garage. Fortunately, Ram is on the Welcome Desk, still recovering from his injury. He opens the gate for me, and I park my POS truck in one of the visitor's spots. I think back to the red SUV I had when I went FTA. God, I miss that truck. Damn Stephanie for commandeering it. Though I do have to give her credit, stealing the distributor cap was something I would never have thought to do to a car. I get out of my car and head into the lobby.

"Good morning, Ram. How's the arm?" I ask.

"Morning, Morelli. It's healing well. I should be back to full duty in another week. Sitting around all day is for the birds."

"I hear you. Is Ranger available? I'd like to speak to him."

"Do you have an appointment, Detective?"

"No."

"Give me one moment." He turns and picks up the phone at the desk. I hear his side of the conversation. "Detective Morelli is here to speak to the Boss."

"Okay. I'll tell Morelli to wait." Ram hangs up then looks at me. "Lester will be down in a moment to escort you upstairs."

Shit. Back to the formalities. Mabe this wasn't such a good idea. Lester comes out from the stairwell, beckoning me to follow him. We start the climb up the five flights of stairs. Doesn't anyone, besides Stephanie and Ella use the elevator in this building? We exit the stairwell on the fifth floor, and instead of stopping at Manoso's office, I see us head to the conference room. We walk in, and I find not only Manoso but Tank, Bobby, and Stephanie sitting there waiting for me. Lester tells me to have a seat then sits down next to Stephanie. Here goes nothing.

 **Ranger's POV**

"Boss, Morelli's here," Tank tells me from the doorway of my office. "Lester is escorting him up."

I pick up my phone dialing speed dial one, "Babe, meet me in conference room 3, please. Bye."

Tank raises his eyebrow at me, "Phone manners?"

"Steph hates it when we hang up on her. She's trying to teach me phone manners, at least with her."

"I'll keep that in mind when I call Bomber."

I get up and follow Tank to conference room three. Stephanie arrives at the door at the same time as we do. I kiss her on the forehead. "Morelli's coming up. I think he wants a job."

Stephanie sighs shaking her head then enters the conference room. We sit at the far side of the table, myself in the middle seat with Tank and Bobby to my left and Stephanie on my right. Next to Stephanie is a seat for Lester. I realize that my family is on my right and my friends my left. Interesting. Lester enters the room with Morelli. I scramble the camera feed.

"Morelli, to what do we owe this honor. You fuck up already with my sister?" I start.

I see Morelli pale a little, obviously reevaluating his options. "No, Manoso. I gave you my word I would honor her, and I am."

"I hope so, Morelli because nothing would give me more pleasure than to kick your ass for what you did to Bomber when she was a kid," Lester said. Stephanie once again shakes her head, placing her hand on Lester's arm. He looks at her, then sits back and relaxes. It's amazing the control and power my Babe has over all of us.

"I thought I was meeting with only you. I asked to meet with you."

"If you are here for the reason I think you are here for; it will expedite the process to have the Core Team present," I reply

"I thought the Core Team was only four member." Morelli stupidly answers.

"The Core Team did consist of four members; now we are five. We are the five owners of Rangeman." I reply. I see a look of shock on his face when he realizes that Stephanie is now a partner in my company. He slams his cop face down, which is good because he's not earning any points with us right now.

"Look, I'm here to see if you have any job openings. I can't stay in TPD anymore. My colleagues don't trust me, and I don't trust them. They see me as a traitor for getting involved, even though I got rid of dirty cops. I realized, from working with you guys, that my former impressions of your company couldn't have been further from the truth. You are not the thugs I thought you were, and I'm sorry for disrespecting you for all those years."

"You think you'd be a good fit here?" Tank asks.

"I understand your military thinking and way of running things. I was in the Navy, you know. I know that I'm not as physically fit as I need to be, but I'm hoping I have time to get up to par. I already know law enforcement and have contacts on the street. I know the major players. I can help you." Morelli stated his case.

"Look, Morelli, I know that you can be an asset to Rangeman, but you haven't made many friends. You need to understand that the way you treated Stephanie did not sit well with most of the men here. Now, you're dating my baby sister. The men will be even more on your case if you hurt her. I'm not sure Trenton is the right office for you. I would offer you Miami, but it's the office I visit most often, and I intend to spend more time there. My daughter is there. Boston would be best, but my sister can't go back to Boston, and I won't make her. So, Morelli, you can work here, but know that you will need to earn the respect and the trust of my men. If you fuck up once and hurt either Stephanie or Daniela, you won't survive the day."

Morelli sighed, understanding the implication of what I told him before he responds, "Ranger, I get it. I do. But I need to work, and I like law enforcement. I enjoy protecting people. I don't want to be a rent a cop, and I can't work on another force. I'm willing to do what I need to do to get everyone here to trust me."

Bobby starts to go over the physical requirements of the job. When Bobby finishes, Lester goes over the weapons requirements. Morelli seemed a little impressed and intimidated at the same time with the expectations.

I look at Bobby, and he gives a slight nod. Tank follows, then Lester. I turn to Stephanie. She has veto power. If she says no to hiring Morelli, then there won't be a spot for him in Rangeman. I look at her. I see her battling with herself. Finally, I see consent in her eyes.

"Morelli, welcome to Rangeman. I want to let you know that you can thank Stephanie for us hiring you. If she had said no to hiring you, you wouldn't be working here, but she agreed to us hiring you."

If Morelli was confused by my statement, he didn't show it. "I understand. When can I start?"

"When are you finished with TPD?" Bobby asks.

"I hoping today. I have no active cases. I'm not on the roll today. I am planning on going in to resign today. I wanted a job lined up first."

"Go take care of things with TPD. Come by this afternoon, after you leave TPD to fill out the employment package and sign your contract." I tell him.

"Okay. Thank you for giving an opportunity to work here."

Morelli left, only to return four hours later. He will start tomorrow morning.

 **Lester's POV (one week later)**

I still can't believe that Morelli is a Rangeman. I never thought I'd see the day when that cop, of all cops, would want to work with us thugs. I guess dating Daniela has opened his eyes to who we are inside, and not the personas we share with the world.

Bobby evaluated Morelli on his first day, giving him four weeks to get in shape for this physical test and weapons test. He passed the basic weapons test using his police-issue and a Glock, so he was able to go out on surveillance and apprehensions. We partnered him with Cal and Hal. As with all new Rangeman, he started with the low-level skips that Stephanie always went after. After getting in a food fight with Norville, being forced to chase after an 85-year-old streaker, and taking in his first naked skip, he realized how hard Stephanie's job was, and he apologized to her for treating her like shit. He finally understood that it wasn't her fault. After he apologized, he graduated to mid-level bonds, which while not easy, didn't often lead to food fights or bringing skips to the cop shop in their birthday suits.

For a cop, he was in horrible physical shape. I'm surprised he never lost a suspect while trying to chase after one. All the Rangeman can minimally bench press their weight. Morelli couldn't even bench press Stephanie's weight. As far as running, he could only sprint. The five-miles he claims to run must be at a snail's pace. His sit-ups and push-ups were pathetic, and his form horrible. Cal was embarrassed, saying that Morelli gave the Navy guys a bad reputation. Navy is always picked on, especially for being on a ship in the middle of an ocean most of the time, rarely in the thick of things. Now, Joe had to go and make everyone think that Navy basic training was a joke. The best was that Joe couldn't complete four pull-ups. After he finished his initial evaluation, Stephanie walked into the gym to begin her training with Ranger. Morelli stayed to watch her train. We knew he would be impressed with her progress.

Stephanie started with sit-ups and push-ups, doing over a hundred of each. Then, she completes fifteen pull-ups. She can bench press five pounds over her weight and refuses to go higher, stating she wants to continue to look like a woman, curves and all. Ranger doesn't push her; we know he likes her curves. She's up to ten miles running each morning with Ranger. After her warm-up, they moved to the mats for hand-to-hand. She started training with me, then Bobby, then Tank. She took us all down more than five times in one session. We knew she was ready for Ranger. At first, Ranger wanted nothing to do with working with Stephanie on the mats. It was after he watched her take on the three of us and knock us all down that he realized she was a formidable opponent. Neither holds anything back, only pulling their punches and kicks enough not to hurt each other severely. That day, with Morelli watching, she and Ranger sparred for over forty-five minutes before she knocked Ranger down. He got back up and knocked her down. Then, right before the session was over, Ranger managed to sneak in a sweep when she was distracted by someone dropping a barbell. When Bobby called time, he helped her up, once again tell her he was proud of her. We are all proud of the work Bomber has put into changing herself for the better.

When Morelli walked over to her, we all tensed, wondering what he was going to say. The words that came out of his mouth, though, surprised us all. He said, "Stephanie, I can't believe everything you've accomplished these last few months. I know that if you came after me today, you would have captured me that first day we bumped into each other. Good work." Stephanie beamed, took Ranger's hand, thanked Morelli, then left for the penthouse. We didn't see them on five until three hours later.

 **Daniela's POV**

The month and a half since Abuela Rosa's birthday went by quickly. Joe surprised me when he told me he quit TPD. Then, he told me that he was working for my brother. I almost fell off my seat. Carlos looked into Joe's spending history since we started dating. He asked his contacts on the street about Joe. Everything came back clean. Joe was a new man. I was glad to hear that Joe was honest with me. It seems that Carlos is resigned to our relationship. I only hope that by employing Joe, he will further learn to trust this man who I love.

Marriage has come up several times in recent weeks. It is clear that we both want to get married. The way we see our marriage, though, is different. Joe still wants the housewife, the stay at home mom. He hopes that once we start having a family, I will stop working to take care of our family. While I have no problems with that role while our children are home, once they are in school full-time, I intend to start working again. I try to explain that it's not for the money, it's for the social interaction with other adults, for having a purpose to get up each day, for giving me something to be proud of myself for accomplishing. I feel as though I'm starting to get Joe to see my side.

I want to marry Joe. I love him. I smile every time I think of him. I find myself picturing what our children will look like, with his Italian features and my Cuban ones. At thirty, I'm not old, but I don't want to wait too much longer. I always pictured myself as having a large family, at least four children. I know that there is a greater likelihood for me to have twins, especially since I'm a fraternal twin. My doctor explained that since my mother released multiple eggs at one time, there is a greater chance that all my sisters and I will also release multiple eggs at one ovulation. Joe would like a big family as well.

The more I get to know Stephanie, the more I see how Stephanie and Joe were never right for each other. They are like oil and vinegar. Stephanie doesn't even want to stay home while her children are little. Hell, she is still claiming she doesn't want kids. As much as Carlos says he's fine with whatever Stephanie wants, I can see that he would like to have more children. He regrets everything he missed out on with Julie and wants an opportunity to live those moments with another child. I think Stephanie will eventually decide to have a child, but I don't see her having more than two, maybe three at most.

On the other hand, Stephanie and Carlos are perfect together. They are both workaholics, adrenaline junkies, and stubborn as all hell. They could ignite a forest on fire with the heat and passion that sparks between them. Neither of them backs down, but their love for each other forces them to compromise. When they get lost in each other, it is as if no one else in the world exists, it's only the two of them. Stephanie understands Carlos even better than I do, which is saying a lot. I don't think there are any secrets between them. I'm so glad Carlos found Stephanie.

Tonight, I'm accompanying Joe to his mother's house for dinner with her and his Grandma Bella. I must agree with Stephanie; his Grandma Bella is scary. At first, she hated me because I'm not Italian and not from the Burg. However, once she discovered that want children and I want to get married, she started warming up to me. When she heard that I was Catholic, I was the perfect woman for her precious Joseph. I carefully look in my closet, trying to find a pretty, but modest dress to wear.

I finally settle on a peach dress with a high rounded neckline, cap sleeves, and skirt that slightly flares at the waist. It ends at my knees. I pair the dress with cream colored kitten heels and stockings. I wear a white cardigan to battle the chill in the early spring air. Joe arrives to pick me up at 5:30. When I open the door, he stops and stares at me.

"Cara Mia, you look beautiful. I love that dress." He says. Joe is carrying a duffle bag; still wearing his Rangeman uniform, which still doesn't fit him like Lester's and Carlos' uniform. He needs to develop more muscles.

"Thank you, Joe. Is that what you're wearing to your mother's?" I ask before leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

"No, do you mind if I use your bathroom to change?"

"Go right ahead. I'll wait here for you." I respond. Five minutes later, he emerges from the bathroom, wearing tan Dockers and a blue and white button-down shirt left untucked.

"How is your training going?" I ask him as we walk to his car.

"Well. Bobby says I'll be testing in two weeks."

"Who's training you in hand-to-hand combat?"

"So far Cal, Manny, and Lester. I have yet to face Bobby, Tank, or Ranger."

"Honey, you have a long way to go before you can last with my brother."

I can tell that Joe is insulted and hurt. "Why do you say that, Daniela?"

"Joe, you are not built enough, you still are having difficulties getting the pull-ups completed, and have only lost three pounds. I don't think you are eating the proper diet. You're lucky my brother had to go to Miami for a few weeks. It's giving you an extra two weeks to get up to par."

"I've managed fine in the TPD. I was a good boxer in the Navy.

"That may be, Joe, but my brother and Lester started training at fifteen. Carlos BMI is five. He has almost no fat on him. Lester is a ten. You are most likely at 18. You are lacking the definition your body should have after training for the last few weeks."

Joe sighs. "I guess you're right. What should my diet consist of to help me bulk up?"

We continue the car ride discussing his new diet, which does not include his mother's leftovers. I swear, no one from the Burg eats vegetables. I'm surprised they all haven't dropped dead from heart attacks yet. Carlos told me that Stephanie was the worst when it came to eating "twigs and bark" as she called my brother's diet, but since they have been living together, her diet has been super healthy. Tia Ella knows how to make food taste fattening and delicious using all low fat, natural ingredients. Even her desserts are healthy. The last time we ate dinner with my family, Stephanie chose mostly low fat, healthy options, like the rest of us do. I'm glad she's consented to making some minor adjustments to her diet. It will ensure that she spends many, many, many more years with Carlos and the rest of the family.

Joe parks his car in the driveway then walks around the car to open my door before we walk to the porch. Like always, his mother and grandmother are waiting for us at the door. It is unsettling how they always seem to know when we are arriving. Mrs. Morelli opens the door for us, giving both me and Joseph hugs and kisses to the cheek.

Mrs. Morelli prepared lasagna for dinner with Italian bread. No vegetables, again. Not even a salad. While we are eating, Mrs. Morelli says, "I'm glad you were able to make it for dinner. Joe, how is your new job going?"

"It's going great, Mom. I enjoy working with the men. I still get to go after bad guys, but have normal working hours for once with better safety equipment."

"But, Joe, I thought you said they were thugs and criminals. Why do you want to associate with men like that?"

"My brother and his men are **not** thugs or criminals. They are veterans, who risked their lives to ensure your freedom. They were mostly Special Forces, doing things that only a handful of people even know about, things that are locked in secured vaults in the Pentagon. They may give off the aura of being scary, but that is to help keep the gangs in line. Not a single one of my brother's men have ever harmed someone out of malice or for fun. If someone got hurt or killed, it was to save a life or because they were ordered to do so, much like a cop."

Mrs. Morelli looked shocked at my outburst. Joe looked pained. Grandma Bella seemed like she wanted to curse me. I will not allow anyone to talk bad about my brother. He is a hero and deserves respect and gratitude. He's too humble for his good. If he were to show off some of his medals people wouldn't be so quick to think of him as a thug.

"I didn't know that Ranger guy was your brother, Ms. Garcia." Mrs. Morelli answered.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, also known as Ranger, is my older brother, and my hero. He protected me from bullies when I was a child, getting into trouble because of me. He never told my parents why he did what he did; he was afraid they would do something to put our family in harm's way with the gangs in Newark. He built up enough street credibility that when my parents sent him to Miami to live with my Abuela that my sisters and I were safe. We still are, no one will mess with Manoso's sisters or parents in Newark. When he joined the Army, he broke my heart. I was afraid to lose him and came close to losing him at least three times. But, he came back home to us each time, a little more closed off, a little scarier. He stopped showing his emotions, only giving us his blank face. Then, a few years back, he started to laugh again, smile a little. He would drop his blank face occasionally. He began to live again. He stopped being reckless, stopped taking the most dangerous jobs. He decided he wanted to end his government contract. Almost four and a half months ago, I got my big brother back, thanks to his fiancé Stephanie. She gave him a reason to live again. So don't you dare disrespect him ever again." I said, holding back my tears at the callous, disparaging remarks my potential future mother-in-law said about my brother.

"I'm sorry, Daniela, I didn't know any of that about your brother. I didn't mean to disrespect him."

"Have you ever tried to have a conversation with him or his men? Have you ever said 'Hi' to one of them? Or do you cross the street when you see them because they are big men and minorities?"

I know I struck a cord. The Burg was one of the most prejudicial places I've ever seen. Don't get me wrong; it was okay to be a minority as long as you didn't try to infuse yourself into the Burg. Owning a business, shopping in the are was okay. Dating an 'outsider' was a faux pas. It took Mrs. Morelli almost two months to accept me because I'm Cuban. Carlos still isn't accepted by his future mother-in-law.

"Dani, please," Joe says, asking me to stop. He doesn't understand. If she were directing her misguided judgment against me, I would take it, but I would never back down from protecting my brother.

"No, Joe, don't stop her. She's right. I am a judgemental bigot, like Ellen Plum and most of the other Burg woman. We only see the world as black and white. White is good, everything else evil. As I've gotten to know Daniela, I see that she is a wonderful, respectful lady. You love her, and she loves you. I spent years trying to force you on Stephanie to no avail; you were both miserable together. However, you both found your companion in someone from outside the Burg. I was raised to marry Italian only. If he wasn't Italian, he better be Catholic at least. Marrying a non-Catholic, non-Italian was forbidden. I'm afraid I raised you kids with that same expectation. I didn't see that until now. Daniela, I'm sorry for my past actions. While I can't go back and change what I did, I will try to be more accepting and more open-minded in the future."

"Thank you, and I meant no disrespect," I reply.

"I know that dear. Now, who wants dessert?"


	10. In With the New

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, and some Smut**

 **Chapter 10: In With the New**

 **Ranger's POV**

One more week to go. One more week before I marry Stephanie. One more week until she is mine forever, officially taken off the market. Everyone knows we are going away. A little vacation after all the hours we put in closing the Miami-Trenton drug ring. I sent each of the other members of the Core Team away first, to lessen the suspicion that our vacation was special. The only people who know we are going to Hawaii to get married are Lester and the Stankovics, who will be standing up for us. Lester is my Best Man. While Tank is my best friend now, as an adult, Lester is my 'brother.' I love Javier, but Lester is more a brother to me since we've been together for the last twenty years. Also, out of all of my men, he and Stephanie are the closest, with Hector a close second. Mary Lou will be Stephanie's Matron of Honor. Valerie was her Matron of Honor when she married Dickie Orr. Stephane is afraid that if Val stands up for her again, she'll have bad luck. Besides, Val still isn't one hundred percent on our side yet. I decided to treat Mary Lou and her husband to a second honeymoon, booking them a room at the Grand Wailea. Along with their room, they both have a full day at the spa, where they can get whatever services they want, and $5,000 to spend each. Mary Lou and Lenny almost fainted when we told them. I own a private villa on the Big Island with access to a private beach for Stephanie and I. A housekeeper will come twice during our stay, to clean and drop off food. We will take care of our meals, either by cooking them or going out. The villa isn't far from the resorts, so lots of dining options are nearby. I want Stephanie to myself as much as possible, keeping her naked with me inside her.

However, this week is testing week, again. We have five new potential Rangemen, one of them is Joe Morelli. Bobby is not sure he'll meet our requirements. His training hasn't been great, but in the last couple of weeks, he seemed to up his game. I need to talk to my sister about that. I think that she is the key to helping Joe get healthier by eating more fruits and vegetables. I noticed him eating healthier options at Rangeman, and it looks like he dropped about eight pounds in the last three weeks. Joe is keeping his promise, staying faithful and true to my sister. Even Stephanie has come around to be on team Joe. She has seen the changes he has made to make Dani happy, something he never did for her. I know it still hurts her that Joe was unwilling to change or compromise for her, especially since he stated many times how much he wanted to marry her and have a family with her. She knows she is partially to blame, for not compromising herself, but her confidence and self-worth are so low, thanks to her bitch of a mother and the Burg, that it still takes its toll. I'm starting to believe that Stephanie may need to see a counselor or therapist to truly get over and face all the verbal and mental abuse she received from her mother and Joe. It worries me that she breaks down every time something happens to shake her confidence.

For new Rangeman employees, this is Hell Week. Each day they test in another area. Stephanie got lucky that pneumonia pushed back the physical part of her test from the weapons because it wasn't as bad for her. However, that wouldn't be the case for Morelli. New Rangeman employees take the tests in front of any employee who wants to observe, as long as they are not needed elsewhere. Usually, all off-duty men would observe, along with all men not on monitors. Today was no exception. I know my men were interested to find out if Morelli would exceed Stephanie's numbers. The Core Team would observe each recruit from a table set up near the testing site. Intimidation tactics at their best.

First up to test is John "Snake" Conrad. He's twenty-four years old and our youngest recruit. He enlisted in the Army at eighteen, gaining his nickname because he could slither in and out of any location without being seen. His record was impressive, and so far, he seems like he'll be a good fit. He managed to complete 90 push-ups, 15 pull-ups, and 98 sit-ups. He finished his two-mile run in 10:15. He was impressive.

Kyle Matthews was an Air Force pilot who received an eye injury during combat when his plane was shot down. He managed to land the plane safely, in US Territory, saving the lives of everyone on board. However, he lost twenty-percent of his peripheral vision in his right eye, leaving him unable to fly. He is the least physically fit of the men. I'm not sure if he will make the team. He completes 82 push-ups, 83 sit-ups, and 12 pull-ups. He finishes his two miles in 12:32. Stephanie did better than him. Unless he improves drastically in the rest of the tests, he's out.

Joe tested third. He managed to complete 89 push-ups, 84 sit-ups, and 13 pull-ups. He lacks in upper body strength. I see Bobby make a note to monitor his exercise regiment. However, he redeems himself by running two miles in 11:55, three minutes slower than Stephanie.

Alfonso Perez is a former Marine, the oldest of the recruits at thirty-nine. He decided to retire six months ago from the Marines. For a man pushing forty, he's in great shape. He was a drill sergeant for part of his Marine career, which is evident from his discipline and physique. He completed 100 push-ups, 110 sit-ups, and 20 pull-ups. The two-mile run took him 9:59. He was looking very promising.

Finally, Kevin "Eagle" Vorwald tested. He was a sniper for the Army, top rated. He did two tours as a Ranger before deciding to get out after his old brother died as a result of a suicide bomber in Afghanistan. He didn't want his parents to get another notification about a son KIA. His numbers were fine, not overly impressive, but I wasn't expecting him to shine in this part. His 88 push-ups and sit-ups along with 15 pull-ups were more than satisfactory. His 12:03 run was a little slow, but he is at a disadvantage after suffering from a broken fibula only six months ago. I know he was still favoring his bad leg. Bobby asked him if he wanted to postpone his test for a medical reason, but he said he was good to go. I respect that in a man.

Once the five men finished, we congratulated each of them on their achievements. Matthews seemed to take exception to my Babe being a Core Team Member. He thinks that a woman can't hack it. I tell Snake how impressed I am with his numbers so far and he's grateful. I tell Perez how I hope to be as physically fit as he is when I'm his age. I inform Eagle that I'm proud of him for pushing through the test, especially the run, given his recent injury. Even if he goes over on the five miles, he will have a job if he passes the other parts of the test.

Kyle Matthews is the last to approach me. I watch him shake hands with Tank, Lester, and Bobby, but completely ignore Stephanie. I watch Stephane furrow her eyebrows, getting ready to go into rhino mode.

"Excuse me, Mr. Matthews, but you completely ignored me. If you plan on working any shifts other than the graveyard on monitors I suggest you give me the same respect you give my partners." Stephanie says with confidence.

He continues to ignore Stephanie, coming over to me to shake my hand and hear my praise. I only plan on meeting one of those expectations. He holds out his left hand to me, and I grab it, squeezing much tighter than necessary. Then, I say, with my deadly voice, "You will shake Ms. Plum's hand and acknowledge her role within this company that she earned through hard work and excellent instincts."

Matthews must have a death wish because his reply almost had me throwing him into the wall. "I'm sure she worked hard on her knees and her back. It doesn't take much instinct to give good head and to spread your legs."

I fight to keep control, not to snap at this idiot standing in front of me. "That woman did better than you on her qualifications. That woman hit Army Ranger standards for everything except the pull-ups, which she only missed by two. She only trained for six weeks. You have been in the military for six years and can't do better than a civilian woman. You are an embarrassment. Unless your results for the rest of the week are stellar, you can expect to be unemployed. However, if you do manage to stay on, I suggest your treat my fiancé with respect because if you disrespect her, you are disrespecting me."

I see Matthew's pale a little, knowing that he stuck his foot in his mouth. He backtracked to Stephanie, apologized for disrespecting her, and shook her hand. She practically ignored him but gave him enough attention to scare him. I'm proud of the way she handled herself, and I'm planning on showing her tonight. Once the five men hit the showers, the Core Team heads to my office to go over the evaluations of the trainees.

I am impressed with everyone's work, excepts Matthews of course. It seems that he feels he is better than the rest of us. Those Air Force pilots tend to try to puff up their importance. They do have an important role, and I respect them, but they don't see the type of combat that those of us in the Army, and to a lesser extent, Navy Seamen see. Joe's evaluations have blown me away, and I can tell Stephanie is surprised as well. Joe is fitting in great here and works hard to improve, earning the trust and respect of my men along the way. For the sake of my sister, I'm glad that I'll be able to continue to employ Joe.

"Bomber, does your spidey sense tell you anything about Kyle Matthews?" Bobby asks.

"No, he doesn't seem bad, only chauvinistic and arrogant. I don't understand why it's so hard to accept that I passed the qualifications and earned my job like everyone else. I mean, I went through the training to prevent confrontations like today from happening. But still, some of the guys think I slept my way into the partnership. I hate that they think that I am a whore." I can see that my Babe is barely holding it together. She looks like she's about to break down.

"Babe, don't let guys like Matthews get into your head. We all know the work you did to get here. We know that you deserve your position based on your skills and knowledge, not because of your status as my future wife."

"Do you think it will stop then when we get married? Or will it only continue, I'll have my job because I'm the boss's wife."

"Beautiful, the military, unfortunately, still has a lot of men who don't think that women belong on the front lines, that women can't do the same things we can. It's why the Rangers and Seals still do not allow women in their ranks. It's pathetic. We've trained with some women who had more skills than some of the men we who were on missions with us. In some ways, the military is a little like the Burg with their backward thinking."

"Little girl, Matthews made those comments in front of half the guys, including Morelli. Do you think he's going to get away with that thinking? As much as you and Morelli had a toxic, emotionally abusive relationship, he is one of your biggest supporters outside of the four of us in this room. I've heard him defend you numerous times. Cal, Hal, Hector, and Vince had also told me about instances when one of the newer guys said a disparaging remark about you where Joe was the first to get in their face. Whether they said something about wanting to get into your pants or that you are only here as eye candy and entertainment, he's defended you. He's told them how you passed your qualifications not by the woman's requirement, but the men's, only missing out on the pull-ups. He was the one who broke Williamson's nose."

I can tell that Stephanie is shocked by Tank's words. When I first heard of Joe defending Stephanie I was surprised as well. However, when I spoke to Daniela about it, she told me how she and Joe spoke one night about his relationship with Stephanie. Joe finally realized all the ways he hurt her and broke her spirit. Joe also discovered how strong, smart, and tenacious she is when he was able to look back on their history without the entanglement of a relationship. He vowed never to put her down again unless she deserved it without a doubt.

"Babe, if you were still dating Morelli, if you and Morelli married, you still would have been offered the position. I've wanted you working for me for years."

"Bomber, you're perfect for your position. Do you realize that our residential security customers have increased by seventy-five percent since you took over? You, together with Lester put the couples at ease, especially the woman. When we went into the residential clients previously, the men would like our security options but hate how their wives would drool over Lester and Ranger. They envisioned their wives having affairs with us. Once the women got over the lust factor, they saw the guys as scary thugs. However, when you and Lester go together, they see us as a solid company, made of honorable men, not thugs. You put them at ease. When they see you interact with Hector and Hal, among others, they see the guys laugh and smile. They see the close relationship you have with the men; they see the protector in us because we are always watching your back."

"Thank you for that, guys, I needed the pick me up."

"You are what makes this company better, what makes us a family. Without you, Babe, we are different men."

"I do have a suggestion. I think we need to modify the uniforms of the installation guys. Black on black is too intimidating. While the black cargoes are fine, I think we need colored shirts. Royal blue or red. I considered white, but that would get dirty too easily. Royal blue and red are both dark, masculine colors, so the guys would be comfortable wearing them. Emerald or hunter green is another option. The guys can keep a black shirt in their truck if they get called to a takedown or an alarm. However, most of the installation team doesn't respond to alarms or participate in takedowns."

"I think that's a great idea, Babe. Let's go with the royal blue, and we'll do Polos instead of T-shirts." I respond.

Stephanie gets a huge smile on her face, which in turn makes me feel better. I hated the look of defeat she had on her face after the confrontation with Matthews. "Thank you, Ranger."

"No, Babe, thank you."

Our meeting finishes. Lester and Stephanie head out to a new potential residential client while Bobby gives physicals to our five new potential employees. Tank and I discuss the testing that will still take place for the rest of the week.

 **Joe's POV**

Fuck! I understand why this week is called Hell Week. It is worse than basic training. I've managed to do better than standards on everything, but Stephanie still did better in some areas. Who would've thought that she could have so many skills? Matthews is a real douche bag, constantly putting Stephanie down, dismissing her skills. I've had to stop myself from punching him out.

I'm surprised at how much control Ranger and Stephanie have at work. When they are together, they are professional. No one will doubt that there is chemistry between them or that they are an item, but they don't walk around hugging or kissing or touching all day long. Yes, there are a few closed-door meetings between them in either office, but we never hear anything.

Tonight is the last night as a trainee. If I finish the five-mile run within the time limit, I'll be a full-time Rangeman employee. I can't believe I'm saying that with a straight face. I am now going to be a thug, a Man in Black, even though I'm anything but that. I guess I understand how they always felt when I called them those names. In an hour and a half, I'm meeting Ranger, Lester, Tank, Bobby, Cal, Hal, Snake, Eagle, Matthews, Perez, and Vince at some sleazy bar in Newark. There's a high-level skip we need to apprehend tonight. He's charged with ten counts of rape and sexual assault. I still don't understand how he's out on bail. Ranger set up a distraction, with none other than Stephanie running the distraction. I've never seen her in action, but everyone says she's a natural. All I know is I hated how she would dress from these events. I'll be inside with Vince, playing pool and drinking beer. Lester will be the bartender tonight along with Perez. Snake and Eagle are eyes inside the bar. Matthews will be with Ranger and Tank waiting outside the back exit, where Stephanie is supposed to lure the skip out to the parking lot. Bobby, Cal, and Hal will be at the front exit.

I arrive twenty-five minutes early, to find everyone there except for Matthews, Cal, Hal, Ranger, and Stephanie. Two minutes after my arrival, Cal and Hal show up. Tank sends Vince and me into the bar. We quickly order a pitcher of beer and head over to the pool table. Lester and Perez are already behind the bar and nods towards our target, Peter Nichols. I glance, not noticing any weapons on him. I make sure to look at his pant legs to make sure there isn't a harness there. Once we head to the pool table I say "target in sight, appears to be unarmed."

I hear in my earpiece Vince state, "copy that and confirm."

About five minutes later Snake and Eagle appear, dressed like they are out strolling for a quickie. I hear Bobby ask, "Where is Matthews? He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

Matthews arrives five minutes before Ranger and Stephanie. I heard Tank and Bobby chastize him once he left his vehicle. His excuse was that he thought he was supposed to escort Bomber. Thank God, for his sake, that Ranger pulled up in his Porsche at that moment. Once Ranger parked, I heard his deep voice ask, "position check."

"Tending stick, the target here," Lester stated.

"Playing some eight-ball with Mo, eyes on the target, unarmed," Vince replied for us.

"Slithered in, by the back door with Eagle." Snake stated.

Cal replied, "Hal with me awaiting Bobby at front."

"Walking to you, Cal," Bobby replied.

I finally hear Ranger say, "Go get him, Tiger,"

Steph responds, "You know I will."

I hear the door close, and I hear Cal say, "Damn it Bomber, Ranger's gonna kill us for seeing you like this."

I'm wondering what she looked like but didn't have to wait too long to see for myself. The moment she enters the bar, my heart stopped. She is wearing a black, backless halter top that has a plunging neckline, barely covering her breasts. You can practically see her nipples peaking through the thin material. She's wearing a black napkin disguised as a skirt that barely covers her assets. To tie the whole outfit together is a pair of knee-high black stiletto boots. Her hair is down in soft curls, with flawless smokey eyes and red lipstick. Peter will be following her without any effort. Fuck, my pants are feeling a little tight. I hope Daniela is still awake when I get home.

I see Steph take a quick glance around the bar, taking a mental inventory of us guys in here before sitting on a bar stool three away from the mark. Lester approaches, "Can I have a vodka on the rocks? My fucking asshole of an ex-boyfriend decided to propose to my new boyfriend's sister, and now I'm out! Fucking bastard is destroying my life even after we finally break up."

I cringe a little, knowing Stephanie is taking a dig at me. I see the mark take an interest in Stephanie.

"I guess your ex-boyfriend must be blind to give up a beautiful woman like yourself." He tells her. I see her blush, dropping her head as if she's embarrassed, though I can see her disgust.

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Michelle."

"Peter. Do you mind if I pay for your drink?"

"No, I don't. Why are you here instead of being somewhere with your wife, or is it girlfriend?"

"No, I like you, are between lovers at this time. However, there is an opening, and it seems that you have all the proper qualifications." He states while examining her from top to bottom.

Stephanie smiles at him, downs her drink, then grabs his hand, "Why don't you take me back to your place. My car is in the back, I'll follow you there."

"Sounds like a plan," Peter says before downing his drink. Stephanie gets up and starts to walk towards the back exit. Peter places his hand on her lower back and slides it down to touch her ass. I see Steph trying to maintain her control before slapping him.

I watch her walk down the short hallway towards the door. Once the door closes, I hear Tank state, "Peter Nichols, Bond Enforcement. You're going back to jail."

"Like fuck I am. I'm taking this sweet little ass back to my place. After I make Michelle here scream my name all night, then you can try to get me."

I hear a thud and then a moan before Manoso speaks, "Your days of hurting woman are over, Peter." I hear another thud. "The first hit was for touching my woman. The second was for each of the women you raped and assaulted. Tank, bring him to jail."

I hear Tank respond, "with pleasure. Bobby?"

"Right behind you."

"Men, good job tonight. You're all offline until 0900. Trainees, be ready for the last test tomorrow. You will find out your assignments upon the completion of the test."

"Night everyone," I hear Stephanie reply before her mic cuts out. After another twenty minutes, those of us left inside the bar leave, including Lester and Perez.

"Santos, how does Ranger allow her to do these distractions?"

"Morelli, you know Stephanie, you can't make her not do something. It's not easy on him. He's always terrified that something will go wrong and he'll regret sending her inside. He tries to find an alternative to a distraction whenever he can. But as you saw, Beautiful's a natural."

I shake my head. "Seeing her dressed like that would be enough for me to cancel the whole thing."

"And that is why you and Beautiful would have never worked out." Santos states.

 **Stephanie's POV**

"Ugh, I'm glad to be back in the car. Peter was disgusting. I wanted to punch him in the face when he touched my ass." I tell Carlos.

"I made sure he paid for that."

"I know, I saw. The minute we get home I'm burning this poor excuse of an outfit."

"You will do nothing of the sort. You can burn it tomorrow, but not any earlier. I have plans for you with that outfit on for tonight." Carlos replies, his voice deep and husky. He places his hand on my thigh, slowly moving further up my leg. When he reaches under a scrap of material pretending to be a skirt, he almost drives us off the road. He immediately pulls over.

"Babe, you're commando?"

"Yes."

"I know you're not wearing a bra, but no panties either?"

"Carlos, this skirt is so fucking tight I could barely even fit in the skirt. There was no room for panties."

I hear him groan. "Babe, we're going to the house."

"Why?"

"The things I want to do to you tonight I can't do at Rangeman."

The normally hour-long drive Ranger made in forty, breaking about every traffic law imaginable. Once he pulls the Porsche into the four-car garage, he threw the car in park. He practically ran out of the car and ripped the door off its hinge. He pulled me out of the car, slamming the door closed before pushing my body against the car. He attacked my mouth with a kiss the likes I have never experienced before. Seconds later, I feel his glorious cock at my entrance, waiting for permission to enter.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I need you now." He says.

"Take me, Carlos. I'm yours."

He rubs his member against my entrance a few times, allowing some juices to flow before he enters in one swoop. I whimper at the invasion from both pain and pleasure. No matter how often we couple, I'm never prepared for the way he fills me. He moves us over to the hood of the car, where he gently lies my back down on the hood while he continues to slam into me. The warmth from the engine feels glorious on my back. He lifts both my legs up on to his shoulders, pushing even deeper inside me. Before I even realize what is happening, we are both screaming each other's names in ecstasy. If this is how he reacts to me being commando, I think I'll go commando more often. Once Carlos catches his breath, he gently picks me up, bridal style, carrying me into the kitchen.

"Dios, Babe, I've always wanted to have you on the hood of my Turbo. I've now had you in that car and on that car." He tells me. I think back to the "Vordo Incident" as I like to refer to it and feel the heat spread down to my core.

He places me on the counter while he takes off his boots socks, and shirt. He is left standing in front of me, with only his pants on, but the zipper was down, his member standing at attention. He turns to look at me, desire apparent in his eyes.

"So beautiful, Babe, and all mine. I can't wait until we say those words later this week. I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Manoso, for the world to know that you are my wife and I'm your husband. You make me happy, Babe, happier than I ever imagined I could be or that I deserved to be. Te quiero, mi amor."

With that, he leans in with another hard kiss to the mouth before trailing down my jaw to my neck, then my breasts and my core. He kneels before me, with my body at the edge of the kitchen counter, where he glides his talented tongue along my lower lips, driving me crazy with desire. He feasts on me, lapping up my juices while driving me wild. Finally, he inserts a couple of fingers into me, while attacking my clit with his tongue. I cum, and cum hard, my body shaking from the intensity of the orgasm.

Once he's finished, we proceed to the bedroom, where he finally removes the microscopic material covering my body with his knife, leaving my boots on.

"Babe, don't ever get rid of these boots. I have the perfect outfit in mind for you to wear with these boots."

Now, I want to have some fun with my man. I look at Carlos, putting on my best seductive, confident look I can muster. "Well, I can think of a couple of things I'd like to do to you with these boots on. Sit on the bed, soldier." I order him.

If Carlos was surprised by my order, he hid it well. He turned around, sat on the bed, and answered, "Yes, Ma'am."

I am a little surprised at where this confidence is coming from, but I'm enjoying having Carlos bend to my will.

"I'm tired of the way you constantly tease me, kissing me senseless only to leave me hot and bothered. I need to punish you for your bad behavior."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." Carlos begins to respond before I cut him off.

"I didn't permit you to talk, soldier. You will not speak unless I order you to talk. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Stand up and remove your pants than sit back down," I order him. He follows my command.

"You will not touch me; you will not move. Your body belongs to me to do whatever my heart desires. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

I start at his neck, kissing and sucking his glorious skin. I decided to mark him, making sure everyone knows he's mine. I continue my assault down his chest, to his rock hard abs. God, this man is perfect. I skip over his groin and the soldier that is standing at attention to kissing his inner thighs. I finally run the tongue along the slit at the end of his member. I feel Carlos shudder, as a low growl escapes his throat. I wrap my hand around his cock, slowing running it up and down the shaft while watching his facial expressions. I can tell he's enjoying my ministrations. I feel the blood pulsing through the veins, feeling him harden even more, building towards an orgasm. I begin to slow down my movement while I start to kiss up his abs and chest once more, reaching his mouth. I straddle his lap, my core barely touching his quivering member, kissing him and biting his lower lip. He moves his hands to my hips, and I immediately stop, standing up from my position.

"I said not to move. Don't make me get the handcuffs." With that last statement, I saw the surprise, quickly followed by lust. Hmmm, I guess he'll let me cuff him. I'll try that next time. Once his hands returned to the bed, I went back to my position, kissing down his body. This time, when I reached his member, took it into my mouth, enjoying my dessert. Carlos let out more groans and growls as I increased my pace, sucking the tip every time I came up. Once again, I felt his member pulsating in my mouth. I brought him to the brink of orgasm before I once again stopped. I wanted him inside me; I wanted to ride him like Zorro. When I released his cock from my mouth, he groaned. "What do you want, soldier?" I asked him.

"I want you."

"You need to be more specific."

"I want to be inside you."

"Inside me where?"

"Inside your sweet, delicious, tight pussy, Ma'am."

"And what are you going to do to me?"

"Give you the mother of all orgasms."

"You think you're up to the task?"

"Oh yeah, I know I'm up to the task."

With that, I smile and impale myself on him. I begin rocking on his lap, refusing to move up or down yet. I know he wants to take my hips and control our motion. I'll let him take over soon; I want to prolong our pleasure first. I slowly start to ride him, rubbing my chest against his face. He takes one of my nipples in his mouth, gently biting it and sucking it. Finally, I can't take it any longer.

"Fuck me, soldier, fuck me hard, fuck me fast," I order him.

In one swift move, without pulling out of me, he has our positions reverse, ready to start pounding into me. Before he begins, he asks, "Are you sure? I don't have much control left, and I don't want to hurt you, Babe."

"What part of 'fuck me hard' did you not understand?" I ask, staying in character.

"Your wish is my command."

I don't know how much later it was when I woke up, but Carlos was sitting in the chair in the room watching me sleep. "What happened?"

"Le petite morte again, mi amor. You were out for about fifteen minutes this time." Damn. I love this man.

 **Joe's POV**

Today is the final Rangeman qualifying test. If I pass this test, I'll be a full-fledged Man in Black. I arrive at the starting line forty-five minutes early, giving me a chance to stretch my muscles and warm-up before the run. The Core Team, minus Ranger and Stephanie, arrive fifteen minutes before start time. Snake, Eagle, Perez, and Matthews are here when they arrive. It is getting closer to the start time, and Ranger and Stephanie still haven't shown. I see Tank answer his phone. "Affirmative." He barks into the phone before placing it back in his belt. I swear he was smiling when he hung up. He turned to Brown and Santos, saying, "Bossman and Little Girl will be here in five. They hit a little traffic."

Hit a little traffic? The test site is ten minutes from Rangeman? How could they hit traffic? Moments later, I hear the purr of Ranger's Turbo coming from the opposite direction of Rangeman. Where were they? He parks the car, gets out with his blank face on, not letting anyone in on his secret. I see the passenger door open and watch Stephanie step out, a little tentatively. I see Ranger give her his hand and watch her use it to help her stand. She seems to be having difficulty walking. I'm beginning to wonder if she got hurt at the end of the last night's distraction when I notice the hickey on Ranger's neck. I look at Steph, and she has a matching one to go along with her glow of sexual satisfaction. Damn, I never made her that sore. I see Ranger glance over at me, obviously reading my thoughts correctly because he smirks at me. Bastard. He stands in front of the five of us, telling us the rules as the Core team lines up in front of us, with Lester standing farthest to my left, then Stephanie, Ranger, Tank, and Bobby. Stephanie is in her Rangeman uniform of black cargo pants, that fit her curves perfectly, a tight Rangeman long-sleeve v-neck t-shirt, and her Cat boots. On her head is a black Rangeman ball cap. She looks like GI Jane, bad-ass and sexy all at the same time.

"You will start here and follow the path. There will be no funny business. You are not out to sabotage anyone else. Doing so will add five minutes to your time. There are cameras along the entire trail, and various members of the staff will be monitoring the path in person. At the end of the race, we will announce your new partners, for those who will be staying on at Rangeman. The decision of the Core Team is final. Do you understand?"

We all shake our heads in affirmation. The starting whistle goes off, and we start our run. I'm not looking to beat anyone; I only want to finish in under thirty-two minutes. I need to beat Stephanie in something. Matthews shoots out at a pace that is going to be too difficult to maintain. Snake, Eagle, Perez and I fall into a comfortable pace, keeping together for the first three and a half miles. Snake is the first one to start picking up his pace, pulling ahead of us at the four-mile mark. Eagle then starts moving faster along with Perez. I wait until the four and a quarter marker to make my move. I was always a good sprinter, so I know that I can make up time in the end. When I pass the four and a half marker, I see Matthews. He is losing steam fast, lightly holding his side. I knew he couldn't keep up his pace. I start to run even faster, seeing Eagle in front of me. I easily overtake Eagle, with only Snake and Perez poised to finish in front of me. Snake crosses the finish line first in 31:08, with Perez a close second at 31:18. I cross at 32:15, twelve seconds behind Stephanie. Eagle is next at 33:58. Matthews crosses at 36:19. He failed the five-mile run.

Once we all catch our breath and finish our cool down exercises, the Core Team once again assembles in front of us. "Congratulations on surviving Rangeman Hell Week. I'm proud to announce that we have four new members to our Rangeman Family. First is Snake, who will be partners with Tank. Next is Eagle, who will partner with Lester. Perez will partner with Bobby. Finally, Morelli will also partner with Bobby until Stephanie, and I return from our vacation. Upon our return, your partner will be Stephanie." Ranger announces. I'm flabbergasted. I never, in a million years, would have imagined Ranger partnering me with Stephanie. Not only am I working for a company owned, in part, by Stephanie, but now she will be my direct boss. Why me?

"Kyle Matthews, you put forth a great effort, but unfortunately, you did not meet the minimum requirements. You are free to stay on and retest in a month, or you can terminate your employment here. You can let me know when we arrive back at Haywood. Please go meet with your new partners."

I walk over to Stephanie and Bobby, who are standing together. "Morelli, because of your history as a Detective for TPD, you will be primarily working the security end, helping with client meetings, installations, and responses to alarms. Too many of our skips know you as a cop, so we will lose the edge we have when going after them. Also, your trained response of using little to no force and not crossing the gray lines won't help us in the fugitive apprehension side. Therefore, you will train with me on basic first aid and monitors until Stephanie and Ranger return. Then, Stephanie will show you the ropes."

"Joe, I hope you don't mind, but I think you with your reputation, you will put our potential clients more at ease, especially the residential clients. You're not as big and scary looking as the other guys, and many will accept you without question because you are Burg. There will be less apprehension on their part to accept our services. Plus, being a former detective and endorsing the product will help as well." Steph added.

I consider what they are saying, clearly seeing that they are right. As much as I don't like it, assigning me to Stephanie's team makes the most sense.

"No problem, Steph. Where are you going?"

"To Miami to spend some time with Julie and Ranger's grandmother." She answers.

"When are you leaving?" I need to talk to Ranger one on one before he leaves or my plans need to change.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Why?"

"I need to speak to Ranger, that's why."

"Anything I can help you with?" She asks.

"Maybe it's best I talk to you both together," I respond.

"When we get back to Haywood, shower, and change. We'll meet you in Ranger's office in a half hour." She responds.

"Sounds good."

XXXXXXXXXX

Thirty-five minutes later I was sitting in Ranger's office. Ranger and Stephanie were seated across from me, on the couch. Steph was practically in Ranger's lap. I don't understand why they always sit close to each other. When they are standing, Ranger is often behind her, touching her lower back or her hand. As much as I love Daniela, we are not that touchy-feely.

"What do you need, Morelli?" Ranger asked, getting down to business.

I sigh, then begin, "Ranger, first off, I'd like to thank you for stealing Stephanie away from me, because if you didn't, I never would've met Dani. Secondly, I'd like to thank you and your family for allowing me to date Daniela, even though I was a first class asshole to Stephanie." I pause, looking at my ex-girlfriend. "Stephanie, I'm sorry I put you through so much abuse during our relationship. I didn't realize how my feelings and thoughts negatively impacted you. I never meant to hurt you, and because of our disastrous relationship, I learned how to be a better boyfriend. Ranger, I want to marry your sister, and I'm planning on proposing this weekend. However, I don't want to wind up in a third-world country after she says yes. Is it okay with you if I marry your sister? I know that if I don't have your approval, there is no chance for Daniela and me."

Ranger looks at Stephanie, and she looks at him. They seem to communicate with each other. Damn ESP. "Morelli, I swear to God if you hurt my sister in any way, if you even think about fucking another woman or look at another woman for too long, I will castrate you, then kill you. You will treat my sister like the Princesa she is, not like a Burg idiot."

"You have my word, Ranger."

"Then we give you our blessings."

"Do you have the ring on you?" Stephanie asks.

I show it to her. She smiles, then replies, "You did good, Joe. I know she'll love it. Congratulations."

Sensing my dismissal, I get up to leave. Before I hit the door, I hear Ranger say, "you better not knock her up until your wedding night. My sister will NOT have a shotgun wedding."

Fuck! I hope the condoms keep working.


	11. Love is in the Air

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Smut**

 **Chapter 11: Love is in the Air**

 **Mary Lou's POV**

I can't believe Lenny, and I are in Hawaii! A whole week away from my kids, a week with only my husband. I can't remember the last time it was the two of us alone. Don't get me wrong, I love my boys, but they are exhausting. Lenny and I barely have time for a quickie let alone a night of passion. When Stephanie came to tell me that she and Ranger were getting married in Hawaii, I was annoyed. I expected to be part of her big day. Then, when she informed me that Ranger was treating Lenny and me to a second honeymoon so I could be Stephanie's Matron of Honor, I cried and cried and cried. We are so grateful for the man who will be Stephanie's husband.

Lester Santos is also here, acting as Ranger's Best Man. The only people in Trenton who know that Stephanie and Ranger are getting married are Tank, Bobby, Ella, and her husband, Luis. I'm proud to be among the small group of people Stephanie and Ranger confided in that know their wedding plans.

We arrived here on Tuesday, flying with Stephanie, Ranger, and Lester on Rangeman's private jet. Wednesday, Stephanie and I spent all day at the spa, having massages, facials, manicures, pedicures, and waxing. I stuck with my eyebrows and legs while Stephanie had her bikini area done, the full Brazilian. She finally talked me into a bikini wax, and I have to say, Lenny approved. Oh boy, did Lenny approve of my wax job? On Thursday, the day before the wedding, Stephanie and I went shopping, buying souvenirs for everyone on our lists. The two of us were spending the night together in her suite while the three guys were having a guys night. Even though Stephanie and Ranger are far from traditional, Steph didn't want to risk bad luck by seeing Ranger before her big entrance on her wedding day.

Now, Friday is finally here. I am waiting for the hair stylist and makeup artist to finish with Steph so we can walk over to the beach where the ceremony will take place. When I see her emerge from the room, tears fill my eyes, much like they did the day she married Dickie, but this time, the tears were for joy instead of heartbreak. I knew that Steph didn't love Dickie, I tried talking her out of marrying him, but I was no match for her mother and sister. She was miserable on her wedding day. Every smile was a forced smile. But now, these are tears of joy and excitement. Steph looks radiant, perfect.

Her hair is falling in soft, gentle curls, cascading down her back. Her makeup is flawless, with a hint of blush on her cheeks, nude colored eyeshadow with a dark brown liner and mascara. She wore a pale pink lipstick that almost looked natural. She was wearing a white gown that flowed to her ankles, allowing her to go barefoot without dragging her dress on the sand. The dress has a halter top that with the help of her push-up bra made her breasts look bigger than they were. The silhouette was form-fitted through the waist, then fell in a column straight down from her hips. A slit ran up her leg, ending about five inches below her backside. She wore a simple tiara on her head with Swarwoski crystals and a pretty veil.

My dress was dark green, almost emerald. It had a strapless top and a flared skirt that ended three inches above my knee. My hair was in an elegant French twist, with a few tendrils curling around my face. I handed Steph her small bouquet of yellow, blue, and pink roses while carrying my own. We walked together to the beach, waiting for the moment when Stephanie and Ranger finally became the couple they should always have been. So Lenny wouldn't feel left out, Steph asked him to give her away.

I walked down the makeshift aisle first, in awe at how handsome Ranger and Lester looked in their white suits. Lester was wearing a green shirt to match mine, while Carlos was in all white. I've never seen him wearing anything other than black, and I must say, white looks mighty fine on him. Once I was standing in my place, Lenny started to escort Stephanie down the aisle. He was wearing the traditional black suit with a white dress shirt. The moment Steph saw Ranger, their eyes locked, and it was clear to all of us present that they only had eyes for each other. The ceremony was quick and traditional. They quickly exchanged vows and rings, becoming husband and wife. Once the service was over, Ranger treated Lenny, Lester, and myself to dinner to celebrate. We all retired reasonably early. Lester was flying back to Trenton and Rangeman in the morning. Lenny and I had another four days in Hawaii, and we wanted to make the most of our stay. Ranger and Stephanie were relocating to the private villa Ranger own for their honeymoon. We'd be flying back together on the Rangeman jet on Tuesday.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I can't believe that I'm about to get married again. And not just to anyone but to Batman, to Ranger, to my Carlos. To think that a year ago I was dating Joe. I shudder at the thought of being tied to him for the rest of my life. I dodged that bullet. Don't get me wrong, Joe isn't a bad guy, he's not the guy for me. However, he is perfect for Daniela, and she's perfect for him. I'm excited about the prospect of them getting married. At least it will take the heat off of Carlos and me for eloping here in Hawaii. Neither one of us wanted a big wedding. I had the Burg wedding the first time and hated every moment of it. As far as we are concerned, we don't even need the title of husband and wife, but the paperwork helps to makes things easier, especially since Carlos and I own a company. We sat down about a week after our engagement and Carlos shared his financial portfolio with me. By marrying Carlos, I'm becoming a multi-millionaire. I can't even imagine having that much money. I told Carlos that I don't want his money, that I would sign a prenup, but he was adamant that I not sign one. As far as he's concerned, the only way that we won't be husband and wife is if one of us were dead because now that I'm his, he's never letting me go. I have no intentions of leaving Carlos, either. I told him that unless he were to cheat on me, there would be nothing he could do to push me away.

A benefit of being a partner in Rangeman is that I am in on all meetings and intel that comes to us. Carlos somehow managed to get me the same level of government clearance that he and the rest of the Core Team have so that I can be privy to Rangeman's government contracts. Now that I know all the information, I never have to worry about Carlos forcing me into a safe house without sharing the intel with me first. I care about my safety, and Carlos' safety as well. If I truly see a threat and a real reason to be in hiding, I will hide. I hated when he or Joe would keep me in the dark. I'm not a child, and I'm capable of making appropriate decisions when I have all the information.

Lately, I've been thinking a lot about having a baby. I'm not sure if Carlos wants another child, but it's something that I'm willing to consider. Maybe in another year or so. When he showed me our home in Lawrenceville, I couldn't help but imagine a mini-Carlos running around. For now, though, I'm still on the shot and plan on staying on it for at least two more cycles. I'm also not sure if I can carry a child, and I know I need to tell Carlos my secret soon.

My dress for my wedding to Carlos is my vision. I wanted something similar for Dickie, but my mom, Mrs. Orr, and Valerie vetoed it, saying that it was inappropriate for church, way too sexy. Since I'm not getting married in a church, I feel confident about wearing the dress. Neither Carlos or I ever bothered to get an annulment, so a church wedding was out of the picture, thankfully. I decided to ask Lenny to give me away because he is the closest person I have to a brother outside my Rangeman family. He agreed, and Mary Lou was excited to have him involved in our wedding as well. This second honeymoon for MaryLou and Lenny is even more special because they didn't have a first honeymoon. Mary Lou was two months pregnant when they got married. She managed to hide it from everyone until after the honeymoon was over, but she had horrible morning sickness, so she spent their entire time in the Poconos over the toilet. I'm glad I could do something special for my best friend.

The stylists finally finish with my hair and makeup. I look into the full-length mirror, surprised at the person standing in front of me. The dress fits me like a glove, snug, and sleek against my curves, accentuating my newly defined arm muscles and abs. My hair is hanging in perfect curls, and my makeup is flawless, with my blue eyes popping even more than usual. I move my engagement ring to my right-hand ring finger, leaving room for Carlos to put my wedding band on my left hand.

Mary Lou and I meet, then walk to the beach where the ceremony will take place. After Mary Lou starts walking down the aisle, Lenny looks at me and says, "Stephanie, you look perfect today, and extremely happy. I always knew that Dickie and Joe were not the right men for you. I told Mary Lou from the beginning that Ranger was a good man, and was perfect for you. She initially saw what the rest of the Burg sees, thugs and criminals, but from listening to my customers who use Rangeman, I knew that he and his men are honorable, good men. I'm touched that you wanted me to give you away, it means a lot. In case I forget, thank you for this trip. You and Ranger are good people and deserve only the best. I love you like a sister, Stephanie. Congratulations."

I had to hold back my tears. It felt great to know that someone was on my side for a long time. I've known Lenny my whole life, and I only wish he would have shared his thoughts with me before today. Maybe it would have saved me some heartbreak. Then again, I might not have made it to this point if things were different between Carlos and me.

Suddenly, it's our turn to walk towards the altar. I look up and see Carlos standing next to Lester and the Justice of the Peace. I almost stopped dead in my tracks. Carlos looks good in everything he wears, but Carlos in a white suit is a sight to behold. The contrast between his beautiful mocha latte skin and dark, silky hair makes him even more stunning. I can't believe that this gorgeous man wants **me**. I feel inadequate. However, once our eyes connect, I can see the love he has for me in his stare. His blank face is gone, and I can see emotions coursing through his body; happiness, lust, excitement, and love. I hope those emotions are showing on my face as well.

Once I reach Carlos, we stand facing each other. As we repeat our vows, we look into each other's eyes, knowing that only death will break the promises we are making to each other. When the Justice of the Peace finally tells Carlos that he can kiss the bride, we embrace and share a kiss unlike any other we've ever shared. It's not a kiss of lust or passion, but a kiss of love. We finish our kiss and rest our heads against each other, taking in the moment. Lester breaks the trance by pulling me into an embrace. "Welcome to the family, Beautiful. Thank you for allowing me to witness you making my cousin the happiest man on Earth. Thank you for giving us Carlos back."

Lester then kisses my cheek, before doing the man hug thing with Carlos. Mary Lou hugs and kisses me as well, tears in her eyes. "Thank you for allowing me to witness you marrying the right man for you. Congratulations, Steph."

Lenny was the last one to embrace me, telling me, "If he ever hurts you, make sure you tell me. I'll kick his ass."

I laugh at his sentiment, knowing he wouldn't be able to hurt Carlos. Lester heard what he said then responded, "Lenny, if he fucks up with Beautiful, he'll have to answer to almost every Rangeman in Trenton. I'll make sure to call you so you can get in line."

Carlos shook his head, then looked at me, "you do realize that even though you are not the majority owner, you have all the power and control over the men. They will do anything for you, even more so now that you are officially one of us."

"All I care about is that you make me happy. You make me feel safe. You are my other half. Now, I am finally whole." We kiss once more than head to the restaurant for dinner.

 **Ranger's POV**

I am thrilled to be pulling up to our villa finally. After we spent that week here in Hawaii, I looked into buying property for Stephanie. I knew I wanted to come back here with her once more, and that when we did return, I wouldn't let her be away from me. I plan on keeping her naked and under me, over me, or around me for the next four days. The only breaks I want to take is for her to sleep and eat. After all, she needs fuel and rests to enjoy our time together. Once I park the car, I kiss Stephanie awake. I'm always amazed at how quickly she falls asleep when we are in the car. She opens her eyes and stretches.

"Where are we?" She asks, her voice husky with sleep.

"We're at our villa, Babe."

"Our…villa? You mean we own this house?"

"Yeah, Babe, we do." I open my door and walk around to her side. I open her door, helping her out of the car. She takes a long look at the house, trying to internalize everything. I walk to the door, unlocking the door and shutting off the alarm. I lift her into my arms, carrying her into the villa. Once over the threshold, I put her down, shutting the door and resetting the alarm.

"Welcome to our home away from home in Hawaii," I tell her.

She walks through the small living area into the kitchen/dining room combo. She spies the ocean through the floor to ceiling windows. She then walks down the hall, looking at the bathroom and master bedroom. Pale pink and green walls flow throughout the house, with houseplants in each room except the kitchen. The bedroom has teak floors, light pine walls, and mint green bedding. There is also floor to ceiling windows in the bedroom with sliding doors onto our private patio, leading to the pool, jacuzzi, and beach. Stephanie walks over the sliding doors, looking out to the ocean, with the moonlight and stars reflecting off the water. She reached up to the back of her neck, and before I know it, she unties her dress, and she brought the gown down her body with her back to me. I begin to walk towards her, but Steph tells me to stay put. She shimmies out of the dress, then turns to face me, wearing a white lace bra that makes her breasts look more abundant than usual and a very skimpy matching thong. Once we left the beach, she put on a pair of white FMPs, that she is still wearing. Her tiara and veil are the next items that she removes. She walks over to me, kissing me, her tongue gliding along my lips, asking for entrance. I open my mouth, allowing her to take control of the kiss.

I lift my hands to put them around her waist, but she pushes them down. "No, no touching yet." I put my hands back down at my sides. My Babe is assertive, but not domineering. I like this new side of my Babe. She starts to unbutton my dress shirt since my suit jacket is still in the car. She gently pulls the shirt out of the pants, before sliding it off my body and down my arms. She places kisses on my chest, gently tugging at my nipples, before moving down to my abs. Her hands deftly unbutton my pants while pulling down the zipper of my pants. As she pushes my pants down, my cock falls out, standing at attention waiting to play. Suddenly, Steph is on her knees, my cock inside her mouth. She's taking me in deeply, whatever she can't fit into her mouth she has in her hand. I can't help the moans from escaping my throat. I want to be inside her, but this is her show. I feel myself building towards my release. I'm trying to keep control, trying not to erupt. Then I feel it, Stephanie gently squeezing my balls. It's the last straw, and I release into her mouth. She continues her ministrations, sucking and licking me dry until it is too painful for her to go on. I finally lift her and kiss her.

My Babe wraps her arms and legs around me, and I carry her to the bed. It's my turn to worship her, to drive her insane with her need for me. I want her screaming my name. I place her in the center of the king-sized bed. I start worshipping her body where her shoulder and neck meet. This area is so sensitive to her. Then I proceed down her body, giving each breast and nipple sufficient attention. I feel her body writhing beneath mine, her breathing is short, and her moans are getting louder. I continue my journey down her body, skipping her hot, wet core, kissing my way down her inner thighs to her feet, and back up again. Then, I flip her onto her stomach, to worship her back. Once I taste almost every inch of her body, I lift her, so she's on her knees, with her head on the pillow. I spread her legs so I can attack her core from behind with my mouth. I've never had her this way, and I know it will feel fabulous to her. The moment my tongue touches her sensitive nub, she explodes with her first orgasm, screaming my name. I don't stop, continuing to lick her and fuck her with my fingers. I feel her building to another orgasm, and bring her over. Dios, she tastes sweet and delicious. She is my favorite dessert, my guilty pleasure.

My cock is throbbing, demanding to be part of the action. I sit on the edge of the bed, pulling Steph off the bed so she can straddle me with her back to my chest. I gently guide her onto my throbbing member, relishing in the pleasure her tight walls give me. I start to guide her up and down while playing with her perfect breasts with my hands. When I feel myself getting close, I reach my right arm down to touch her clit. That alone is enough to push her over once more, and I follow as I feel her inner walls tighten around me. I adjust myself, so I'm lying down, with her next to me. I'm still inside her. I rub her belly absentmindedly, waiting for our breathing to even out.

I feel myself hardening again, and start to move inside her slowly. I wrap my arms around her, simultaneously stimulating her breasts and her clit while kissing her neck. Stephanie's moans are almost inaudible from the amount of screaming she's done so far tonight. This time, we couple slow and steadily, prolonging our pleasure before we both finally orgasm again. I pull out of her immediately, feeling incomplete now that I'm no longer inside her. I know she's exhausted. I pull the covers over both of us, telling her to go to sleep. We both whisper "I love you" before we close our eyes for the first time together as husband and wife.

 **Daniela's POV**

"So where are you going tonight?" Miguel asks me.

"Joe is taking me to New York City. We're going to see Wicked and then head out for a late dinner."

"That explains why you're so dressed up."

"Miguel, I'm not that dressed up. I'm wearing a skirt and blouse that I normally wear here when I work. The only difference is that I put my hair up and I'm wearing a little more makeup."

"You're also wearing those ridiculously impractical shoes."

I look down at my silver FMPs and shake my head. Men don't understand the importance of FMPs. Don't they realize that almost every fantasy they have involves a woman wearing these torture devices willingly? "Miguel, you need to relax. Carlos approves of Joe, so does Javier and my father. Even your brother is okay with us dating."

"Dani, I only want you to be careful. He has a reputation that is not too good here in Trenton. I know Carlos says he's on the straight and narrow, but once a player, always a player. Ask my brother."

"Come on; you're unfair. Carlos was a player worse than Lester, but since he met Stephanie, he's been a one-woman man. When you meet the right person, no one else is desirable. Joe is right for me, and I'm right for him. You'll see."

"Well, if he hurts you, I'm going to get in line to teach him a lesson."

"You'll have to wait your turn. Carlos and Lester have first dibs, followed by Javier. You'll have to be fourth. I'm sure Stephanie will also want in on the action."

"I still can't believe that Carlos is getting married. Do you think that he and Stephanie will ever have children?"

"I don't know. Stephanie has stated numerous times that she doesn't want kids, that she's afraid to be a mother, but she has a huge heart and is already an older sister/mother figure to many of Carlos' men. I think she'll be great. I know that Carlos wants another child. He wants the opportunity to be a father, to experience everything he missed with Julie. I hope that he talks to Stephanie about his feelings. I think if she knew that he was with her, beside her and willing to help and support her, then she'd be more open to having children."

"What about you, Dani?"

"I want children desperately. I yearn for a baby. I hope I'm not wasting time with Joe. Based on his history, I'm not sure if he's ready to be married. He said when we first started dating that he was looking to settle down and start a family. I'm with him on that, but before that could happen, we need to be married. Carlos and Javier would kill him if he were to knock me up before we got married."

"You got that right. Enjoy your Friday night off. I expect you here on time tomorrow." Miguel says as he walks out of my office. I glance at the clock, seeing that it's 4:45. Joe will be here soon. I head to the front of the restaurant to meet him.

I see his new red Grand Cherokee pull up in front of the restaurant. I walk out to meet him on the sidewalk. We kiss each other hello before he opens the door for me. I climb in, buckling my seatbelt.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Bobby gave me the rundown of the different search programs that I will be using. Then he gave me five searches to complete. It is one of the most boring jobs I've ever done, but I'm amazed at the amount of information I can get on a person. I'm not even sure if some of the programs we're using are legal."

"If my brother is using them, then they are legal. With his government work, he often needs to get more information than what is available on Google."

"I'm sure you're right. I wish I had had access to the programs while I was at TPD. It would have made my job much easier. I'm a little concerned about working directly with Stephanie, though." Joe replies before shifting the conversation. "How was your day, Cara Mia?"

"Productive. I finished the schedule for the next month, ordered our supplies, and approved payroll for the week. It's amazing how much I can accomplish when I stay in my office. What do you mean? I thought you were working with Bobby?"

"I'm working with Bobby while Steph and Ranger are in Miami, but once they return, I'll be learning the security side of the business. They don't want me in the bond enforcement side; they don't think that I will be an asset because of my cop background. They think I'll do the best working on selling their monitoring services to the residential client, especially in the Burg."

"That sounds good. Why are you apprehensive about working with Steph, though?"

"It's weird enough knowing that she is one of the owners of Rangeman, but to have to answer directly to her is going to be strange. She can be so stubborn at times and doesn't always see the big picture. I'm afraid that she won't take my opinions or my ideas seriously."

"Joe, you need to give her and my brother some credit. Ranger and the rest of the Core team would NEVER have offered Stephanie a partnership in Rangeman if they didn't feel that she was qualified to be a partner. They worked too hard for too long to get to this point to give their business away to anyone. Javi is the head of Miami, but he is a salaried employee, not an owner."

Joe seemed surprised by that revelation. I am starting to feel that Joe working for my brother is not the best option. Maybe we need to consider moving to Miami or Boston. I'm not sure if Joe and Stephanie in the same office daily is a good idea. At a minimum, I think he needs to talk to someone about his constant need to put down Stephanie. I don't hear him talk about anyone else in such a negative fashion. I seriously don't get the Burg. It seems like everyone in the Burg has something to say about my future sister. I hold back my sigh as our conversations shifts into more benign topics.

We continued to talk about our days and our plans for the weekend during our drive into Manhattan. Joe left his car at a parking garage about three blocks from the theatre where Wicked was playing. We arrived at the theatre as they opened the doors. We entered, had a pre-show cocktail then sat in our seats. The show was fantastic, very emotional. I see parallels in Elphaba's story to how Carlos is perceived, and Fiero to Stephanie. In the eyes of the Burg, with Joe cast as Galinda. I won't share my thoughts with Joe, though. I don't think he'd appreciate my observations.

After the show was over, we walked a few blocks to the Italian restaurant Becco. Lydia Bastianich, a tv chef on PBS, owns the restaurant. It was tastefully decorated to remind the patrons of Italy while still maintaining a sense of authenticity in New York City. Joe and I had arancini for our appetizer, which are rice balls stuffed with smoked mozzarella and house-made tomato sauce. For our main course, I order Trancio di Salmone, which is seared salmon with braised cauliflower and scallions, drizzled with EVO. Joe orders the Osso Buco al Becco, which is braised veal shank with farro risotto tossed with green and Goldbar zucchini. I don't know how he can eat such heavy food. For dessert, Joe ate Ricottina, or Italian style cheesecake served with fresh strawberries and strawberry sauce. I had Zabaglione de Sangue di Giuda, which is Italian custard served with seasoned fruit. We each had a cappuccino with our desert. When the dessert arrived at our table, I saw Joe get up. He kneeled next to me, taking my hands in his.

"Cara Mia, Daniela, I love you. Being with you has made me a better man. I realized that for a relationship to work, I need to listen to my partner and respect their feelings, thoughts, and beliefs. You make me a better man. I want a future with you, a future partnership where we can raise our family and grow old together. Daniela Garcia, please honor me by agreeing to become my wife?" Joe says, obviously nervous.

I work hard to control my tears as I reach out to touch his cheek. "Joe, nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife. I love you, too." He slipped a beautiful two-carat solitaire on my left ring finger then we kissed. The people sitting at the neighboring tables applauded, and we quickly finished our dessert. Instead of returning to Trenton, we stayed at the Crowne Plaza Hotel in Times Square. We spent the night making love, reaffirming our commitment to each other. Little did I know that at the exact time that I was accepting Joe's proposal, Carlos and Stephanie were exchanging their vows of marriage.


	12. Now Presenting Stephanie Manoso

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, Cupcake, and Babe Smut**

 **Chapter 12: Now Presenting Stephanie Manoso**

 **Joe's POV**

She said yes. She said YES! I can't believe that Daniela agreed to marry me. I was so petrified that she would say no like Stephanie did so many times. I don't know if I could take the rejection from yet another woman. Shit, I'm going to be Manoso's and Stephanie's brother-in-law. Talk about awkward. Sigh, but at least I got my woman.

The whole way back to the hotel all I can think about is getting Dani naked and writhing underneath me. I want to make love to her; I want to show her how happy she makes me. Since that weekend in Point Pleasant, we haven't engaged in any bedroom activities. Dani is not a prude, but she believes in the sanctity of marriage and knows that if I knock her up before we are married, even though she's thirty, her brother, cousin and father will kill me. Her parents are traditional, in the sense that they don't care if we live together before we are married, but they hold to the belief that a child shouldn't be born out of wedlock. It was part of the reason why Ranger, no Carlos, married Rachel when she was pregnant with Julie.

I admit that I am a little sexually frustrated. I haven't had to rely on self-gratification this much since I was in the Navy aboard the ship. Before Stephanie, I had a steady stream of one-night stands and casual girlfriends. Then, when I was dating Stephanie, we had a healthy sex life. I think that is the only good thing we ever did for each other. When we were on an "off" period, I had others to pick up the slack for a day or two. Even when I thought I was dying, I had someone on the back burner, ready to take care of my boys. Now, I have the woman of my dreams, and I need to wait for sex. Fuck my life.

We arrive back at our hotel room, finally, and I start to undress my fiance while kissing her fabulous mouth. She's wearing a red button-down blouse that I slowly begin to open, revealing her lacy red bra. Daniela needs no push-up bra to show off her ample girls. I allow my mouth and tongue to wander down her neck, reaching her breasts, to suck on them tenderly, kneading the one my mouth isn't loving. I bring down the zipper on her black pencil skirt, revealing red bikini panties, also in lace. She is wearing no stocking, but wonderful FMPs. Once I remove her skirt and panties, I bring my kisses down her abdomen. I slowly walk her back towards the bed, laying her gently down on her back. I kiss her once more, before assaulting her core. Dani tastes much sweeter than Cupcake did.

Once I feel her reach her first orgasm, I grab a condom, carefully placing on my stick, before entering Dani. I make sweet, slow, torturous love to her, forcing her to scream my name as we both reach our release. I gently pull out of Dani, disposing of my condom, before putting my boxers back on. Dani visits the bathroom, taking care of mother nature before putting a nightgown on and slipping into bed next to me. I gather her in my arms, kissing her head before telling her "I love you, Daniela Manoso Garcia."

"I love you too, Joe." She replies sleepily. Within minutes, we both drift off into sleep.

 **Lester's POV, Nine days later**

Once again, I am attending an event for the Manoso side of my family. Today is Rosa Maria's wedding day. She and Cristian are finally tying the knot. Stephane and Ranger were supposed to return to Trenton five days ago but decided to extend their vacation a few days longer. Ranger assured me that he would be at Rosa Maria's wedding. With ten minutes to spare before the start of the ceremony, Ranger, and Stephanie walk through the doors of the church. Ranger is wearing a black tux with a white shirt, at his sister's request, and Stephanie is wearing a lavender A-line dress that ends at her knees. The color of the dress shows off her fabulous Hawaiian tan. I see her rings sparkling on her left hand, and can't wait until Tio Ricardo or Tia Maria notice. They both come walking towards me, sitting next to me in the pew.

"Our flight was delayed eight hours because of wildfires in California. Since when does a private jet get grounded?" Ranger said, clearly annoyed.

"It's a good thing Ella sent these clothes with us on the plane, or we wouldn't have made it in time," Stephanie adds while smoothing her dress and adjusting her bracelet. We hear the music start, and stand as the bridal party starts to enter the church. Celia comes first, followed by Lisa, and Juliana. Then, the Junior Bridesmaids and Junior Ushers, Isabella, Manuel, Anita, Matteo, and Maria enter. Finally, Carmen walks down as the flower girl while Cristian's nephew Angel is the Ring Bearer. Lastly, Daniela walks down the aisle in her role as Maid of Honor. As she passes Ranger, she wiggles her finger with her engagement ring. Ranger sees the ring and smiles.

"You know about her engagement?" I ask in a whisper.

"Morelli asked my permission before we left for Hawaii. He also received Stephanie's blessing." Ranger responded before we stopped talking to enjoy the ceremony.

The bride wore a traditional princess-style ball gown, with a strapless bodice decorated with tasteful sequins and lace, a full skirt and train. She has a blusher with a cathedral length veil on her tiara. Her bridesmaids wore dark pink, A-line dresses that stopped at the ankles. The dresses were sleeveless with wide straps over the shoulders, form-fitted to the waist, and a slight flare from the waist down, allowing for movement during dancing. The junior bridesmaids wore a similar dress a lighter shade of pink, and the flower girl wore a white dress that was a copy of the bride's dress. The men wore black tuxedos, white shirts, and matching pink bowties and vests. The groom wore a white tuxedo.

We were sitting in the third pew, the rest of Ranger's brothers-in-law were sitting in front of us, with Morelli on end opposite the aisle. In the front seat were Tia Maria and Tio Ricardo, Abuela Rosa, and my parents. I couldn't help but notice how Ranger and Stephanie held each other's hands and looked at each other while his sister and new brother-in-law exchanged their vows. Once that part of the ceremony was over, I see Beautiful take off her wedding band, placing it in the change part of her purse. Ranger looks at her, clearly upset.

"I don't want to take away from Rosa Maria and Cristian's day. You know once everyone notices that we're married, they will make things about us, not your sister." Stephanie says in a whisper.

"Put the ring back on, Babe. You **are** my wife, and everyone **will** find out today. We will not take away from Rosa Maria, I promise. Please, Babe, put the ring back on your finger." After Beautiful looks at Ranger's face, she complies and places the ring back on her finger. If I didn't know any better, I'd say my cousin was a little insecure, especially with Morelli here.

The bride and groom, along with the bridal party make their way towards the exit of the church, where the receiving line is formed to greet all the guests and thank them for coming. Once we make it past the receiving line, we head outside to wait for the grand exit before we go to the Rosa's here in Newark for the reception. As Ranger and Stephanie greet his parents, Tia Maria saw the wedding band. She looked at her son and said, "Hablaremos de esto más tarde. No piense que se está escapando con fugarse por segunda vez. Todos se enterarán en la recepción. Prepárate para compartir algunas de las tradiciones como recién casados." (We will talk about this later. Don't think that you are getting away with eloping a second time. Everyone will find out at the reception. Be prepared to share in some of the traditions as newlyweds.)

Ranger responds, "Mamá, por favor no hagas mucho daño. Stephanie no quiere quitarle el foco a mi hermana. Si tiene que decir algo, espere hasta que se vayan a su luna de miel." (Mama, please don't make a big deal out of it. Stephanie does not want to take the spotlight off my sister. If you must say anything, wait until they leave for their honeymoon.)

Tia Maria nods in agreement.

 **Ranger's POV**

The reception for my sister is perfect in every way. You can see how much in love Rosa Maria and Cristian are with each other. He's a good man and a good match for my sister. When they leave here, they are heading to the airport to take a plane to Hawaii and will be staying at our villa there. Their honeymoon is our gift to them. In my family, right before the bride and the groom leave, the parents of the bride addresses the crowd and the newlyweds. Tonight is no exception.

"Buenas serra, mi familia. Today, mi hija Rosa Maria, gave me a new son in Cristian. My wife and I wish them nothing but the best for years to come, hoping that they bless us with more grandchildren to spoil, sooner rather than later. Before you leave to start your life together, I want you to remember the following. Never go to sleep angry at each other. If you argue, agree to disagree, declare your love for each other, and kiss before bed. Make sure to tell each other 'I love you' every day, in words and actions. Finally, honor each other, never do anything that will disrespect your spouse or cause embarrassment intentionally while supporting each other and help each other to fly.

"I have two additional announcements to make. First, my youngest, my Daniela, is recently engaged to Joseph Morelli." Cheers erupt in the restaurant, Rosa Maria glowing and happy for her twin. My father holds ups his hand to silence the crowd. "It also seems that last week I gained a new daughter when Carlos married his Stephanie. Stephanie, thank you for giving us our son, brother, grandson, nephew and cousin back. After his time in the Army, he came home a different man, closed off and solemn. Then, he met a blue-eyed, curly-haired brunette in Trenton who somehow managed to get into his heart. We heard stories of your tenacity, your strength, and your loyalty for years. We saw a woman who put her life in danger to save our granddaughter Julie, even though she was nobody to you. You have been there for Carlos when he needed you, and now you have made him whole once more. You were able to open his heart to love and to be loved. Congratulations, Carlos and Stephanie. May you also have many happy years together, and maybe, be kind enough to give us at least one more grandchild."

I can't help a smile from appearing on my face. I wrap my arm around my Babe, my wife. Dios, I love that phrase. I am rubbing soothing circles on her back, helping to prevent her from crying. She takes a fortifying breath before walking to my parents and embracing them both in a hug. I join in on the group hug, knowing that everything my father said about me is right. Stephanie is the light to my darkness, and with her, I am finally able to leave some of my demons behind. Rosa Maria and Cristian join us next, congratulating us on our marriage, ordering us to share our pictures when they return. I promise to do so, and they leave to start their new life together.

 **Sunday Evening**

"Are you sure you want to go to your parent's house for dinner, Babe?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'd rather my mother find out from me first that we are married instead of the Burg grapevine. That way, if she has anything nasty to say, I am aware of it, and can be better prepared when the busybodies stick their noses where they don't belong."

I watch my wife get dressed. She picks out a beautiful designer dress that Ella purchased for her. It's maroon, with cap sleeves and a fitted bodice which falls straight once it hits her hips. There's a slight v-neckline that hints at her assets but leaves it all to the imagination. The skirt ends at her ankles, and she has on a pair of black leather heeled boots. I am wearing a pair of gray dress pants and a royal blue button-down shirt. I plan on wearing a gray tweed sports coat, mostly to hide my gun. Her hair is down, falling in her beautiful curls, slightly untamed, exactly how I like them. She is back to wearing her full make-up, something she hasn't done in a while. I miss seeing her natural beauty.

We walk together hand in hand out the door at 1720. We don't want to be late. That would cause the ruination of dinner. However, we do want time to talk to Steph's parents about our marriage before dinner starts, so we should be there about twenty-five minutes early.

When we pull up, Stephanie sees Valerie's minivan in the driveway, and we know the full circus is in town. Since we became a couple, the only member of Steph's family she has regular contact with is her grandmother, who finally seems to have learned to value Steph's privacy. Or maybe she realized that her granddaughter is finally happy and deserves to stay satisfied. Either way, I appreciate the radio silence on the Burg broadcast.

We walk towards the door, but before we hit the steps, I pause, turning Stephanie to face me. "Babe, no matter what, remember I love you, my family loves and accepts you, and my men all think of you as their little sister. You will always have a family within Rangeman. Te quiero, mi amor." I lean towards my Babe, kissing her gently, but passionately.

"Cut that out now. What would the neighbor's think?" We hear her mother state. Steph sighs, shoulders drooping. When we arrive at the door, she tells her mother, "The neighbors will think that it's nice to see newlyweds who are so deeply in love with each other."

Talk about dropping the bombshell. It took the Plums a whole two minutes before they fully comprehended what Stephanie implied.

"No, you didn't dare. What about poor Joseph?" Ellen replied.

Stephanie laughed, before saying, "Poor Joseph is right. He's dating Carlos' baby sister and is engaged to her. He's walking on a tightrope hoping not to piss off her two older brothers, two cousins, and father who will all be lining up to kick his butt if he hurts her. In eight months Joe will be my brother-in-law."

"Why me? How do I explain to my girls what you did? Now they will try to go against the Burg and further embarrass this family. Don't you ever think about anyone other than yourself, Stephanie?" Valerie whined.

"What did I do wrong? I fell in love with a man who loves me unconditionally. He proposed, and I accepted. We decided that we wanted a small ceremony, and invited three people to our wedding in Hawaii, Mary Lou, Lenny, and Carlos' cousin Lester. We exchanged vows on the beach in Hawaii, promising to love, cherish and honor each other until we die. I am a partner in my husband's business, in charge of all residential sales. We have a penthouse apartment, a home outside of Trenton, one in Point Pleasant, Miami, and Hawaii."

"Don't forget St. Lucia and Spain, Babe," I add, the hint of a smile on my face.

"So please, Valerie," Stephanie continues, "tell me what I did wrong?"

"You didn't have a church wedding, you lived with a man before you were married, and he has a kid from a previous marriage. God, Steph, you are clueless."

I watch Stephanie's demeanor change and know that the shit is about to hit the fan.

"Oh, I see. When it was you, it was okay, but I'm the town slut and whore, so it's bad for me. My how we became so high and mightly; let me remind you, Valerie, which sister is the disgrace and embarrassment. You come home from California after your husband left you for the babysitter, taking all your money and not supporting his daughters. You mooch off Mom, Dad, and me, earning almost no money until you get knocked up by your boss before you are divorced. Then you have that child out of wedlock. You get knocked up a second time, still not married. Then, you have a quickie wedding at this house at the last minute after running away from your scheduled wedding because you were too fat, but _I'm_ the embarrassment. Albert is a nice man, but can barely pay the bills on his small office and the rent on your house. You refuse to work, preferring to struggle and take from our parents because that is better than not being a good Burg housewife."

"Stephanie, don't you dare talk to your sister that way." Her father said. She's about to turn on him, but I stop her.

"Allow me, Babe." I turn to my father-in-law. "Mr. Plum, I don't understand how you, as a father, could allow your daughter to be courted by the man who molested her when she was six and raped her at sixteen before writing obscene 'poems' about her all over town. I may not have a close relationship with my daughter Julie, but I assure you, that if anyone were to molest her _ever_ that there would have been consequences. If any man were to rape my daughter, he'd have to run far and wide because if I ever got my hands on him, he'd be dead. I would not allow that man, reformed or not, to sit at my dinner table, watching her mother push that same man on my daughter when she didn't love him. Yes, I know my baby sister is dating that same man and is engaged to that same man, but he has not even once raised his voice to her, said anything disparaging to her, or disrespect her in any way. Trust me, Morelli knows he's on a very short leash with Daniela. Mrs. Plum, please don't pretend that you do not know about Joe cheating on Stephanie. I even heard the news of him with Terry Gilman, Joyce Barnhardt and that nurse at St. Francis that made its way through the Burg. Do you believe that a woman should not be mad if her husband or boyfriend is unfaithful to her? Has your husband cheated on you during your marriage?"

"Certainly not. Frank would not dishonor me by cheating. I have worked hard to be a good wife, mother, and companion for my husband. That is something that Stephanie failed at with her first marriage. She didn't fulfill her husband's needs. Had she done what he wanted of her, she would still be married, and Dickie would not have been forced to look for satisfaction elsewhere."

"Is that the same for Valerie? Had she been more attentive to her ex-husband's needs would she still be married to him in California?" I inquire.

"No, that's different. Steve is a pig; going for an eighteen-year-old girl when he has two daughters to support."

"Oh, I see — the classic Burg double standard. Valerie is still the saint and Stephanie is still the sinner. It's obvious that you cannot accept that I love your daughter with everything I am, and she loves me back. If you cannot accept our marriage, then this will be the last time that we will grace you with our presence. If you ever want to contact your daughter, you can call Rangeman and someone will connect you to her if she is available. Come on, Babe, we can still make dinner at Tia Marguerita's if we leave now."

"Goodbye. I hope that you treat Mary Alice better than you treated me." Stephanie said before walking out the door with her head held high.

 **Monday morning**

Fuck! My alarm is going off. Now 0500 has come too early this morning. On Saturday night, Lester, Stephanie, and I didn't leave Newark until 0200. Even though the guests of honor left at 1130, the rest of the family stayed to dance and celebrate Daniela's engagement and my marriage. My Babe, of course, fell asleep in the car, not even stirring when we arrived at Haywood. Fortunately, Lester was with us because he helped me to bring a sleeping Stephanie and our luggage to the penthouse. Stephanie and I work up early yesterday morning, sharing in a morning of making love before continuing our workout in the tub and shower. Then, after the disaster at the Plum house, we went to my Aunt Marguerita's house, who is Lester's mother, for dinner. We didn't leave her house until 0100. After arriving home, Stephanie and I once again made love, until we both fell asleep, sated for the time being. I decide to skip my workout today, under two hours of sleep will not work for me today, mainly because I'm still on Hawaii time. I reset my alarm for 0730, wrap my arms around Stephanie once more, I drift off back into sleep as I inhale the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

Ummm, that feels good. In my dream, Stephanie's mouth is wrapped around my cock as I'm lying blindfolded on the bed. I feel hands playing with my balls, my heart rate rising, and my arousal growing. Damn it, Manoso, you're a grown man, not a teenager, wake up from the wet dream already. I open my eyes, only to see that my Babe is giving me a blow job as I wake. Dios, what this woman does to me. I see her look up at me and smile. She releases my cock and glides up my body, lining her center up before impaling herself on me.

"I was waiting for the rest of you to wake up. You were moaning in your sleep and stroking yourself. I decided to help you out." She told me while gently rocking back and forth.

"Feel free to wake me up that way whenever you want." She continues to rock back and forth, while my hands reach up to play with her nipples, gently pinching them to bring them to attention. I sit up so I can attack her breasts and her neck. I adjust her legs, so they are wrapped around my waist as I sit with my legs crossed underneath her. I hear her gasp at our new position.

"Oh my God, Carlos, this feels great."

"I know, Querida." I love this position, being able to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. She starts to move up and down, and I place my hands on her perfect ass to help her move higher while continuing my oral assault on her breasts. I hear her begin to pant, as I am, and know its time. I lie down and flip us, staying inside her, while positioning her at the edge of the bed so I can pound into her. I unwrap her legs, placing them on my shoulder as I fuck my wife senseless. We both climax together, with smiles on our faces. Once I catch my breath, I carry Steph into the bathroom where we have one more round in the shower before we get ready for the day. While Steph is fixing her hair, I call Ella for breakfast. A few minutes later, Ella arrives at the apartment with a Western omelet for me and chocolate chip pancakes with bacon for Stephanie. Stephanie enters the kitchen in her Rangeman uniform, squealing when she sees her breakfast. We eat in companionable silence. We are both off-line until 1030. We planned to head down to Social Security and the DMV to change Stephanie's name officially after breakfast before coming back to run the monthly meeting. However, the sound of my ringing phone halts our plans.

"Report." I bark into my phone at Tank. The reason for this call better be due to a life or death situation. "Fuck. We'll be down in five."

I hang up my phone, then grab Stephanie around her waist, pulling her into me as I sit down on the couch. I smell her strawberry shampoo in her hair and immediately feel my body react to her. I start to kiss her on her neck as I relay the conversation.

"It seems that there was a break-in at the home of one of our wealthiest clients. I need to go and calm his nerves." I continue to kiss her neck, moving her hair out of the way while bringing my hands under her shirt. It doesn't matter that we spent half the night making love, I still need and want this woman on my lap.

"Do you, mmm, need me, mmm, to go with you?" Stephanie asks in between her moans.

"No, I can handle it, but first I need to take care of you." I pull her shirt off, then unclasped her bra. I gently knead her breasts, still kissing her neck. I let my right hand wander down her abdomen, past her firm muscles into the waistband of her pants. I'm moving lower, realizing that she's sans panties. Since the night of the distraction, I've noticed her wearing panties infrequently.

"Dios, Babe, no panties again? I'm not going to be able to concentrate knowing that those pants are the only barrier to you."

"It's your fault, Carlos. Since you lost control after the distraction, it's all I can think about."

"You like it when I'm that rough? I'm always afraid of hurting you. I tend to become selfish when I lose control, not often taking my partner's pleasure into account."

"Carlos, I love you, all of you. I love it when you are slow, deliberate, tender, and passionate. I love it when you are playful and teasing. I love it when you are domineering and demanding. I love it when you are out of control and wild. I love all of you. So, what I'm trying to say is however you want to take me, do it. If it's too much, I'll stop you."

I stop caressing Steph long enough to look at her, dumbfounded. I never thought I'd find a woman who was so accepting of me, of who I am. I didn't think it possible, but I think I'm even more in love with Stephanie than I was before.

"Te quiero, mi amor." She turns her head to look at me, and I take advantage of her new position to lock my mouth on hers, trying to convey all the emotions coursing through my body into this one kiss. I unbutton her cargoes, standing us both up to remove them from her body. She takes that moment to release the button on my pants and utility belt. I remove them and my shirt and kiss my wife once more. I move her, so her back is to the wall, placing my hands on either side of her head, as I did so many times in the alley outside the bonds office, staring into her sapphire eyes. I lift her so that her center is lined up with my soldier, and enter her. She wraps her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck. I kiss her neck while taking her, using the wall to help support her. We are quickly reaching our climax, and I reach between us to rub her clit. With that nudge, she explodes, with me following right behind her. I manage to walk us to the couch where I sit so we can both catch our breath.

Not even two minutes later, someone is banging on the door. "Ranger, man, we need to go. We're supposed to be at the house in ten minutes." I hear Tank exclaim.

"I'll meet you downstairs in five," I reply.

"If you're not out this door in four I'm coming in." Tank answers.

Stephanie is stifling a giggle. "Go get dressed, Carlos. I promise to be commando still when you return." She said while running into the bedroom with her clothes to freshen up.

I run into the half bath off the living room to do my business and clean up quickly before putting my clothes back on. I'm lacing up my boots as I hear the lock on the door start to tumble. "Ranger, I'm coming in." Tank wisely warns. By the time he enters the living room, I lace my boots, and I'm good to go. I take my keys, knife, and guns off the counter, stowing them away, before walking out the door.

"I'll see you later, Babe," I call out to Steph. She emerges from the bedroom wearing a white silk blouse, unbuttoned to a deep v that shows off her cleavage. She paired the shirt with a black pencil skirt that falls shy of her knees. There was a black jacket over her arm and black peep-toe FMPs on her stocking-clad legs. I know my Babe doesn't wear full stockings, which means she has on thigh highs. Thinking about her with nothing on under that skirt is not good for my pants. Dios! My woman is going to be the death of me, but what a way to go.

"Hi, Tank. Don't keep him out too long. I may need someone to stop me from killing Morelli before the day is over."

"Don't worry; Hector will have your six. He'll be shadowing you today to prevent you from feeling the wrath of Daniela." Tank responded. I groaned.

I walk over to my Babe, kissing her gently. "Be safe, Querida."

"Don't get shot." She replied before whispering in my ear, "I only have on garters and a bustier under this suit."

Fuck me! That's an image that I don't need in my head right now. Even though we made love not even ten minutes ago, I need her again badly. She grabs her utility belt and gears up with her mini Glock, her pepper spray, stun gun, and knife. Then she places her jacket over her equipment. My woman is sexy as hell. She walks out the door ahead of me, getting on the waiting elevator, pressing five, giving me a finger wave while blowing me a kiss as the doors close. Once the doors shut, Tank bursts out laughing.

"Boss, It's a good thing I jammed the cameras because Hector might have taken a picture or two otherwise."

I know that he's referring to the condition below my belt. I stare at him. Then I reply, "at least I have a pussy I can stick my dick into instead of using my hand."

I know it was low of me to take a dig at Tank and his cats, but he deserved it. It also helped me to deflate a little. "Let's go smooth the ruffled feathers."

 **Joe's POV**

The last month has been exciting working with Stephanie. I was surprised at how knowledgeable she was about all the systems and where to place the cameras and sensors. She was also a great trainer, but I felt that she often undersold. She could get the clients to buy a much bigger package if she tried a little harder.

Today she was letting me take the lead with a potential client, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Buchanan. Mr. Buchanan owns a chain of movie theaters in southern Jersey and Pennsylvania. We arrive at his sprawling estate outside Princeton, taking a guided tour of the grounds with his assistant. I had several locations noted for cameras and sensors. Then, when we saw his house, I had a whole plan ready in my mind. Once we finished the walkthrough, we excused ourselves back to Stephanie's Porsche to discuss our proposal. I told Stephanie that he needs cameras and sensors around the property line and on all first-floor doors and windows, and the door off of the bedroom to the second-floor balcony. Stephanie, of course, disagreed, saying that the sensors were fine, but I had too many cameras. I insisted that I was correct and argued my case. She still refused to see things my way. She made adjustments then printed the contract as she envisioned it, which was wrong. As we were about to go back into the house, her cell phone rang. It was Lester, with questions about another client. She excused herself and stepped out of the car to take the call. I printed out my contract to present the Buchanans.

After five minutes, Stephanie told me to go in to present our plan. She had another call to make. I started to submit our proposal to the Buchanans. Mrs. Buchanan felt that we had too many cameras on the property and thought they would compromise her privacy and the privacy of her children. I explained that the cameras would only show the areas outside the property and the exits. She still wasn't buying it. She asked about using sensors without the cameras. I told her that sensors wouldn't be able to give us a clear picture of what was going on if someone tried to break in. When Stephanie walked in, Mr. Buchanan rose and walked over to her.

"Mrs. Manoso, the Senator spoke so highly of your company, informing us that you are discreet and have the piece of mind of the homeowners as your main focus. However, I feel that maybe you have grown too big too soon because you are trying to sell me a system I don't need nor want. The system is too invasive, with cameras all around the property and the house. I don't feel comfortable. I'm sorry, but I think we're going to have to look at another company. Please send Senator Junaik my regards."

Stephanie looked shocked and angry. "Mr. Buchanan, please let's try to work this out. I'm sure we can come up with a plan that will address your needs."

"Mrs. Manoso, I'm sorry, but my decision is final."

"Well thank you for your time. It was a pleasure meeting both of you." We both shook their hands then left the house. When we got back into the car, you could cut the tension with a knife.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I get back into my car and put on my seatbelt. I'm shaking with rage, anger, hurt, and disbelief. The Buchanans were an important client for us to get, and somehow, the system wasn't right. I don't understand, though. I only have cameras at the main gate and the service gate, and at the front door and the delivery door. What was he talking about cameras everywhere? Suddenly, it hit me. Joe. I pulled over the car and turned to Joe.

"Joe, let me see the contract you presented to the Buchanans."

He handed me something different from what I wrote up. I was so livid that I saw stars. I shot daggers at Joe. "Morelli, do not say a word, do not make a sound. Whatever you do, do not remind me that you are in the car right now because I'm liable to throw you out of it."

We ride the rest of the way back to Rangeman with me barely hanging on emotionally. Once I park in my spot, I storm out of my car and let loose the pent-up rage.

"Joseph Anthony Morelli, how DARE you go behind my back and change a proposal **I** made for a client. Not only did you cost this company thousands of dollars but you undermined my authority and disrespected my position. I will meet you on the mats in 20. Do **NOT** be late."

I open up the stairwell door and start running up the stairs. I will not break down. I will not cry. I will not break down. I will not cry. I keep repeating my mantra inside my head, hoping to make it up to my our apartment. As I open the door on seven, the elevator is opening up, and Carlos is stepping off. He tries to grab me. I hold up my hands. "Carlos, don't, not yet. Wait until we get inside."

He opens our apartment door for me and once the door closes, wraps his arms around me, holding me close to him. "Proud of you, Babe. Tell me why you're going to kick Morelli's ass."

I told him what happened at the Buchanan's home. By the time I finished, he wanted to take Morelli to the mats as well.

"Babe, I'll call Mr. Buchanan later and smooth things over. Tomorrow, we'll go over there with Lester and give him your original proposal. I swear, if I didn't think Daniela would kill me, I'd fire Joe immediately."

I look at my watch and jump. "Shit, I have to be downstairs in five minutes. Let me go change." I run into the bedroom, stripping along the way. I pull on workout shorts, a sport's bra, and a tank top. I put on flip-flops to wear down the stairs and pull my hair into a bun. I'm ready with two minutes to spare.

"The elevator's waiting for us, Babe," Carlos tells me as we walk out of the apartment. He sends us straight to the third floor to the gym. I enter the gym, eyes searching for Morelli who is standing near the mats. I think every Rangeman who is NOT on monitor duty is in the gym, waiting to see me take on "The Cop."

 **Hector's POV**

I'm down in my office, working on developing new search programs when I see mi hermana arrive back. Once Estefania exits her car, I observe that she is livid. I turn on the volume of the garage to hear what she is saying.

" _Joseph Anthony Morelli, how DARE you go behind my back and change a proposal_ _ **I**_ _make for a client. Not only did you cost this company thousands of dollars but you undermined my authority and disrespected my position. I will meet you on the mats in 20. Do_ _ **NOT**_ _be late."_

Oh fuck, not good for the cop. Mi hermana is a good fighter. Morelli, not so much. I jam the cameras and audio in the stairwell, sending the clip of her outburst to Ranger's cell, in case he's not aware of what happened. I watch as he steps on the elevator from five to intercept mi Angelita. Once I see him step off the elevator on seven to meet her, I turn away from the monitors. Mi Estefania is in good hands now.

I glance back at the clock, seeing that Estefania only has seven minutes to get downstairs. I override the elevator, sending to seven to wait for her to be ready to head down. Once I see her enter the elevator, I set the cameras in the gym to record Morelli's ass-kicking for posterity.

I arrive in the gym seconds behind Ranger and Estefania. Once she spots Morelli, she kicks off her flip-flops and walks onto the mats. Bobby stands between her and Morelli.

"Stephanie, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you." Morelli says. Pendejo.

"Joe, you've seen me take down Ranger. I've taken on Lester, Bobby, and Tank simultaneously and remained standing in the end. I can take you on easily."

"No cheap shots, okay."

I see all the men around the mats take an inhale. Tank and Lester put their hands on Ranger's arms to keep him rooted in place. For Morelli to even insinuate that Stephanie can't fight him without resorting to kneeing him in the groin is insulting. Bobby wisely decides to review the rules, more for Morelli's benefit.

"You are here, Morelli, facing a member of the Core Team because you committed an infraction to the Rangeman Code of Conduct. As such, you will engage in hand-to-hand combat, pulling punches to hurt but not to injure. If at any point in time you feel that you cannot go on, tap the mat three times. You will fight until one of you submits, or I call time, whichever comes first. Contact with the head is forbidden. A headshot will result in meeting another member of the Core Team on the mats tomorrow. Do you understand the rules, Morelli?"

"Yeah. Does Steph?" He asked, getting defensive.

Bobby looked at Joe and said in an uncharacteristically deadly voice "watch your tongue, Morelli."

Bobby is a healer; he doesn't like to fight. Don't get me wrong, he's as lethal and well trained as Ranger, but he doesn't take joy in the exercise as the other guys do. If he calls you to the mats, you know you've fucked up majorly.

"May the best man be the last man standing," Bobby announced.

I watched Estefania circle her prey, Morelli, waiting for him to give her an opening to attack him. I can see his arrogance and cocky attitude come out and play, thinking that he was better than Estefania. I saw Joe drop his guard, getting ready to say something and Estefania pounced, landing a jab to his abdomen and a front kick to his chin. Even though she pulled her hits, I could tell it stung Joe. For the first time, I saw fear in Joe's eyes. I guess he felt the power behind her hits. After Estefania landed another three punches, I saw Joe start to fight back, giving her a challenge instead of insulting her by underestimating her. The match was turning into one for the ages.

 **Ranger's POV**

I'm so proud of my wife, my Babe. She's taking on Morelli, standing her ground and asserting her role as a Rangeman partner. Even though she's proven herself time and time again, some men still don't approve. Hopefully, this little display will earn her their undying support and respect.

As the match drags on, Joe starts running his mouth, and I see his words having a more significant impact on her body than his hits. Whoever said "sticks and stone may break my bones, but words can never hurt" never met Joe Morelli, Ellen Plum, or anyone from the Burg. Finally, something inside Stephanie cracks and she assaults Joe without restraint. Joe goes down, in pain as she pummels him. Joe taps out, but Stephanie didn't see it or hear it. She's lost in the moment. I try to call out to her, to call her off Joe, but she doesn't seem to hear me. Bobby opens a cabinet and pulls out a syringe, ready to sedate Steph should she need it tonight. I place my arms around her arms from behind, securing them to her sides as I pull her away from Joe. She starts to kick out, trying to break free. I continue to talk to her, switching to Spanish which always seems to soothe her. Nothing is working. Bobby approaches with the syringe, injecting Stephanie. Within two minutes, the fight leaves her body, and she's passed out. I pick her up, carrying her to Bobby's medical suite. I place her on a bed, sitting next to her, waiting for her to wake up.

A few minutes later I hear Joe arrive in the examination room next to Stephanie's. I know Bobby will thoroughly examine and not allow him to leave until I speak to him. I am beyond angry. The only reason why I'm able to control my temper and stay relatively calm is that my Babe kicked his ass, and kicked it good. Damn it; I'm going to hear it from my sister. I sigh. About ten minutes later, Bobby comes into the room.

"How is she?" He asks.

"Still out of it. I don't think Steph will wake for a while. She was hurt, angry, but most of all, shaken when she arrived home. She wanted to break down and cry, but she refused, channeling her emotions into beating the shit out of Morelli. He deserved it. He cost us the Buchanan account by not listening to Stephanie and going behind her back to change her proposal while she was on the phone dealing with an issue with Lester. When she walked into the proposal review, Buchanan outright refused our services, and wouldn't even allow Steph to rework the proposal. I'm calling him tonight, hoping to salvage the contact and possibly show him Steph's original plan. Damn it, why does Morelli insist on destroying her confidence and putting her down constantly? I hope he doesn't pull that shit with Daniela."

"He can't, Ranger," Bobby tells me. I look at him like he has three heads.

"Why can't he, Brown?"

"He can't because Daniela won't put up with his shit. She's a Manoso, Ranger, which means that she has a backbone and grew up in a house full of love. Dani watched you get sent to juvie, then to Miami to protect her out of love. She's confident in her appearance, self-assured, and requires no one to build up her self-esteem. Daniela did not have your mother berating her since she was a child, she wasn't the one who got punished when a boy violated her, she didn't deal with being raped by a trusted friend, the subsequent pregnancy and loss, while not having her mother there to support her. Ranger, Stephanie needs to see someone to open her eyes to what she endured her entire life. I think Morelli needs to see someone too because he has the potential to become his father. As long as he's with Daniela, he'll be fine, but eventually, his eyes will start to wander. He needs to understand why he has a compulsion to cheat, what causes him to feel the need to be unfaithful and not think anything of his infidelity."

"I know you're right. Do you think you can approach Stephanie with the idea of seeking counseling? I think she'll be more receptive if you tell her that than if I do."

"Of course, Ranger. She's my little sister; I'll do anything for her, or you. You know that."

"Thanks. What are Morelli's injuries?"

Bobby laughs then states, "two bruised ribs, a broken finger, and lots of bruising. Stephanie did a good job on him. He's on modified desk duty for three weeks minimum as his ribs heal. He's off sex for six weeks."

I shudder thinking about him and my sister together, glad that the likelihood of my sister being a pregnant bride is decreasing. "I'm going to go talk to him. Please stay with Stephanie."

"Not a problem, Ranger.

 **Joe's POV**

I can't believe she almost broke my fucking ribs. Damn it, Steph can fight. She was pulling her hits; then suddenly, she got crazed. I'm not sure what happened, but it must've been something I said. I try to think back to how I taunted her. I called her incompetent, a disaster, that it's a good thing she doesn't want to have children because she wouldn't be a good mother. Fuck! What made me say that, especially when that is not what I think. I know she'll be a great mother. Ranger is going to ship me off to the middle of the Sahara desert.

The door opens and in walks Ranger, sitting calmly in the chair next to my bed.

"Morelli, if you weren't engaged to my sister, you'd be on the unemployment line right now, but know, one more fuck up like today, and brother-in-law or not, you're out. How dare you undermine the authority of the Core Team. We are your superiors, your bosses. If we say jump, you ask how high. Not only did you potentially cost us an important client, but you also couldn't take your punishment like a man. You stood there, taunting Stephanie, knowing full well that your words would hurt her more than your fists.

"Now, while I do not doubt that when and if Stephanie and I become parents that she'll be an excellent mother, I do have doubts about your ability to be a father. I know that I haven't been a good father to Julie, but she has Ron for that role, and now understands why I did what I did. But I fear you will make my mistakes, not as a way to keep your child safe, but as a way to satisfy your needs and desires. You will be working with Lester for the next month; then you will return to Stephanie's team. In the meantime, if you wish to continue your employment here, you will see a counselor to help you understand why you treated Stephanie as you did so you don't make the same mistake with Daniela."

"Thank you for not firing me. I will take counseling. Ranger, I didn't mean what I said, I think Stephanie will be an excellent mother."

"Well, I know she will be a great mother. Now, I suggest you explain to Daniela why you are in the condition you are in; giving her full details. She understands the mats and will understand what Stephanie did to you. I better not get a call from her screaming at me. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir," I reply. With that, Ranger gets up and walks out of my room. Fuck my life.

 **Daniela's POV**

Since Joe and I got engaged, I cut down on my hours at the restaurant. I now only work on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, our busiest days. Miguel's eldest niece, Alexandra, is working as hostess Tuesdays through Thursdays. On the days that I'm off, I've been staying at Joe's house, starting to decorate it and change it for when it is our home. Even though I spend three to four nights a week in his house, we are still officially living separately. My family has no problems with me living with Joe before our wedding, but I want to maintain our separate residences. I prepared chicken with black beans and rice with a side salad made with mixed greens, mango, pineapple, and almonds. Since I spoke to Joe about his eating habits, he's been starting to add more vegetables to his meals. These healthier, more balanced meals have been helping in all areas of his life, including the bedroom.

While Joe never lacked in his ability to satisfy me, he couldn't go more than two rounds at a time. Since eating better, he's able to go up to four rounds, which helps with my libido. If my brother's desire is anything like mine, then I'm insanely jealous of Stephanie while feeling bad for her at the same time. But then again, I have heard stories from both Lester and Joe about her sugar hormones, so she's probably able to keep up with Carlos. Ick, I got to get those thoughts out of my head.

I hear Joe's car pull into the driveway and head to the living room to greet him. When he walks in, and I get a good look at him, I'm ready to call my brother and give him a piece of my mind. Damn it, Carlos, control your temper.

"Joe, what happened? What did Carlos do to you?"

I see Joe cringe, then he responds, "It wasn't Carlos, it was your sister-in-law, and I deserved the beating she gave me."

"Stephanie did that to you?"

"Yup, Stephanie. She let me take the lead on an important residential client, and I fucked up. I took her trust and went behind her back changing the proposal she developed to mine, which was not right for the client. They decided not to use Rangeman, and now Ranger has to swoop in for damage control. I completely undermined her authority and disrespected her. When we arrived back at Rangeman, she called me to the mats. Then, because I am an asshole, I had to verbally egg her on, telling her she was a disaster and a fuck up. I told her I thought that she wouldn't be a good mother. Then, something snapped inside her. She fucking went wild, completely out of control. Ranger tried to calm her down, but it was like she couldn't hear him. He pulled her off me, and she was still fighting. Bobby had to sedate her. That's going to piss her off when she wakes up. I don't envy your brother right now."

I am livid at Joe. I don't understand why he always thinks that Stephanie is wrong. Does he believe that my brother and the rest of the Core Team would hand their company over to Stephanie if they didn't think she was qualified? Men are so fucking stupid.

"Joe, why do you always insist on hurting Stephanie? What has she ever done to you? From everything that you told me about your history, you are the one who was always hurting her, from when you were eight, to eighteen, and then during your relationship over the last few years. I don't understand. You don't treat anyone else the way you treat Stephanie. Do you even know that you treat Stephanie like shit nine times out of ten? That you are always surprised when you discover that she's good at something? I don't understand."

Joe rubs his face with his hands and winces in pain. He sighs before responding, "Ranger said the same thing to me. He wants me to see a therapist figure to out why I treat her the way I do and so that I don't do the same thing to you in the future."

"I think that's a good idea. Joe, I love you, but you are toxic to Stephanie. She has, with great effort, forgiven you, accepted you, and treats you with respect at work, trusting in your opinion and expertise as a former cop. You, on the other hand, seem to be still mad at her. Are you mad because she chose Carlos over you? Are you mad that she's agreed to marry Carlos and is now his wife when she never wanted that with you? Are you mad that she's not the Burg? What is it, Joe?"

"I don't know, Dani. I think it is a little bit of everything. Maybe working for Rangeman wasn't a good idea. Maybe trying to stay in Trenton isn't smart. Ranger did offer me Boston…"

"No, no Boston. I can't go back to Boston. I refuse to run away. I don't want to live in Miami; it's too hot. I refuse to run because of you and Stephanie. You need to figure out how to work with her and respect her. I don't expect the two of you to be best friends, but you will be family. She's my sister-in-law, and I want to be part of my brother's life and want him to be a part of mine. With him comes Stephanie. If you want to share a life with me, you need to accept that Stephanie is not going away."

"Okay, Dani. I'll do this for you because I do love you and I want my future with you."

"Thank you, Joe. Now how badly are you hurt?"

"Bruised ribs are the worst of it. I'm on limited physical activity for the next six weeks." I shake my head and kiss Joe.

"I told you that you weren't ready to go against Carlos. For Steph to do the damage she did, Lester and Hector trained her. I wonder if she and my brother ever spar."

"They do. I saw them in action. Steph knocked Ranger down a couple of times. After, they disappeared to the penthouse for a few hours."

"I'm sure they did. Come on; dinner should be ready. Let's eat.


	13. Saving Daniela

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 13: Saving Daniela**

 **Ranger's POV (2 months later)**

"How was your session with Dr. Carson?" I ask Stephanie as she walks into the apartment.

"It was great. I'm glad you and Bobby convinced me to see her. It makes my parent's rejection of our marriage easier to bear, and it helps me to see my good qualities over my bad." She replies, pausing before continuing. "Carlos, what's your stance on having a baby?"

My Babe has never asked that question. I'm glad she did. I've wanted to broach this subject for a while but didn't want to bring it up if she wasn't ready for that discussion.

"I would like for us to try and have a baby, Babe. I never thought I'd want another child, but since we've gotten our acts together, it's something I've thought about a lot. I won't lie, I want another daughter, and not because I want to make up for what I missed with Julie, though that is part of the motivation. I want to be able to spoil my daughter the way you should have been; I want to give you the opportunity to have a daughter who will be allowed to fly, without the constraints of the Burg holding her back. However, I'd be happy with a son, as well."

Stephanie sighs. I wonder what I said that has her so sad suddenly.

"Carlos, there's something I need to tell you then." Stephanie starts to say as my phone rings. I glance at the caller ID, seeing Tank, then answer, "report."

I listen to what is being said before responding, "we'll be down in five. Send Lester to get Daniela now. Is Morelli in yet?" When I heard my answer, I hung up.

"Babe, I'm afraid we are back to work now. Can we have that talk after work? We have a situation. Come down to five once you are ready."

"I'm ready now. We'll talk later. Whatever is going on downstairs is more important." Steph replies.

We finish getting dressed, each of us with two guns and a knife. If we need to go after anyone, we add additional weapons, but this is the minimum we both wear when leaving Rangeman. Who would have thought that Stephanie would regularly be carrying?

When we arrive on the fifth floor, we head straight to conference room two, our mid-sized room. The rest of the Core Team, Hector, Javier, and Morelli are already waiting for us.

"Javi, when are you returning to Miami? I thought you were leaving this afternoon." I ask my older brother, who was here for Miguel's daughter, Ashely's Quinceanera.

"I was on my way to the airport when Tank called. I sent Lisa and the kids back home. I'm here until we resolve the situation."

I take my spot at the head of the table with Stephanie to my right. She has on lip gloss and mascara, with her hair in her usual ponytail and she looks sexy as always. I still find it hard to believe that she doesn't realize how beautiful she is naturally. I sigh, then begin.

"We have a threat today against one of our own, only this time, it isn't Stephanie. It seems that we have a threat to Daniela. Tank."

Tank stood up and addressed the room. "About an hour ago, this envelope was couriered over here from an unknown address. Hal and Cal are on their way to check out the courier service. The envelope was addressed to the owners of Rangeman. I opened the envelope after checking it for explosives and bugs. Once I deemed it safe, I put on gloves to retrieve the contents." Tank starts passing around pictures. "Inside were several pictures of Daniela with an x from a rifle scope over her head, or heart, both kill shots. There were two from Saturday outside the hall where we had Ashley's party. Then, I found four pictures of Joe, date and time stamped, in compromising positions with an unknown woman. Someone took those pictures before he and Daniela started to date."

I look at the pictures, disgusted at what I am seeing. I'm glad Joe's not fucking Stephanie, but he's still fucking some other woman while he was supposed to be faithful to the woman sitting next to me. Steph glances at the pictures shake her head and glare at Joe. He smartly looks sheepish and avoids her eyes.

"Joe, do you have any idea who this woman is that is threatening my sister and do you know why?"

"Yes, on both accounts. What I am about to tell you, you're not going to like." Morelli says before placing his head in his hands.

 **Joe's POV**

I can't believe this is happening. I better make sure my affairs are in order because if this blast from my past doesn't kill me, Ranger will. I know I can't even count on Stephanie to support me once she hears all the gory details. I feel the eyes of everyone in the room on me, and I know I must begin. The question is, where do I start?

"A few years back, before Stephanie and I got together, I met a woman who drove me crazy. We worked together on a couple of cases; then she relocated to Boston. During the Abruzzi incident, she returned to Trenton, and we became reacquainted. Our relationship was off and on, in cycles opposite Stephanie. When Stephanie and I were 'on,' I was off with her. We were quasi-serious and had discussed marriage. She, however, wasn't interested in being a wife or a mother. Her career and job were more important than me. We continued to sleep together, with our relationship ramping up during the Slayer incident, but cooled off a little immediately after Scrog. When Dave entered the picture, our relationship peaked. While you were in Hawaii, Stephanie, I proposed to this other woman. She turned me down. I hopped on the plane to Hawaii three hours after she rejected me. At that point, we broke up for good. About three months ago, she returned here to Trenton and looked to pick up our relationship where we left off. Her career is at a point where she is ready to devote herself to a husband, and potentially a family. I told her that I had moved on, that I was in love with my girlfriend, that I wanted to marry her. She said that our being together was never a problem before, so why should you, Stephanie, mind now. When I told her that you weren't my girlfriend, that you and Ranger were engaged, she was oddly calm. When she asked for the name of my girlfriend, and I told her Daniela Garcia, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. At that time, I wasn't aware yet that Daniela was your sister. Had I known, I never would have told Jeanne Ellen her name."

"You were FUCKING JEANNE FUCKING ELLEN BURROWS, CATWOMAN BARBIE, WHILE WE WERE DATING?" Stephanie yelled, her anger and hurt clearly shown on her face.

"Yes, Steph. I'm sorry."

"You stood in front of me countless times, accusing me of fucking Ranger while you were having a long-term affair with another woman, a woman who you asked to marry you while we were 'engaged to be engaged,' whatever the Hell that means. Now, you dare to sit here and ask for my forgiveness? Are you fucking nuts? You don't fucking deserve Daniela; she is too good for you. I swear, Joe, if you are hiding anything from us, withholding any information from us that allows harm to befall my sister Daniela in any way, I will kill you myself." Stephanie replies.

"Joe, you do know that Jeanne Ellen is a trained assassin? She is almost as skilled as Ranger. If she wants someone dead, they somehow become dead." Bobby stated.

"But Ranger, Jeanne Ellen knows Daniela is your baby sister. Why would she still target her? She knows that if she were to harm Daniela, you'd kill her." Lester asks.

"About eight years ago, Jeanne Ellen and I were partners on a mission. We worked together, side by side, for eight months. We were both attracted to each other, but for the sake of our mission, never acted on that attraction. By the time the mission ended, we were best friends. We were never lovers; I viewed her as another sister. We stayed close for a few years after, but then I stopped taking on as many jobs with the government to start up Rangeman. When Stephanie was looking for Evelyn Soder and her daughter, Jeanne Ellen was also looking. She was playing dirty with Stephanie, threatening her, and at one point, relocating Stephanie's car. When Stephanie called me to find her car, I called Jeanne Ellen and told her that fucking with Stephanie would not be tolerated then hung up. Once Steve Soder was found dead, we sent her on that wild goose chase for that high-bond FTA. When she realized I played her for Stephanie, she was livid. In the short time that I knew Stephanie, she had replaced Jeanne Ellen in my life. I saw a side of Jeanne Ellen that I didn't like, and stopped associating with her unless I had no other choice. She would love the opportunity to pay me back for discarding her like yesterday's bathwater."

"Shit, man. She's psycho enough when it's the job. Now that it's personal, there's no telling what she is capable of doing." Javier said.

"Carlos, where's Daniela?" Stephanie asks.

"She's with my brother at the restaurant. I informed Miguel of the threat. He will stay with her until we get there." Lester adds.

"Javier, go with Lester to get Daniela. We need to convince her to go to a safe house."

"Good luck with that, Carlos. If you try ordering her, she'll say no and leave. You need to encourage her to see going to a safe house as her best option." Steph states.

"How do we do that?" I ask Stephanie.

"Leave it to me. When Daniela gets here, give her all the information, don't hold anything back. Joe, I'm warning you now, she will be angry with you, livid. You need to keep your mouth shut, no I'm sorry, or I love you, it won't work. Once she gets annoyed and angry, she'll want to leave the room. I'll bring her to Ella's apartment, where I will talk to her about her options, encouraging her to stay in a safe house."

"Why bring her to Ella's, Babe, and not to seven?"

"Ella's apartment is neutral territory. Ella is your aunt, right?" Ranger nods. "She'll be more at ease in her aunt's apartment. By the time Ella provides us with food and coffee, Daniela will be ready to see that staying in a safe house is the way to go."

 **Daniela's POV**

Lester called Miguel, telling him to keep me on lockdown in the restaurant until someone from Rangeman comes for me. I don't know why I can't leave the restaurant. I mean, this is crazy. It probably has something to do with Carlos. There must be some threat to him. But if so, I don't understand why they are coming after me. I mean, his wife would be a better target. I wanted to go shopping today for wedding stuff. Joe and I decided to get married in eight months. I have a lot to do. Joe wants a big, fancy wedding, and frankly, so do I. I don't understand why my brother and Stephanie eloped. They didn't even get a chance to share the day with the family. Oh, well, to each his own. At least they are married.

I hear the bell over the door ding, and I look up to see Lester and Javier standing in front of me.

"Javier? What are you doing here?" I ask, surprised to see my eldest brother. He was supposed to be on a plane back to Miami.

"Dani, there's a threat against you. We are here to take you back to Rangeman. Carlos will give you all the details when you get there." Javi tells me after hugging me and kissing me.

"Come on, Mariquita, Stephanie's waiting to talk to you," Lester added, using that stupid nickname from our childhood when I was obsessed with ladybugs. (Ladybug)

I told Miguel I'm leaving. He comes out from the kitchen to say hi to his brother and Javier. Five minutes later, we are in a Rangeman SUV heading to headquarters. The whole way there, I'm getting angrier and angrier. I don't understand why my life has to stop because of my brother. Once we arrive at Rangeman, I'm livid. I slam the door open and race up to the fifth floor. Carlos is standing outside of a conference room and allows me entrance. Javi and Lester race in behind me.

"Carlos, I'm sick and tired of having to alter my life because of something you did in your past. Why is it always me and not Celia, Juliana, or Rosa Maria?"

Stephanie starts to laugh, unable to control herself. After a moment, she stops, then says, "Daniela, the threat against you has nothing to do with Carlos. It has to do with Joe."

I turn and glare at Joe. I see him shrink in his seat. "What is going on, Joe. What have you gotten yourself into?"

Joe looks at Ranger, Stephanie, and Lester, before sighing. "Dani, it seems that games I played while dating Stephanie have finally come back to bite me in the ass. As they say, karma is a bitch, and she is coming after me with a vengeance. While I was in a relationship with Steph, I was sleeping with another woman. I had a serious relationship with one other woman, so serious that I even proposed to her while Stephanie was in Hawaii. She turned me down, saying that she couldn't be a relationship because it wasn't the right time. We broke up and ended our relationship then. After you and I started dating, she returned to Trenton, looking to start up where we left off. I told her that I was dating a woman, that we were in a committed, monogamous relationship, and that there would never be an "us" again. She said that Stephanie never mined before. Then I told her I wasn't with Stephanie. I told her your name, not thinking it would be an issue. She is threatening to harm you if we don't break up so she and I can be together. The woman's name is Jeanne Ellen Burrows, and she means business."

I am shocked, livid, angry, and scared. From listening to the stories told by Carlos and Lester, she is just as dangerous as they are, a mercenary like them. I can't believe Joe was so cruel to Stephanie. "So now what? Are you going to put me under lock and key in some safe house? How will Miguel manage the restaurant without me? I have a wedding to plan for in eight months. How can I do that if I can't visit wedding venues and vendors? I will not allow you to lock me up. Do you understand, Joe? Do you understand, Carlos? Now, if someone can take me back to Rosa's I'd appreciate it."

I looked at my brothers, Lester, and Joe. They are staring at me with their blank faces on, not making eye contact. Tank and Bobby are passing dark looks. I finally give up and walk out the door. I go to close the door, but Stephanie is right behind me.

"Dani, let's talk before you leave. I think Ella needs some company."

At that moment, Tia Ella emerges from the elevator. "Daniela! I didn't know you were coming here today. What a pleasant surprise." She exclaimed before kissing me.

"Ella, Dani and I would love to have some tea with you if you aren't too busy." Stephanie states.

"I'd love that. Let me check the fridge to see if anything is needed before I head upstairs for the foreseeable future."

 **Stephanie's POV**

I find it was rather amusing how Daniela immediately thought that she was in danger because of her brother. When she heard it was Joe, she was even more livid than she was initially. Joe is in the doghouse for at least two to three days. When Joe explained his history with Jeanne Ellen to Daniela, her emotions went from anger to pity to fear and hostility. She reacted as I predicted about the safe house and stormed out. I'm sure she's a little annoyed with me because I didn't openly support her against the guys, but I know that a safe house is best of her.

When I reach her outside the conference room after she storms out, she takes my suggestion to go up to Ella's apartment. Thank goodness Ella was in on the plan. We follow Ella upstairs and enter her peaceful abode. We move into the kitchen, sitting at the table while Ella takes out three mugs, milk, sugar, plates, and a chocolate cake, placing them all on the table between us. Then she pours us coffee before sitting down to join us.

"Daniela, Querida, what's wrong?" Ella asks.

"Joe was a stupid ass while he was dating Stephanie, and because of his stupidity, there is a threat against me from a former lover. Now, Carlos, Lester, Javier, and Joe all want me to go into a safe house, stay locked away without anyone to communicate with other than my bodyguards. I don't want that, Tia. I can't stay by myself. That's when images of Juan come into my head, that's when I fall apart. It's better since Joe, and I got together, but I still can't forget."

I didn't realize that she was still dealing with her husband's death. I need to adjust my approach. "Dani, I understand how you feel. Every time Carlos has ever put me in a safe house, I did my best to get out of the house. Once, I even stunned Hal to get out of Rangeman. And do you know what happened afterward? My actions allowed the Slayers to kidnap me because I left here without confirming that the threat was indeed over. They took me to the schoolyard on their turf where they were preparing to gang rape me then kill me. If it weren't for my friend Sally Sweet, I wouldn't be here right now. Every single time I fought Carlos and Joe about staying hidden, I would get kidnapped and hurt. I know that it's annoying to sit back and do nothing while the men you love are hunting the bad guys, but it's the safest thing you can do. If you are out and about, then their concentration is split. They are worried about your safety, where you are, and they can't adequately protect themselves. They could get hurt because they are worried about you."

I see Dani is considering everything I said. I can even see the moment she sighs in resignation. "I know you're right. I hate how they will be putting themselves in danger. I can't lose my brothers, Lester, or Joe. As much as I am angry at Carlos for not having Juan's back, I can't help but think that if he was there that night, he might not be here now. I know everything happens for a reason, and it seems that the reason Carlos was here was to move him to you, to your relationship. At that same time, that one event allowed me to be free of Juan and able to meet and fall in love with Joe. Stephanie, I'll stay at a safe house, but I need human interaction. See if they will agree to let me come here or stay here. At least that way I can know what is going on and I can help Tia Ella."

"I'll do that, Dani."

"Do you want another cup of coffee?" Ella asked.

"That sounds wonderful, Tia," Dani responds.

"Ella, I'm going to go back downstairs to talk to the boys. I'll come to get you, Dani, once they agree to your terms. I love you Dani, and I don't want to see anything happen to you. Jeanne Ellen has a lot of training; she's almost as good as your brother. You don't want to go against her."

"I know, Stephanie. I hate it when Carlos orders me around."

I laugh, then respond, "I feel the same way."

I let myself out of Ella's apartment, not surprised to find Woody and Ram standing outside her door. I acknowledge both of them. "I'll be back to collect in a little while."

I go to the stairwell, taking the stairs down a flight to five. As I approach the conference room, I hear angry voices.

"Morelli, I don't care how good of a fuck Jeanne Ellen is, how could you fuck someone and propose to that same person while you were fucking another woman and proposing to her as well? Was there anyone else you proposed to while dating Stephanie?"

"Terry."

I hear a scuffle, then Tank and Lester's voices, trying to calm Carlos down. I walk into the conference room, directly over to Joe. I react without thinking and punch him in the face. I think I broke his nose. Then, I kneed him in the groin.

"Joe, you are a disgusting pig. The punch was for the **adult me** for being too stupid to realize what a lying, cheating asshole you are and the knee is for the **sixteen-year-old me** who thought that you had feelings for me, that you wanted to be my boyfriend, and for allowing you to steal my virginity from me and rape me. I never told my parents that I said 'no.' I never told a soul that I didn't want you to fuck me. I figured that you fucking me meant that you wanted to be **with** me. I never told a soul about the baby we conceived that night, that I thankfully lost three months later. My mother thinks I had appendicitis. Instead, I had a tubal pregnancy. I'm not even sure if I can ever have a child, no thanks to you. Now, I fucking find out that you asked two other women to marry you while we were engaged to be engaged? You are a fucking pig, a poor excuse for a man, and the biggest scum imaginable. Daniela is too good for you, Joyce is too good for you. You and Jeanne Ellen deserve each other. You're both manipulative, cold, heartless assholes." I say while trying to control my tears. I turn to Carlos, saying, "Dani's agreed to a safe house, but she prefers to spend her time here so that she can socialize with others. Being alone is too difficult for her. She said she would be happy to be here to know what's going on and to help Ella. I'll be in my office if you need me." I said before leaving the conference room.

 **Ranger's POV**

I listened to my wife tell Morelli off, finally standing up for herself against this asshole, only to find out that he's hurt her more than any of us ever knew. I thought I knew everything about Stephanie, but the words that came out of her mouth shocked me. It seems that Morelli's games with my Babe may have an even more significant impact on our future than I ever could have imagined. Stephanie always said that she didn't want children, didn't think she'd be a good mother. Now I wonder if she said that because she was living in Denial Land, where she would have no issues becoming pregnant. I saw the scars on her abdomen and took them at face value, the result of an appendectomy. Now I know different. I see my dream of having a child with Stephanie slip away little by little, not having a chance to be a better father. Yes, I know that there are many children out there who need parents, good parents, but I doubt, with our line of work, that we'd be able to adopt a child. As much as I want to take Morelli to the mats, there's no need to do so, Stephanie took care of him. I look at him with disgust, then walk out of the conference room to find my Babe.

I walk to her office and go to open the door, only to find it locked. I knock on the door. "Babe, let me in Querida. Please," I add with a whisper, knowing that she can't deny me when I use that word. A moment later, I hear the locks turn. I open the door, entering her office while closing and locking the door behind me. She's sitting on the couch, with a pillow wrapped in her arms, legs tucked under her, sobbing. My heart is breaking while looking at my wife. I kneel, so I'm at eye level with her.

"Babe, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." I implore her.

She takes a few deep breaths, calming herself down, before speaking. "I can't believe how stupid I was to believe in Joe. I guess part of me felt that because we created a life that I lost, I owed it to him to give him another child. I know that's stupid, considering my chances of conceiving and carrying a child to term is about twenty-five percent. I mean, with only one functioning ovary, I'm not releasing as many eggs. I have an increased likelihood of having another tubal pregnancy on top of it. If I do, I'll be barren, unable to give life. Carlos, I'm sorry I never told you this before. I never thought that we'd be together, that we'd get married. You told me many times you were happy with Julie. I hope that is still true because I don't know if it's possible for us to have a child of our own. God, Carlos, I want nothing more than to have your child, to create a life with you. I picture a little boy who is a miniature you, with your silky dark brown hair, intelligent, piercing brown eyes. I know that is not likely, but I still want it. I understand if you want a divorce, I understand if you feel trapped. You deserve a woman who can provide you with children."

Hearing the hurt in her voice, the break of her confidence shatters my heart. Realizing that Steph thinks that because she may not be able to give me a child, I don't want her anymore. I know I need to try to reassure her that I love _her_ , flaws and all. Nothing will make me love her less.

"Babe, the woman I deserve is sitting right in front of me. Te quiero, mi amor. You are my everything, Stephanie. If something were to happen to you, there would be no reason for me to live. I want to beat the shit out of Morelli for everything he's ever done to wrong you. I want to make Dickie disappear for cheating on you, breaking your self-confidence, and your trust. I want to let everyone see what a slut Joyce is by posting pictures of her everywhere. Most of all, I wish I had made my move when we first met, when I could have prevented Morelli from cheating on you, from making you think he wanted you only to find out that you were some conquest. To prevent you from thinking you were my entertainment. Babe, if you want to try to have a child, I will find the best doctors to help us succeed. If you decide you don't want to, or if we fail, that's okay with me too. I want you in my arms and by my side for the rest of our lives."

I shift myself, so I'm on the couch next to Stephanie, and I pull her in my arms. I feel her crying, shrinking as she lets go of her emotions. I don't know how long we're sitting there, but I hear her breathing even out, and I know she's asleep. I shift her on my lap so I can pick her up. I have her in my arms, bridal style, and I walk to her office door. I unlock the door, leaving her office to walk into my office. I place her on my couch, wrapping a blanket around her and pillow underneath her head. I kiss her forehead before I go behind my desk to get some work done.

Shortly after that, Bobby enters my door. I motion towards Stephanie sleeping on the couch. He sits in front of me. "She didn't break his nose, but he'll have one hell of a shiner. Her knee to the groin was also effective, but no permanent damage."

"Good. I don't want to have to answer to Daniela. She'll be annoyed when she sees the shiner."

"How's Bomber? Did you know?"

"About her reproductive health? No. We haven't discussed it. Before we came down here, she asked me if I wanted another child. When I told her yes, her demeanor changed. I think she was ready to tell me, then Tank called; so we came down here to deal with Morelli's mess. I can't imagine what it must have been like for her to go through that at sixteen with no support from her family. I mean, her parents think she had an appendectomy."

"How are you coping with the news," Bobby asks me.

"To be honest, I'm disappointed. Dios. I didn't realize how much I wanted children with her until finding out that we may not be able to have any. No wonder she tried to convince herself she didn't want any."

"Look, I'll start researching some doctors who might be able to help with her problem. If I find out anything, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Bobby." He gets up and leaves the room. Two minutes later, Lester walks into my office. He immediately sees Steph and shakes his head.

"I'm here to warn you, Daniela isn't happy. She and Morelli are scheduled to take engagement photos this weekend. She was going to talk to you about having the photographer take pictures at your parent's mountain home. Now she has to cancel the photo shoot and is livid."

I sigh, running my hand down my face. "Daniela needs to get over it. I will not apologize, nor will Stephanie, for standing up herself. Dios, this situation is FUBAR. If Morelli were any other employee, I would have fired him. But I can't because he's my future brother-in-law. I only hope that once this situation with Jeanne Ellen is over, there will be no more surprises."

Lester's about to speak and respond when we hear my Babe start to talk in her sleep. _"No, I'm not. What do you mean I'm pregnant. I haven't missed my period."_

" _Three months? Oh no, my mother's going to kill me. I can't have a baby at seventeen."_

" _Abortion? No, I don't believe in abortions."_

" _Tubal pregnancy? What's that? I'm overwhelmed."_

" _When? Am I having surgery right now? No, please don't take my baby. It's not right, please no."_

By this point, she's screaming and sobbing. I have her in my arms, trying to get her to wake up. "Babe, wake up. You're safe, and you're okay. Come on, Querida, open your eyes, let me see your beautiful blue eyes, Babe. Please, Babe, wake up."

 **Stephanie's POV**

 _ **Dream**_

" _Ms. Plum, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Casey asks me._

" _Not so good. My stomach area is hurting. It's been that way for a few days. I thought the pain was from cramps at first, but that's not the case."_

" _What is your level of pain on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being no pain, 10 being an excruciating pain?"_

" _An eight."_

 _The doctor feels my abdomen, and I cringe. He then says, "I'm sending you upstairs for a sonogram. You might have appendicitis."_

 _The doctor leaves, and a few minutes later, an orderly walks into my room to wheel me down to the sonogram suite. Another technician enters, asking for my name and DOB. Once my information is confirmed, she does the sonogram, not telling me anything except to breathe or stay still. Once she completes the sonogram, she removes the goo from my belly and calls for the orderly. He brings me back to my "room" in the ER._

 _Dr. Casey returns a few minutes later. "Ms. Plum, is there any possibility that you're pregnant?"_

" _No, I'm not."_

" _Well, according to your sonogram, you are, my dear."_

" _What do you mean I'm pregnant. I haven't missed my period."_

" _It sometimes happens. You can have spotting that you think is a period early in your pregnancy. You're about three months along."_

" _Three months? Oh no, my mother's going to kill me. I can't have a baby at seventeen." Damn Morelli for knocking me up. I'm going to kill him._

" _Well, Ms. Plum, you are not going to be a mother. We need to perform an abortion."_

" _Abortion? No, I don't believe in abortions."_

" _You have not a choice. You have a tubal or ectopic pregnancy. There isn't enough room for the baby to grow there, so we have to terminate the pregnancy."_

" _Tubal pregnancy? What's that? I'm overwhelmed."_

" _The baby implanted in your oviduct. We're going to prep you for surgery now." Dr. Casey tells me._

" _When? Am I having surgery right now? No, please don't take my baby. It's not right, please no."_

I wake up in Carlos' arms, tears falling down my face with Lester sitting next to me, rubbing my back. I see tears in Carlos' and Lester's eyes.

"Babe, where were you when this happened?"

"I was in Connecticut, visiting my cousin Annemarie. She was a cousin on the Plum side of my family. She died in a car accident with her parents when we were twenty-three. I was very close to her growing up. She was with me in the hospital with my Aunt. My aunt permitted the surgery and went along with me when I asked her to tell my mom it was an appendectomy. She also helped me get started on birth control pills. She encouraged me to report Morelli and to press charges, but I was too embarrassed and too scared of my mother's reaction."

"Babe, when was the last time you spoke to a doctor about having a baby?"

"Right after the surgery. My doctor here in Trenton doesn't know about the surgery because he is the same doctor my mom and Val go to, and I didn't want them to find out."

"Beautiful, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that on your own. Do you want me to kick Morelli's ass?" Lester asks.

"There will be no more beating up of my fiance. I've had enough. You need to get over it and accept the fact that Joe is a good guy and we're getting married. Now, thanks to you, Carlos, he has a black eye."

"The black eye is from me, Daniela, not your brother or cousin. I'd give him another one if given the opportunity." I say.

"What right do you have? What could he possibly have done? You're not even dating anymore." Daniela said.

"He can't do anything new, but I keep hearing from his mouth how he never loved me, even though he claimed he wanted to be my husband and the father of my children. Joe is an asshole. I heard him telling Carlos and Lester that he proposed not only to Jeanne Ellen while we were dating, but also to Mob Barbie Terry Gilman. All while asking me every few months to marry him. I gave him the black eye for the **stupid adult Stephanie** and kneed his boys for the **sixteen-year-old me** who he raped, impregnated, then left for the Navy. While he was there, I had an ectopic pregnancy that progressed to the third month before I found out. I could have died. Instead, I had to abort my child and lost an oviduct in the process. While you can get married and have no issues getting pregnant, I may not be able to have a child. My chances of having another ectopic pregnancy are high. My age doesn't help. So you can have your fiancé Joe, but don't think that I'm not going to stand up for myself. I will no longer allow him to make a fool of me."

Daniela stood there, rooted in her spot. "I thought you said you miscarried?"

"Well, technically I did. The pregnancy couldn't progress. Had the doctors caught it sooner, I could have taken a pill. Joe didn't use a condom when he raped me. I had to force him to use condoms when we were dating even though I was on the pill. I'm grateful I never got an STI from him."

"Dani, Princesa, let me show you your apartment while you're here," Carlos says, attempting to extricate himself from me.

"Carlos, let me. You stay with Stephanie." Lester said.

Carlos nodded at him, then Lester got up to show Daniela her temporary home.

 **Lester's POV**

"Dani, this is your apartment. My apartment is right next door. Javier is staying with me. If you need us, knock on the door. Tia Ella's extension is 601. You can leave her a message if she's not in her apartment. We request that you let us know your plans for the day. If you get bored, we can show you how to complete searches. We want to know where you are so we know you are safe. Anything you need, we can get for you. Knowing you're safe will allow us to do our job more efficiently."

"I got the rules. Don't worry; I'll follow them." Daniela replies sharply. "Why do you all, especially my bitch of a sister-in-law refuse to see that Joe is a good man?"

I sigh. Part of me wants to slap my cousin, but then I remember that she doesn't know the Joe-Stephanie saga as well as we do. "Dani, Joe is a better man with you, but each time we start to open up to him, to accept him as a changed man, we discover another way he hurt Stephanie. We all thought he was a good man and a good cop. We still know that he was a good cop. But his status as a good man was put to question too many times. Joe always yelled at Stephanie when she was in crisis, never asking if she was okay. He would call her a disaster, incompetent, then implore her to marry him and give up everything that makes Stephanie who she is and wants to be. Your brother didn't help the situation by claiming he didn't do relationships. To find out that Joe proposed not only to Jeanne Ellen but also to Terry Gilman while stringing Beautiful along is hard to accept. Every time Steph hears how much Joe disrespected her, she begins to doubt her self-worth, doubting that she is good enough for your brother, afraid that he's going to abandon her like every other man in her life. Her ex-husband cheated on her before she received her marriage license in the mail. Joe continually cheated on her. She's petrified that one day, Carlos is going to realize he made a mistake and will cheat on her as well. She hasn't spoken to her parents or sister since she and Carlos went to inform them that they were married because they don't approve of the relationship. Her mother spent the last few years pushing her to marry Morelli, until they broke up, then tried to set her up with every Mo, Dick, and Harry she came across during her outings in the Burg. I know it's hard for you to reconcile the Joe you know with the Joe that we know, and especially with the Joe Stephanie knows. She is trying to see him more positively, but he keeps digging himself back into a hole. Steph's not trying to hurt you, she trying to regain some control over her life and reclaim her sense of self. As I hear more about Stephanie's childhood and adult life, I believe that her family and Morelli have mentally abused her since she was a child. We are the first and only people who accept Stephanie the way she is, only wanting to change her to make her better, to help her reach her dreams. She is the little sister I never had, and I will protect her as such."

"Doesn't she know that my brother doesn't share, that he will never disrespect her in a manner that he wouldn't want someone to disrespect his sisters or Julie?"

"She does, Dani, deep down in her heart, but her heart and her brain are having difficulties in getting on the same page. Please don't give her a hard time. Steph has been better since she started seeing Dr. Carson, and she wants nothing more than to be accepted by your family. She's petrified that you all see her as a gold-digger, only after Carlos' money and wealth. We had to beg her to become a partner in Rangeman. She's the glue that holds this company together; she's what makes us a family. If anything were to happen to Stephanie, we would find ourselves lost, irrevocably changed for the worst."

Daniela sighs before saying, "I'll try to see things through her eyes, but can you please avoid the cheap shots? At least take him to the mats."

"I will pass the word to the rest of the company on your behalf. Are we good?"

"Yeah, Les, we're good."

 **Ranger's POV**

It's been a week since we discovered Jeanne Ellen's threat. I tried to reach out to her, but she refuses to talk to me. Stephanie even tried, but she doesn't want to talk to her either. She wants Morelli. I can't sacrifice him to that psycho. He's staying on four with Daniela as well, though I threatened him with the loss of his favorite appendage if he knocks up my sister before they're married. The threats are still coming, with the last one threatening to hurt Stephanie if Joe doesn't go to Jeanne Ellen.

"I think we need to start allowing people to see Joe moving around Trenton. He needs to go out with the guys on jobs, surveillance and skip tracing. If he's around, she may slip up." Stephanie says at our daily meeting.

"Cu…Stephanie are you crazy? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"No, I'm trying to get to a scenario where you and Dani can go back to your normal lives, where I don't have to worry about being at risk because I was stupid enough to date you," Steph replies.

"She's right, Morelli. It's the only option at this time. Hiding you from her isn't working." I state.

"Ranger, Connie called earlier. We have some skip files to pick up from Vinnie. Do you want me to go get them with Morelli and Brown?" Lester asks.

"Yes. That sounds good. Then, Joe will accompany Tank and I as we go after one of the skips for some on the job training." I follow up.

"Whenever anyone leaves the building with Morelli accompanying us we all suit up and go fully dressed. We don't want any collateral damage." Tank adds.

"Go with cameras running, that way we can help you monitor the area, looking for Jeanne Ellen," I add. "Hector, get some gadgets ready."

"Si, jefe." (Yes, boss.)

"Stephanie, continue searching for any property that Jeanne Ellen may have in the area. Lester, Bobby, and Morelli go pick up our files now. When you return, let me or Tank see them before handing them off to research. Cal, continue to look at the tapes from the drop at the post office to see if you can identify Jeanne Ellen or an accomplice. Let me know the moment you find something out. Dismissed."

Once everyone leaves the conference room, I head to my office to tackle the mounting paperwork. At least I have some skip tracking to look forward to for later on today. An hour later, Tank steps in my office.

"Vega is FTA again. Do you want to go after him again?" Tank asks after knocking on my door.

"Sounds like a plan. Inform Morelli. We'll meet fully dressed in the garage in fifteen minutes." I reply.

I think back to the day that this whole mess started. Stephanie had asked me how I felt about starting a family with her, and I told her I would like to have a baby. Then, Tank called, putting a halt to our discussion. When we were discussing the threat, it gets revealed that Stephanie may not be able to have children. That was what she wanted to tell me, one on one, but instead, everyone found out. Steph hates when everyone knows her business, but thankfully, my men who heard feign ignorance.

Thoughts of having a child with Stephanie consume my dreams. I yearn to see her grow round with our child. I want to experience her going through a pregnancy, having wacky cravings, and wild mood swings. I want to be in the delivery room when my child is born, cutting the umbilical cord and holding the tiny baby in my arms. I want to talk to Stephanie about speaking with a fertility specialist, but I not sure how to approach the subject. With everything going on right now, this may not be the best time to have this discussion either.

Tank and I meet at the supply closet five minutes later where we proceed to dress to go pick up a skip on Stark. The charges against Manuel Vega include rape and the attempted murder of a prostitute, but somehow he managed to get released on bail. We got word that he's sleeping off the alcohol from last night. We both walk down to the garage, spotting Morelli waiting for us. We get into one of the large fleet cars before taking off toward Stark Street.

Once we arrive, I feel that something is off, and so does Tank. We park three blocks and away to call for back up. The team, which consists of Lester, Bobby, Cal, Hal, and Ram arrives within ten minutes.

We decide on our approach. Tank, Morelli and I are going in from the front of the building. Cal, Hal, and Ram are going in the back. Lester and Bobby will be watching the fire escape, ready to jump in if needed somewhere else. Bobby hands out ear pieces and mics so that we can communicate with each other. We start to walk towards the building, thankful the streets are relatively empty, which isn't uncommon for this time of day. As we near the building, I motion for Tank and Morelli to fall a few steps back. I enter the building, sweeping to the right and left. I see no one and hear no one. Even though this a flop, there should still be some ambient noises. Something is up.

We slowly make out way up to the third floor, where we meet the B team in front of our skip's door. Cal blocks the back staircase, Hal the front. Tank and I stand on either side of the door, with Ram behind Tank and Joe behind me. On the count of three, Tank kicks the door in after we determine that it is locked. We see Manuel Vega lying on the ground in a pool of blood, clearly dead of a gunshot wound. Suddenly, I hear a noise to my left. There are two masked men with guns pointed at us. We try to subdue them and retreat, but before we could react, a shot rings out. Suddenly, darkness envelopes me.

 **Tank's POV**

"Bobby get your ass up here. Shots fired; Ranger's hit. Someone let Bomber know asap." I yell into my com device while taking out one of the two men. Morelli earned his Rangeman badge of honor today, taking out the second assailant. Morelli and Ram sweep the rest of the apartment, deeming our threat neutralized. In the meantime, I go over to Ranger seeing that the shot hit him in the abdomen, just below the Kevlar vest. Fuck! He's losing a lot of blood and fast. I pull off my shirt, using it to apply pressure. Bobby finally arrives, informing me that the paramedics are on the way. We cautiously lift Ranger, thankfully seeing no exit wound, which will help to prevent him from losing even more blood. Lester is on the phone with TPD, and a minute later, the first emergency responders arrive. Eddie Gazarra and Carl Constanza are first on the scene. Following the cops seconds later are the EMTs.

Bobby starts barking information to them about Ranger's condition. They agree to move him immediately. While we were waiting, we carefully removed his arsenal and had it distributed amongst the other Rangemen here. Bobby and Lester are riding with Ranger. Bobby to deal with Ranger and the doctors, Lester to control Bomber.

"What happened here?" Gazarra asked me.

I show him our paperwork on Vega, then say, "we were here to pick up Manuel Vega. When we arrived, Ranger felt that something was off. We called for backup and waited for the rest to arrive. When we entered the apartment, we saw Vega on the floor, dead. We heard a noise, looked up and saw the two masked guys there. Before we could even attempt to disarm them, they shot Ranger. I killed the guy on the left, Morelli, the guy on the right."

"Joe, do you corroborate the events?" Gazarra asked without looking up from his notebook. When we heard no response, he looked up. "Joe? Where's Joe?"

I look to the rest of the Rangeman, and no one has seen Joe since the cavalry arrived. I called Lester to see if Joe went him to the hospital to be there for Daniela.

" _Yo,"_ Lester answers his phone.

"Did Morelli hitch a ride with you?"

" _No, he helped to bring down the equipment then I pulled away. I saw him head back into the building."_

"Fuck. He's missing."

" _Fuck!"_ Lester exclaimed before continuing, _"Not only do I have to tell Beautiful that Ranger's shot, but now I have to tell Dani that her fiancé is missing. Shoot me now."_ We hang up.

"Gazarra, it appears that Joe is missing. You know about the threat made against him and Ranger's sister, right?"

"Yeah, I heard about it. Do you know who's behind it?"

"Jeanne Ellen Burrows."

"Shit, that's not good. Jeanne Ellen could have Joe right now."

"I know." I dial the control room, _"Rangeman, Woody speaking."_

"Woody, Tank. Pull up Morelli's trackers and have Snake and Eagle start looking into every piece of information we have Burrows. Where's Bomber and Daniela?"

" _Lester picked them up and left with them about three minutes ago."_

"Good. Get searching. Have the guys concentrate on properties Burrows owns." I hang up. What the fuck is happening?


	14. Saving Joe

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 14: Saving Joe**

 **Stephanie's POV**

I knew something was wrong. I knew something terrible was going to happen. I didn't realize how bad it would be. I was sitting in my office, running some searches on Jeanne Ellen when I started to feel anxious. My Spidey sense was going haywire. Not even five minutes later, I heard Woody exclaim. "Oh shit," in the control room. I run into the Control room and ask Woody what happened.

"Bomber, it seems that the takedown didn't go as planned. There were shots fired. Someone is down. We're not sure who yet."

I see spots before my eyes. I know I have to pull myself together. I can't fall apart now. Even though Woody didn't say anything, I know Carlos is hurt. I feel it in my bones. About three minutes later, I see Lester screeching into the garage. I now understand without a doubt that it is Carlos. I see Daniela step off the elevator with Ella. I run over to her, grab her arm and start to drag her down the stairs.

"Steph, what's wrong? What is going on?"

"Carlos is hurt. I don't know what happened, but Lester is here to take us to the hospital. I think Joe is missing. Come on, the faster we get to the garage the faster we'll get some answers."

"Wait, what? I'm confused." Dani responds.

"Carlos and Tank went after a high-value skip with Joe accompanying them. When they arrived in the vicinity, they called for back up. About ten minutes ago, there were shots fired. I don't know anything more than that." By this point, we were coming to the door to the garage. I pull it open, almost barreling into Lester.

"Beautiful, slow down. Come on; I'll take you to Ranger and fill you in on the way."

I jump into Lester's SUV, sitting in the front passenger seat while Dani sat in the back. Once Lester started to drive to the hospital, he began to fill us in on what happened.

"Ranger had a bad feeling, so he called for back up. When we arrived, we split up to best apprehend the perp. When Tank opened his apartment, they found him lying on the floor in a pool of his blood, dead. They heard a noise, looked up and saw two assailants. Before Ranger could react, the guys fired their weapon. The shot hit Ranger in the abdomen, right below the vest. Bobby rode with him to St. Francis. We'll find out more when we get there."

Stay calm, Stephanie, stay calm. You need to be strong for Carlos. He would be for you. I know I need to keep my emotions in check, not allowing myself to jump to conclusions. I need to wait for Bobby to update me on his condition before I freak out. Carlos has experienced worse injuries before. He's young, and he's strong. He'll pull through. I know I have to believe that to keep my sanity.

We pull in front of the St. Francis ER doors when Lester throws the car in park. Ram jumps in the car to park it while Lester, Dani, and I run into the ER waiting room. I go to the nurse on the information desk, who is someone new. Great. Already there are complications.

"My husband was brought in with a GSW to the abdomen. I need an update on his status. His name is Ricardo Manoso."

The nurse, whose name tag says "Katherine" starts typing into her computer.

"Mr. Manoso is in surgery now. The doctor will be out to talk to you when the surgery is complete. You need to wait in the surgical waiting room. May I have your cell phone number in case I need to get in touch with you?"

I give her my cell phone number; then we walk to the designated waiting room. While I was dealing with Nurse Katherine, Lester texted Bobby, letting him know we were in the building. Not even a minute after stepping foot in the waiting room, Bobby entered.

"Hey Bomber, Ranger's going to be fine. It was a clean shot that missed all major organs. It hit part of the vest, which slowed down the bullet enough to prevent it from hurting Ranger more severely. The doctor is finishing up the surgery as we speak. You should be able to see him in about an hour, once he's in the recovery room."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Carlos is going to be okay. Relief was flooding through me. I sit down on the chair, taking a moment to relish in the fact that my husband will be coming home to me.

"But what happened to Joe?" Dani asks, snapping me out of my introspection.

"That's the weird part. Joe followed the paramedics, Bobby and I down from the apartment. As I pulled away, I saw him walking back into the building. Sometime after I left, he disappeared. At first, Tank thought that he came with me to get the two of you, but that wasn't the case. We think Jeanne Ellen may have him." Lester said.

"How could she have known that today would be the day that we would let Joe go back into the field. It doesn't make any sense. Is there any way that she could be monitoring our conversations?" I ask.

"I don't see how she could be; she hasn't stepped foot inside Rangeman in years. Unless she has something planted on Morelli." Lester responds.

"That's a possibility. Do we know where JEB could be taking Joe?" I ask.

"No. Tank is having the guys look for any properties she may have in her name."

"Anything she has won't be in her name. She will bury it better than that."

"Joe and his cousin Mooch purchased a cabin in Pennsylvania. Maybe she's taking him there. It's in the middle of nowhere. They've had the house for about six years. We were planning on going there next month." Daniela adds.

I stare at her; my mouth opened wide in disbelief. How did I never know of this cabin? Oh, that's why Joe didn't want me in his life. I'm not going to let it get to me. I am married to Carlos, who loves me unconditionally.

"Do you know the location of the cabin?" Lester asks Daniela.

"No, but if I call Mooch, he'll give me the information."

"Call him." Lester orders.

We hear footsteps approaching and look up to see the doctor approaching. "Mrs. Manoso?"

"I'm Mrs. Manoso. Please call me Stephanie."

"Hello, Stephanie, my name is Dr. Allen. Your husband received a gunshot wound to his abdomen. It embedded in some soft tissue, missing all major organs. He lost a considerable amount of blood, but we were able to stop the bleeding. He's stable, and once he's moved into recovery, you can see him. I expect him to stay here for at least two days, maybe three. Your husband will be on light duty, but otherwise should make a full recovery in six to eight weeks."

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate your hard work."

"You're welcome, dear." He replied before leaving the waiting room. Once the doctor leaves the room, Daniela calls Mooch. I hear her end of the conversation, which sounds promising.

"I told Mooch what happened. He said to have someone stop by his job, and he'll give you the keys to the cabin. It's about a two and a half hour drive from here to Greentown, Pennsylvania."

"Shit, Joe disappeared about two hours ago. That means if she takes him there, she has a two hour lead on us. Not good." Lester says. He relays the information to Tank, who starts to coordinate a plan of attack to rescue Joe. If Jeanne Ellen has a chance to prepare ahead of time, there will be lots of booby traps and tricks.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask Lester.

"Nothing, Beautiful. We need you to stay here and take care of Carlos. He's not going to want to stay in the hospital, especially with Joe MIA. You need to be here to keep him calm and level. Bobby will be here with you. I'll set up a guard rotation with some of our newer guys. Daniela, we can use you back at headquarters to help give us insight into what Jeanne Ellen could be thinking. Beautiful, I'll call you if we need anything else. In the meantime, I'll have someone bring you a laptop so you can do some investigating on your own."

As much as I want to be in on the action, I know I need to be here for my husband. I want to be here for him like he was for me many times in the past. The laptop will help us both to feel useful while we are stuck here. Hopefully, they can rescue Joe sooner rather than later.

 **Joe's POV**

Ugh! Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? I try to run my hands through my hair, but I realize my arms are behind my back, secured with rope. I pause for a moment, trying to take in my surroundings. I slowly open my eyes, realizing after a few blinks that I'm in my cabin. How the fuck did I get here? The last thing I remember was helping Lester bring all of Ranger's weapons back to the car before he went to get Stephanie and Daniela. Daniela! I wonder what she's thinking. I don't even know how long I've been here or how long I've been out of it.

Jeanne Ellen has to be behind my predicament. Aside from Mooch and Daniela, she is the only person who knows about this cabin. She's the one woman I have ever taken here. I was planning on bringing Daniela here in the summer. Lake Wallenpaupack isn't far from here. It's a beautiful lake. What does Jeanne want with me? I don't understand why she's doing this. Suddenly, a bright light fills the room, and I'm temporarily blinded.

"Joe, Joe, Joe. The Italian Stallion. The bad boy turned cop who was sleeping with Mob Princess Barbie, Catwoman, and the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. You claimed to love all of us, but yet you are not dating any of us. Do you even know what love is, what it means to give your heart entirely to another person, to another woman? I hope, for Manoso's sister's sake that you do. Otherwise, she'll have a long, unhappy marriage ahead of her. Speaking of Manoso, I can't believe you are working for him and his incompetent wife, Stephanie. Talk about sleeping her way to the top. And the Mob Princess was born into her role as consigliere.

"I, on the other hand, worked my ass off to get to the top, and though I'm not number one, and was never number one, I am in the top ten. The fact that I was born with breasts and a vagina kept me from being number one. But it was okay with me because I respect number one. Number one is caring, thoughtful, respectful, and aware of his surroundings. When we first worked together, I thought for sure that we would be married. It would be like the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith; only we'd work every job together, watching each other's backs. When the mission started, we knew it wasn't the right time to start a sexual relationship, even though we were both attracted to each other. By the time our assignment was over, we were best friends. Ranger was always clear that we could never be more than friends, that to become lovers, even for a night would be a massive mistake. We agreed to keep our relationship platonic. I was in love with the man; I knew he didn't reciprocate my feelings. I was okay with it.

"Then I met the woman who captured his heart. At first, I didn't understand what about her drew him to her like a moth to a flame, but then I saw it. She accepted him for who he was. She never questioned him, never tried to change him. She challenged him, answered him back, and took no bullshit. She is much tougher than I. I saw they were perfect for each other. To help my friend, I tried to get you to realize that you weren't right for her, to let her go so she and Ranger could find happiness. When you proposed to me, I thought I succeeded. I wanted to accept, was planning on accepting, but I was called away that morning on a mission. I couldn't accept with that looming over my head."

"What do you mean, called away on a mission?" I ask her, confused at her confession.

"I am, was, a government contract worker, like Ranger. I was a mercenary. I accepted money to go out and kill other humans for my government. I am damn good at my job, too." She answered, before continuing, "when I returned, you informed me that you were dating someone new, Daniela Garcia. I knew she was Manosos' sister. I also heard that Stephanie and Ranger were finally together, where they belonged. As much as I loved you, I was happy for you and willing to let you go. However, then I learned that the same day that you proposed to me, you proposed to the Mob Princess Barbie, Terry Gilman. Only a few days before that, to Stephanie Plum. So I got to thinking, how could one person claim to love three different women enough to propose to them all within one week, two in one day? Do you know that Terry still regrets that she turned down your proposal? Now that you are no longer working for TPD, she's hoping you'll go crawling back into her bed."

She stops talking and looks at her watch. "Too bad our little talk time is over for today. Don't worry; you'll have some company soon. Don't worry, I won't physically hurt you, but I think you do need to grow up."

She leaves the room, shutting the lights off as she goes. Fuck me.

 **Tank's POV**

Today has turned into a clusterfuck of epic proportions. I still don't understand how things became so FUBAR. I mean, one minute we were on a routine apprehension, the next moment, Ranger's on the floor with a gunshot wound and Morelli is missing. Overall, Morelli disappearing is the least of my problems, but for the sake of Daniela, he's now our priority. Bomber is with Ranger, attempting to keep him in the hospital, resting and behaving. I'm glad that it's not my job. I, however, am on Operation Find the Cop, as Cal coined it. I roll my eyes, damn it, Bomber is rubbing off on me. I walk into the conference room and observe utter chaos.

"Dios Mio, I don't understand how you are so incompetent. How can we not find the location of the house? I mean, I gave you the exact address!" Daniela screams.

"Daniela, you need to calm down. Yelling at everyone won't make them get the results any faster. You need to relax and let us do our jobs. We are damn good at them." I say to her.

"If Jeanne Ellen took your precious Stephanie, you would have found her by now." Daniela retorts.

At this phrase, I'm livid. "Daniela," I began, my voice deadly low, "you couldn't be further from the truth. Joe is one of us, he's a Rangeman, and he's your man. We are doing everything we can to find him, but he was taken by Jeanne Ellen Burrows, who is as dangerous and skilled as your brother, Lester, Bobby, and me. We had no idea that she would grab him today. We were unprepared. Trust me; we are doing everything we can to find him."

At that moment, Hal walks into the room sheepishly. "Tank, uhm, Jeanne Ellen is on the phone and only wants to talk to Ranger or Stephanie. I told her they are not available, but she won't listen."

"Patch the call through to this room. I'll talk to Burrows." I reply.

The phone rings in the conference room, and I answer it. "Jeanne Ellen"

" _Tank, I want to speak to Ranger or Stephanie."_

"Neither one of them are available. Don't you know what your hired guns did?"

" _What are you talking about, Tank? All they had to do was distract you so I could take Joe, which I did."_

"And how were they supposed to distract us, Jeanne Ellen?"

" _However they needed to, I didn't get specific."_

"Well, they distracted us by shooting Ranger."

" _Fuck! Shit, Tank, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, especially not Ranger. He didn't do anything wrong. He was always upfront about his intentions, or lack thereof, from the beginning. I have no beef with him."_

"You were never Miss Popularity with his wife; now I'm sure you are _persona non grata_. You best watch your back, Jeanne Ellen, Stephanie isn't the pushover she was during the Soder incident."

" _Hmpf. I'm not worried about the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. She's a civilian; she doesn't have our training."_

"I'd be worried about her if I were you. She took our qualification tests and passed at Army Ranger standards. She did better than some of the men who work here. Her skills with weapons are amazing; Ram is impressed, and you know he doesn't impress easily. Once she got over her fear of guns, she was fine. She even takes Ranger down on the mat. She took on me, Lester, and Bobby simultaneously and took us all down." I say, pride evident in my voice.

" _Well, I'll be damned. I guess my plan will work out better than I anticipated. Listen, Tank, I know you know where I am. By now I'm sure Joe's woman told you about the house in Pennsylvania. Do not attempt to rescue him. I will release him in 72 hours. There are a few lessons he needs to learn before I'll return him. Don't worry; I'll keep him in one piece. And tell Ranger's sister that she'll still be able to produce Morelli brats if she wants to, and that's only going to happen because Ranger is her brother. Otherwise, children wouldn't be possible. The world doesn't need anymore Morelli's running around. Have Stephanie call me; I think she will want in on what I have planned. Terry and Robin Russell will be joining me as well. Tell Daniela that not only did her precious fiance propose to Stephanie, myself, and Terry, but also Robin Russell, about ten weeks before he met Daniela. I'm sure he didn't share that tidbit."_

"What if Stephanie doesn't want to participate?"

" _Leave it up to her to decide, Tank. She has three hours."_ With that, Jeanne Ellen hung up.

Damn it; now I need to involve Bomber when Ranger needs her more. I wonder what Jeanne Ellen has up her sleeve. I glance over at Daniela, who is throwing daggers at me with her eyes.

"Jeanne Ellen said she would release Joe, relatively unharmed, in 72 hours. She ordered us not to attempt to rescue him. JEB wants to talk to Stephanie within the next three hours. She said that the only reason Joe will be able to procreate when she's finished is that you are Ranger's sister. Otherwise, there would be no more Morelli's running around. She doesn't think he deserves to pass on his DNA. I'm heading to the hospital to talk to Bomber and the Boss. Wish me luck."

"Tank, let me go with you," Daniela says.

"No, stay here. You need to be kept safe. If something happens to you while I'm in charge, your brother will ship me off to a third world country. Now leave well enough alone."

I arrive at St. Francis thirty minutes after hanging up with JEB. Daniela is still livid, bossing everyone around and being a damned Princess. Princesa, fucking nickname. I had to get Ella to distract Daniela so everyone can work in peace. Javi will be returning to Rangeman soon, and I'll put him in charge of Dani. He had to go back to Maimi a few days ago to deal with a client and is due back in Trenton in two hours. Aside from Ranger, Javi is the only other person who can tame a Manoso woman. Stephanie may be the only exception. I don't even think Ranger can fully tame Steph when she's in her zone.

I walk through the hospital, concerned to only see Snake standing outside Ranger's room. I wonder where Perez went.

"Snake," I say by way of greeting.

"Tank, Sir, Perez is with Mrs. Manoso getting better food for her and the boss. With Ms. Burrows threat still unresolved, we didn't want Mrs. Manoso to be without a guard herself."

I immediately feel at ease. I didn't even think to have a guard for Little Girl. I nod at Snake, replying, "Good job. When Perez returns, you can both take a twenty-minute break."

"If it's the same with you, we would prefer to stagger our breaks. You can have the Ranger's back, but who will have Mrs. Manoso's?"

"That's fine, Snake." I'm glad we hired Snake and Perez, they are turning out to be two of our strongest recruits in some time. They fit right in, and when they do go against orders, it's always with a valid reason with the safety and protection of a Rangeman at the core.

I enter into Ranger's room, seeing him sitting up in bed on the laptop. "I had that laptop delivered to keep your wife entertained, not so you can work."

"I'm helping narrow the parameters of a search. Jeanne Ellen has been making some interesting purchases lately. There's more going on than her being a jilted lover."

"What type of purchases?" I ask, intrigued.

"I'll wait for Stephanie to return than tell you both."

"Do you know that Perez went with her?"

"Yes, I heard her arguing with them that she didn't need a bodyguard to go to Rosa's to get food for us. They said that Jeanne Ellen's threat was unresolved and that either one of them was going with her or she was staying right where she was and would be forced to eat hospital food." Ranger responded, laughing, "then she said that she was going to get them donuts, but now they could forget having a treat. They both stopped momentarily, but said, 'we'd rather you return here in the same condition you left than eat donuts.'"

"I'm glad we hired them. Snake and Perez are a good fit."

"That they are, I'm thinking of adding them to Steph's team. She seems to get along with them, and they with her." Ranger tells me.

"I think Perez would work. I'd keep Snake where he is with me. He's too young to spend the majority of his time behind a desk or with clients. Perez is older, ready to take it easy a bit. We can still use him when Steph does distractions and on other skips, but I'd think he'd do well with her. He's also not as intimidating as the rest of us. I also think we can team him with Morelli. That should keep Joe in line."

"You're right. The guys do seem to get along as well. I guess it helps when there's someone who doesn't know the history between Steph and Morelli, they don't have any preconceived ideas or opinions."

I answer, "hearing about it second hand isn't as bad as witnessing it."

At that moment, we heard Stephanie return. She handed Snake a bag, then came into the room. "Hi, Tank. Has Ranger been a good patient while I was away?"

"Yeah, Babe. I was fine. What did you get?"

"Miguel sent you that salad that you like with the marinated chicken. I got the same. For Tank, I got him the ropa veija."

I look at Stephanie, confused. "Snake texted Al when you arrived. I hope you don't mind that Al came with me. I tried to tell him to stay, but he insisted."

"No, I'm not mad. I'm impressed. I didn't think of what would happen if you wanted to leave. I figured you would be here and not leave unless it was with the Core Team or Ella. I'm glad he accompanied you." I answer.

"Good. I want Al on my team. He was telling me that while he enjoys working for us, he was hoping for something a little less physical. I think Al will be good in residential sales. He's a little older and more distinguished looking, not so scary. I want to partner him with Joe. While he and Vince get along, there's too much tension there. I think he'll do better with an outsider. Besides, they are closer in age."

"Babe, Tank and I were discussing having Perez join your team before you walked in, and also suggested partnering him with Morelli."

"So, he's mine?"

"Babe," Ranger says, his voice low and deadly.

"Oh, stop it. You know what I mean. No one can replace you."

"Some results came in while you were gone. It seems that Jeanne Ellen has a child; I think a baby boy based on purchases."

Stephanie sits there; her food sitting on the table in front of her, forgotten, and left untouched. "Do you think the kid is Joe's?"

"I don't know. The timing makes it possible, but there's no way to know for certain."

"Damn. How's is your sister going to react?" Tank asks.

"No clue. Tank, why are you here? Not that I don't appreciate you stopping by, but you rarely come without reason, especially when there's a threat."

"JEB called. She wants to speak to Stephanie or you ONLY. She said she would return Joe in 72 hours, relatively unharmed, but that's because Daniela is your sister."

"What does she want? I don't know what I could do or add." Steph replies.

"She mentioned Terry Gilman and Robin Russell, that they were both joining her. Steph, I think you should contact her. I'm interested in what she might say."

"Give me a phone," Stephanie responds.

I take out my sat phone and dial JEB's number. Once I hear it ring, I pass the phone to Steph.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I wonder what JEB wants. I don't understand why she wants to talk to me. Does she think I'm still not aware of all Joe's indiscretions? Tank hands me the phone once he hears it start to ring. After the third ring, she picks up.

" _Carlos my love, how are you feeling? I hope you're not hurt too badly."_ She purrs into the phone.

"Jeanne Ellen, my husband is fine, no thanks to you."

" _Oh, if it isn't the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. You must be pretty adventurous in the bedroom to have tamed Carlos. I know that he has a high libido. Are you sure you're up to the task of keeping him satisfied? I mean, Joe had to come to me for release, and your ex-husband went to Joyce. Who will Carlos turn to, maybe both of us? I know he doesn't share, but I do."_

I'm trying not to let her words get to me. I know they are words. I trust in my husband, in Carlos, to be faithful to me for life. I know he has never broken a promise to me yet, and I don't expect him to start breaking them now. "Jeanne Ellen cut the bullshit. I know that you and my husband never slept together, as much as you wanted to and still want to get in his pants. Let me tell you, be glad you never did because then Joe's skills would have felt pathetically inadequate. I know that Carlos doesn't share, and neither do I, so you are going to have to find yourself your own Cuban Sex God because Carlos is all mine."

" _Well, it's true then, you have changed from that pathetic little Burg girl I met years ago. I'm glad. You are worthy of Carlos. Don't worry; I don't want him, at least not anymore. He is too much like a brother for me to think of him in that way, not that I haven't fantasized about it. But, I do need your help."_

"I'm getting bored and impatient. What do you want? You have two minutes to tell me before I hang up. I don't care what you do to Joe. As long as you release him when you said you would, have your fun. If it wasn't for my sister-in-law loving that asshole I'd wouldn't care if I never saw him again."

I don't think she was expecting that response from me, but it is the truth. I don't mind working with Joe, and since we both started to see therapists, our work relationship is good. Since I took him to the mats, he respects my authority, and so do all the other men. Seeing me kick Joe's ass put the rest in line. If Dani and Joe wanted to transfer to another branch tomorrow, I wouldn't block the transfer.

" _I need you to come to Joe's cabin. You know where it is, right? I want to have all of his women here, his harem, so he can understand what he did to all of us by stringing us along in his game. I'm sure by this point you know my secret. I had a baby. I no longer have that baby. He was born with a congenital heart defect and died when he was 78 days old. It was Joe's baby. I know about your miscarriage, and I'm sorry you had to go through that. Losing a child, born or unborn, is the worst pain for a woman to go through. It is worse than any physical pain. Joe needs to hear how his games wreaked havoc on our lives, so he doesn't revert to his old ways and hurt Daniela. I think she's an idiot for wanting to be with Joe after hearing how badly he treated so many women, but it's her life. Will you help me, Stephanie."_

By now, I'm holding back the tears. I feel bad for Jeanne Ellen. She's right; no woman deserves to lose a baby. I wonder if that's what Terry, Robin, Jeanne Ellen and I have in common. I wonder if we were all impregnated by Joe and subsequently lost our babies. If that's the case, then he was a father at least four times already. Wow!

"Is that why you invited Terry and Robin. Is that what we all have in common?"

" _Yes. And Joe doesn't know about any of his children. Will you please join us? I'll even let you bring one of you men if you want. Someone will have to ensure that we don't kill Joe."_

"Send me the directions, and I'll be there. No funny business, Jeanne Ellen, or we will kill you."

" _I know, Stephanie. I sent the directions to your email. See you soon."_ Jeanne Ellen responded before hanging up the phone.

"JEB has Rangeman bugged. Have Hector do a full sweep, including all our offices. I don't know how long she's bugged us, but we are. Also, tell Hector to dig into Eagle. I think he may be involved somehow. JEB knew about my miscarriage. She couldn't have known. When I first started to work for Rangeman years ago, I asked Hector to find the documentation and make it disappear. He had a hard time finding it, then he deleted it, replaced it with an appendectomy record. I never told a soul about my miscarriage until I told you. Joe never knew, and still doesn't know the full extent of what happened as a result." I say, my voice detached, my emotions pushed down.

"Babe, what does she want."

I sigh. "JEB had a baby boy who died before he was three months old from a heart defect. Somehow she found out that Terry and Robin were also pregnant by Joe and had lost their babies. I'm not sure if by miscarriage or otherwise. That's what we all have in common. We were all carrying Joe's children."

"Stephanie, come here," Ranger orders, patting on the bed next to him. I slowly get up and walk to him. When I sit, he pulls me into an embrace. "You know you don't have to go; there is no reason for you to relive your nightmare."

I feel the tears start to fall against my will, escaping from my eyes. "I need to tell Joe. Dr. Carson says that it's important that I confront him about the consequences of his actions that night, all of them. I need to tell him about how I was under house arrest for my summer. To explain how I couldn't have a boyfriend until college because all the Burg guys thought I was easy. To let Joe know that I had to deal with my pregnancy and miscarriage by myself, how that one event has made it impossible for me to open up completely to another man, how I feared marriage because I feared to be unable to provide my husband with a baby. Carlos, one of the reasons it was easy to fall in love with you and give you my heart is because, with you, I didn't feel the pressure to provide you with a child. You have Julie and often said that you didn't want any more children. I knew that if somehow we managed to have a child, it would be unexpected and a blessing, but I didn't have pressure. After our conversation that morning, I'm afraid."

At some point during my confession, Tank slithered out, giving Carlos and I privacy. Carlos responds, "Babe, what are you afraid of; what changed?"

"I'm afraid that now that you know my secret you don't want me anymore."

"Stephanie Manoso, look at me. Babe, I love you; all of you, from the top of your curly hair to your toes. You are all I need to be happy. Would I like to have a child with you? Absolutely. If your body doesn't cooperate, that's fine as well. Babe, nothing gives me more joy than waking up with you in my arms, falling asleep hearing your heartbeat and smelling your hair. Knowing that I have you at home, waiting for me, motivates me to be safer, to come home every day. Bobby has started to look for specialists to help us if you want to try to have a baby. If you don't, that's fine too. I want whatever you want. Stephanie, when I said 'til death does us part' I meant it. That is the only way that I would ever leave you. Te quiero, Querida, siempre para siempre."

"I love you too, Carlos, more than I ever thought was possible. I was so scared when I heard you were hurt. I was afraid that you weren't going to make it home. Carlos, would you be mad if I asked you to stop going after high-risk skips? I can't bear the thought of losing you. If you must go, can you please be back up? Carlos, if you were to die, so would I. Maybe not physically, but I'd be dead inside."

"Okay, Babe, for you I'll take a step back. Do you mind if I ask you to cut back on distractions?"

"No, it's only fair."

"Thank you, Babe. Now, when are you leaving?"

"Soon. I'm taking Lester. JEB said I could bring someone. Since the person I want to bring is stuck here in the hospital, I'll take Lester."

"Be safe, Babe. I love you. Come back quickly."

"I will, as soon as I can. I love you, Carlos."


	15. Confronting Joe

**Chapter 15: Confronting Joe**

 **JEB's POV**

Good. Stephanie's on her way here. Terry is already here, sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating pastries. Robin should be arriving momentarily. Now, I need to figure out how to let Daniela see the conversation we will be having with Joe.

I feel bad that I went against Ranger's trust and bugged his building. By now, Stephanie should realize that's how I know about her miscarriage. I only wish I didn't need to use Kyle Matthews. He is such a chauvinistic pig. I had to string him along, making sure that he stayed with Rangeman even after being a jackass and publically disrespecting Steph. He's lucky Ranger allowed him to stay on and retest, though I know, it won't matter. I will send Hector an e-mail, informing him of the three bugs I planted, the one in Ranger's office, the one in Steph's office, and the one on in Tank's office. I had Matthews plant those bugs right after I found out about Joe's engagement.

I only listened for a few days, because then the shit hit the fan when Joe received the first letter. I found out Steph's secret. It was easy for me to discover Terry's abortions and Robin's miscarriage, but Stephanie's had her information buried well. I give her credit for being so devious. Matthews called me when Ranger decided that Joe was leaving the building. My dumb ass hired goons weren't supposed to hurt any Rangeman, only distract the guys enough so I could grab Joe. The dead body would've done the trick, except they decided to hang out in the room, searching for valuables to steal. Now they're six feet under, idiots. I hear a car approach and check the camera. Robin Russell. Good, maybe she can help me with the next part of my plan.

I go to the front door and open it, "Hi Robin. I'm glad you could make it. Terry is in the kitchen if you care to join her."

"I will, but I want to know how you found out first," Robin replies, upset and annoyed.

"I'm a senior government operative. I have a high level of clearance and can run background checks on many people. I'm sorry for invading your privacy, but I promise, my search was limited to pregnancy-related treatments. Joe is about to marry the sister of someone who I value, someone who's friendship I carelessly tossed away due to jealousy. I don't want to see her hurt; she's suffered enough already."

She rolls her eyes before replying, "another fucking woman swooning over Manoso. I sure hope he's as good of a fuck as I imagine."

Robin didn't see Stephanie walking up to the door behind her, hearing her comment with Lester Santos at her side.

"Robin, for your safety and well-being, you better only ever imagine how great a fuck my husband is; he's a Cuban Sex God, and he's all mine. I don't share. I don't think there's another man who can do what Ranger can do to my body with his body. No offense, Lester." Stephanie adds, after seeing the fake hurt on Lester's face.

"Ah, Beautiful, if only I would have gotten to you first, you wouldn't be thinking about my cousin, after all, I taught him everything he knows."

"Santos," Steph responds playfully.

We walk into the kitchen and greet Terry.

"I think we all need to know when Morelli was using each of us before we go into that room. I don't want any surprises in front of Morelli. As you all know, he raped me at sixteen behind the counter at Tasty Pastry, and then, since he went FTA, we've been in a long-term, semi-serious relationship. When were each of you involved with him." Stephanie said, asserting control.

Terry sighed, then responded. "I don't want to go over all the details, but I will give you the highlights. Joe and I were high school sweethearts, and he was my boyfriend until the morning he left for the Navy. When he got out and decided to join the TPD, we realized that we could never be a formal couple. The Mob Princess and the Cop wouldn't play out well for either of us. I still loved him, and we would make love at least two to three times a month until he started dating Daniela."

"Joe and I got together when that Russian was after Ranger. He was complaining how Ranger was going to get you killed, Stephanie, and turned to me for a shoulder to lean on. What started as a casual beer between two colleagues turned into a year of casual sex with the promise of a ring and family. We broke up about two weeks before he started dating Daniela." Robin shared.

"Joe and I met and hooked up about two years before he went FTA. Whenever I was in town, we'd get together for a tryst. When Steph was looking for Steve Soder and his wife Evelyn, we became reacquainted. That started our long-term affair that ended when you went to Hawaii with Ranger.. When I tried to get back together with him, he had already moved on and wanted nothing to do with me."

Lester, who was sitting quietly in the corner said, "Damn that fucking prick. He is not good enough for my Daniela. I'm going to kill the mother fucker myself."

"Les, honey, you need to calm down," Steph says to him, "I'm fine. I knew it, deep down in my heart that Morelli was unfaithful to me. I'm okay. I promise."

"Are you sure, hermana?" He asks Steph.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Now, we need to go confront Joe." I say.

I gather the ladies around my table where we all take a swig of tequila to give us courage; then we go to face Joe. Terry agrees to go first, followed by Robin, then me, with Stephanie at the end. Out of the four of us, she is the only one who has a permanent physical, emotional and mental scars. The three of us, Terry, Robin, and myself, can still have children easily if and when we decide to have them. Stephanie may never be able to and has to live the rest of her life knowing that she may not be able to give her husband something that he wants.

 **Lester's POV**

I can't believe what a complete and utter jackass Joe Morelli has been to so many women. I don't understand how he justified his involvement with multiple women at one time. I know some may think that I'm the pot calling the kettle black, but everyone who I am with knows up front that I am not in it for commitment or anything more than a one night stand. I want sex, and that's all. I don't want an emotional attachment. I have never engaged in a serious relationship with more than one person, and that was once, around the same time as Ranger met Rachel and had Julie. But that's a story for another time.

As the women get ready to confront Morelli, JEB walks over to me. "Santos, I've known you a long time. We've gotten out of some tight jams together. I would like to ask you to please not share the information I told the others. I know I don't need to ask, that you will respect my privacy, but I feel better formally asking for it. I also ask that you prevent us from killing Joe or serious maiming him. I'm not sure if Steph and I especially will be able to control ourselves if he opens his mouth."

"Jeanne Ellen, you have my word on both counts. I will have both of your backs."

"I don't trust Terry. She's the mob, and that means a hidden agenda. I'm not sure what her agenda is, but please don't let her out of your sight."

"She's packing, shoulder harness and ankle. She most likely has a knife on her belt. Then again, Steph is also carrying two guns and a knife."

"Wow, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter has turned into a mini-Ranger."

"No, she's become a Rangeman partner, she's one of us, Jeanne Ellen. Steph had to overcome a lot to be where she is now, and I think that this is good for her, even though she doesn't realize it yet. She took Morelli to the mats and kicked his ass. Now, telling him how he destroyed her life for years, finally exiting the Land of Denial, will be the final step in her reclaiming her life."

JEB nods in agreement, and the women walk into the utility room where JEB is holding Joe. I have my phone set up to video their confessions, with it live streaming back to Daniela in Rangeman and Ranger in the hospital.

Terry tells her story first.

 **Terry's POV**

I walk into the holding room, feeling nothing but contempt and hatred towards Joseph Anthony Morelli. Joseph was my first love, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first sexual partner, and my first heartbreaker. I thought for sure that we would marry one day and start a family somewhere in New Jersey. But, that is not the case. I am trying to gather my thoughts to best explain to Joseph how he slowly destroyed my ability to love a man.

"Joseph, we are here to tell you how you destroyed each of our lives with your antics and your cocky, arrogant personality. We started dating when we were fourteen, freshman in high school. We spent our entire high school lives dating. We were Homecoming King and Queen and Prom King and Queen. We were voted most likely to marry. I believed that expectation would become a reality. When we were sixteen, after the homecoming game, we had sex for the first time. I was scared and unsure; you were confident and full of swagger. I should have realized that I wasn't your first, that you had experience, but I was too young and sexually immature to notice. That night, you took away my virginity and gave me a child. When Uncle Vito found out, he was livid. Fortunately, I miscarried two days after he found out, or I'm not sure you would still be alive. Then, when we were dating at twenty-two, I became pregnant with your child once again. By that time, you had decided that you wanted to become a cop, and I was already becoming more involved in my Uncle's business. I knew that we could never marry if we stayed on our current trajectory. I once again miscarried, only this time, no one found out.

"Two years ago, during one of your off periods with Stephanie, you impregnated me once again. This time, I chose to kill my child. I was ready to tell you about our child, ready to move on in our relationship, but then you and Steph reconciled and moved in together. Joseph, whenever we were together, you did nothing but ridicule and disrespect Stephanie. Then, once we were apart, you'd run back to her. You are the only man I have ever loved. You will probably be my last love. If I ever want to consider having children, I need to go for in vitro because of complications from my abortion. You could have three children by me right now. If that had been the case, our oldest child would be twenty."

I look at my Joseph, and I see him at sixteen before my eyes, before he developed the muscle definition he has now before he gained his cocky swagger and the "Italian Stallion" moniker. I see the boy he was instead of the man that he is now in front of me. It seems like he wants to respond, but is trying to find the words.

"Terry, Tesora, why didn't you ever tell me about the babies? How could you keep three pregnancies a secret from me?" (treasure)

"Joseph, I found out about the first three days after your father died. You were in a bad place emotionally, happy and relieved that the bastard was dead, while sad and angry that he took the coward's way out, as you saw it. You were not in a position to deal with the potential of becoming a father at seventeen. When I became pregnant the second time, we had already established our adult lives, and our differences were apparent. If I hadn't miscarried and we married, you would not be a cop today, and your Navy career might have been in jeopardy. Then, you mean to tell me, that two years ago, while you were with the disaster, that you would have dumped her for me? Now that you are an established detective? Come on, Joseph, be realistic."

"Terry, I don't know what I would have done, but you never gave me an opportunity to make those decisions. I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but you never included me in the decisions. I could have given you support, even if only emotionally."

"Joseph, it seems like you are sorrier that you never knew about the babies than about how I felt or the pain I went through. When did you become self-centered and egotistical?"

I stare at the man sitting before me and realize that even though we have been intimate up until a year ago, I don't know him anymore. He is not the same man that I fell in love with in high school. I think that my heart is trying to remember him as he was, not how he is now. I know that his father's suicide weighs heavy on his conscience, but I'm starting to think that maybe things aren't what they seemed to be about his father's death.

 **Robin's POV**

I can tell that Terry is done talking to Joe, so it's my turn. I feel for Terry, to have to lose three babies is a horrible feeling. I can't imagine how hard it had to be for her to decide to kill one of her babies. I hope that she finds a good man soon and can have a baby.

"Joe, you took me under your wing and mentored me when I first joined TPD, one of the few guys who accepted me on the force without making me prove myself as if I was one of the guys. At first, I was honored and flattered, thinking that you were a good guy who believed in my abilities. What I have discovered in sitting here, is that you were looking at me as a conquest from the beginning. By being kind to me and helping me, you started to weasel your way into my heart and my brain, so that on that night, when we sat in my house drinking after that horrible takedown where I almost got shot, I was vulnerable to your charm. You made me feel wanted, loved, beautiful, and sexy. You told me I was sexy; I was gorgeous. You made love to me that night, at least that's how it felt to me. You were gentle, slow, and deliberate, worshipping my body. I never had a night like that before. The next few times we were together were just as magical. Then, you proposed out of nowhere, taking me by surprise. When I turned you down, you stormed out of my house and disappeared for a few days. When you returned with a black eye, I learned that you left my bed to run to Stephanie, in Hawaii. Even after you caught her with Ranger, knowing what the rest of us knew, you still wanted **her**. Joe, I would have happily become your wife, but we were only together for a few months. I wasn't ready yet. Then, two weeks after your return from Hawaii, I found out I was pregnant. I was planning on confronting you, offering to accept your proposal, to have your child. However, God had other plans. The day after I found out is when I fell down the stairs chasing after those kids. I lost the baby from the fall. I was sixteen weeks pregnant. After I fell, when I was in the hospital, I kept hoping you would come to see me because I wanted to tell you, I wanted you to know. Joe, I was in love with you. Part of me still is in love with you, though I know that I mean nothing to you other than another notch on your belt. I am scared to open my heart to someone else because I'm afraid he will be using me too."

By this point, I'm crying. I had never told a soul about my baby. I was ecstatic when I found out. I'm ready to be a mom, and I would quit TPD to raise my child. But Joe doesn't care. I think I'm ready for a change in scenery. Maybe I'll see about transferring to Baltimore. That city is a favorite of mine. Maybe starting over in a new environment will help me forget Detective Joe Morelli.

"Robin, I didn't know, I didn't realize. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You weren't a conquest to me. I did like you, a lot, but I was confused about Stephanie. I mean, we were engaged to be engaged."

"What the **fuck** does it mean to be engaged to be engaged? You are either engaged or your not. There is no in between; that idea, that concept was invented by you to keep control of Stephanie, to keep her from admitting her feelings for Ranger, and to keep her returning to your Goddamn bed. That's the real reason you went to Hawaii, not to be with Steph, but to make sure that Ranger couldn't take her away. Had you not arrived that day, had they been able to finish their vacation, they would've gotten together that week." Lester exclaimed, filled with righteous anger for us women.

"Shut up, Santos, you don't know shit. Before Manoso came into town driving his hot cars, I was all anyone needed. Suddenly, he arrives, and everyone is talking about the bounty hunter with the cars. Please. He's the one that encroached on my territory. Stephanie was always mine since we were sixteen."

"Morelli, you are such a fucking idiot. Ranger never planned on making Trenton the headquarters for his company. I mean, who would? Miami was always going to be his headquarters. He met Stephanie when she was trying to lock up your ass after you went FTA. The day he found out she managed to catch you was the day he decided to stay in Trenton, for Stephanie. He knew from the beginning that she was special, but couldn't commit to her at that time. Then she got together with you, and he thought that's what she wanted. You know, the only reason why I think you went after Beautiful was that you knew he was interested in her." Lester stated. By this point, we were all staring at Joe, looking at him with a new lens. I think we all realized at the same time that Lester was right. The only reason Joe kept Stephanie around was to beat Ranger because half of the single woman in the Burg wanted and still do, want Ranger over Joe. Ranger is drop-dead gorgeous, sexy, wealthy, and mysterious. If given the opportunity, I would be with Ranger in a heartbeat. Joe doesn't like that he has competition.

"Look who's talking, Santos, the man who has more notches on his belt than I do," Joe responds.

"I may have more notches, but I never pretend to be anything other a gigolo."

"Lester, while I appreciate you sticking up for us, we are a little off our focus." Jeanne Ellen states.

"I'm sorry, Viper," Lester responds.

 **JEB's POV**

I didn't anticipate Lester telling Joe off like that. However, it fits the purpose of our little rendezvous, so I let Les go on for a few minutes. Finally, I had enough and needed to stop the conversation. Once Lester apologizes, I share my story.

"Joe, first off, I'd like to offer you my congratulations. You were a father. Your son, Joseph Gene Burrows, was born November 21st. He died 78 days later from a congenital heart defect."

That fact was like a slap in the face to Joe. I saw excitement creep into his expression then sadness followed by anger.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Because I didn't know until I was on my assignment. I was not able to communicate with anyone outside of the unit only my CO. When the assignment ended; I was thirty-six weeks pregnant. Fortunately, the pregnancy worked to my advantage. I gave birth during the debrief. I was finally released one month after Joseph was born. When I came to speak to you that day, I planned on telling you, but when you were so rude and dismissive, I decided against it. The day the Joseph died was the day that I realized that someone had to make you see how horrible you have treated women, including the four of us, over the years. You think that you are some stud, some man that every woman wants, and only some woman can get. The truth is, you are nothing special. Your bedroom skills lack ingenuity and excitement. You don't know how to satisfy a woman, and you are self-centered and egotistical. You think the world revolves around you, but it doesn't. I blame all the housewives of the Burg for inflating your ego, constantly telling you that you are the best because they can't find anyone better. You are pathetic, and the fact that you still feel no remorse is scary."

"Why should I feel remorse? You, none of you, could bother to tell me about my children. You made choices without me, but I'm bad? Fuck you, Jeanne Ellen!

 **Stephanie's POV**

Why doesn't it surprise me that Morelli still doesn't get it? Maybe hearing my story, what he put me through, would help him to see his faults, his shortcomings, and for him to take responsibility for his actions.

"Joe, with Terry, Robin, and Jeanne Ellen, you had willing partners. Three women who wanted to have sex with you, who went in knowing what the consequences of their choice could be, but that wasn't the case with me."

"What are you talking about, Cupcake. You enjoyed yourself every time we were together, from age six until we broke up." Joe responds arrogantly.

I stare at him, completely blown away that he doesn't realize what he did to me. I know I need to tell him everything, Dr. Carson said that for me to fully move past my emotional challenges, I need to confront my mother and Morelli. Well, here it goes.

"Morelli, when you were eight yours old, you led an innocent, outgoing, and confident girl into your father's garage. You told her about a game you wanted to play, something that she thought was playing with toys, only to discover that you wanted to touch her in a spot that no one was supposed to touch her. When you finished fingering me, I was scared. I didn't understand what happened, but I inherently knew it was wrong. In my haste to get away from you, I put my panties on inside out. When I arrived home, and my mother got me undressed to take a bath, she saw my panties. When she asked me what happened and I told her, I was spanked, yelled at, and had dessert withheld from me for one month. My mother said that I was a bad girl for not listening to her, for going with 'those Morelli boys,' told that I was evil and that God wouldn't love me if that happened again. I cried myself to sleep for the following week.

"Then ten years later, I wondered what it would be like if the bad boy, the popular boy, Joe Morelli noticed me. I was a tomboy, more interested in playing sports then cooking. Most Burg guys didn't want to date me because they thought I was a lesbian because I liked sports. Then, one night, you walk into the bakery and start to flirt with me. When you came behind the counter, I froze. I didn't know what to do or what to think. I wasn't ready to have sex. I had never even kissed a boy at that point. But you didn't care. You came around the counter after locking the door and pulling the shades. When you put your hands around my waist, I started to hyperventilate, not from excitement but fear and apprehension. Then you kissed me. I tried to pull away, to move back, but you kept walking with me until you pushed me against the wall, then, when I couldn't escape, you continued to touch me. I tried to say no, I tried to push you away, but whenever I started to speak, you would kiss me, preventing the words from leaving my mouth. I was shaking my head no, pushing you away, but you wouldn't get the message. Finally, you got my pants down and started touching me again. I didn't like it at first, but then my body betrayed me. You took my body's automatic response as consent and entered me. You raped me that night. When you finished with me, you left me lying on the floor of Tasty Pastry, covered in flour and semen. I was in pain and scared, afraid to go home, lest my mother should find out.

"I managed to make it home and through dinner without anyone knowing my secret. It was while I was in the shower, trying to wash away the memories of your touch and kisses on my body that the first phone call came into the house. She stormed up to the bathroom, ripped the shower curtain off, and began to berate me. She called me a slut, a whore, a disgrace of a daughter. She warned me that I better not be pregnant or else I was on my own. She would not have a pregnant teenager living under her roof. My parents grounded me for the rest of the summer, not allowing me to leave the house. My first time out from under my mother's scornful wrath was when I was able to visit my cousin AnneMarie.

"The poems you wrote ruined the rest of my high school life. Suddenly, all the guys from the Burg wanted to date me because they thought I was easy. When Brian Polinski asked me out, I was flattered. He was the first guy to ask me out. He took me to the movies; then we went on a drive. When he parked in the middle of a deserted parking lot in the warehouse district, it became apparent that the only reason he asked me out was to get into my pants. When I refused, he pushed me out of his car and left me there, stranded alone. I had to walk home and once again deal with my mother's wrath.

"But that wasn't the worst of it. While I was with AnneMarie, I suffered with extreme pain in my abdomen. My aunt took me to the hospital, where I thought I had appendicitis. What the doctor told me turned my world upside down. I was pregnant, three months along. I had never been that terrified. I didn't know what my mother would say, where I would live, or how I would live on my own with a baby. Then, the doctor informed me that he had to abort the baby because the fetus had implanted in my fallopian tube. I had a tubal pregnancy. The night that you raped me in Tasty Pastry had defined my life. I only have about a twenty-five percent chance of having a child now. I only have one functioning ovary and oviduct. There's a high possibility that I could have another tubal pregnancy. That knowledge was part of the reason why Dickie and I fought so much. He said I was damaged goods, that I was a whore who should have told him that I couldn't give him children before he married me, that I tricked him into marriage. He said I was useless, a horrible lay, and a selfish bitch.

"Part of the reason I never wanted to get married again is that I know that I may never be able to be a mother. That ten-minute act ruined my life. That morning, my mother told me she was proud of me because I got 1500 on my SATs. That was the last positive thing my mother ever said to me. Joe, I am terrified that if I can't carry a child to term that Carlos will leave me, that he will seek out a woman who isn't damaged, a woman who is whole. You did this to me, and you continue to destroy me with your words and actions. Joe, I don't know what I ever did to you to deserve your treatment of me, but whatever it is, I'm sorry."

Tears have been falling from my eyes for the last ten minutes. Jeanne Ellen, Terry, and Robin were also crying. Lester looked murderous. I feel my resolve breaking; I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my emotions in check.

"Cupcake, I'm sorry. But you know you wanted it."

I snap. I get in Joe's face and start punching him. Before I can do any damage, Lester has his arms around me, pushing my head into his chest, trying to console me in Spanish and English, like Carlos. I collapse in his embrace, allowing my emotions to course through my body and be released.

"Beautiful, calm down. It's okay. I love you, and Carlos loves you. Everything will be fine. Querida, relájate. Estarás bien. Estoy aqui para ti. Carlos está aquí para ti. Te amaremos y apoyaremos por siempre. Si desea tener un bebé, nos aseguraremos de que tenga un bebé, ya sea de usted o de otra persona. Podemos conseguirle un sustituto si lo desea. Por favor, querida, no llores." Lester says to offer me comfort. (Dear, relax. You will be fine. I am here for you. Carlos is here for you. We will love and support you forever. If you want a baby, we'll make sure you have a baby, whether that baby is from you or someone else. We can get you a surrogate if you want. Please my dear, don't cry.)

I start to calm down a little bit. When I can speak, I look at Lester and say, "take me home, take me to Carlos. I need Carlos."

"We'll go now, Beautiful." He says as he picks me up bridal style. As we start to leave, he stops and looks at Joe, "Morelli, you better fucking think about what these women told you and about your role in the events that occurred. Think long and hard. If you are incapable of seeing your culpability, then I will do everything in my power to make sure my cousin does not marry you. She is too good for you. It's time someone punished you for your actions."

Lester then walks out the door, bringing me to the car. He places me in the car and buckles me. He walked to his side of the car, got into the car, then looked at me.

"Beautiful, you know nothing will change Carlos' love for you. You know nothing will ever make him leave you. He loves you more than life itself."

"I don't deserve Carlos or my Rangeman family. I've been a fuck up and loser my entire life. Nothing has changed. That's why I need to release Carlos. Please, drive. I don't want to talk."

I'm concerned about Stephanie. I don't like her line of thinking. I only hope Carlos can reach her. Not even five minutes into our return trip, she passes out. I use that moment to pull over and call Ranger. He picks up on the second ring.

" _How is she?"_

"Rattled. Steph said that she's a fuck up and a loser and that she needs to release you. Carlos, I'm worried about Beautiful."

" _That piece of shit. I don't know what my sister sees in him. I expect her to be storming my hospital room any minute now. Bring Stephanie directly here. Make sure to have a team on her. I don't want her alone."_

"You got it, boss. I'll take care of it."

" _Lester, thank you. You handled her well."_

"No price, Cousin." I respond before hanging up."

 **Daniela's POV**

As I am driving to St. Francis to see my brother, I'm thinking about the events of the last hour or so. A call came into Rangeman about an hour ago, instructing us to watch a live stream. When the video came on, I saw my Joe tied to a chair. Fortunately, he looked okay. I didn't see any visible bruises or obvious injuries. About five minutes later, four women walked into the room followed by Lester. It was then that I notice my sister-in-law was there. I was livid, ready to call Carlos and give him a piece of my mind. But then the women started to talk. Tank gave me a running commentary of who they were because I had never met them.

The first woman, Terry, told of how she carried three of Joe's kids and lost two of them to miscarriage and one she aborted. Then, a cop, Officer Russell, described how she also miscarried one of Joe's kids. The bitch, Jeanne Ellen Burrows, who took Joe, talked about her own horror story, where she gave birth to Joe's son, only to have him die as an infant. My heart was breaking for those three women, especially Jeanne Ellen. However, I wasn't prepared to hear Stephanie's story. When she first started to tell her story, I didn't want to believe her, but no one could fake the raw emotions exhibited as she told her story. I cannot imagine what it must have been like for her to deal with everything by herself. She had no one she could confide in, no one to help her. I began to understand why Carlos, Lester, and the rest of the guys get so angry at Joe when he does something to Stephanie. By the time she finished telling her story, I'm in tears. To hear the callous way that Joe responded broke my heart. I don't blame Stephanie for going after him. He deserves a good beating. I am glad that Lester was there, that my cousin was able to offer her some comfort. Then when she asked for my brother, it reminded me of a child asking for their parent. It is finally clear to me how much abuse Stephanie endured.

I know I need to apologize to both Carlos and Stephanie for the way I treated her. You know the saying, walk a mile in my shoes, well, now that I know what her shoes have walked through, I don't want that life. I'm glad Stephanie has Carlos, and I hope that he supports her and doesn't push her away. If Carlos were to betray Stephanie, she would not survive.

Now that I have finally arrived at the hospital, I'm ready to talk to my brother. I exit my car, walking into the hospital towards his room. I see his guard standing outside the door and nod at them.

"Ms. Manoso, if you wait a moment, the doctor is in with your brother," Cal stated.

"No problem, I'll wait. Have you taken a break yet?" I ask.

"Yes, Ma'am, we have. We're good until our relief arrives."

"Would you like a coffee or some water while you wait?" I ask.

"No, Ma'am, we're fine," Hal responds.

About two minutes pass before the doctor exits the room. When he sees me, he asks, "are you Mr. Manoso's wife?"

"No, I'm his sister."

"Oh. Your brother isn't very cooperative. He refuses to get his MRI until his wife arrives. I can't hold the room all day." The doctor complains.

"His wife is on her way. She had an appointment. I'll make sure he's okay."

"Thank you." The doctor says, sounding relieved. I enter his room and walk over to his bed, taking his hand.

"Carlos, Principe, I'm sorry for not seeing Stephanie's side, for discounting her feelings, and for refusing to allow myself to see the man that Morelli was with her. While he is different with me, hearing the stories from the women was very difficult for me. I'm not sure what I want right now. I'm not sure if I should go through with the wedding. I love him, but I hate the man he was before. I'm terrified that he will cheat on me one day. I know that if he does, you will kill him, but I don't know what to do. I don't want to cause issues between you and Steph, and if you feel that Joe isn't a good fit for your company, then fire him. Don't keep him employed for my sake."

"Dani, I appreciate your opinion and understand from where you are coming, but only you can decide what you want. Princesa, I will support you no matter what you chose. If you want to marry Morelli, you have my blessing. If you decide to dump him tonight, you have my blessing. You are my **little** sister. Nothing and no one will come between us again."

"Carlos, what do you think? What is your opinion on Joe? What do you think our parents and siblings will say if they find out everything that happened? I'm embarrassed for him, for the things he did. I don't want anyone else to find out."

"I think he needs a lot of help. I think his therapist needs to see this video, hear what he did so he can help Joe to take responsibility for his actions. Otherwise, I don't think you should marry him." Carlos replies to me.

I sigh. "I think you are right. Do you mind if I stay until Stephanie arrives? I want to apologize to her as well."

"No, Princesa, I don't mind," Carlos says as we settle in to wait for Stephanie's arrival.


	16. Reinventing Stephanie

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, smut**

 **Chapter 16: Reinventing Stephanie**

 **Ranger's POV**

My wife's life irrevocably changed as a result of Morelli's transgressions; the extent to which is heartbreaking. I never knew the full extent of how badly her mother treated her after the two incidents. Stephanie had told me about being punished for the summer after the Tasty Pastry incident, but I didn't know about the fallout from the choo-choo game. To hear that a mother could be so callous to her young, innocent daughter is unconscionable. Stephanie needs to confront her worthless mother if she is to heal truly. But what broke my heart the most is how Dickie treated her when he found out she might not be able to carry a child. As much as I am disappointed that we might not be able to have a baby, I love Stephanie with all my heart. Whether or not she can bear children does not affect my love for her. I'm glad that Daniela finally understands everything that Morelli put Stephanie through, and I'm pleased that it's causing her to rethink her engagement to Morelli. If they still choose to get married, I will support my sister, but at least she is going into this marriage with her eyes wide open and not with her head stuck in the sand.

I know that Stephanie is hurt and at an emotional low point, but nothing could prepare me for the sight I see as she enters my room with Lester practically carrying her into the room. She sees me sitting up in the bed, and runs over, climbing into the bed and curling up into a ball, like a child seeking comfort from their parent. She buries her head into my chest and starts to cry once more. I look at Lester, saying thanks and asking him to take Daniela out of the room for a while with my eyes. He gets the message; silently exiting with my sister. Once Lester closes the door, I attend to my Babe.

"Babe, I'm proud of you. I am glad that you were able to stand up for yourself and tell Morelli how his actions changed the course of our life. I'm glad that you were able to express to Jeanne Ellen, Terry, and Robin how, while their losses are heartbreaking, they knew the consequences of their actions. Jeanne Ellen thought that you were alike, but she is wrong. You are so much more than she, so much better than she, and so much worthier of love and devotion than any of those women. Babe, I love you, more than life itself. Having you in my arms, knowing that you need me to help you, only makes my love for you grow stronger than before. You being my wife, and I your husband, is all I need. If you want to try for a child, we can. It's up to you. Whether or not we are successful makes no difference to me. I don't care if we have lots of kids running around or none. I want you. I love you. Babe, please don't leave me." I say in a whisper, finally giving in to my fear, expressing the thought that has me more terrified then facing a gun to my face.

"Carlos, I'm not worthy of your love. I'm not good enough for you. Choosing you over Morelli was the wrong move, a mistake on my part. I don't deserve this life I have with you. I am a disaster; I'm unlovable. I do nothing but make the wrong decisions in life. I am putting a strain on your relationship with your sister, and I'm the reason the company lost a huge contract. You'd be better off without me, and I'll be moving out tonight. I don't want your money or your company. I'm not sure where I'm going, but I'm going far away from Trenton, far away from the Burg, and far away from you. I love you Carlos, but my love alone is not enough for Batman. I won't be a burden to anyone anymore. You won't need to worry about finding me because you'll know where I am. I'll be in a place where no one could hurt me ever again."

I feel myself tensing, fear gripping my heart like a vice. I don't like what my Babe is inferring. Doesn't she realize that my life without her isn't worth living?

I can't help the tears that escape my eyes. I can't remember the last time I cried; I think it was the first night that Daniela told me how the kids at school were bullying her when I was eleven. I turn Stephanie's face so that she could look at my face, into my eyes.

"Stephanie Michelle Manoso, you will do no such thing. You will not leave me. I love you. You are the oxygen I need to survive. You help to heal my damaged soul. You bring me joy and happiness. I'd give away all of my possession and money before ever allowing myself to lose you. It is I who is not worthy of you. You try to find the good inside everyone you meet, even though so many treated you with contempt and malice. You accept my men and me even with all our demons. Babe, I need you in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how you should have been loved, showing you how wonderful you are, and making sure you are happy for years to come. Please, Babe, don't leave me. Please." I plead with my lifeline.

I know I'm playing dirty by using the "p" word, but I can't now, not ever, lose Stephanie. I see the moment she surrenders, and I kiss her with every ounce of love I can muster. Our kiss is deep and passionate, expressing our love for each other. When we break apart, she seems more at ease, more composed.

"You don't hate me? You don't think that I'm unworthy because I can't give you a baby?"

"No, Babe, I don't. And we don't know yet if that is true. I will find the best reproductive doctors in the world to help us if you want to try for a child. We can use a surrogate if the need arises. Babe, if you don't want a child that's fine with me as well. I never lied to you when I told you that you were all I needed."

"I want to try, Carlos. I want a family with you, desperately. I never thought that I would want a family until I found you." She told me.

"Then once I get out of here we'll start trying to make one. Te quiero, mi amor."

"I love you too, Carlos," Steph replies. She leans her head against my chest and closes her eyes. I rub circles on her back, recognizing the moment when she falls asleep in my arms. I close my eyes and join her in the nap.

 **Joe's POV**

Fuck me! I can't believe what I heard from everyone. Shit. Now what? Why me? The anger that Stephanie exhibited towards me is shocking. She would never have attacked me like that before. Damn, Morelli, you fucked up royally. Watching Santos attempt to calm Stephanie down is heartbreaking. I've never seen her weak before. Physically, she was never powerful, but not in a bad way. Emotionally, though, she is the strongest woman I know after my mother. Watching my mother getting beat up and raped was not fun.

Shit, I did rape, Stephanie. I think back to that evening, some eighteen years ago and realize that Stephanie did try and say no, that I wouldn't allow the word to be said. I was infatuated with Stephanie; I found her to be incredibly sexy, totally crazy, and beautiful. I loved Terry, but I knew with her family and my dreams that we would never last. But Stephanie, she was the one I wanted. I loved her adventurous side, her willingness to go against authority. As much as I was the 'bad boy of Trenton,' she had the reputation as the 'bad girl of the Burg' who always got her dresses dirty and refused to learn to cook and clean. Mothers warned their sons about getting involved with Stephanie Plum. That only made her more appealing to me.

Terry kept a short leash on me back in the day, though not short enough for me to be faithful to her. I guess I was never a faithful boyfriend until Daniela. I lost my virginity at thirteen to none other than Valerie Plum, the Burg 'good girl'. What many don't realize is that she was the aggressor. We were at the first homecoming party of our teenage years, at Connie Rizoli's house. Everyone in our grade was there. We played stupid games, watched movies, and made out with various other kids. When Valerie came over to me, we walked to a secluded corner of the house. We kissed, and she started to rub my dick. I got my first female induced boner that night. I was surprised, as Valerie always did everything by the book. But, I took her lead and began to feel her up, making it to second base without a problem. When she let me reach third base, I was shocked. She was the one who went down on me first, giving me my first ever blow job. When I entered her, it was over too fast, but we both enjoyed it. When we returned to school on Monday, I approached her to ask her out on a date. She told me, in no uncertain terms, that I was a bet and that she won a new dress that she wanted. She walked away from me, leaving me standing there like a pathetic little boy. Maybe that's why I never valued a female. I haven't thought about that moment in years.

Jeanne Ellen is saying something; I'm not sure what, and frankly I don't care. I am becoming my father; I need to find a way to stop it from happening. One thing that Stephanie is right about is that Jeanne Ellen, Robin, and Terry all knew what could occur as a result of us having sex. None of them ever demanded or asked that I wear a condom. Instead, they all told me point blank that I didn't need one. Stephanie was the only one who wasn't complacent, the only one who I am to blame for hurting.

"Look, shut the fuck up. You three are a bunch of whiny bitches who are jealous and annoyed that I moved on from you. Terry, you knew before I left for the Navy that there would never be a future between us. There was no way that I would marry into your family, especially after your father listed all his demands. And remember, you were the one who dumped me. I initially enlisted as a way to offer you a good life, a better life then the Burg, but you didn't want that. You threw my aspirations in my face. However, you never had a problem when I approached you for sex, you always welcomed it, and several times you initiated the sex. So don't give me your sob story. If you didn't want to get pregnant, then you should have let me wear the condom that I wanted to wear. As for you, Robin, I never promised you anything. I told you that I wasn't leaving Stephanie. We were not together when I slept with you; I wasn't cheating on her. You were more than willing to fuck me, again, asking me not to wear a condom. I'm sorry that you lost a baby and miscarried, but the fact that none of you had the decency to tell me until today is unforgivable.

"As for proposing, that was wrong of me. I was hurt, angry, desperate, not understanding why Stephanie kept denying me. I was jealous of her friendship with Manoso, jealous that she always ran to him for safety or help. I was jealous of how she would drop everything to help him. I loved Stephanie, almost my whole life I have loved Stephanie. Jeanne Ellen, I thought that things with you were different. I thought that you were honest and upfront with me. I never imagined that you were not who I thought you were, and I thought that you could be what I wanted. But then, when you said no and disappeared without a trace, I assumed that you never felt that way about me. I'm sorry about our son, and I wish I had the opportunity to meet him, to hold him in my arms, and to know that he existed. I hate that you kept him from me. I can never forgive you for that. Now, please let me go. I need to find a way to atone for what I did to Stephanie. I need to help her heal. I need to become a better man so that I am worthy of Daniela because the man I am right now is not worthy of her. I thank you for sharing your stories with me, but I ask that the three of you stay away from me from now on. Robin, unless your job and mine bring us together, I never want to talk to you. Terry, you need to move on, find yourself someone who will be happy living your life in the Family, but leave me out of it. If Rangeman needs to deal with your Family in the future, someone else will do it, not me. Jeanne Ellen, be careful. I suggest you leave Trenton. I don't think Miami or Boston is a good fit either. I don't think Manoso is going to be too welcoming of you after Stephanie gets back to him."

Terry and Robin looked like I smacked them in the face, but Jeanne Ellen was smiling. I don't get that woman.

"Joe, I understand how you feel, and I am moving away from here. Ranger was like a brother to me for years; I couldn't bear to see his sister entrapping herself with you unless you truly understood the effect you had on Stephanie's life. I agree, Terry, Robin and I knew the risks, and we chose to ignore them. Stephanie had that choice taken away. The day she told you was the first time she ever spoke of it to anyone, at least that much of it. Hector knew about the procedure, but only because he buried the records for her. I hope you truly want to change because you deserve a chance to be a husband and father. But know that I will be watching you."

With that, she released me from the chair, tossed me a set of car keys, and let me leave. Robin and Terry were livid, but I wasn't sure who they more angry with, me or Jeanne Ellen. I wasn't waiting to find out either.

 **Daniela's POV**

Carlos and I are waiting, talking about my dilemma over whether or not I should give Joe another chance when Lester arrives with Stephanie. It's kind of pathetic the way she collapses every time she needs to deal with an issue. She climbs into my brother's lap, requiring him for comfort and security. I never thought my brother would end up with a woman who was so needy. I watch as Carlos nods to Lester, dismissing us, kicking us out of the room, to deal with his disaster of a wife. I sigh.

Lester and I walk to the hospital cafeteria, where we both get a salad and soup, along with water. We sit at a table and begin to eat.

"I can't believe Beautiful had to go through all that on her own. I swear, if she were my daughter Morelli would've been dead twenty years ago." Lester says.

I put down my spoon, and stare at my cousin before replying, "don't you ever get tired of her damsel in distress act? I mean, yeah, she had it rough. Someone raped her, but there are a lot of other rape victims, and they don't act like her. I mean, every time something happens, she collapses. How can Carlos stand being with her?"

If looks could kill, I'd be dead. I'd never seen Lester look at me with that much contempt. I'm not quite sure why.

"Daniela, don't you dare talk about Beautiful that way again. She is the best person I have ever met. She is inherently good, always trying to see the good in everyone she meets. She has a mother who does nothing but harp on her, telling her she is a disaster, worthless, and an embarrassment. The cops at TPD used to bet on her, finding fun in the crazy situations she would get into while skip chasing. Whenever something would go wrong, half the Burg would call her mother, which would start her mother drinking and blowing up Beautiful's phone with messages and demands to come home for dinner. The other half of the Burg would be calling Steph for details, to find out more gossip. Joe would arrive, and start ranting and raving, telling her she was useless, an embarrassment, no good, and should marry him to be a housewife and mother to his brats, because that is all she would ever be good at doing. Your brother and the rest of us at Rangeman were the only ones to see how wonderful and talented she is, how much potential she has inside her.

"She always treated us with respect, even though many of us scared the shit out of her initially, she took her time to learn all of our names, learn about our past and our families, and to find out what we like and don't like. She makes us a family by being herself. When Carlos finally told her that he loved her, she started to live for the first time since I'd known her. He gives her strength, confidence, and love, things that she didn't get from her family or Morelli. She loves your brother not for his money or his appearance, but for the man that he is inside. She loves Ranger as much as she loves Carlos.

"Stephanie feels that she is not worthy of your brother, that she is not good enough for him. She believes that she is too stupid, too ugly, and too worthless. The possibility that Steph won't be able to give your brother a child is killing her. She feels indebted to him for everything he's done for her, even though he told her that there was no price for the things they do for each other. She is afraid that your brother will wake up one day and wonder what he is doing with her and leave her behind. She's been getting more confident lately, but she still has bad days, and unfortunately, Morelli is one of her triggers."

"Dani, did you not hear what she said, did you not hear how Morelli had hurt her when she was younger? You of all people should understand how events from your childhood could impact your life." Javier said. I whipped my head around, finding my brother standing behind me.

"Javi, what happened to me was different."

"You're right, Dani, it was. You had someone looking out for you, someone protecting to you from your attackers. You had the love and support of your family. However, when our parents sent Carlos to Miami, you almost broke. You fell into a deep depression, but we were there to help you dig yourself out. Stephanie is hitting her rock bottom now and needs our support and love. Imagine having Mama blame you, or Papa ignoring what was in his face. Imagine being told that Juan's death was your fault because you wanted him to work for Rangeman."

Oh my God. Javi is right. When did I become such a bitch? When did I forget to listen to what was said instead of only listening to Joe? Everything Joe has told me is from his point of view. I never took the time to think about or take in the situation from Stephanie's point of view. Now I feel even worse than before.

"Javi, I'm sorry. You're right. It is hard for me to see Joe as being such an ass, because the Joe I know is loving, caring, supportive, and nurturing. But if I take a few minutes, I can see him from Stephanie's perspective, and therefore, your perspective as well. I owe my sister-in-law a big apology. Javi, I think I'm going to postpone the wedding. I do love Joe, but I think he needs to change, he needs to feel remorse for how he treated Stephanie, and he needs to take responsibility for his actions. I don't think I can marry him until he sees how bad he was. I mean, what would people think if I married a man like him if he doesn't change? Do you think Papa will be mad?"

"No, hermana, I think Papa will be respectful and happy. Dani, getting married is a lifetime commitment. There is nothing worse than marrying someone, only to find out that they are not who you thought they were, only to be stuck in a loveless marriage trying to raise a family. If you and Joe are meant to be, you will be together. But, you've acted like a self-centered, spoiled brat. You condescendingly spoke to our men disrespecting them and Carlos. When you go back to Rangeman, you need to apologize to them. Joe is one of us, and we will always do whatever we need to do to save one of us. I don't know how you could insinuate that because of Stephanie we would ever not do our best work to find him. Believe it or not, but Stephanie was the one working the hardest, from your brother's hospital room, to find Joe. Even after everything he did to her, she still wants to see him happy, and doesn't want to see anything bad happen to him."

I put my head down, knowing that Javi is one hundred percent correct. "Si, hermano. I will." I don't want Carlos to think badly of me. I have always been his favorite, and I intend to keep my title. Even his wife won't usurp me.

"Good. Now let's go see our brother."

 **Javier's POV**

We walk back to Carlos' room. The guards on the door, Binkie and Junior, let us into the room. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face when I saw Stephanie and Carlos sleeping on his bed. I see Steph's body curled into his body, and his arms are around her. They both had an expression of peace and tranquility on their faces. Suddenly, they both wake up. Stephanie goes for her back and pulls her gun on us, and Carlos does the same, reaching under his pillow. I stifle a laugh along with Lester.

"It's good to see that you are both aware of your surroundings, though if we wanted you dead, you would have been dead," I say.

"Yeah, well, I'm in the fucking hospital. One would think that my men would have my back." Carlos replies.

"Are you feeling better Beautiful?" Lester asks Stephanie, the concern in his voice unmistakable.

"Yeah, Les, I'm better. Thank you for having my back."

"Anytime." He responds to her.

"Stephanie," Daniela begins, "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I never bothered to try and see your relationship with Joe through your eyes. I never bothered to walk in your shoes. Even after hearing what Joe did and the consequences you faced, I still thought that you were overly dramatic. I'm sorry for doubting you. I understand that Joe told me stories from his perspective, and Lester and Carlos told me stories from their perspective, but I never took yours into account. I chalked up much of what my brothers and Lester said to jealousy and the crazy triangle you were in with Carlos and Joe. I took what Joe said at face value because I love him. I still want to marry Joe, but I think he needs to change, he needs to grow up and take some responsibility for his actions. I think, based on what I heard and saw, that he's becoming like his father, which I know he doesn't want to have happened. I will encourage him to take his therapy seriously so that he can become a man worthy of me, the man that I know that he is deep down inside. I hope that you can forgive me, Stephanie, for doubting you and accusing you of hurting Joe to get back at him for choosing me over you. It wasn't until a few minutes ago that I truly understand what you and Carlos mean to each other. I see the love you have for each other, and I only hope that it continues to grow. Do you forgive me, Stephanie, for being a royal bitch?"

"I do, Dani, but you are not a person I want to see right now. I need to be surrounded by people who support me, who always have my back. I have too many people in my life who choose to believe horrible things about me. You are perfect for Joe and the Burg. You are already one of them. I have never stood in the way of your relationship with Joe. I have never said anything to sway your opinion against him. I even gave my blessing on your engagement when Joe asked Carlos and I if we were okay with it. However, every opportunity you get you to tell me how I'm doing something wrong and jump to accuse your brother or your cousin Lester of hurting Joe out of malice. That is not the way we work at Rangeman. If we take Joe to the mats, it's because he deserves it. You immediately go against your family in support of your fiance, instead of realizing that they don't want to hurt you.

"If Joe were any other Rangeman employee, he would be unemployed already. The screw up with the Buchanan's was enough to warrant his dismissal. The way he disrespected me on the mats was another strike. The only reason he is still employed is that you are his woman. If any other Rangeman said the things Joe said to me on the mats, Carlos, Lester, Bobby, and Tank would have taken him on too before giving him his walking papers.

"Tell me, Daniela, what is the real reason for reevaluating your wedding? Is it because you saw a side to Joe that you don't like or is it because he almost fathered six children by four different women, that you know of at this time? Or are you afraid what other's might think?"

I am surprised to hear what Stephanie is saying, but she is a hundred percent right. My sister is acting like a spoiled little bitch, and someone needs to put her in her place. Everyone always treated her with kid gloves. It's time someone stood up to her. What surprises me, even more, is that Carlos isn't saying anything, isn't defending Dani but seems to be encouraging Stephanie. Carlos has never sided against Daniela before.

"Stephanie, you're not fair. You are blowing things out of proportion. You know that my brother and his men drop everything for you when you get yourself into a mess because of your carelessness and stupidity. However, when Joe went missing, they barely even tried to find him."

I see Stephanie shaking her head. Carlos is tensing. Daniela is starting to cross a line, and this is a line that she can't cross back over easily.

"Daniela, Joe is different than I was. I had no training, no way of getting myself out of the messes I got myself into too many times. I often did things without thinking and went off without letting anyone know my plans. Joe was in the Navy; he was a cop. He knows how to defend himself. We were looking for him, but we never thought that Jeanne Ellen would take him to someplace he owned. I never knew about that cabin until you told me. Every Rangeman who was not on monitors or actively working for a client was trying to determine where Joe was, but Jeanne Ellen is skilled. She got rid of his trackers and knew how to slip our detection. You walking around yelling at everyone was not encouraging them to work harder. If it weren't for the fact that you are a Manoso, they would have kicked you out of the building."

"But they still drop everything for precious Stephanie. It's because you're my brother's wife that they even care."

"Daniela, enough. You will stop now." Carlos interjected, his voice intimidatingly deep. "You couldn't be more wrong. My men will turn on me in a heartbeat if I ever hurt Stephanie. She is the one who holds all the power in the company, not me. My men react the way they do because they love her and she loves them. She knows when all their birthdays are, the names of their pets, and other random information about there lives that I don't know. She makes it a point to talk to them. When she sees that they are down, she works hard to cheer them up. Whenever they are injured, she visits them to help lift their spirits. She helps them buy gifts for their girlfriends or wives, and is a sister to them all. They go above and beyond because they love and respect her. Half of the men were ready to take me to the mats when they found out Stephanie was testing. They thought that I asked her to test. She had to explain to them that it was her choice to test because she wanted to earn her way into the company, to show them all that she had their back. If you cannot accept Stephanie for the wonderful woman that she is and choose to believe the Burg perspective, then you can stay in the Burg with Morelli."

Dani looks like a deer caught in a headlight. Carlos has never gone against her, ever. He always had her back, always supported her. I don't see this ending well.

"What are you saying, Carlos?"

"I'm saying that you need to open your eyes, Princesa. Stephanie is the one and the only person who called me when I was FTA to see if I was okay, not asking me to turn myself in, not trying to find me to get the bounty, which was high. She called to make sure that I was emotionally okay. When I showed myself to her, she helped me clear my name. Then, when Scrog took Julie, she agreed without hesitation to put herself at risk to save my daughter. Again, calling me to make sure I was okay, believing in me from the beginning. When three punks tried to take down my company, Stephanie came in and cleared my men, found out how the punks were getting the information and discovered who they were and where they were set up. When Orin was attacking Kinsley and I, she helped me to keep Kinsley and his wife safe. She even got food poisoning and still helped me. Finally, when Vlatko tried to irradiate Rangeman, she didn't hesitate to help me get him. Stephanie has always gone above and beyond for me, looking for nothing in return. That is the person who my wife is; that is why I dropped everything for her and refused to go to Boston. Princesa, Stephanie, and Julie are the two most important people in my life. I would do anything to keep them safe and happy. My heart would break, and I'd be devastated if something were to happen to Julie, you or the rest of our family, but if something were to happen to my Babe, my wife, I'd have no reason left to live.

"So, until you realize how special my wife is, then there is no place for you. We kept you safe from Jeanne Ellen, don't think for a moment that she wouldn't have used you as a pawn to get Morelli. I never meant for Juan to die that night, I never meant for him to die at all. You know I always had his back. Had I known what would happen that night, I would have sent Tank or Javier in my place, but the intel said that it was a routine takedown. No one regrets that night more than me. Stop punishing me for something that was beyond my control, Daniela."

While Carlos is talking to Daniela, he is holding Stephanie and rubbing circles on her arm. I watch as his words hit Daniela, and hit her hard. I think the truth is finally out, Daniela still blames Carlos for Juan's death. Losing her husband and her baby so close together was hard on her, and I don't think she ever coped with her loss. Maybe she'll go back into therapy to heal herself. I do believe that she and Joe can be good together, but she needs to get her head on straight first. I sense the moment when her control is going to break, and wrap her in my arms, offering her comfort as Carlos used to do for her. She cries for about five minutes, then gathers herself.

"Javi, can you take me back to Rangeman. I need to pack my things."

"Mariquita, you need to stay for another day or two. We need to make sure the threat is over." Lester says.

"Fine then. Javi, take me back."

"Okay, Princesa, let's go," I respond.

 **Joe's POV**

I'm driving on autopilot back to Trenton. Not aware of where I am or where I'm going. I've made this trip often enough that I don't need to pay too much attention. Now that I'm alone, I have time to think, time to process everything that I learned today. I realize, in my introspection, that I am a first class asshole, a jerk, and a fuck up. I've started to turn into my father. I shouldn't be surprised at that revelation, though, considering how my father fucked up my life in so many ways. I am most upset by what I learned from Stephanie.

I raped Stephanie.

I am a rapist.

I am a monster who forced a woman, no a girl, to have sex with me.

I took away her choice.

I gave her a child and repaid her by writing about our intimate moment all over the bathroom walls of Trenton.

I took away her ability to become a mother.

I pull over. I don't care that there is a rest stop in five miles, I can't drive any further. I pull over, shut off the car, and cry. I cry for the first time in forever. I cry for the girl that Stephanie was, for the innocence, I stole from her not once, but twice. I cry for the way that I mistreated her, the way I always belittled her and tore at her self-confidence. I cry for the way I use her mother against her, turning her family against her, pulling their support so that I could make myself into a better person in their opinions. I am a selfish mother fucker who never deserved to share the same air as Stephanie Plum.

I close my eyes and memories from that night in Tasty Pastry flood my mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I swagger into Tasty Pastry right before closing. My mother decided to throw me a going away party after hearing how Terry broke up with me this morning. That bitch. The reason I joined the Navy was so I could give Terry a better life. I barely graduated high school. I spent more time getting in trouble and screwing around then doing school work. There was no way I would get accepted to college. Even if I did, my mother can't afford to send me to school, especially since my father died. The bastard. So, for me, the only way to go is in the military. If I can get a few years in, I might be able to get into law enforcement. I want to become a cop. Maybe someday._

 _I see Stephanie Plum behind the counter. God, she is sexy. The best part is, she doesn't realize she's the wet dream of most of the boys in our high school. I think she's going into her Junior year. I see her look at me, a look of desire and genuine happiness. What the Hell, I'm leaving town tomorrow morning, I deserve one last hoorah. I close the front door, locking it, then I pull down the shades._

" _Hi, Joe, what can I get you?" She asks, clearly nervous at being alone with me._

" _My mother sent me here for some cannolis, but I see something sweeter than I'd like to have instead," I say to her, giving her my best panty-melting look._

" _What would you like, then?" She asked. I can hear the hesitation in her voice, the increase in her breathing, the anticipation in her body._

" _You, Cupcake," I reply while wrapping my arms around her waist. God, she feels perfect in my arms. Terry is too tall for me, at 5'9", and her chest is too big for me to get my arms around her waist like this. I lean down and kiss Stephanie, licking her lips, waiting for her to open her mouth for me. She opens her mouth, apparently trying to say something, but I stick my tongue inside, stroking her tongue with mine. She tastes even better than I imagined. I start to put my hands under her tight v-neck t-shirt, feeling that she is wearing a lacy bra. I'm sure Mrs. Plum doesn't approve. I move my kisses to her neck, careful not to mark her. She tries to push me off her, trying to back away, but I follow until her back hits the wall. She continues to try to resist, to try and say no, but I won't let her. Eventually, she'll allow it, I know that she wants it, all girls want it. I unbuckle her pants and touch her where I felt her ten years earlier. She still feels the same. Finally, I feel her submitting to me. I lay her down on the floor, pulling her pants and panties down her legs, taking a moment to look at her beautiful body. She is the girl I want for my wife. She is my Stephanie. I enter her, and she feels tight a virgin. My cock is happy to be inside, getting squeezed by her tight walls. I cum too quickly, but only after she does first. I kiss her one last time before getting up. I fix my pants and my shirt, grab the cannolis my mother asked for and left a fifty on the counter. That more than covers for the cannolis, so Steph can get a nice tip in the process. I unlock the door, leaving her on the floor, dreaming about the next time I will be with my Cupcake._

Oh my God! I fucking paid her for the sex. I made her seem like nothing more than a cheap whore, a prostitute. I left her a tip, but I'm sure she construed that to be a payment for services. So, not only did I take her virginity, but I paid her for it. Fuck me!

With that revelation, I know I need to see Dr. O'Neil immediately. I pick up my phone, calling his office. After briefly explaining the events of the last forty-eight hours, the receptionist books me for an appointment in two hours. I'm the last patient of the day, so the good doctor will have the time for me to decompress and discuss my issues. Today is the last day of the old Joe and the first day of the new and improved Joseph Anthony Morelli.

 **Dr. O'Neil's POV**

When Samantha told me that Joe Morelli wanted to come in tonight, I tried to ask her to push him off. Of all my patients in all my years practicing psychiatry, he is the most pig-headed, stubborn, delusional person I ever met. He refuses to see his role in any of the events that happened in his life. But, from what she told me, I think that may finally change today.

I say goodbye to my patient before Joe, with about a half hour to spare before he arrives. I decided to review my file on him. If he honestly had an epiphany, there are many things I'd like to address; I only need to determine the order in which to treat them. It seems like a blink of an eye before he is in the waiting room. I gather my notes, and retrieve him, escorting him to my office.

"Good evening, Joe. I heard you had a trying day."

"You can say that again, Dr. O'Neil. Doc, today I realized for the first time in my life that I am a sexual predator, I am a monster, the same type of man that I swore an oath to protect others from preying on them. I don't want to be that man. I never wanted to be that man. I'm not even sure how it happened."

"Wait, Joe, I'm a little lost. Can you start from the beginning?"

Joe started with an incident in his father's garage when he molested a little girl, someone who was two years younger than his eight years at the time. Then he told me how another girl, that girl's sister, stole his virginity. Joe was a willing participant, but her rejection crushed him. Then he tells me how he raped the girl who he molested, only now she was sixteen. He prevented her ability to say no and took her body's natural reaction as consent. He then goes on to share that he fathered several children, four pregnancies ended in a miscarriage, one aborted, and one who died as an infant. He shares his anger at never being told about any of the pregnancies, especially the aborted pregnancy and the one which resulted in his son's birth. I can't believe everything. If this were a soap opera, no one would find it plausible.

"Joe, why did you think it was okay to put your fingers inside that girl?"

"Because I saw my father do it to my mother, my cousin to his girlfriend, and my dad used to let me watch soft porn as a child. I thought it was normal and okay. I didn't fully understand what it meant at eight."

"Why did you let Valerie initiate sex that night if you weren't ready?"

"What guy says no when a girl is throwing themselves at you? I was thirteen; she was pretty; she was popular. I thought that she liked me. I never thought that she would reject me as she did."

"How did her rejection feel?"

"It made me feel like I was worthless. My dad always told me that a man is judged based on the number of women he fucks. I believed him. He was my idol until I saw him for the monster that he was inside."

"What did you see Joe?" I ask, hoping that he gives me an honest answer. I knew he was hiding something. There is a lot more that happened to him after Valerie took his virginity.

"Well, when my father found out about Valerie and her rejection, he told me that he would train me, teach me how to satisfy a woman; that my problem was that I didn't know how to make her feel pleasure. So, when my mom was with my brother on his Confirmation retreat, my dad took me to a whore house where he hired a prostitute to teach me how to fuck a woman. I spent the weekend with her instructing me, showing me how to use my mouth to give oral gratification, different positions to increase pleasure, for both my partner and me. I never used my skills on anyone other than my girlfriend at the time, Terry. I know that technically, I cheated on her, but my dad used me.

"Three years after that weekend, when I was sixteen, my father found out that I had only ever slept with my girlfriend. He was furious with me, saying that he wasted good money on me. My job was to spread my seed, make as many Morelli babies as possible. I didn't want that as a teenager. I loved Terry, but I was also infatuated with Stephanie. Terry was the girl every guy wanted, so it was a badge of honor to have her as my girl. Stephanie was the girl who drove me crazy. She starred in every wet dream I had for many years. However, when I was sixteen, I got home from school early. Terry had left school early, not telling me why, but she looked sick. I was worried and tried to follow her, but her uncle chased me away. When I arrived at the house, my father had a couple of his friends over and was forcing my mother to have sex with them. They were finishing as I arrived. When they left, I went crazy."

Joe stopped talking, apparently trying to contain his emotions. I think today is the day that I will make real progress; I think today is the day that Joe will begin his transformation. He's close; he needs to talk about this incident. "Joe, go on. Everything you tell me is privileged. I can't share this information with anyone else without your consent." I remind him.

"I started to yell at my father, trying to protect my Mother. He came at me with his belt. He got one good hit then I grabbed the belt from him and started to beat him. I managed to get the belt around his neck and pulled on it as tight as I could. I killed him. I killed my father. I didn't know what to do when I realized what I had done. My mom called her cousin, who helped to stage it to look like a suicide. My father was a miserable bastard that no one liked, so no one was too sorry to see him gone. There was no investigation, and I got away with murder, well, it wasn't murder. Justifiable homicide. If I didn't kill him, he would have killed my mother and me. God, I never told anyone what happened before." He said as he put his hands in his head.

"When I finally graduated I wanted out of the Burg; I wanted away from Trenton. So I enlisted in the Navy. But before I went, I wanted my dream, I wanted Stephanie Plum, and I went to where she worked, and I raped her, as I saw my father do to my mother. Then, I had to write about our exploits all over town. I ruined her reputation, her good name, all so I could say that I fucked Stephanie Plum. Then, years later, I still fucked with her, both figuratively and literally. I guess there was a part of me that has always known that she doesn't want the Burg life and never did. When I was younger, I went through a phase where I didn't want that either, but as I got older and became more established, I realized that I wanted the dream, the house, the home, the white picket fence with the kids and the dog. I guess deep down I thought that if Steph's mother kept up her pressure, Steph would cave and marry me, making her miserable for the rest of her life. I think the reason why I was so horrible to her was to keep her from saying yes. I was too chicken shit to outright break up with her, so I destroyed the only woman I had ever loved before I met Daniela.

"Daniela. I don't know what she thinks of me, but I'm sure she doesn't like the part of me she's seeing. Then again, she has been egging me on whenever I talk about Stephanie. She's always quick to defend her brother but vilifies Steph at every opportunity. Maybe she isn't the woman for me. Maybe I need to move away from Trenton and start over again."

His confession and honesty move me. I'm glad that he sees the reality of the situation. Something is going on with Daniela, in my professional opinion, and I think she also needs to see a counselor. From everything Joe has told me about her, she has some deep seeded issues as well. Joe and Daniela are both broken, and both need to heal on their own before they could live a quality life together, or with anyone else. Now, it's time to advise Joe on his next steps.


	17. Making Amends

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations**

 **Chapter 17: Making Amends**

 **Joe's POV**

It's been three weeks since Jeanne Ellen kidnapped me. Three weeks since I discovered that I could be a father. That revelation was sobering. I am still angry and hurt that none of the women thought I deserved to know that they were pregnant with my child. Their stories and their pain rang true, and I hate that I was a cause of that, but I have my doubts about the sincerity of Terry and Robin. I know that I destroyed Stephanie's ability to trust men and to give her heart completely, and I will forever try to make it up to her. I have realized that part of the reason why I was horrible to Stephanie was that my mother taught me that the Burg way of life is the only way.

My mother, the Burg, everyone, are always telling their children that the only way to live is the way they did. The husbands are the breadwinners, supporting their families while their wives stay home, keeping house and tending to the children. Fathers are sports dads, coaching soccer, Little League or football, but only with their sons. Daughters are still pushed into dance, as is appropriate for little girls.

Burg men marry Burg women and produce Burg offspring. That's it. No deviation. If a woman needs to work, there are a set of acceptable positions; cashier, secretary, nurse, teacher, line-worker at a factory, or volunteer for some organization. Her salary should be menial, allowing for "extras" in the household, but only after the children are in school full-time. Dinner must be on the table promptly at six, with a fresh, homemade dessert each night. Take-in is acceptable as an exception, not the rule. Only bachelors rely on take-in as their sole source of nutrition.

As much as I claimed in my head that I didn't want the Burg lifestyle, I do, to some degree. If I'm honest with myself, I never had a problem with Stephanie working. It was the line of work that I objected to; it's dangerous, and she was not trained to handle hazardous skips. If I were a better boyfriend, I would have prepared her, convinced her to exercise, taught her to use her weapons and some necessary self-defense. Instead, I was an arrogant asshole who yelled at her, ridiculed her, and made her feel worthless and unloved. I hate myself.

I want to talk to Stephanie alone, one-on-one, to apologize, or make an attempt to apologize, for my mistreatment of her, but I can't seem to get her alone. It's like everyone at Rangeman is working their hardest to keep me from talking to Stephanie. After our morning meetings, the Core Team rushes her out of the office before I can even get out of my seat. When we have departmental meetings, she is always the first to leave, with Lester staying behind to answer any questions. Anytime I have attempted to talk to her in her office, she always had to make an important phone call or was summoned by one of the other members of the Core Team. As much as I don't want to, I'm going to have to get to Stephanie through Ranger.

Speaking of Ranger, Daniela and I are taking a much needed time out. I have begun to realize that Daniela was only fueling my animosity towards Stephanie, not helping me to overcome my feelings. She admitted to me that she still blames Carlos for her husband's death, and in a way, is trying to punish him for choosing Stephanie over her. From what I understand, that was the first and only time Ranger ever chose someone over Daniela, until the day of my release. When Stephanie confronted Daniela, and Ranger supported his wife over his sister, Daniela received the wake-up call she needed. She resumed her therapy that she started after her husband's death. We both realized that we need to separately heal before we can begin to think about staying together forever. I do love Daniela still. That hasn't changed, I learned that until I can get past my issues and my hang-ups, I can't be the type of man that any women, let alone Daniela, needs as a husband.

The cheating ways I have lived by, I can thank my father for instilling. I never understood how he always pushed me to be sexually active with as many partners as possible. I was rewarded for screwing as many girls as I could, and rewarded with sex from a prostitute. Even after his death, I still rewarded myself with sex. I haven't had sex since the last time Daniela, and I made love, and I refuse to give in until I am in a monogamous relationship, hopefully with Daniela. I will no longer go out searching for someone to fuck.

Aside from asking Ranger for a chance to talk to Stephanie, I want to ask him if I can look into Terry's and Robin's claims. I don't know why I don't believe them. I especially find it hard to believe Terry. When she had her second miscarriage, we were dating. I would have married her if she was pregnant. I would have married Robin if she told me. I never would shrink away from my responsibility.

Dr. O'Neil said it's normal and acceptable for me to be angry with Terry, Robin, and Jeanne Ellen, because they took away my chance to have a choice, they never gave me an opportunity to step up to the plate and do the right thing. They assumed that I would leave them hanging, and never bothered to inform me. The only one who I have no anger towards is Stephanie because I fucked up. With her, it was all my fault and none of her own. I wish I could go back in time and undo everything I did to Stephanie. I should have let her go when she and Manoso had sex the first time, during Abruzzi.

Yes, I've always known about that night. I showed up in Steph's parking lot as Manoso was entering the building. I knew that she was upset about finding Soder on her couch, and I wanted to make sure she was okay. I had picked up some Ben and Jerry's for her. I figured Ranger would be in and out, and I waited and waited. I was watching the window, and I saw the moment when he kissed her, I saw their silhouettes move towards her bedroom. When Ranger didn't emerge from the building after two hours, I knew he wasn't planning on leaving. I stayed outside until the next morning. I saw him go, and I knew, from the way he looked back at her window, that he wanted her badly.

When Scrog had Stephanie and Julie in her apartment, I overheard him and Santos talking before he went in, as he was taking off his weapons.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I'm annoyed. Why do I have to be the one to hurry Manoso along. I'm a detective, and my girlfriend is in that apartment, in danger, because of Manoso. Fuck my life. I'm approaching the empty apartment we are using as our staging area. I hear Manoso and Santos talking._

" _Carlos, are you sure that you are doing the right thing. You know he wants you dead." Santos says._

" _Yes, Lester, I'm doing what I need to do. I can never forgive myself if something were to happen to Julie or Stephanie. Dios, I'm such an asshole."_

" _What's wrong, Carlos?"_

" _I sent my Babe back to Morelli. I pushed her away from me into the arms of another man. Damn that fucking contract. Lester, promise me that if I don't make it, you'll watch out for her, you'll keep her safe. I changed my Will. She'll be getting my shares of Rangeman. Make sure she takes them. I already informed Tank. I want her to have enough money that she'll never want for anything. I want to make sure that she won't have to settle for the type of life she doesn't want. I don't think she wants the Burg life. If you can, convince her to join the company, to work for Rangeman. I think she can be an asset, especially on the business side. Lester, you have my permission to act on your feelings."_

" _Carlos, no. Don't talk like that."_

" _You know if he shoots me in the head I'm gone; nothing will save me. I can only hope he's a bad shot. Lester, I'd rather Stephanie be with you than any of the other guys. You know they'll be lining up at the first sign of trouble between her and the cop. I'd rather you act because I know you will treat her the way I would, that you'd give her whatever she wants to keep her happy. You can tell her about me, my family, and my life. Please, cuz, do it for me."_

" _I promise, but I don't like it," Lester said with a sigh. "When are you going to tell Beautiful how you feel? When are you going to tell her that you love her? I know she's the queen of denial, but I think, we all think, she's in love with you."_

" _Upon the completion of my contract. I won't give myself to Stephanie with the possibility of me going away and never returning. I can't do that to her." Ranger said, his voice carrying more emotion than I ever heard before._

" _Be safe, and don't worry, we'll keep both your girls safe," Lester replied as I heard them hug. I tried to make as much noise as possible before knocking on the door._

" _Manoso, we need you. We're ready to go into the apartment. Please get my girl for me." I tell him, purposely rubbing it in his face that Stephanie was indeed mine._

" _I'm ready. Take care of Stephanie, Morelli." Ranger said before walking ahead of me, shoulders straight, head held high, heading towards his execution._

 _ **Fifteen Minutes Later**_

" _Shots fired, I repeat, shots fired!" I hear through my earpiece. Fuck! I hope Stephanie and Ranger's daughter are okay._

 _We breach the apartment door, and I see Manoso lying on the floor in a pool of blood and Scrog as well. I think his kid shot Scrog. Someone releases Stephanie from her bindings, and she is on the floor, next to Ranger, sobbing uncontrollably, more affected than his daughter. I go to her, trying to comfort her while taking comfort in knowing that she is alive and in my arms, relatively unscathed. She is inconsolable. I can see that it doesn't look good for Manoso._

" _Come on, Cupcake; let's go to my house."_

" _No! I need to go with him; I need to go with Ranger." She says through her tears and sobs. I sigh, knowing that I'll be spending the foreseeable future at the hospital instead of making love to my Cupcake._

Looking back, that is the moment when I knew that Stephanie did indeed love Ranger. That's when I knew for sure that he was my competitor. The only thing I didn't realize was why I felt the need to compete. Part of me was okay with Ranger having Stephanie. I knew he could keep her safe, that she was happy with him, and that somehow he understood her better than I. But I couldn't bear to lose to him. He wasn't the Burg; he was an outsider. I heard nothing but smack from the guys I knew since Ranger swooped into town. I had competition.

I was no longer the "best ass in Trenton." Some said that his ass was better than mine. He has money and cars, and while I have the Italian good looks, he has the Hispanic mysteriousness about him, compounded by the black clothing and new, expensive cars. His accent didn't hurt, either. I know that he doesn't have a pronounced accent, but he knows when and how to use it to his benefit. I was jealous of how all these women suddenly didn't want me but wanted him, and Santos instead. Santos never bothered me as much, though. Even though I knew that he lusted after Steph, she didn't return his feelings. Fuck me; I'm an asshole.

I walk to Ranger's office, feeling like I'm about to face the firing squad. I knock on his closed door.

"Enter." I hear him bellow. I take a deep breath and open the door.

 **Ranger's POV**

I keep glancing at the clock. I swear time is moving backward. My Babe and I have an appointment with the premier reproductive specialist on the East Coast. Bobby's sister is best friends with her, so even though she's not taking new patients, she's agreed to see us. Today we will find out if Steph will be able to carry a pregnancy to term. Today we will find out what our future will hold for us. There is so much hope riding on this appointment that I'm scared that Stephanie will regress if it is bad news. She's worked so hard the last few weeks to get past her history with Morelli. I don't need her to suffer any more setbacks. I glance at the picture of us taken during our first kiss at our wedding. The sun was at the perfect position in the sky that the light seems to surround us like a halo. It's by far my favorite picture of us. I hear a knock on my door and invite the person in without checking my monitor to see who it is first. The door opens, and Morelli walks in the office, closing the door behind him. Fuck me. He is the last person I want to see today.

"What do you want, Morelli," I ask, short and curt.

"I need to talk to Stephanie, one-on-one, as soon as possible."

"No. That's not going to happen. I will not allow you to push back Steph's progress."

"Well, then I will never be worthy of your sister. I want to apologize to Stephanie; I want to beg for her forgiveness. I know I was an asshole, scum, and a fucking pig. I need to let her know it wasn't her fault."

Well, I never expected those words from Morelli's mouth. I hope my blank face is still in place. I sit back in my chair, staring at him, seeing what else he has to say. Less than a minute later, he starts talking again.

"I'd also like to apologize to you. I was jealous of your status, your money, your cars, and the fear you instilled on Stark Street. You and your men petrified the bad guys, and the women all wanted to get in your pants. Suddenly, the Italian Stallion was a nobody, a has been, and I couldn't handle that. I knew that you fucked Stephanie the night that she found Soder in her apartment. I was in the parking lot all night and knew that you didn't leave. I also know that you were both in love with each other since Scrog. I did everything in my power to keep Stephanie from you, not because I thought you were a bad person, but because I knew you were perfect for her. I knew that you were the only person who understood her, who would support her and would love her how she deserved and I was a jealous bastard. I had wanted to marry Stephanie since I was eight because she didn't want the Burg. But as I got older and more mature, especially in these last few years, I realized that I wanted the Burg life, or something close to that life. I knew Stephanie didn't, but I would have released her for anyone other than you. I'm sorry. I hope that you and Stephanie can have that family you want. I know that any children of yours would be fortunate to have the both of you for parents."

Fuck me sideways and call me Hilda. Morelli finally grew up. I know he needs to speak to Steph, and I will make it happen, but not alone. Anything he has to say to her, he needs to say in my presence. That's the line I draw in the sand.

"Morelli, I will talk to Stephanie and get back to you with time. It won't be today. It may need to wait until next week. However, when the time comes, you will talk to her in front of me. I will not let you be alone with her."

I see Morelli visibly relax before saying, "I understand. Thank you. Have you spoken to Daniela? I know she misses you."

"No, I don't intend to speak to her until she apologizes to my men and my wife. I love my sister unconditionally, and I always will, but anyone who can't accept that Stephanie and I are a package deal has no place in my life."

"Ranger, I don't mean to talk out of line, but don't you think you're a little hard on Dani, I mean, she is your sister."

"I know that, Joe. And as my sister, she should accept Stephanie as part of my life. Stephanie never did anything to her. Stephanie didn't even know about Juan's death until recently. If she were mad at me only, I could handle that. I understand the way she feels, and I feel incredibly guilty. But Stephanie had nothing to do with the situation. I am tired of everyone dumping on Stephanie because she's an easy target. She's too good of a person to go through everything she has been through in her life. Joe, please keep this to yourself, but I think you need to know. We are going to see a reproductive specialist this afternoon. We may find out that Steph has a good chance at having a baby, or we can see our dreams of a family shattered before our eyes. The outcome of the appointment will determine when you get to speak to Stephanie. She is extremely stressed right now and walking on eggshells. I'm trying to keep her calm. Frankly, I'm just as nervous as she is right now. If the news isn't positive, I need to keep her safe."

I see Joe's shoulders droop and defeat flash across his face. "Carlos, I'm going to say a prayer that the news is positive. I never meant for her to have this problem. God, had I known, if I wasn't such a fuck up back then, she might be fine."

"Joe, I've done some research, along with Bobby. You were not the cause of her tubal pregnancy. Her body caused it. She thinks that God punished her for being molested by you and then raped."

"If I never raped her all those years ago, her miscarriage might not have happened until she was older, in a better position to deal with it and get help. Maybe she would have had someone to support her."

"Unfortunately, we can't live our lives as Monday morning quarterbacks. We can't change what happened."

"I know, but I wish it didn't," Joe said, before continuing. "I have a favor to ask of you. Something about Terry's and Robin's stories doesn't ring true to me. I think they might have been lying. Especially Terry. Is there any way that I can investigate their health records to confirm their stories."

"Why? What makes you say that?"

"It was a comment Terry made when we were working on the bust before I left TPD. She wanted to resume our affair, but I refused, telling her I found Dani and that I was happy with her. Terry said that I belonged to her and that I would find my way back in her bed. She said that I wouldn't be a cop for long, and once I was without my badge, I'd be able to marry her like it always should have been. Robin was especially cold and distant afterward, so I think Terry set somethings in motion to force me off the force."

I contemplate what he told me. As I was listening, there were a few things that confused me. They both claim that they miscarried in the third or fourth month, which would mean they would both be showing. Now, if Joe was having sex with them, he should have noticed the change in their bodies. It would be subtle, but there. I also find it hard that neither of them told him. They are both Burg, which means to be pregnant and unmarried is a mortal sin. They would both feel the need to marry the father as soon as possible. It does seem a little fishy.

"I agree. I'll have Hector work with you on finding the records. If they exist, he can and will find them."

"Thank you, and good luck," Joe said before leaving my office. Once the door closes, I decide to call JEB. She picks up on the second ring.

" _Hello, Carlos. To what do I deserve this call?"_ Jeanne Ellen purrs on the other end.

"Jeanne Ellen, what do you know about the story shared with you by Terry Gilman and Robin Russell," I ask.

" _I know I was having difficulty validating it, but she is connected. I didn't put much thought into verifying. Why?"_

"Well, Morelli thought, and I agree, that it seems odd that neither Terry nor Robin ever told Joe about being pregnant. As women who grew up in the Burg, having a child out of wedlock is a big no-no."

" _Huh. I thought I found Robin's records too easily. Shit Ranger. I hope I didn't mess up things between Dani and Joe. I only wanted him to take responsibilities for his actions with Stephanie."_

"Well, you succeeded on that part. Joe finally figured out that he was wrong, and has uncovered a lot of deep seeded issues from his father. He's taking responsibility for his actions, and is on his way to transforming into a better man than he was before."

" _Then I'm glad it's working out for the better. Let me know if you need any help. And Carlos, I'm sorry for being a jealous fool. I hope we can be friends again someday."_

"Viper, I don't think it will happen. Take care of yourself. If you need help, call Tank."

She laughs then replies, " _I'm sorry, Carlos. Good luck. You deserve your happily ever after."_

"So do you," I say before ending the phone call.

I glance at the clock, seeing that an hour has passed. Time for me to go collect my Babe.

 **Daniela's POV—Two months later**

Today is Papa's sixtieth birthday. Mama is throwing him a huge party to celebrate. Papa's party is the first big Manoso family gathering since Joe, and I got back together. Joe took responsibility for his past actions, and apologized to Stephanie, admitting to all of his wrong-doings. She graciously accepted. While they will never be best friends, they do have a better working relationship, and they tolerate each other.

Two weeks ago, I finally forgave Carlos for Juan's death. I took me some time, but I finally concluded that there was nothing that he could have done differently that night. Once I admitted my feelings to myself, I felt lighter, freer than I had in a long time. I called up Joe, and we talked. We were both a rebound relationship for the other. We decided to go out on a date, to see if there was anything between us. Fortunately, there was still that spark. Our dinner date turned into a weekend date, where we made love multiple times. That was the weekend that I rediscovered my sensual side, and finally saw my resistance to intimacy as my way of not cheating on Juan. Once I let him go, I was able to give my heart to someone else. Don't get me wrong, I still love Juan, but he is my past. Joe is my future.

We arrive at Celia's house before Carlos and Stephanie this time, for which I am grateful. My parents and siblings are proud of me, of how I dealt with my issues and changed into a better woman. I enter Celia's backyard and greet my family. Finally, I arrive at my Abuela's side.

"Daniela, you look happy and content. Are you ready to move forward with your life now?"

"Si, Abuela. Joe and I have started to date again. We are both in better places and ready to commit to each other as adults."

"I'm proud of you, Querida." My Abuela says, kissing me on my cheeks. Then she turns to Joe. "You better take good care of my baby. She is very special."

"That she is, Abuela Rosa." We hear some commotion and turn around to see that Carlos and Stephanie have arrived. My nieces and nephews immediately surround their favorite Uncle, and he gives them back rides and flips them over effortlessly. Lester follows Carlos, giving him a hand. I look at Stephanie and see that she isn't looking too good. She looks extremely pale.

They walk over to Papa, and Joe and I head in that direction as well.

"Papa, Happy Birthday. Did Mama manage to surprise you?" Carlos asks.

"Yes, she did. I had no clue that you all were coming. How are you feeling, Stephanie? You look a little under the weather, mi hija."

"I'm okay. I think I have a cold. I should be fine in a day or two." She responds. Carlos moves so that he's standing behind her, with his hands around her waist. I see her lean back into him.

"Daniela, I'm glad that you brought Joseph. Joe, I'm proud of the changes you made. I knew that underneath everything you were a good man."

"Thank you, Sir. I'm glad to be back with your daughter. We both came a long way."

"Are you both still planning on getting married?"

I blush, but Joe responds, "Well, we got married on Friday."

"Daniela, you eloped? After the Hell you put me through for eloping you went ahead and did the same thing?" Carlos said, surprised by my actions.

"Si, hermano. We decided we didn't want big; we wanted special." I answer.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Carlos asks.

"No, not pregnant. Just ready for the next chapter in our lives."

Carlos releases Stephanie and embraces me in a hug, kissing my forehead before shaking Joe's hand. "Welcome to the family, Morelli."

Stephanie hugs and kisses Joseph and me before saying, "I'm glad you two figured it out and got back together. You are good for each other."

We continue our small talk, sharing some of the memories from our wedding before we make the announcement. Papa wants to make it when we sit down to eat. Stephanie excuses herself to walk to the bathroom. She still doesn't look great. She takes about three steps away when we hear, "Carlos, help."

Carlos caught her right as she fainted, picking her up and bringing her into the house, placing her on the couch. My sisters, Mama, and Abuela, follow them inside. Once Carlos puts her down, Mama pushes him away, checking her temperature.

"Carlos, mi hijo, she's burning up. Has she had any complaints?"

"Tired and bloated. It comes and goes." He answers, obviously scared.

"Has she complained of any abdominal pain?"

"No, but she has been favoring her right side lately, now that I think about it. Lester, did she say anything to you?"

"No Carlos, Beautiful hasn't said anything to me." Lester answers.

"Her pulse feels week. We better call an ambulance. They will take her to Newark General."

I watch Carlos' reactions and see that he is on the verge of an emotional breakdown. I've never seen him indecisive. He's holding Stephanie's hand, looking at her, as if asking her what she wants to do.

 **Ranger's POV**

What is wrong, Babe? Please, Babe, open your eyes. Let me see your beautiful blue eyes. I know that my mother is talking to me, but I can't comprehend what she is saying. I need my Babe to open her eyes. Lester taps me on the shoulder.

"Ranger, we need to get Beautiful to the hospital."

"Come on, you drive," I say to my cousin as I snap out of my trance. "Call Bobby and have him meet us at the hospital. Set up a guard rotation just in case."

"On it. Let's roll." He says as I pick up Stephanie.

"Carlos, we should call an ambulance." My Mama advises.

"Mama, by the time the ambulance gets here, we could be halfway there. We'll be fine."

"Carlos, let me come with you. I can take the first shift." Morelli says.

Lester and I look, and each other and I nod slightly. "You carrying, Morelli?" Lester asks.

"Of course," Morelli responds.

"Then what are we standing around here talking for?" I ask, walking toward the front door with Stephanie in my arms. I climb into the backseat of the Cayenne with her as Lester and Morelli settle in the front. As we are on our way, Stephanie regains consciousness.

"Where are we going, Carlos?"

"To the hospital, Babe. You have a high fever and fainted. Does anything hurt?"

"My abdomen, right side to the back. I'm scared," Steph whispers.

No one knows that we have been trying to conceive. Hearing about Steph's pain in her abdomen is not a good omen. I hope she doesn't have another tubal pregnancy. I kiss her on her head, telling her reassuring words in Spanish.

We arrive at the hospital, and I carry her into the ER. We meet with the triage nurse who takes her temperature, blood pressure, and heart rate. Her temperature is 103.8, and her BP is too high. The nurse asks Stephanie to describe her pain.

"I feel like I'm being stabbed over and over again with a knife in my abdomen."

"Where exactly, my dear?" The nurse politely asks.

"On my right side. The pain radiates from right below my diaphragm around to my back."

"On a scale of one to ten, with one being no pain and ten being excruciating pain, what is your pain rating?"

"Nine," Stephanie responds.

"Okay, my dear. Have a seat. Someone will be taking you back for your examination in a few minutes."

She gets up and tentatively walks to the closest chairs, my arm wrapped around her waist. Lester and Joe finally arrive after parking the car.

"How are you doing, Beautiful?" Lester asks, taking her hand.

"In pain." She says with a grimace, leaning her head on my shoulder to get comfortable. A registration clerk comes over to us, needing to get her insurance information.

"I can handle that," Lester tells the woman, before following her to her cubby. Two minutes later, a nurse calls for her.

"Stephanie Manoso?"

"I'm right here," Steph replies.

"Come on, dear, we have a bed for you."

I help Stephanie stand, practically supporting her as she walks to her bed. Morelli follows, staying aware of his surroundings. We arrive at her bed in a quiet corner of the ER.

"Dear, I need you to undress, putting on this hospital gown. Do you need help?"

"No, my husband will help me."

"Here is a bag for your clothes. A doctor will be here within the next ten minutes. What is your pain right now?"

"Nine and a half."

"I'll see if I can get you some pain meds." The nurse responds kindly.

I look at Morelli, and he closes the curtain around Steph, stepping outside the boundary while I help her undress.

"Babe, is this the same pain you felt the last time?" I ask, finally able to express my fear now that we are somewhat alone.

"No, it's more intense; it's different. I don't think that it's that, but I'm not sure. It was so long ago, Carlos. I'm scared. I'm afraid that I'm losing another baby. I want a baby badly, Carlos, I want to give you that gift. I don't know what I would do if we lose our opportunity."

"Babe, it will be okay. Whatever the outcome. I love you, and always will. If it's meant to be, it will be. Don't get yourself stressed out that won't help you."

"I love you, Carlos." She responds. I lean down to kiss her, trying to reassure her of my absolute love and devotion to her. I make sure the sheet is covering her body and open the curtain slightly. Lester and Morelli stand around her bed. Suddenly, she curled up in a ball, crying out in pain.

"Querida, what's wrong?"

"I have a sharp, stabbing pain, God, Carlos, it hurts." She says, tears falling from her eyes.

I sit on the bed and pull her onto my lap, rubbing circles on her back, talking to her in Spanish. "Mi amor, estará bien. El médico vendrá y le dará medicina. Si estás perdiendo a nuestro bebé, estaremos bien. Te quiero siempre y para siempre. Tú eres mi vida, mi alma, mi razón de vivir. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para darte un bebé si eso es lo que quieres. Te quiero, mi querida." (My love, it will be okay. The doctor will come and give you medicine. If you are losing our baby, we'll be fine. I love you, forever and ever. You are my life, my soul, my reason for living. I will do anything and everything in my power to give you a baby if that's what you want. I love you, my dear.)

I see Lester staring at me, of course understanding the words I said. He looks to her abdomen and back to my eyes, questioning if she was pregnant. I shrug my shoulders, not knowing if she is or isn't. At that moment the doctor walks in.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Manoso. I see from your chart that you have severe abdominal pain. My name is Dr. Rivera. I want to evaluate your pain and examine you. Most likely, you will be going for a sonogram soon. I want to ask you gentlemen to leave." He says, looking at us pointedly.

Lester and Joe walk out of the curtained area, but I stay. "I'm her husband. I'm not leaving."

"That's fine, Mr. Manoso." He replies, before turning to Stephanie. "Please describe where you are feeling the pain and what it feels like."

"It feels like a thousand knives are stabbing me. It will be tolerable for a while, then it flares, becoming unbearable." She responds while motioning with her arms the region of the pain. The doctor begins to feel her abdomen, immediately picking up on her tenderness.

"I'm sending you for a sonogram straight away. I believe you might be having a gallbladder attack. The sonogram will let us know if you have gallstones. If that is the case, we will operate on you in a few hours to remove your gallbladder. I can perform the surgery laparoscopically, and you will stay here overnight. Then, you'd be able to return home. You'll be on limited work for about a month, but will be fine. I'm going to order some morphine for you. It will take the pain away. Do you have any questions?"

"No, doctor, thank you," Stephanie replied.

"Dr. Rivera, one of my men, will be with my wife at all times, either outside her room or in her room. I hope that won't be a problem."

"No, Mr. Manoso, it won't be. I know who you are, Senator Juniak talks highly of you."

"Thank you, Dr. Rivera."

He leaves us alone in the curtained area again. Morelli and Santos walk back in, "what's the verdict, Beautiful?"

"Gallbladder."

"That's not too bad. It's a fairly easy surgery to recover from; I had mine removed when I was in the Navy." Morelli states.

"Good evening dear. I have your IV line and your pain management. Once I get your IV in, I'll give you the pain meds. They have to go into the line in case you need surgery."

The nurse, named Karla, made small talk as she put in Steph's line, immune to the three imposing men in the room. Once she injected the morphine, she turned to us, "in what branches did you boys serve? I can tell a military man a mile away."

"Myself and Lester over there were Army Rangers. Morelli was Navy."

"My son was a Ranger, named Michael D'Ambrosio. He was KIA about five years ago. His field leader carried his body over ten miles to the extradition point so he could come home. All the military would tell me was that he went by the name Ranger."

Madre de Dios. I remember Mikey well. He was a good soldier, our sniper. We were heading for our extradition point when he stepped on a landmine. "Ma'am, I'm Ranger, and it was an honor to serve with your son. Mikey was one of the best, saving the team's hide more than once. If it weren't for his keen eye, Santos and I might not be here right now."

Nurse Karla walked over to me, stopped in front of me and saluted me. I saluted back. "I was an Army nurse in 'Nam. That's where I met my husband. It's an honor and a blessing to meet you. Thank you for bringing my son home to me."

Then, she hugged me. She turned to Lester and hugged him as well. "If your wife needs anything, ask for me."

She hurried out of the "room" and disappeared.

"Dios, cuz. That was intense." Lester said.

"I know. I remember that day well. That was the day I screwed up my shoulder."

"You were crazy, carrying him all that way with the dislocation."

"Yeah, but your sorry ass couldn't carry him, and neither could Falcon, Miller, or Santiago. It was worth it."

I glance over at Stephanie and see that she passed out. I'm glad the morphine is working. She hasn't been sleeping well the past few weeks. I wonder how long she had the pain and hid it from me. An orderly enters the area. "I'm Ken. I'm here to take Mrs. Manoso for her sonogram."

"Detective Morelli will be accompanying my wife. He'll wait outside the room and escort her back as well." I told Ken. Joe looked surprised at my introduction but went along with it. Once they wheeled her way, Lester turned to me.

"You guys are trying?"

"Yeah, we are; we started after the appointment. There is a good chance she'll miscarry again. The chances of her having a successful pregnancy are about fifteen percent. When they did the surgery to abort the baby when she was sixteen, they screwed up. That is what causes her cycle to be so erratic. The doctor also thinks that she doesn't ovulate every month. I told her that I'm fine with not having any children, but she wants this, badly. I don't know how she will react if she loses our baby if we ever make one."

"Carlos, you know I'm here for you, both of you. She's my sister as well as my cousin."

"I know, Les, and so does Steph."

We sat in quiet contemplation until Stephanie returned about ten minutes later, awake and looking fearful.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"I don't know. I heard the technician say 'this could be a problem' but wouldn't answer me when I asked what the problem was. She said I had to wait for the doctor." I sit on her bed and hold her hand. She leans against my body. Five minutes later Dr. Rivera walks in with another doctor. Bobby follows right behind them.

"Well, Mrs. Manoso, we have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?"


	18. Revelations

**Chapter 18: Revelations**

 **Daniela's POV (Remember, all conversations with Abuela Rosa and the Manosos are in Spanish)**

Once Carlos, Lester, Joe, and Stephanie leave, my Abuela walks over to me. She takes my hand, leading me to the garden in Celia's backyard.

"Daniela, is everything okay?"

"Yes and no, Abuela."

"Why, tell me."

I sigh, I don't know where to begin. I should start at eleven weeks prior.

"Abuela, you know that a woman took Joe, that she, along with three others, told Joe how he messed up their lives. One of those women was Stephanie. Joe molested Stephanie when they were in elementary school, then raped her when they were in high school. Joe got Stephanie pregnant. She was sixteen. Her pregnancy ended in a miscarriage because the fetus implanted in her fallopian tube instead of her uterus. As a result, she does not have a very good chance to become pregnant now. After the confrontation, Joe took a good, hard look at his life and realized that he had been a jerk most of his life. He decided to change, and since then, has been going to therapy with new vigor. He apologized to Stephanie about five weeks ago, since then, they have been coexisting nicely.

"On that same day, Stephanie, Carlos, and Javier confronted me about my behavior. They called me a bitch, self-centered and selfish. Carlos refused to talk to me until I accepted Stephanie as his wife and apologized to his men for mistreating them because I felt they weren't working hard enough to find Joe. Two weeks ago, I apologized to Carlos. I realized that I was blaming Juan's death not on Carlos, but Stephanie. I was rude and downright mean to her, and she didn't deserve my poor attitude.

"I also apologized to Stephanie, and she accepted my apology as well. I don't think that we can repair our relationship to be what it should be, and I feel that she will always be closer to my sisters than me, and I can't blame her. I am still jealous of how Carlos, Lester, and now Joe drop everything every time she's in trouble. I wish they loved me enough to do the same for me."

My Abuela sighs shaking her head, then begins talking, "Daniela, your brothers, cousin, and Joe love you very much. They also love Stephanie. Stephanie lost her family when she chose your brother. Those men at Rangeman became her family, and we also are her family. She is a good person who gives herself unconditionally. The men radiate to her because she doesn't judge them; she accepts them. Lester is right when he calls her "Beautiful," as that name fits her both on the inside and the outside. However, don't you think for a second that if you were hurt or injured that Carlos, Javier, Lester, and Joe wouldn't drop everything to run to your aide. While Stephanie has replaced you as the most important person in Carlos' life, it's how it should be because she is his wife. I'm sure she doesn't do things to pull them away, especially not from family functions.

"Your Joseph is still trying to make up for how he hurt Stephanie in the past by being a good friend and brother-in-law to her now. After all, they have been through together; they deserve a chance at a friendship. If you truly feel that you cannot accept Stephanie, then maybe you and Joe should consider moving elsewhere, at least temporarily, until you feel that you can accept her as your sister-in-law."

"I do accept her; I hate how everyone always drops everything for her, rushing to her side, treating her like a damsel in distress. She plays it up."

"Daniela, when did you become so selfish and self-absorbed?" Mama asks me. "I did not raise you or any of my children to be like that. You were all taught to help those who need our help and to accept everybody. I don't understand why you don't accept the woman who saved Carlos."

"Mi hija, that's the answer. It has nothing to do with Stephanie and everything to do with Carlos." Abuela says, before continuing. "Carlos was closest to Daniela growing up, and even after he went to Miami, they were still close. When Carlos enlisted, he'd call Dani whenever he could, when he was stateside, that was every day. When he went off to Dios knows where she'd be the first one to hear from him when he could call. When did his calls start to stop, Carina?"

"The day he met Stephanie. He called me almost a week after they met and I was frantic, not hearing from him. I left him messages, but he ignored them. Finally, I got through to him."

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Yo," Carlos responds._

 _"Principe, are you okay?"_

" _Yes, Princesa, I'm fine. How are you?"_

" _Angry. You haven't called in almost a week. I've left messages for you, but you didn't respond, not even with a text. I've been worried."_

" _I'm sorry, Princesa, but I've been busy. I've been helping a new bounty hunter. She has no clue what she is doing and is in way over her head. I've been watching her back, making sure she stays safe. She managed to have the FTA she's after handcuff her to her shower rod. She called me in the middle of the night to rescue her."_

" _Carlos, please tell me you were a gentleman," I say, rolling my eyes._

" _Yes, I was, though I can tell you, I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to see where things would go. Princesa, I think I'm falling in love with this woman. I've only just met her, but she's special. When we first met, I was wearing my gang clothes, as I was down on Stark Street gathering some intel. She walked into the diner, found me sitting in a back booth. I saw a moment hesitation; then she steeled herself, walked over to the booth, and sat down. She looked miserable in an ill-fitting suit, her feet hurting her, and on the verge of starvation. She ordered enough food to feed Tank and finished every bite. I was planning on blowing her off, but something about her makes me want to protect her. She spoke to me like you and our sisters do, not taking my bullshit. She didn't objectify me as most women do. She trusted me, only after just meeting me. Princesa, I think she's the one, but I can't commit to her or actively pursue her when I can be called away at any time and may never return, or return home in a pine box."_

" _Carlos, she sounds special. What's her name and can you describe her to me?"_

" _I call her Babe, don't ask me why I do. She's 5'7", has beautiful mink brown curly hair that is uncontrollable but fits her personality to a T. She is Hungarian-Italian, so she has fair, smooth skin, and the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes I've ever seen. I can't help staring into her eyes; I feel they can look into my soul. She has long, lean legs that have me thinking thoughts that I shouldn't be thinking. She is nothing like the women I usually date, but she's mine."_

" _Mi hijo, you got it bad. Be yourself. Show her Carlos, not Ranger all the time. Don't hide or keep yourself from happiness. You deserve happiness. Even without your contract, something could happen to you to take you away from her anyway. Don't stay on the sidelines so long that you miss your chance at happiness."_

 _I hear my brother sigh, then he says, "Princesa, I don't deserve happiness, I don't deserve my Babe. She is far too good for my darkened soul. I would only put a target on her and endanger her life by claiming her. No, Daniela, I need to love her from afar to protect her. If she allows me more, I can have more, but I can't give her Carlos."_

" _Principe," I start before he interrupts me._

" _Dani, I have to go. Babe needs me." He says right before hanging up."_

"Mi hija, Carlos knew from the beginning that Stephanie was the one? That he was in love with her? Why didn't you encourage that? Why didn't you support your stupid, stubborn, idiot of a brother instead of letting him behave like a jerk for years? He would have listened to you." Mama chastized me.

"Well, Mama, because she was taking my brother away from me. She was always calling him for help, getting into trouble, blowing shit up. He never let me drive one of his cars, but he gave her his Boxter, which she destroyed in one day. She cost him millions of dollars in cars, man-hours, and so much more. She made him miss how many family functions? She doesn't deserve him. He deserves a woman who is stunningly beautiful, smart; someone who can take care of him. She can't even cook, Mama."

My Abuela slaps me across the face. She hasn't done that to me since I was a kid. Tears sting my eyes.

"Mi nieta, enough. Carlos doesn't want a woman like that; he wants Stephanie, his Babe. She is smart, kind, caring, loving, and beautiful in her way. As far as cooking for Carlos, he has Tia Ella, and if he needs or wants, he can hire someone else for her role. Stephanie calms him, centers him, allows for Carlos to live instead of being killed slowly by Ranger. Carlos loves Stephanie the way your Abuelo loved me, and your Papa loves your Mama. Carina, when Manoso men find their woman, they love them with their soul, with their whole being. Stephanie loves Carlos the same way. Can't you see the way they interact, how the whole world seems to fade away when they look at each other? Even here, when we manage to separate them, they are always aware of where the other is, how the other is feeling. Carlos would not have left Stephanie's side today had they stayed because he knew something was wrong with her. He was standing behind her, hands around her waist, supporting her. He was tracking her when she started to walk away and was already behind her when she realized that she was going to faint. Did you see his face, Carina, the pain etched in his eyes, the fear that gripped him? That woman, his wife, is his life. If something were to happen to her, Carlos would cease to exist. You lost Juan, but can live life, to laugh, and to move on. Carlos wouldn't be able to do so without his Babe. Now, Daniela, you need to get over your desire to be number one in Carlos' life. You will never be number one again, nor should you be. His wife, and if God blesses them with children, along with Julie, will always be his priority. You should be Joe's number one. Are you?"

"Si, abuela, most of the time. But then today, he goes with Stephanie to the hospital."

"Did you hear why? To provide Stephanie with protection while Carlos is distracted, along with Lester. Lester has to be there to keep Carlos calm and steady, not to watch his back. Joe knows that they need someone else. Being so far from Trenton, he's doing his job. I'm sure once someone arrives to relieve him, Joe will return here to be with you and to update us on Stephanie's condition."

"Daniela, I'm disappointed in you. You need to think about your actions, and on what type of relationship you want with Carlos. If you continue like this, you will not have any relationship with him outside of family gatherings. He rightly puts his wife first, and after everything that poor girl has dealt with in her life, she deserves to be number one to someone else. If you don't respect her and don't make her feel welcomed, he will cut you out of his life to protect his wife. Don't make Carlos choose, because the choice would kill him inside."

By this point, I'm sobbing. I know I need to work harder in my therapy to get over my selfishness. "Mama, Abuela, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the person you raised. I don't know when I became like this, but I'm sorry. I even pushed Rosa Maria away. How do I fix it?"

"By opening yourself back up to your family, by embracing your new brother and sister, by loving yourself first."

"Look, Carina, there's your Joseph. Go to him."

 **Joe's POV**

My God, I can't believe what I heard. Poor Stephanie. She has, even more, to worry about now. She needs to follow a strict diet, staying off her feet and in her office as much as possible, basically, being on house arrest. She's going to go crazy. I feel bad for my brother-in-law. He's going to have his hands full. Stephanie swore me to secrecy. I'm not allowed to tell Carlos' family. He said that either he or Lester would call them to inform them, but they need to make a few other calls first. When the news hits the Burg, it's going to be explosive. I can already hear Mrs. Plum's reaction in my head. My mother's too. Since I decided to take responsibility for my actions, I confronted my mother and Grandmother about their roles in my problems. They, of course, are in denial. They did nothing wrong, and I did nothing wrong. They don't want me with Daniela and want me instead to pursue Terry because she is a good Burg girl and Italian. She's been visiting my mother, egging her on, pushing herself into my life much as I did to Stephanie. I've stopped going to my mother's. She doesn't even know Daniela, and I are married.

I've decided to sell my house. I don't want to live in the Burg; it's toxic. Daniela and I agreed to move to Lawrenceville or Princeton. I'm leaning towards Princeton. I like that town better. It's also a little more affordable for us. With the money I make at Rangeman, I can afford to live in that neighborhood. I enjoy working at Rangeman; I feel like they are my family, my brothers. No matter what happens, we all have each other's backs. I trust all those men with my life.

Since I apologized to Stephanie, admitting how I molested her, raped her, and was downright cruel to her, she forgave me. We've slowly started to repair our friendship. We've been going out on customer calls again, and I respect her word as being final. I've learned that if the customer asks for another opinion then to add things that I think are needed that Stephanie might not have agreed to put in the initial contract. Sometimes the customer accepts the additions; sometimes they don't, sometimes it's a blending. We managed to make a good team. I asked Stephanie to help train me on the mats, being that she kicked my ass, and she agreed. I've gotten stronger and more skilled. I'm glad that Stephanie has finally reached her potential.

I spot Dani and see that she's upset. I sigh. I don't understand why she is so jealous of Stephanie. But whenever she talks to Carlos, if he pauses to speak to Stephanie or hangs up to do something with her, she's livid; even when it's work related. I've tried to talk to her about it, but she always changes the subject. Maybe I should say something to Mama Manoso. I arrive by my wife's side, "Dani, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I will be. You were right. I've been treating Stephanie horribly. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course. Now, what do I need to do to help you?"

"Joe, if Stephanie and I were in trouble at the same time in two different locations, who would you go to help first?"

I look at her, trying to see where this line of questioning is coming from right now. Then it hits me. She thinks everyone values Stephanie over her, including me. I sigh. "Dani, I would always run to you first. Dani, you are my wife and the most important woman in my life. Stephanie is my friend, a former lover, my boss, and my sister-in-law. She will always hold a special place in my heart, and she will always be important to me, but you are my life, Daniela. I love **you**. Only you." I kiss my wife tenderly on the lips, trying to convey all my feelings in that kiss.

"I love you too, Joe."

"Joe, how's Stephanie? Is everything okay?" Papa asks.

"Stephanie will be fine. She and Carlos swore me to secrecy. Carlos or Lester will call in a little while to tell everyone, once they find out some more information. Bobby arrived at the hospital, and he's talking to her doctors." I see the Manosos visibly relax at my assurance, but I know that they are curious about what is going on. I wish I could tell them, but I value my body being bruise-free. A trip to the mats is not an experience I enjoy partaking in.

 **Angie Morelli's POV**

 ** _Meanwhile, in the Burg._**

I give my house one last glance, making sure that everything is where it should be, in place, ordered. Ellen Plum is coming over for coffee, along with Maria DiPaola and Lena Rossi. We need to work together to figure out how to fix our families. Ellen is distraught that Stephanie is with that spic, and I am angry that my Joseph chose his worthless sister over the Burg and me. Not to mention, he embarrassed the Morelli name by quitting TPD and going to work for those thugs. I cross myself at the thought of what may happen to my Joseph. I am thankful for Anthony; at least I have one son who married a proper Burg girl and is giving me grandchildren. Ellen has Valerie, though she is on her second husband and had two children out of wedlock, they are married now, so all is fine now. But that slut Stephanie thinks that she's better than my Joseph. If she didn't lead him on for all those years, he would have married Terry, a nice Italian girl from a good Family. The coffee is perking, no Keurig in my home, thank you very much. The coffee cake is made and is sitting on the table. I hear the cars pull up. It's two o'clock on the nose. Proper Burg women are always punctual. I open the door, greeting my three best friends. After we exchange pleasantries, complimenting each other on everything from our hair and makeup to our choice in dress, I lead everyone into the kitchen. We all take our seat while I pour the coffee. Finally, I start the conversation.

"Ladies, Ellen and I have invited you here because we are at a loss as to how to get our children to toe the proper Burg line. We've tried so many different things, but it seems our hard work is for naught, as they both refuse to come over any longer. My poor Joseph is shacking up with that thug's sister, living in sin. I tried to get him and Terry to rekindle their relationship, but he's since stopped coming over."

"My Stephanie is no better. She is disregarding the advice and wisdom of her father and I and went ahead and married that thug. She refuses to come to our home, and if I want to talk to her, I need to call her through that thug's business, and **maybe** my daughter will call me back. Valerie is embarrassed, and poor Angie and Mary Alice have to suffer because their Aunt Stephanie is such a pill."

I glance at Maria and Lena, and they are both looking at us not with sympathy but in disbelief. Ellen and I exchange a dark look, thinking that our good friends have turned against us. What is the Burg coming to when your friends go against you?

Lena speaks first. "Ellen, are you referring to Ranger, the owner of Rangeman Securities?" Ellen nods.

"I don't understand what the problem is, then. My brother hired Rangeman to secure his restaurant. They offered him a wonderful security system at a reasonable price. The gentleman who worked with us, Lester Santos, is very charismatic and handsome. He was professional, listening to our concerns, and gave us a quote with the perfect security measures. He didn't try to sell us something we didn't need so he could make more money. I met the owner, Ranger when we had a break-in three months ago. Let me tell you something; if I were thirty years younger, I'd be interested in that man. Talk about handsome. I may be married and old enough to be his mother, but I'm still living. He pulled up in a Porsche, wearing the most perfectly fitted suit I've seen on a man. He was polite, professional, and concerned for our safety and the security of the restaurant. If he were single, I'd be encouraging Nicole to try to date him. You are lucky that he chose Stephanie." Lena finished.

"Betty Kolanski told me that Gina Giovachinni told her that Stephanie is an owner of Rangeman herself. Her newest contract lists Stephanie as being in charge of residential security. Stephanie and Joe often work together. Gina said that when Stephanie showed up, she was driving a brand new Porsche SUV, wearing a Dior suit and shoes that run about a thousand dollars. Her engagement ring was about four carats, and she had an eternity diamond wedding band that had to equal the carat weight of the engagement ring. I don't understand why you aren't happy with Stephanie's husband. He can support her, having more than enough money. She seems happy and content. I mean, I would be more concerned with Valerie. I heard Marty Meyer, who owns the building where Albert has his office say that Albert is three months behind on his rent. He hardly has any clients and is on the verge of bankruptcy. I heard that poor Valerie is pregnant, again. I don't know how she will support five kids with an out of work husband. She's the daughter I'd be worried about." Maria added.

Ellen is stunned. For a moment, I thought she was speechless, but she recovered. "But that Ranger is a thug. He's not even one of us. He's a minority. It's embarrassing."

"Ellen, what is embarrassing is your attitude. And Angie, what is your issue with Joe's fiance? She's beautiful, sweet, and is part owner of the restaurant Rosa's. Joe seems to be happier with her than Stephanie. He has a safer job, and he looks in much better shape than he ever was while working for TPD. He seems to have finally stopped his womanizing ways. I swear, he was on his way to being like your husband, God rest his soul." Lena said while crossing herself.

Maria picked up. "Who cares if they're not Italian? As long as they love your Joseph and Stephanie, isn't that all that matters? I think you two ladies need to take a serious look at your priorities, as I would be glad to have either Ranger or his sister as my son-in-law or daughter-in-law."

"But Stephanie lives and works in a building full of men. It's not proper." Ellen stammered.

"And since she's lived with them, she hasn't blown up a car, been stalked, or kidnapped. She's safe, happy, and secure. Not to mention she is filthy rich. What more do you want, Ellen? Stephanie was never the Burg. Why would she change?" Maria answered.

Lena looked at her watched and jumped up. "Oh my goodness. I can't believe it's four o-clock already. I better get going home if I plan on having dinner on the table at six. Thank you for the coffee and cake, Angie. Will we have our little get together at my house next week?"

"Yes, Lena, that's perfect." Ellen and Maria follow suit, all dropping off their plates and mugs into the sink, like a proper Burg guest, before we say goodbye at the door. Once they all enter their cars and drive away, I return to the kitchen and sit down. I guess there's nothing I could do about my Joseph. Today is the day that my Joseph ceases to exist in my world.

 **Ellen's POV**

What is everyone drinking? I don't understand how those ladies don't see Ranger for who he is, a thug. At least Angie Morelli agrees with me. And what was Maria saying about Albert? He is a respectable attorney. I highly doubt that he is in trouble. As I pull up in front of my house, I see Valerie in her van with the girls. I hurry out of my car, ushering them into the house.

"How long have you been waiting, Valerie?" I ask her.

"Only about two minutes. We came here straight from school."

"Are you staying for dinner?" I ask, getting ready to start cooking as Valerie instructs Mary Alice and Angie to begin their homework in the dining room. She places baby Paulina in the high chair and Lisa is the playpen.

"Yes, Mom, and maybe longer."

"What's wrong, Valerie?" I ask, concerned for my eldest daughter.

"Albert is getting kicked out of his office. He's three months behind on the rent, and I found out today that he hasn't paid rent on our house in six months. I got an eviction notice in the mail. I don't know what I'm going to do. The only steady income I have is the measly $1200 a month I get from Steve for Mary Alice and Angie. I don't know where we are going to live or how we are going to afford this baby."

I sit down, in shock. Now what. This house isn't big enough for Valerie, four children, Albert, Frank, my mother, and me. We can't afford to pay for her rent on the house. Maybe we could rent a small apartment, but Valerie will have to pay the bills and taxes on this house. Where is Frank?

"Mom, do you think if I call Stephanie she'll help me?" Valerie asks.

"She should help you; after all, you are her sister. She has more than enough money that she should buy you a house. I think you should call her and ask her yourself."

"You will do nothing of the sort. Instead, my darling granddaughter, you will go out and get a job. If Albert can't support his family, then he will stay home and take care of the girls and the house, and you will get a job to support them. You will NOT ask your sister for a handout. You have both ignored Stephanie and spoke ill of her since she decided to move in with Ranger, and I forbid you from asking her. Do not stoop so low. I will be moving out. I saved enough money to get a one-bedroom apartment in Stephanie's old building. You and Frank can deal with Valerie and the girls." My mother said as she snuck into the kitchen.

"But it is only proper for Stephanie to help her sister," I say.

My mother replies, "Stephanie did when Valerie first came here. She gave up her apartment for Valerie and the kids and got stuck living with Morelli. She helped Val find her current house. But, how did you repay her, Valerie, by turning against her, calling her an embarrassment? You didn't approve of her marriage, so why should she help you now? You made your bed; now you have to lie in it. If you learned to keep your legs closed, you wouldn't be in this predicament. You're lucky you only have four kids. If it weren't for me, you'd have three more right now."

Valerie's face goes pale, and I stare from her to my mother. "What are you talking about, Mom."

"Val, tell her. She deserves to know."

"When I was thirteen I had sex for the first time on a bet. I got pregnant. I told grandma, and she helped me get rid of the baby. Then again, two years later, I got pregnant again. Once again, Grandma helped me get rid of the baby. The third time I got pregnant was when I was eighteen. I miscarried that baby. I'm not sure who the father of the second two babies was, but Joe Morelli was the father of my first. I initiated the sex with him; then I ignored him for the rest of high school."

I sit down on my chair, stunned into silence. My daughter, my angel, Valerie, is a whore, a slut. She's worse than Stephanie because she lied to me. That's it; I'll fix her.

"Valerie, leave the girls here. I will take care of them. You and Albert are on your own to find a place to stay. If you wish to take care of the girls, you may come here before school, but must be gone by seven thirty. I will not be in the house with you. You're a disappointment and are getting what you deserve. If you don't have a place to live in two months, I will petition the courts for custody of my granddaughters. You are not worthy of being a mother."

I gather my car keys and my purse, leaving the house to drive anywhere to think about how much my girls ruined my life.

 **Eddie Gazarra's POV**

I hate working Saturdays. Once my promotion goes through next month, I'll be done working Saturdays unless I get called in. It will be nice to be home with Shirley and the kids. I glance at the clock in my black and white, noting that I have another two hours before I'm off for the night. I'm patrolling around downtown Trenton, waiting for something to happen. I hope that my night is quiet. As much as I am bored, peaceful means I'll get out of work on time. Maybe I'll check for parking violations or sit and wait for someone to blow a stop sign. That should be enough action for this afternoon. As I get ready to drive to my favorite corner, A call comes over the police band.

" _All units available report to the corner of Chambers and Hamilton. MVA involving at least four cars."_

"Dispatch, Gazarra here, ETA two minutes. Is EMT on the way?"

" _Yes, en route. Report once on scene."_

"10-4"

I turn on my lights and head to the intersection. As I arrive at the intersection, I see that it is going to be a bad scene. Two cars are flipped over, and two that are pushed against the storefront. I park my vehicle at a safe distance and call for reinforcements and the Fire Services. I approach the first car, seeing an out of town couple from Pennsylvania. Their injuries seem minor, cuts and bruises. I help them out of their vehicle. Then, I go over to the next car. The driver is a cashier at the local supermarket. She is also okay. When I approach the first overturned car, I get a feeling of dread. I recognize the vehicle and the occupant as none other than Shirley's cousin, Ellen Plum. I get on the ground to try to talk to her and see that I am too late. She wasn't wearing a seatbelt, and her head is at an unnatural angle. I feel for a pulse, finding none. Fuck. I hope I don't have to inform the next of kin. I get up to approach the last car and see Cal and Hal from Rangeman talking to the occupant. I walk over to find out his status.

"Hi Hal, Cal. What can you tell me?"

"We were heading back to HQ when we came upon the scene. We figured we could help. The guy's name is Mike Johnson from New Brunswick. He was here visiting his sister who just gave birth. He was coming through the intersection when the other car," Cal said, pointing to Ellen's car "ran the light and hit him, causing him to flip and hit the other cars, he thinks. His leg is pinned, and I think broken, but he is lucid and aware of his surroundings."

I stand, seeing the fire department arriving at the scene. I turn to Cal and Hal, motioning them close to me. "I'm not supposed to say anything, and I could get in trouble, but the occupant of that car is Stephanie's mother. She's dead. You may want to warn her."

The two Rangemen exchange dark looks then turn back to me. "Stephanie is in a hospital in Newark with a high fever and abdominal pain. We're not sure what's wrong with her. Bobby, Lester, and Ranger are there with her. We'll let Tank know and let him decide what to do."

"Thanks. Do you mind staying on the scene until I get your official statement?"

"No. I'm just going to step away to call Tank."

"Thanks, Cal."

I sigh. I should call Shirley and inform her I won't be home in time for dinner.

 **Frank's POV**

I arrive home to find Valerie's car in the driveway and Ellen's car missing. Now what? I enter into the house, smelling pot roast cooking in the oven. Well, at least I'll be getting dinner on time. When I go inside, I hear Edna and Valerie arguing.

"How could you tell Mom. You promised me you would never tell anyone."

"Valerie, I'm tired of everyone always bailing you out, and you are never taking responsibility for your actions. Your sister gets raped, and your mother punishes her for a month. You get pregnant, not once, not twice, but three times and manage to hide it from your mother, maintaining your lofty position as a favorite daughter. You take every opportunity that presents itself to ridicule your sister and put her down. Now, because you married a screw-up, who could barely afford his apartment before you got knocked up, you are about to be homeless. Meanwhile, your sister, the screw-up, married a wealthy man and will want for nothing. You refuse to work, worried more about your status than your family's well-being. You deserve everything you get." I hear Edna tell Valerie.

I enter the kitchen and stare at my eldest daughter. "So the rumors were true? I heard stories that you were a wild child, sleeping around with half the boys in the Burg, but when I confronted your mother, she said that you would never do such a thing. You were pregnant three times. Who were the father's of the babies?"

"Joe Morelli was one, the first one. I'm not sure for the second two."

"Did he take advantage of you too?"

"No. I initiated things. I was the aggressor. Joe wasn't my first; he was my fifth."

"How many people have you slept with, Valerie?"

"I don't know, Daddy."

I hear the door open, and Albert walks into the house. Edna has moved the girls into the living room and is keeping them occupied.

"Valerie, I'm filing for divorce and custody of Lisa and Paulina. I have proof of your extramarital affairs. That child you are carrying is not mine. Two months after you had Paulina I had a vasectomy. We can't afford more children, and frankly, four girls are more than enough. I have pictures of you in various hotels with at least six different men. I've spoken to Steve, your ex-husband. It seems that he wasn't the unfaithful one, but you were the cheater. I hope you enjoy your life as a penniless whore."

With that, he grabs the diaper bag and moves to the living room. I follow, watching him take Lisa and Paulina before leaving the house. He says goodbye to Angie and Mary Alice, telling them that he loves them. He leaves the house without a backward glance with my two youngest granddaughters.

I turn to Valerie, "Is that true?"

Tears are falling from Valerie's eyes. She sits down, defeated, "Yes, Daddy. It's true. All of it."

"You're a mother, and I will help you with Mary Alice and Angie, but you are on your own. I will not give you money, and you will not live here. Your daughters may stay because they are the innocents in this." With that, the phone rings. I answer.

"Hello, Plum residence."

" _Frank? It is Steve, Valerie's ex. Is she there with the girls?"_

"Yes, she is here. Why?"

" _I am outside with social services. I have applied and they have granted me custody of our daughters being that she is currently homeless and without a job. Please let us in. I will give you time to say goodbye to your granddaughters. We are moving back to California."_

"Okay," I answer before hanging up. I love my daughter, and I love my granddaughters, but they will be better off away from Trenton, away from Valerie and away from Ellen. I 'll be sure to visit them a few times a year if Steve lets me. I open the door for him, and he greets them. He speaks to them for a few minutes, and they seem fine, almost relieved. They come to say goodbye to me.

"Bye Grandpa. We'll miss you, but we're happy not to be with mom anymore. She doesn't love us. She forces us to do what she wants us to do, even if we don't want to do it. Please come to visit us in California." Mary Alice pleads.

"I will, Mary Alice. I'll let Aunt Stephy know as well."

"Bye Grandpa. I love you." Angie says. They repeat their goodbyes with Edna, who has tears in her eyes. They walk past Valerie and leave with Steve.

"See the mess you made, Valerie? I hope you're happy."

There's another knock on the door. Edna answers the door. "Why hello, Eddy. What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you. May I come in?" Edna opens the door, and he enters the living room. I can tell immediately that the news isn't good.

"Frank, I'm sorry to inform you that Ellen was in an accident. She didn't make it." I sit on the couch, in shock. In less than an hour, my whole world turned upside down. Edna sits on the recliner, apparently in shock. Valerie screams in pain. Now what?


	19. Transitions

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult content, adult language**

 **Chapter 19: Transitions**

 _From Chapter 17:_

" _I don't know. I heard the technician say 'this could be a problem' but wouldn't answer me when I asked what the problem was. She said I had to wait for the doctor." I sit on her bed and hold her hand. She leans against my body. Five minutes later Dr. Rivera walks in with another doctor. Bobby follows right behind them._

" _Well, Mrs. Manoso, we have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?"_

 **Stephanie's POV**

Why does everything in my life need to be so complicated? The bad news is why I hate hospitals. From that afternoon eighteen years ago, nothing good has ever come from a visit to the hospital. I decided to bite the bullet. "The bad news, Doc."

"Your gallbladder needs to come out, but we may not be able to perform the surgery for a while."

"Why, doctor, is everything okay?" Carlos asks.

"Oh, everything is fine, we just need to wait for an obstetrician to come and examine you." The doctor replies.

"Why do I need an OB?"

"Why dear, you're about ten weeks pregnant, with twins."

I see stars before my eyes, feeling myself start to hyperventilate. Carlos rubs circles on my back, trying to calm me. I finally find my voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The sonogram technician saw both babies. Gallbladder removal is the most common non-pregnancy related surgery during pregnancy. We won't have any issues."

"Are the babies healthy? Stephanie had an ectopic pregnancy many years ago." Bobby adds.

"From what the sonogram technician said, the babies are fine and have implanted in the uterus. The OB will be able to tell us more about their health and mom's health. Given your condition, though, I am going to change your pain management. Though morphine won't harm the babies in the short term, I'd rather use Tylenol to control your pain. It won't be as effective, but better for the babies. I'll be back with the obstetrician when she arrives."

The doctor stood up and exited the curtain-enclosed area. I look at Carlos. "We're having twins. OMG! We're having twins." The tears start to fall freely, but these are tears of joy, of shock, and disbelief. I am excited, incredibly happy. It's like Christmas and my birthday came early.

"Yes, Querida, we're having twins. Te quiero, Babe." Carlos replies, before leaning over to kiss me, then he leans down and kisses my belly twice. His gentleness moves me.

Lester finally interrupts our moment to congratulate me. "Congrats, Beautiful. I knew you could do it. I hope those babies are boys because if one or both are girls, they may never be allowed to date with all their uncles vetting their boyfriends, not to mention one scary Cuban father."

I laugh at Lester's remark, knowing that he's right. Bobby kisses me next, followed by Woody and Vince, who will be my guards. Joe is the last one to congratulate me, with tears in his eyes. He whispers into my ear, "I prayed that you would be able to have the family that you wanted, that what I did to you wouldn't destroy your future, and I am thrilled that God answered my prayers. You deserve to have everything you want and desire because you are the best person I know."

"Thank you, Joe." He shakes Carlos' hand, and they exchange unspoken words. I don't know how the guys manage to have conversations without talking.

"Joe, you can go back to Celia's. Lester, so can you. I'll stay here with Stephanie, now that Bobby is here with Vince and Woody. No need for all of us to miss out on the party."

"Ranger, I'm staying here. I'll go when we find out more information about those babies. Once we do, then I'll head back."

"I want to wait too," Joe replies.

"No, Joe. You better go back before Daniela calls me, asking where you are. But please, don't tell anyone. Let them know Stephanie is okay and that she needs her gallbladder removed. I don't want anyone outside this room knowing yet."

"Okay. You have my word." Lester tosses Joe the keys to the SUV, and he leaves the bedside. Woody and Vince take their post outside my bedroom, and Lester resumes his place on the only chair in the area. Bobby reviewed my chart, apparently already friends with the staff here.

In the excitement of the news, the pain seemed to subside, but as the time is passing and the pain meds are waning, I feel the pain starting again. I get a stabbing sensation once again, and can't help whimpering.

"Querida, are you okay?" Carlos asks.

"No, the pain is back, with a vengeance."

"It's no wonder; it's been six hours since your last dose. Let me see if I can get you one more dose of morphine. Acetemetaphine will not help you presurgery. Afterward, yes. I'll be back in a few." Bobby says.

Carlos starts rubbing his hand along my abdomen, in an attempt to dull the pain from the gallstones. Oddly enough it's working a little.

"How long have you been hiding the pain from me, Babe?"

"About three weeks, but it was so intermittent and mostly at night. I didn't think anything of it."

"So the pain is why you haven't been sleeping well," Carlos asks.

I sigh. Nothing escapes Carlos' attention. "Yes, Carlos. I can't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep. Maybe ten days ago. I've been running on three to four hours a night, some nights less."

"Babe." I knew that "Babe" meant why didn't you tell me. I sigh.

"I didn't want you to worry. I thought it was nothing." I lean further against him, trying to take strength from him. At that moment, the two doctors walk into my area.

"Mrs. Manoso, my name is Dr. Olivera. I am the head of obstetrics here at Newark General. I have reviewed your sonogram, and based on that, everything seems to be okay. I'm going to do an exam now and another sonogram to check on the position of the babies before we decide when to remove your gallbladder. I understand you had an ectopic pregnancy previously, but that is not the case this time."

A moment later, a nurse wheels the sonogram machine into my area, which is getting more crowded by the minute. Lester excuses himself to make room. Dr. Olivera looks at Bobby, expecting him to leave.

"Dr. Olivera, Bobby is the medic at the company I work for so he will be taking care of my day to day medical needs. It's okay for him to stay."

"Okay. As you know, this is going to feel cold. I will be taking some preliminary measurements of the babies, as well as trying to determine their due date. With twins, you are a high-risk pregnancy. Add your previous miscarriage into the equation, and your risk is higher than the average mom-to-be. Therefore, be prepared to deliver these babies at thirty-six weeks, which is considered full-term. There may be a possibility for bed rest, especially later on in your pregnancy. Having your gallbladder removed is a good thing because it will prevent further complications later on in your pregnancy."

She takes the wand and rubs it on the gel and spreads it across my abdomen. She finds the first baby, taking some measurements and pointing out the head and limbs. She turns on the sound so we can hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Twin A sounds great. Nice, strong heartbeat. Good size. Now onto Twin B."

She adjusts the location of the wand, and after a minute or two, finds Twin B. She does the same measurements, pointing out the same features on this one. "Twin B also sounded and looked great. So far, they are both progressing nicely. I'd like to agree that you are about ten weeks along, which gives you a due date of February 22nd, but plan on a C-section on or about January 25th."

Dr. Rivera walks back in, speaking with Dr. Olivera. "What do you think? Can we perform the removal?"

"Yes. The babies are positioned lower in the uterus, so they shouldn't be in the way. We will hook her up to fetal monitors, and I'll scrub in so I can monitor the babies. Given her high-risk status, the surgery is a must."

"Okay, Mrs. Manoso. You will be heading into surgery within the next ninety minutes. I have okayed another dose of morphine, though it is less than your previous dose. It will take away your pain until you undergo general anesthesia. Have you had any issues with anesthesia before?"

"No. I never had any problems."

"Perfect. Try and get some rest. When you wake up from surgery, you'll feel a thousand times better."

"Thank you, Dr. Rivera."

Carlos speaks before the doctors can leave. "Dr. Olivera, is Stephanie out of the woods regarding a possible miscarriage?"

"Almost. I'd say once Stephanie hits sixteen weeks, she should be fine."

"Thank you." He replies before both doctors leave. Carlos then turns to Lester as he reentered.

"Lester, go to Papa's party. I'm fine here with Bobby, Woody, and Vince. Have some fun and good food."

"Do you want me to tell them?"

"No."

 **Tank's POV**

Fuck. I just got off the phone with Hal, and he informed me that Little Girl's mother is dead, not that it's a significant loss. However, with Stephanie in the hospital in Newark, I'm not sure how to tell her the news. I don't want her to get worse or have any problems. I need to let Lester or Bobby know so that they can tell Ranger. He can decide how to proceed with informing Steph. I not even sure what's wrong with her.

I call Bobby, feeling that he's the best contact right now. He picks up on the second ring.

"Brown, how's Little Girl?" I ask.

" _She's doing good. She needs to have her gallbladder removed."_

"When is she having the surgery?"

" _They're prepping her now. I have Ranger here. Do you want to speak to him?"_

"Yes, put him on the phone," I order.

" _Yo."_

"How's Steph?"

" _Good. Not only is Stephanie having her gallbladder removed but we're having twins. Due February 22_ _nd_ _."_ Ranger replies, much to my surprise. That was an announcement that I wasn't expecting.

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you both," I reply, before shifting gears. "Ranger, we have an issue here in Trenton that will affect Stephanie."

" _What's wrong?"_

"Ellen Plum is dead. She got into a car accident, wasn't wearing a seatbelt, and died before anyone could respond to the scene. Hal and Cal happened upon the scene a few minutes after the accident and saw her. Officer Gazarra notified the Plums, and from what we heard, things are fucked up there. Albert left Valerie, taking the two younger girls and her ex-husband, Steve, arrived to take custody of her eldest two daughters. Valerie is now homeless and penniless. Mrs. Mazur is moving into Stephanie's old building tomorrow, or at least was before Mrs. Plum's death."

" _Fuck! Stephanie doesn't need this shit at this time. She's a high-risk pregnancy to begin with, because of her age and now having twins. I'll talk to her doctors about how we should break the news to her. I know that she was holding out hope of someday reconciling with her mother, and now that won't happen. I'm afraid Valerie or her father will cause her issues at the funeral, which she might not be able to attend depending on the result of her surgery."_

"Do you need anything from me?"

" _Find out all the information you can about Valerie and her marriages. Something is strange there. Also, make sure to reach out to Mrs. Mazur in case they need assistance with Mrs. Plum's burial."_

"Will do, Ranger. Keep your wife safe and happy. Congrats again." I say before hanging up. Now, to visit with Mrs. Mazur without getting my junk touched.

 **Stephanie's POV**

Uh, why am I so tired? I'm trying to open my eyes, but they don't want to open. I force my eyes to open and see Carlos sitting next to me, eyes closed, my left hand in his. I spend a few moments looking at my handsome husband. Then, I remember the gallbladder surgery and the news we received right before; I'm going to be a Mom. As if sensing my awareness, Carlos opens his eyes.

"Babe, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad, a little pain, but I expect some pain. Is it true? Are we going to be parents?" I ask, needing to make sure that I didn't dream that wonderful news.

"Yes, Querida, it's true. You are pregnant, growing our children. Te queiro."

"I love you too, Carlos. How long do I have to stay here?"

"At least until tomorrow, possibly Monday depending on how you feel tomorrow. The surgery was problem free, and the twins are fine."

"Good. I'm glad. I'm sorry you're missing your father's party."

"He'll understand. I called my mother and told her about your surgery. She let the rest of the family know. I didn't tell her about the babies yet. I wasn't sure if you want to start telling people."

"I'd rather wait until we have no choice but to share. Even though Dr. Olivera thinks I'm good, I don't want to risk my luck." I reply.

"Okay, then we'll wait. However, Tank knows. I couldn't have some of the Core Team know and not others. Vince and Woody also know, but I have sworn them to secrecy."

"Good. That's enough people."

"Babe, we got some bad news while you were in surgery." Carlos starts, before pausing, "your mother was in a car accident this evening. I'm sorry but she didn't make it."

I look at Carlos in disbelief. He can't be serious. My mother is fine. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Babe. Eddie made the notification to your father, sister, and grandmother."

"Oh my God. I have to call Dad." I reply. Before I can ask for a phone, Carlos interrupts.

"There's more. Albert filed for divorce from Valerie, citing infidelity. The baby she's carrying is not Albert's. He had a vasectomy after Paulina. He filed for, and the judge granted him custody of Lisa and Paulina. Steve showed up from California, where Valerie left him high and dry. He also applied for and was granted custody of Angie and Mary Alice. Valerie has no home. Your grandmother said that there's a lot more she has to tell you, but only when you're ready."

Holy shit. Saint Valerie has fallen from grace. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad she turned out to be a screw-up. At least it takes some of the pressure off me.

Carlos hands me the phone, and I dial my father's number.

" _Hello?"_ My father answers.

"Hi Daddy, it's me."

" _What do you want, Stephanie?"_ He asks. I feel as though he slapped in the face at the callousness of his voice.

"I'm calling to see if you're okay. I heard about mom."

" _What do you care? You haven't been around since you decided to cavort with those thugs. Now, when we need you here, you're nowhere to be found. Valerie and I had to do everything without your input. Now you call after Val and I finished making the arrangements. What else is new?"_

By now, the tears are freely flowing from my eyes. I never thought that my father would talk to me in such a demeaning manner. I always thought he understood me, accepted me. Why do my parents hate me? "Daddy, I only found out about Mom five minutes ago. I'm in the hospital in Newark. I had to have emergency gallbladder surgery. I didn't know beforehand."

" _It doesn't matter. Don't show up at the funeral or the wake. You are dead to your sister and me. Your mother felt the same way. Please don't call again."_ My father said before hanging up the phone.

"Daddy? Dad? Are you there, Daddy?" I say into the phone as I hear nothing but dead air.

"Babe?" Carlos says.

"He hung up on me. He told me not to attend the services that I was dead to him and Valerie. What did I ever do to cause my parents to hate me so much? I'm not allowed to say goodbye to my mother. What will everyone think? Oh, God, now I sound like her." I finish as Carlos envelopes me in his arms, the only place where I feel safe, secure, and loved.

 **Ranger's POV**

I swear, I'm ready to kill Frank Plum. How could he be so insensitive to his daughter? It wasn't Stephanie's fault that her gallbladder needed to be removed. It wasn't Stephanie's fault that Ellen got into that accident. I hold her as she sinks into to me, sobs racking through her body, causing her more pain post-operatively. Her BP and heart rate are rising, causing her alarms to go off. The nurses rush into the room.

"What happened? Is she okay? Is she feeling pain? Why are you crying, dear?" The nurse is shouting at Stephanie and I.

"She was just informed that her mother passed away. Her father told her that she not welcomed at the wake or funeral."

"Oh, poor darling." The nurse said, full of genuine compassion. "I'll give her a little something to help her relax. Don't worry; it'll be safe for the babies. It isn't good for her to be this agitated."

I nod my head at the nurse, consenting to her assistance. I continue to rub Steph's back, trying my best to calm her. I will make sure that she's at the funeral and wake. I don't care what Frank Plum says, my Babe will be there if she needs to be there. I'm sure her grandmother would welcome her and the scandal.

The nurse returns and places a sedative in Stephanie's IV. I feel her sobs start to subside, and her start to drift off to sleep. Bobby enters the room a few minutes after Stephanie falls asleep.

"How is she, Boss?" He asks.

"Hurt. I can't believe what my father-in-law turned out to be Bobby. I mean, how can someone tell their daughter not to attend the services for their mother. She's hurt because she always thought that her father would be on her side. She doesn't understand why her family hates her so much."

"What can I do?"

"Call Tank and tell him to find out the information about the services. Stephanie will be there if she so chooses to be there. Call Mrs. Mazur if you need to get the information."

Bobby replies, "Will do. Steph should be out for a couple of hours, but she'll be fine. She is still scheduled to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. That's good. Let me know when you get the information."

 **Stephanie's POV**

I was released from the hospital at two in the afternoon. We arrived back in Trenton at 3:30. Ella had our apartment ready for me. As much as I wanted to go to our house, it's easier for me to navigate around the penthouse. Carlos found out, through my Grandma Mazur, that the wake is tonight at Stiva's. The burial for my mother is tomorrow. Carlos said that if I want to go, I will go. He'll take me and make sure that I'm okay. Lester, Bobby, and Tank have also agreed to accompany me to make sure that I stay calm and get to say my goodbye. I decided that I want to go to the wake.

Ella helped me in the shower, getting dressed, and fixing my hair. Though I am not bedridden, it's still painful to walk too far and change positions. I wear a simple black Donna Karen dress with cap sleeves, a modest scoop neckline, and a skirt that ends at the knees. I put on off-black thigh highs and black flats. Lastly, I add a black blazer to hide the shoulder harness that I'll be wearing along with my thigh holster.

Carlos enters the apartment, and my heart skips a beat. He must have gotten ready in the gym because he is wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt and tie. He is always delectable, but corporate Ranger is a sight to behold. I think I started to drool.

"Babe, you look beautiful," he says, as his kisses me. Our kiss is sweet and passionate, panty-melting. I'm glad his arms are around me because I might have slithered to the floor.

"It'll be okay, Querida. We'll get through tonight together. Hold your head up high. You did nothing wrong, mi amor. Come on; let's go." Carlos takes my hand, and we exit the apartment. Walking is still painful, so I lean on him heavily.

Once we get in the elevator, he sweeps me up in his arms, bridal style. "Let me carry you. I don't want you getting injured trying to walk."

"I'm fine, Carlos."

"Babe, please. You are carrying precious cargo, and I want to spoil you."

I sigh, leaning my head against his shoulder. I guess he's right. "Thank you, but I will walk into Stiva's and out without your assistance. I need to do it."

He nods his head and kisses my forehead as the elevator doors open. We walk to the Cayenne, where he gently places me into the passenger seat, rubbing my abdomen as he buckles me in. Once I'm settled, he goes to his side and starts driving. Tank, Lester, and Bobby are following us in another SUV. Once we arrive, Carlos' parking karma is in full swing as he gets the prime spot. The lot is full, and I know it will be a Burg showdown. I hate my life sometimes.

I gingerly walk into Stiva's, sensing the hush that has fallen over the crowd. I know that they are all whispering about how I'm here and not welcomed. I'm waiting to see my sister and my father. I hope that my Grandma Mazur is still on my side. I enter the viewing room, seeing Joe positioned near my father, with Dani next to him. I see his slight nod, telling me he has my back. His mother is on the opposite side of the room, next to Terry Gilman. I feel Joe's pain.

I finally make my way to my mother's coffin. It's an open casket. I view her lifeless face and feel nothing but anger and malice. Damn you, mother. How could you hate me? Why did you hate me? I think in my mind. I know I'll never discover the answer, but I squeeze my eyes, trying not to cry. I'm not crying for the woman who bore me, I'm not crying for my mother, but I'm crying for me, the unloved child, the one who wasn't worthy of her mother's love. I know now what it feels like to be unconditionally loved, thanks to my Carlos. My Merry Men, my brothers, treat me like I'm a person worthy of love and devotion. And Joe, he has finally started to treat me as someone worthy of his respect, someone who is smart, intelligent and strong. My in-laws, the Manosos have shown me what it means to be a family. Finally, Ella, who is the mother I never had. I say goodbye to the women who only incubated me and fed me, knowing that I'm now finally at peace with my life. Goodbye, Ellen Plum.

I carefully stand from my kneeling position, and Carlos' hand in on my arm, helping to steady me. I turn to approach my grandmother, who I can tell is happy that I showed up. I walk to her and hug her, as she whispers, "your mother learned who you are before the accident. She learned how Saint Valerie wasn't a saint. She realized that she mistreated you. Stay with Ranger and your friends. Don't worry about us. I'll call you soon. I love you, Stephanie."

"I love you too, Grandma," I reply. Grandma told me about Valerie years ago, after my divorce with Dickie. It was that knowledge that helped me to tolerate her. When we break apart, my sister is standing in my face.

"I thought we told that thug you're married to that you were not welcomed here. How dare you come here against our wishes and Mom's wishes. You are a disgrace to the Plum family name. Get out before I call the cops." Valerie screeches, putting on her best Burg disdain.

"Valerie, I am leaving. I have no reason to stay here. However, I am not the disgrace to the Plum name, you are. You are the one who had two abortions before eighteen. You are the one who had sex with more boys than you know. You are the one who cheated on your husbands, both of them. You are nothing but a whore and a slut who parades around as the Virgin Mary. I'm glad Steve and Albert took the girls away from you. They deserve to be surrounded by people who love them, not useless, bitchy, condescending, judgemental assholes. Goodbye, Valerie. Good luck finding a place to live. If you need money or help, don't come to me. I don't give my money to backstabbing bitches."

I turned around and started to walk out of the funeral home. I hear my dad start to talk but my men give him their mercenary glare, and he stops in his tracks. I continue my walk, trying to stay slow and steady but I'm on the verge of an emotional breakdown. I make it to the Cayenne, halfway home before the break occurs. I feel the weight of the world being lifted off my shoulders as the tears fall, and I know that I'll be fine from this moment forward.

 **Ranger's POV**

The last six weeks have been a blur. It took Stephanie about a month to fully recover from her gallbladder surgery. We had two doctor's appointments with Bobby's sister's friend, Dr. Quilles, who is now Steph's primary OB. We are hosting a Rangeman Labor Day Barbeque at the local park and decided that this weekend is the perfect time to inform everyone of Stephanie's pregnancy. She will be sixteen weeks next week, so we are relatively confident that things will be good from here on out.

My Babe is starting to show, subtlely, but a bump is there. I find myself resting my hands on our babies whenever we are cuddling together, trying to feel them, to let them know I'm here. At our twenty week appointment, we should be able to find out the genders of our two babies, but we are not yet sure if we want to know or not. Stephanie is more anxious to know, her natural curiosity getting to her while I'd like to wait until their birth to find out. However, I'll go along with whatever Stephanie wants. After all, she is carrying these babies, growing them, and dealing with all the discomforts of being pregnant.

Bobby is carefully monitoring her exercise, making sure that she is getting enough in without overburdening her or taxing her body too much. He has also sat down with both my Babe and Ella to discuss her eating habits. The three of them managed to devise several options of healthy food that Steph will eat. While she has been eating more vegetables since working for Rangeman full time, she still sticks with a small, select group. With Ella's genius in the kitchen, Babe has been eating a greater variety.

She is currently with Morelli trying to get a new customer to sign with us. Mark Anthony Vivaldi is a wealthy politician who has decided to keep an office with an apartment here in Trenton, even though his primary residence is in Northern New Jersey. If we can get him to sign, not only will it be a big payday, but it could lead us to get more contracts from the State's elected officials. Morelli has made a complete 180, taking full ownership of his actions, from childhood to adulthood. He spent an afternoon with Jeanne Ellen, looking at pictures of their son, which I think was the final piece that he needed to leave his old self behind. He sold his Aunt Rose's house in the Burg, much to his mother chagrin, to move to Princeton with Daniela. Being away from the toxic energy of the Burg is good for him, and my sister.

Daniela…I'm not sure what she's up to lately. While she has been working on her issues, she still has something against Stephanie, and I'm not sure what. I think she is still in competition with Stephanie for my affection, which is crazy, because as much as I love my sister, she will never be more important to me than my Babe, and now my children. Morelli is also perplexed by her speed bump in therapy. I think the next step is for her and I to attend a session or two together to see if that will help. I feel that some of her anger at Stephanie is deflected from me, using Stephanie as a stand-in for her anger towards me.

"Um, Boss, you may want to come out here." I hear Vince say tentatively.

"Report," I bark.

"Stephanie and Morelli stopped in Pino's, and it seems that Mrs. Morelli and Mr. Plum are both there, harassing Joe and Stephanie."

I've got to see this. I watch as more of my men surround the monitors, trying to get a view of the screen.

 **Stephanie's POV**

I can't believe Morelli and I got State Senator Vivaldi to sign with us. We have been trying to get an in with the state government for years. Finally, we have one person. Joe and I decide to head to Pino's for a celebratory meatball sub.

We arrive at Pino's before the lunchtime rush, which is good for us. Though most of the cops have forgiven Joe for his part in the bust, there are still a few who are holding a grudge against him. Whenever we are together, they go out of their way to talk to me, completely ignoring Joe. I know it still bothers him, but he's learned to hide it from everyone else. Robin transferred to Georgia, Atlanta to be specific, to be with her cousin. Joe discovered that she lied about Joe impregnating her. In reality, Robin was sleeping with a married man, and he was the father of the child she lost. She thought it would be easier to blame Joe until Hector uncovered the truth. Terry also lied about her third pregnancy and abortion. However, with Terry being part of the Family, everyone pretends they didn't know anything.

The waitress, Sasha, just placed our food on the table when an eerie silence fell over Pino's. Both Joe and I reached for our weapons when we saw who walked into the place. My father and Joe's mother. Angie and Frank have been spending a lot of time together lately since my father refuses to see Valerie after discovering that the father of her baby is none other than Mooner. Talk about a train wreck. Both approach our table while Joe and I exchange confused glances.

"Stephanie, it's about time that you and Joe are finally together again. When is the wedding date? We need to plan a big celebration. I mean, what better way to restore the Plum and Morelli name then to become united?" My father said.

"Yes, Joseph, I'm glad to see that you dumped that good for nothing Cuban. She isn't worthy of shining your shoes. Maybe now you can return to the Trenton Plice Department."

Joe and I exchange a dark look before Joe imperceivably nods at me.

"Frank, Mrs. Morelli, Joe and I are not dating, we are not engaged, and we are nothing other than friends and co-workers. Joe is one of my employees. We are both married to wonderful people. Neither one of us wants to be married to each other. If you don't stop insisting that we marry and reproduce, I will charge you with harassment."

"You can't do that. I'm your father."

"You ceased being my father the day you told me not to show up to my mother's wake and funeral. I had just had gallbladder surgery. You showed no compassion to me. You continually provided support to Valerie while allowing Mom to denigrate me and abuse me. You looked the other way when I was raped. You are nothing more than a sperm donor."

My father lifts his hand to slap me across the face, but Joe catches his arm and has Frank backed up against a wall.

"You will not see Stephanie or disrespect her. She is a grown woman and is capable of making her own choices in her life. I suggest you and my mother leave now before I have you removed from this establishment." Joe said while protecting me and standing up for me at the same time.

Mrs. Morelli began to speak, but it was my turn to stand up for Joe. "Mrs. Morelli, your son is a fine man and an upstanding citizen. He put his career on the line to help make the police department better, and you can't see that. All you see is what the Burg sees. Stop being so shallow. All you care about is status. You could care less about the level of happiness of your children. Joe is happy and has married a wonderful woman, the perfect woman for him. I married the perfect man for me. Now, if you don't mind, we would like to finish our lunch before it gets too cold."

I turned away from them and began to eat my hero. Joe followed suit. Less than a minute later, they walk out of Pino's, mortified. Serves them right.


	20. Deserving

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult situations, adult language, mild smut**

 **Chapter 20—Deserving**

 **Valerie's POV**

I can't believe what a mess my life has become. A few short months ago I was the proper Burg wife, married to an attorney, keeping a clean Burg house, and raising a family. Today, I 'm a line worker at the personal products plant, seven months pregnant with the child of a stoner who can't hold down a job because all he does is smoke pot and God knows what else. I'm forced to live with him because my father won't talk to me and my grandmother has abandoned me. My self-righteous sister, who has more money than God, refused to help me. Bitch.

Instead, all I hear is how I should be more like Stephanie, Saint Stephanie. For years, she was the Burg fuck up, the stupid, dumb, train-wreck Plum daughter. No one wanted her to be their daughter, and everyone wanted to spread a rumor about her, especially if they were untrue. Now, they all do that to me. I tried to talk to Angie and Mary Alice on the phone the other night, but they refused to speak to me, saying that I was drunk. I was not drunk. I had three glasses of wine to help me settle after the horrible, mind-numbing day I had on my feet at work all day long. I deserved a little rest time.

Mooner is at Dougies, as usual, which is fine by me. The only good thing about being with Mooner is that he doesn't care who I fuck. He is the worst lay ever. I've been trying to land me one of Stephanie's "brothers" as she calls them, but none of them look my way. Fuck them all.

I pick up the bottle, realizing that it is empty. Shit. I go to the cupboard, not finding any more wine. Now what? I can't have dinner without wine. I guess I'll run to the store to buy another bottle. I grab my keys and my purse. I check to make sure I have my money. All my credit cards are maxed out, and I can't get approval for another one, so I'm stuck shopping with cash like I'm twelve.

I open the front door, seeing two Mooners coming up the walk. "Moon Bear, why are there two of you?"

"Mama Bear, there's only one. Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the store to pick up some supplies for dinner."

"Listen, Mama Bear; I'm not sure you should be driving. You look a little unsteady on your feet." Mooner says to me.

I sigh, rolling my eyes in the process, "I'm fine. If you don't think I can drive, then you drive."

"No can do, Sweetums. You know I don't have a license. Not to mention, I'm high as a kite. I'll stay at home. Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should take a cab to be on the safe side."

"I'm fine. It will only take me ten minutes to get to the store. I'll be back in a half hour."

"What are you getting?"

"Pasta and more wine."

"You shouldn't be drinking with that baby growing. Stay home; we'll have something else for dinner tonight."

"Don't tell me what to do. All you do is sit around all day, smoking your weed. I swear, I spend half my time high around you from the amount of smoke in the air."

"I haven't smoked in the house since you moved in, so that's not true. Valerie, you are endangering that baby. Don't leave the house."

"Fuck you, Mooner. I'm going." I say as I waddle out of the house. I get into my car, placing the keys in the ignition. Damn it, why is it moving? I finally get the key in, and now I have to attempt to get out of the driveway. I manage to back out but go over the curb. When did the city do construction?

I'm driving down the street, and I see the line moving. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to drive. Ah, who cares, I need some wine. I continue to go towards the store. I make a turn and see a car driving straight at me. I swerve, watching a building jump out in front of me. I press the brake, but it's not working. I'm going faster. Shit!

 **Ranger's POV**

"So, Boss, who are we going to get to do that distraction? Stephanie, there's no way I'm putting you in the field six months pregnant."

"It's okay; I don't see anyone following my huge ass out of a bar. Jeanne Ellen is in Arizona, so she's out. Do you think Connie would do it? I mean, it is in Newark, so the chances of anyone recognizing her are slim. She can handle herself."

"That's not a bad idea, and she does fit his type. Why don't you call her, Babe." Stephanie gets ready to call Connie when Vince rushes into the room.

"Ranger, I'm sorry for interrupting, but we just heard something over the police band that I think you should know."

"What is it?" I ask, while my gut is telling me the news isn't going to be good. I walk towards Stephanie.

"It's Valerie Plum, Sir, she had an accident. It doesn't look good. She crashed into the Tasty Pastry building. The witnesses are saying that she was swerving all over the place, driving crazy. There were no other injuries, aside from her. They took her to St. Francis." Vince informs us.

Stephanie puts her head in her hands, shaking her head. "What about the baby? Is the baby okay?"

"I don't think so; it doesn't sound promising for either of them. The airbag deployed, right in Valerie's abdomen. The EMTs said they might have to perform an emergency c-section. The baby is viable, but not by much."

"I feel horrible saying this, but I don't care about Valerie. She made her bed. But I hope that the baby doesn't suffer as a result of her stupidity and selfishness."

"Babe, do you want to go to St. Francis?"

"No. I don't. I don't want to see Val. I don't care. But can Bobby keep me informed of the status of the baby?"

"I'll see what I can do." I pick up my cell phone, calling Bobby who is out on surveillance right now.

" _Hello,"_ Bobby answers.

"I need you to go to St. Francis. Valerie Plum was in an accident. Stephanie wants to know the status of the baby. She doesn't care about the mother."

" _Got it. I'll head right over there. Keep Steph calm. High blood pressure is not good for the babies."_ He tells me.

"Got it. Thanks." I say before hanging up.

"At least he got thanks," Steph says under her breathe. I sit down next to her, trying to discern her level of stress. She holds her arm up to me.

"I know you want to check, so check already." I take her wrist and find her pulse. Her heart rate is a little elevated, but not to a dangerous level. I know that my overprotectiveness sometime bothers Stephanie, but I can't help myself. Stephanie and the two babies she's carrying are the most important people in my life. If something ever happened to her, I don't know how I would go on.

Her pregnancy has been relatively routine so far — no major problems aside from the gallbladder surgery which had nothing to do with her pregnancy. Bobby has Stephanie on a modified workout schedule, mostly working on her cardio training and some stretching. She's managed not to gain a lot of weight, which is a feat considering she's carry twins. As her body is changing and becoming round, I am finding her even sexier. My sex drive, my desire for her, is even higher than it was before. I have to often control myself around her as to not overwhelm her. Her libido has increased as well, and we partake in our exercise often.

"Are you okay, Babe," I ask.

"Yeah, I am. God, how stupid could Valerie be? She knows to drink while pregnant is wrong. Val knows it could harm the baby. Why the fuck is she drinking? Does Mooner know? Has she been smoking pot with him? Maybe this is a blessing, so that baby doesn't have to be born to those two. Where the fuck is my father in all this? Why isn't he looking out for her? I guess us both being females did nothing to help him bond with us."

"Babe, stop beating yourself up. There is nothing you could do, nor should you do. Valerie is a grown woman who made bad choices consciously. She knew that sleeping around would get her nowhere fast. The important thing for you is to stay calm and focused."

"You're right. Let me call Connie."

 **Bobby's POV**

Morelli and I were out watching for LeRoy Banks, who is FTA after stealing the Governor's wife's car. The dumb ass took the car with the wife's pocketbook and cellphone visible in the passenger seat. They tracked him down through the GPS in her phone not even five minutes after he took the car. Ranger called me to send me to St. Francis to find out about Valerie's baby. I hope that either the baby didn't make it, or that the baby is unharmed. Anything in between is not fair on the child. I immediately turn the car around, calling for a new team to take over.

Morelli and I arrive at St. Francis about twenty minutes after the call came in. I enter the ER, seeing Frank Plum sitting in the waiting room with Angie Morelli. Joe and I exchange dark looks, wondering what the two of them are up to together. I was never a part of the Burg grapevine, being a Rangeman, but Joe was always in the know. I ask him if he heard anything.

"Since Daniela and I moved to Princeton, I've been out of the Burg loop, and I'd like to stay on the fringes. Less aggravation. Besides, I don't care to gossip."

"I think it's time to hit the Burg busybodies, though. Something is up with your mom and Bomber's father." I reply.

"You're right. I'll see if I can get the gossip off of one of the nurses I used to be friendly with, before Stephanie. Why don't you find out about Val's medical status."

"Good idea. We'll meet back at the car in thirty." Joe nods in agreement, and I head to the doctors that I know well. I find Dr. Goldberg, who I have dealt with in the past with Rangeman injuries. We know each other well, and I highly respect him.

"Dr. Goldberg, is Valerie Plum your patient?" I ask after we exchange pleasantries.

"Yes, she is my patient. Why do you ask?"

"Her sister is Ranger's wife. Stephanie is concerned for the well-being of her niece or nephew that Valerie is carrying. I'm not sure if you are aware, but Mrs. Manoso is six months pregnant. She's high risk, and we are trying our best to keep her calm."

I see the expression on his face change, from concerned doctor to hatred to compassion. "Unfortunately, the baby didn't make it. When Ms. Plum arrived here, the baby was already dead. We had to deliver the baby via c-section. There were massive injuries to the fetus, so it is a blessing that the baby never made it."

Dr. Goldberg paused as if fighting some internal battle. Finally, he speaks again, "Ms. Plum has a blood alcohol level four times the legal limit. She was drunk as a skunk. I'm surprised Val drove as far as she did in her condition, and I'm shocked and thankful that there were no other people injured due to her stupidity. She is in a coma, with collapsed lungs, kidney damage, and there is swelling on her brain. If she survives, she will most likely be incapacitated, forced to live the remainder of her life in an institution. She will probably never regain her ability to speak or walk. Death would be preferential than a life living as an infant."

I feel bad for Valerie's girls. Even though their relationship is non-existent at this time, they will be hurt to find out what became of their mother. However, Valerie deserves everything she's getting for her careless ways.

"Can you please keep me informed of any updates in her status, good or bad?" I request.

"Of course." The doctor replies. At that moment, we hear the bells and whistles of a patient crashing. We hear a code blue and both respond. As a trained medic, they allow me to assist when there is a coding patient. They know I work well under pressure. Sometimes better than the nurses on duty. We enter Valerie's room. The doctor immediately picks up the defibrillator, calling for the nurses who are performing CPR to stop and clear. He shocks Valerie's heart to no avail. He repeats the same process five more times, each time with no change. After five more minutes, he declares Valerie deceased. I know that Bomber will take this hard, but I need to make sure that I am there to makes sure her pressure stays in check.

"Damn it." Dr. Goldberg says while throwing his gloves into the garbage. "As much as death is better in her case, I still hate to lose a patient. What a fucking jackass."

"You did everything you could. You can't fight when the person doesn't want to fight, and I believe that Valerie didn't want to fight anymore. Don't beat yourself up over her."

"You're right, Bobby. Now I get to inform her father. There's nothing I hate more than informing a parent that their child is dead, no matter that child's age. Keep Mrs. Manoso calm. You can give her a mild sedative if necessary."

"Thanks, Doc," I reply as we shake hands. I check my watch. It's time to meet Morelli.

 **Morelli's POV**

I watch as Bobby heads back to the ER in search of a doctor to pump for information about Valerie. I hunt for a friendly face from the Burg to pump for information about my mother and Mr. Plum. I see Kim DeStefano sitting at the information desk. We went to school together, and she dated my brother for a short time. We were never involved, so I feel entirely comfortable talking to her. I arrive at her station where I turn on my charm.

"Kim, it's been a long time."

"Joe Morelli, my it has been. How's Anthony and his family?"

"Oh, he's doing well. I haven't seen him recently, though."

"I heard you disagreed with your mother. I'm sorry that she's so unreasonable to you."

"Well, you know my mom. What news have you heard lately?"

Kim looks at me like the cat that ate the canary. She suddenly decides to spill her gossip. "Layla Bastinovich told me that your mother and Frank Plum had been seen all over town together, embracing each other and kissing several times. He even spends the night at your mom's house. My mother said that they both dated in high school and that your father stole Angie from Frank Plum while he was in the Army. Since Ellen Plum is now dead, Frank is free to pursue his first love once again."

Holy shit! I never knew that my mother and Frank Plum were an item. I think I finally understand my mother's obsession with me marrying Valerie or Stephanie Plum. In her mind, we were destined to be together as she and Frank couldn't be. Talk about juicy gossip.

"Wow. That's some story. If my mother and Frank Plum are happy together, then I am happy. Frank and my mother are both consenting adults, so who am I to come in between their happiness?"

"So, what's the news on Stephanie Plum? Since she broke up with you and moved in with Ranger, there's been no gossip about her. She used to be such a good source of entertainment."

Now, I'm pissed. I hate the way the Burg still treats Stephanie. "Nothing is new. She's busy with work. Running a company is hard work." I reply before walking away, pretending to receive an urgent phone call. I check my watch and see that it's time to meet Bobby.

I make my way out of the hospital and head towards the car. I beat Bobby there by about a minute. I see weariness etched on his face, knowing the news isn't going to be good.

"How's Val?" I ask.

"Dead. The doctors couldn't save Valerie, but from what they said about Valerie injuries, death is the better option. The baby died before the paramedics arrived, but considering the amount of alcohol in her blood, it was probably for the best as well. Damn it. Bomber's not going to take the news well. The loss of the baby will hit her hard, especially in her current state."

"She's also going to be concerned about the girls, Angie, Mary Alice, Lisa, and Paulina. Fortunately, Paulina and Lisa are fairly young where they won't be too affected, but the older girls will be."

"I know. Stephanie still is unsure of how good of a mother she'll be, but she doesn't understand her capacity to love. She's going to hurt big time for her nieces." Bobby replies.

I watch as Bobby picks up his phone, hitting the speed dial. I can only guess that it's Ranger he's calling.

"Where's Bomber?" He starts. After a moment, he nods his head then continues. "I think it will be best to wait until I'm back in the house to tell her. Valerie is dead, and the baby didn't make it either. I'm concerned about her stress level. I don't want her to get too upset, which I'm afraid she might once she hears the news. You need to keep her calm."

"Okay. We're on our way back." Bobby said before hanging up.

"Ranger said he'll take Bomber up to the penthouse to tell her once we get back to Haywood. That way, if she gets too upset, I can sedate her. I hate having to sedate her, especially now that she's pregnant. I hope he can keep her calm."

"If anyone can, Ranger can. He understands her as no one else does. I envy their connection." I respond.

"Me too. Until Bomber came into our lives, none of us ever thought that we could have a woman in our lives regularly. Then she weaseled her way into our lives and our hearts. Now, many of the guys are actively searching for their Stephanie. Seeing Ranger's transformation since meeting Bomber has given us all hope."

Hearing what Bobby said puts her relationship with the Rangemen in a whole new perspective. I never understood why she hung around with them and why they tolerated her, but after working with them for as long as I have, I can see that Stephanie belongs with them. It is almost like she was destined to be with them. Even Hector, who scares virtually all of us, is enchanted by Stephanie. I see, more and more, that we were never right for each other. As we pull into the garage, I start to analyze what I learned about my mother, trying to decide if I care about her life.

 **Ranger's POV**

I hang up the phone, angry that Valerie threw her life away and valued the life she created so little as to harm that life purposely. Knowing that these twins may be our only chance at producing offspring has me valuing their lives even more. I know that Steph will worry about her nieces, but I've been keeping tabs on both Steve and Albert. Steve has a great job, a lovely home, and a good income. He's able to spend time with the girls and show them how much he loves them. They are doing well in school. Everything is working out nicely for them. As for Albert, it seems he is much more ruthless and competent than we all took him for the time he spent here in the Burg. He has a thriving practice in Philadelphia, with a staff of five working for him. Who would've thought?

I leave my office and head up to the apartment. Stephanie went up about a half hour ago to rest. She tires easily, and I encourage her to take breaks whenever she feels she needs them. I walk up the stairs, hoping to get rid of some of my pent-up rage and frustration, but know that two flights won't be enough. I enter onto seven, feeling a sense of peace wash over me, knowing that beyond the door my lifeline awaits. I open the apartment door, place my keys on the table, and head to the back of the apartment looking for my Babe. I get as far as the kitchen before I am forced to stop, for the sight I see before me is not one I was expecting.

My Babe is standing in the kitchen, wearing those boots from that distraction and one of my dress shirts. I don't see any other clothing on her body. I instantly harden. The news can wait. We deserve a little happy. "Babe, expecting company?"

"Oh, Carlos, you're home early, I was expecting the pool boy. I guess you'll have to do." She answers sassily.

"The pool boy, eh? For what pool, my darling wife?"

"The imaginary one on the roof, of course."

I stalk over to my wife and pull her into me for a kiss. I find her even more attractive now that she's pregnant, knowing that my children are growing in her body, Dios, I want her badly. "Aren't you a little horny today?"

"Pregnancy hormones are worse than sugar hormones," Stephanie replies.

"You won't get any complaints from me, Babe," I respond as I pick her up. I carry her into our bedroom, placing her on the center of the bed while kissing her. I stand up to remove my clothing as quickly as I can. Once I'm free of my clothing, I lean over her body, kissing her once again. I feast on that spot where her neck meets her shoulder, knowing that it drives her wild. Then I move down to her beautiful breasts, slightly bigger due to her pregnancy. I know she's a little tender, so I'm gentle, kissing and sucking, with only small little nips. I don't want to hurt her. From the sounds that she's making, I know that she's enjoying it. I work my way down, making sure to pause to kiss our children before heading to the promised land, to taste her sweet nectar.

I kiss her inner thighs, knowing that I'm driving my Babe wild. I keep skipping over her center, waiting for the right moment to attack. I want her to come hard, and to come fast. The more I build her up, the better her orgasm. I want her relaxed, sleepy if possible so that maybe she'll hear the news and not overreact or get too upset. I allow one finger to run along her clit, inside her, teasing her. I know that one finger is not enough for her, but it's enough to get her blood flowing. I add a second finger, slowly moving inside her and back out. Her juices are starting to leak, and I need to taste her. I begin to suck on her clit with my mouth, and I feel her squirm beneath me, before her hands on in my hair, holding me where she wants me. I give her what she wants and suck and lick her greedily. I feel her body preparing for an organism and her first one rolls through her body. I allow her to calm down before building her back up again. I let her come again before I shift her position and mine. I bring her towards the edge of the bed, so her backside is at the tip. I put her legs on my shoulders and enter her in one swoop. Dios, I can't get enough of my wife.

I start my motions short, soft, and gentle, prolonging both of our pleasure. I feel my need growing with each passing second, knowing that I can't hold back for too much longer. I finally decide to pick up the pace, pushing us both to our peak so we can fall over the edge together. I know my Babe is close, so I reach down to her clit, pushing her off the ledge first. I feel my legs weaken and I pull out of Stephanie, lying down next to her.

Once we both catch our breath, I sit with my back against the headboard and pull her up against me.

"Babe, thank you."

"For what?" She asks.

"For your surprise. Today is a complicated day, and I was feeling frustrated and annoyed, then I saw you, in my shirt and those boots, and my day was looking better. You always seem to know when I need to feel our connection." I respond before kissing her gently.

"Did you hear any news?"

"Yes, Babe, we did." I feel her start to tense. I hate that I have to tell her. "Neither your sister nor the baby made it. They are both dead."

 **Stephanie's POV**

I hear the words, and it takes me a few minutes to comprehend what Carlos said. When I finally do, I feel relief, instead of feeling upset. What is wrong with me?

"Babe, are you okay?" I hear Carlos ask, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, surprisingly. I am glad that my sister isn't bringing another child into her screwed up world, and I'm glad that Mary Alice and Angie can remember her the way she was before everything became so messy. She would have tried again to get money from me, and would always be a leech, trying to take what doesn't belong to her. I'm sad that I no longer have a sister, but Valerie stopped being my sister years ago."

"Proud of you, Babe," Carlos replies at my revelation.

"Can we contact Steve and Albert? I want to be able to help my nieces if they need me. I know that I wasn't talking to Valerie, but those girls are still my blood."

"I've spoken to both men a couple of times. They said that you will always be a welcomed part of their girls' lives. Both Steve and Albert know you love your nieces and would encourage them to be the best they could be. If you want to call them now, I can arrange for it."

"No, not today. I want to give the girls time to adjust. Can you maybe send Steve and Albert a text letting them know that we are here for them if they need us?"

"That I can do, Babe."

I lean my head back and close my eyes. Carlos has been absentmindedly rubbing my belly, which is incredibly soothing, especially after the orgasms he gave me. I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Carlos," I say before sleep takes over.

 **Frank Plum POV**

I see the doctor exiting the back. He doesn't look happy. It seems I'm about to get more bad news. Edna stands up from her spot on the opposite side of the room and walks over next to Angie and me. Finally, the doctor stops in front of me.

"Mr. Plum?" He asks as I nod my head in reply. "I am sorry to inform you that your daughter, Valerie Plum, has succumbed to her injuries. Unfortunately, her unborn child also perished. If there is anything, I can do for you, anyone I can call." He states before I cut him off.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you for trying. I know wherever Valerie is right now, she's better off there than here on Earth."

I take a step back and sit on the hard plastic chair in the waiting room. Edna sits next to me, shaking her head at me.

"Are you still going to deny you have another daughter?" My crazy mother-in-law asks.

"I no longer have a child. My family is no more."

"What about Stephanie?" Edna replies.

"What about Stephanie? Remember, she's the one who abandoned her family, not the other way around. I gave her everything she needed in life. I provided for her, gave her a roof over her head, clean clothes, and food. How did she repay me? By running off with a bunch of thugs, throwing away a good marriage to Orr over a misunderstanding, dumping Joe because he wanted her to be a housewife and mother? She's no daughter of mine."

"Well, Frank, you're stupid. That daughter that you want to deny is all you have left in this world. She is going to be blessing you with two grandchildren in a few months, but you still deny her. You know what, Frank, you deserve to be alone." Edna states before leaving. Good riddance to you Edna I think while watching her go from the hospital.

I turn towards Angie. I kiss her, then ask the question I've been waiting to ask for a while. "Angie, do you want to relocate? Maybe to Arizona?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Bella has settled into her assisted living apartment. Three of the nurses are from the old country, so she doesn't bother them. And if she does, then she'll be Anthony's or Joseph's problem. When do you want to move?"

"As soon as we can sell our houses," I reply.

"That sounds good. Maybe I can convince Anthony and his wife to move there with us. Then, if we are away from the Burg, we can finally let Anthony know that you are his father, not Rocco Morelli."

"I would like that. I've always wanted a son. Instead, I got two girls. Life can be so unfair sometimes. Then, Valerie has to pop out not one, not two, but four granddaughters. Stephanie didn't even have the decency to provide me with any grandchildren. She can stay here in Trenton for the rest of her life. I want nothing to do with her anymore."

"What are you going to do about Valerie?"

"I'll have a small service for her in the evening and then she'll be buried next to Ellen. They deserve to rest together for all eternity; they were so much alike. Ellen thought I was clueless about her affairs, but I wasn't. Her infidelity made it easier to be with you, as we always should have been. I don't regret anything, only ever agreeing to have Stephanie. We should have stopped after Valerie."

"Come, let's go home. I'll make you a nice dinner then I'll go with you to make the arrangements for Valerie." Angie tells me.

"Sounds good. Andiamo." (Let's go.)


	21. Blood is Thicker Than Water

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: Adult Language**

 **Chapter 21: Blood is Thicker Than Water**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Frank Plum scheduled a viewing for Valerie two days after her death at Mahoney's. Stiva's was too expensive for her, he said. The Burg turned out, completely overwhelming the small funeral home, hoping to get some gossip and to talk about what a horrible mother and Burg woman Valerie Plum was. It made me sick. I, along with Carlos, Joe, and Dani went to her wake. When the priest came, he asked if anyone would like to eulogize the deceased. I stood up.

"Valerie Ann Plum was my older sister. Though we didn't have a strong relationship, she is still my blood, and I still loved her. When we were little, Valerie was always the "perfect child." She wore dresses that she didn't get dirty. She enjoyed cooking lessons with our mother. She took dance and played with Barbies. She was the proper "Burg" child. But where did her perfection get her?

"I was the misfit, the chore, the burden. I, Stephanie Michelle Plum was a disaster from childhood. All because I wanted to fly, I wanted to be Wonder Woman and not Barbie. If I got dirt on my dress, ripped my tights, or tried to play a sport, my punishment was severe. Being sent to bed without dinner or dessert, spankings, and being told I wasn't good enough. I grew up feeling inadequate and unloved. I craved love and attention. That was why, when I was six, I followed a boy into a garage where I allowed him to molest me, thinking that I was special because he chose me, even though I didn't know I was doing something wrong. It is the same reason why when someone raped me at sixteen that I didn't press charges. I accepted my punishment, knowing that I deserved it for being an unruly child.

"I married a man who I thought loved me, only to discover him fucking another woman on our dining room table a few months into our marriage. When I went home, destroyed and broken, my mother told me that a good Burg wife gives her husband whatever he wants whether or not she wants it, overlooks his indiscretions, and never airs their dirty laundry. I was appalled. I was supposed to allow my husband to ignore my wishes, permit him to cheat and keep my mouth shut. My mother slammed the door on my face. A few hours later, I got a call from Valerie, telling me I was a disgrace, that I was slowly destroying the Plum name. I was the reason she moved out to California. She wanted her children, my future nieces or nephews, as far away from me as possible.

"That's when I went to my grandparent's house, and my Grandma Mazur accepted me with open arms. She validated my feelings, told me I deserved to have someone in my life who would love me for me. My Grandpa Mazur informed me that a true man would never cheat on his wife, would never force her to do something that she didn't want to do, and would help her achieve her goals in life, whatever they were. They gave me the money I needed to divorce my husband and get an apartment.

"However, my grandmother shared a story with me. It seems that my perfect Burg sister Valerie was not who she appeared to be on the surface. She had three abortions; she fucked half the guys in the Burg, was caught by my parents having sex in her bedroom at fifteen. I was at my cousin's house at that time and never knew. My parents never planned on having a second child. I was an accidental pregnancy caused when my mother's birth control failed to work. They considered an abortion but didn't because the Burg found out my mother was pregnant. What would you all think if she lost the child? They hoped I was a boy, that would have made my father happy. A little boy to take fishing. Instead, they got me. They never even thought of a name for a girl, so they changed their name for a son and feminized it. Stephen Michael became Stephanie Michelle.

"It didn't matter that I was a tomboy and would have loved to go fishing, or play sports, I was a girl, and that meant I was to dance, to do gymnastics, and play with dolls. When Valerie came home, destitute and broken after Steven left her, my parents accepted her and my nieces with open arms. I forgave her treatment of me, because I deserved it, and I allowed her and her family to stay in my apartment, forcing me to stay with a man that I didn't love but stayed with because the Burg approved. My mother supported us, and I felt loved for the first time in many, many years. I ran away from pure happiness because I thought I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve the man who loved me unconditionally, who accepted me, who made me feel safe because I was a fuck up, a waste of space, and I needed to be Burg.

"I found out a while ago that Steve wasn't the one who left Valerie, he wasn't the one who squandered their money. That was all Valerie. She continued to fuck whoever she could whenever she could. She had her fuck buddies all over town. When Steve found out, she took the girls and left him. She stumbled into a marriage with a good man, Albert, and continued her old ways. When her world blew up, and Val finally had her secrets revealed, she became our mother, drinking herself into oblivion. She drank even though she knew it wasn't safe for the child she was carrying. She was pregnant at least eight times that I know of, and she killed half of her children.

"I'm lucky to be pregnant right now, blessed to be growing my children. They may be my only chance at having children. I take my job of developing these children seriously because they are proof of the love between my husband and I. It angers me that my sister was so flippant about her ability to conceive and carry children to term.

"Why am I telling you all this now? You, the Burg busybodies, the nosey housewives who have nothing better to do than gossip about your neighbors, your friends, your family, and your enemies, have destroyed this family. Valerie was Burg, through and through. She kept a clean house, had dinner on the table promptly at six, produced Burg offspring, and hid her secret life. If I share the secrets, I have discovered about your husbands and wives, who is fucking who will turn this town upside down. Continue to live with your heads in the sand, casting your stones at your glass houses, because you are all a bunch of phonies who only care about appearances, and not about what is truly right or wrong.

"Anthony Morelli, I see that you are here. Joe's wife, Daniela Manoso, is your sister-in-law. Your sister married Daniela's brother, Carlos Manoso, aka Ranger. Yes, you are my brother. Had I married Joe, we would have been brother and sister and in-laws. How creepy. Frank Plum is your father, not Rocco Morelli. Frank and your mother, Angie, have been fucking each other for years. My father was on my side until I discovered him and your mother, the day that I left your garage with Joe. We've both known since that day but didn't fully comprehend what we saw until recently. Now, the poor widow and widower are finding comfort in each other, or so you think in the Burg. Instead, they have been seeking support in each other for almost forty years.

"I am thankful I'm not a Plum anymore, and I choose not to associate myself with Frank. I have my family in my colleagues, my brothers at Rangeman, who accepted me for me from day one. My in-laws accept me as a daughter, loving me without qualifications. My adopted parents, Ella and Luis, love me as parents should love their daughter. I don't need the Burg and your gossip. I don't need your acceptance. I hope, through the tragedy of my sister's death, you can learn what is important in life, and learn to stop judging others with silly standards. Love and acceptance is the most important rule."

At the end of my speech, I walked away, with my hand in Carlos'. When we got outside, he told me he was proud of me and then showed me how proud he was when we got home.

That was two months ago. Since then, I have seen my nieces twice and spent time with them around Christmas. They are doing great. Of course, they are sad about Valerie but have accepted it better than I would have at their age. Especially Angie and Mary Alice. Angie learned about DNA and genetics in school, so she wanted to take one of those DNA tests. She did, and I did at the same time. Through these tests, we discovered that she is not related to any of our Plum cousins, and only distantly related to me. It turns out that Valerie's father was none other than Rocco Morelli. Now I understand why I was hated. I was the child of Frank and Ellen Plum, two people who hated each other.

Dani and I finally reconciled, and we are building a positive, loving relationship with each other, which I know is making Carlos happy. My doctor scheduled my c-section for two weeks from today January 25th, and I'm scared more now that the day is almost here. I'm afraid something will happen to the babies or me in the last two weeks. Things have been too easy for me.

We have the nursery set up, decorated with a Mickey Mouse theme that will work for either gender. We decided against finding out the gender, preferring to be surprised in the delivery room. We are both hoping for one of each. Carlos wants his daughter to spoil, and I want my mini-Carlos to teach how to show emotion and not have a blank face all the time. However, since we've been together, Carlos' blank face rarely makes an appearance when it is the two of us alone.

I'm waiting for Carlos to get back from checking on a new installation so we can go to Joe's for dinner with him and Dani. I'm exhausted and decide to take a nap, seeing that I have about an hour before I need to get ready. I settle in the middle of the bed, attempting to get comfortable when my cell phone rings. I answer it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello."

" _Hello. I'm looking for a Stephanie Plum Manoso."_

"This is she. Who's this?"

" _I'm Seargent Tyler Huggins from the Scarsdale Police Department. I'm calling to inform you that Frank Plum was in an accident. His wife, Angie didn't make it. He's in the ICU. The doctor doesn't think he'll survive beyond twenty-four hours."_

"Seargent, I appreciate you are doing your job and calling me, but Frank Plum is no longer my concern. I am currently thirty-four weeks pregnant with twins in New Jersey. My father hasn't spoken to me in over a year. I believe Angie's son, Anthony, is in Scarsdale as well. Frank Plum is his father. Let him handle everything. Please don't contact me again. I don't want or need anything from that man."

" _I'm sorry to disturb you, Ma'am. Mr. Plum had you down as next of kin. I will speak with Anthony Morelli next. Good luck with your pregnancy. If you need any additional information, please don't hesitate to call."_ Seargent Huggins finishes before hanging up.

I hang up the phone, feeling relieved. I no longer have to deny my family. My family no longer exists. I never have to hear that I'm an embarrassment, a disaster, or unwanted. I smile and lay back down. I think I'll visit Grandma Mazur tomorrow. I close my eyes and sleep peacefully for the first time in my thirty-five years.

 **Daniela's POV**

After hearing Stephanie speak at her sister's wake, I realized how stupid and stubborn I have been. Carlos had asked me several times to have a joint therapy session, but I always denied him. Having Stephanie as the villain in my mind made it easier to forgive my brother. I finally agreed, six weeks ago, to having Carlos join me in a session.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Daniela, I see your brother is here with you today. Why did you decide to allow him to join you?" Dr. Wilson asks._

" _I invited Carlos because he wants to understand why I don't accept his wife, my husband's ex-girlfriend and ex-fiancé."_

" _Ah, Stephanie. Before we discuss Stephanie, I want to discuss your relationship with your brother." Dr. Wilson states. "Carlos, describe your relationship with Daniela."_

" _I'm the third child in our family, the second son. I was always quiet, introverted. I allowed my older sister and brother to torment me the way older siblings do. I worked hard in school, wanting to outshine my perfect brother in some way. I was scrawny, tiny, and thin. I had long straight hair. I'm a Cuban boy named Ricardo, Ricky. I learned to shut out the bullies and ignore them in school. When I was four, the twins were born, Rosa Maria and Daniela. Dani was the smaller of the two, the actual baby of the family. I immediately felt drawn to her and needed to protect her. When she went to school, she only spoke Spanish. She could talk and understand English but preferred not to use that language. She was incredibly shy. The kids used to bully her. When she told me what the kids said to her and did to her, I started to defend her. She was my Princesa, my princess. Then, I heard that the local gang leader's brother took a liking to Dani, and I knew they would pressure her into their lives in a few years. I joined the gang to protect my sisters. My oldest sister, Celia, had dated the leader, only to have him rape her when she refused his advances while they were dating. I found out about her rape after I made the gang. I didn't want Dani to face that same fate. I made a name for myself, gaining the street cred to protect my family before I got busted for stealing a car. My parents sent me to Miami, to my Abuela Rosa's to get me away from the gang and to straighten me out. I resented them because I was unable to protect Dani. She became depressed, and I often talked her off the ledge because she thought everything was her fault. One night, I was out with my cousin Lester and missed her call. I wasn't there to talk her down, and she attempted suicide. My parents found her, got her help and therapy, but I was still her support._

" _She was angry with me when I joined the Army. She was sixteen and didn't understand why I wanted to join. For me, I never felt I belonged in our family. I didn't want a nine to five desk job. I had no ambitions to be a doctor or lawyer. I didn't want to run the family restaurant. I wanted adventure, to see the world, to help people. I thought about law enforcement, but with my juvie record, it would have been hard for me to get into the academy. Instead, I went Army, hoping to be able to leave and apply for some police force a few years later. What I never expected was to love the Army, the comradery, the feeling of belonging. I took several college courses in high school. Maxed out credits the two years I attended Rutgers and was able to get officer training early on. Lester, our cousin, who's two years older than me, enlisted with me. He had already graduated, though after the traditional four years._

" _When I returned from my first tour, I was a changed man. I was battle-hardened and a little bitter. I started to withdraw from my family, except for Dani. Then I decided to join the Rangers. During training, I met Bobby and Tank, my two other partners besides Lester. The twenty of us who started training together became fast friends, but Lester, Bobby, Tank and I were inseparable. I began to go on more dangerous missions, making more enemies. I further withdrew from my family and started to pull back a little from Dani as well._

" _When I semi-retired, starting my security business, I started to reconnect only with Dani. She fell in love with one of the men I trained with, Juan Garcia. He was a good man, and they married quickly. Juan worked for my company, in Boston. He was my number two there. Bobby and Tank were supposed to run Trenton, Lester and I Miami, and Javier, my other brother Boston._

 _"Then, about a week before I was to head back to Miami, I met Stephanie. She became my world, my reason for living. She somehow managed to eke her way into my heart and my brain, though I wasn't ready to commit to her. From the first moment we met, a felt a duty to protect her, much like I felt the moment I met Daniela. Stephanie saw through my bullshit, didn't get flustered when I poured on my charm and put me in my place more than once. Most importantly, she made me smile._

" _When I decided to stay in Trenton, to be near Stephanie, the other moves didn't happen. Javier stayed in Miami; Tank, Lester, Bobby and I in Trenton. I was planning on going to Boston to help with a bust when someone kidnapped Stephanie. I felt a fear grip my stomach and my heart as I never felt before. When I found her, stuffed in a cabinet, I felt as though my world was finally back on its axis. That night, the bust in Boston went bad, and my sister became a widow. Then, to make matters worse, she lost the baby she was carrying._

" _Since I met Stephanie, she has been number one in my life, over my family, over my daughter, over my company. I need her to live. She is the oxygen my soul needs to survive. I guess Dani feels I have abandoned her, but I still love my sister. I love Stephanie differently."_

" _Dani, do you feel that Stephanie has stolen your brother away from you?"_

" _Yes, she did. Then, she constantly berates and belittles my husband, accusing him of horrible things."_

" _Like what, Dani, give me specifics." Dr. Wilson presses me._

" _She called him a rapist, and molester, and an abuser. He's none of those things."_

" _Dani, mi hermana, did Joe not tell you that he molested Stephanie when they were kids in his father's garage? Did Joe not admit to raping Stephanie when she was sixteen? Did he not admit to being verbally abusive to her throughout their relationship? Did he not sabotage a major client by discounting Stephanie's expertise?"_

" _Well," I start._

 _Dr. Wilson interjects. "Dani, answer honestly with a yes or no."_

" _Yes."_

" _So how is Stephanie wrong for telling the truth. She still allowed your brother to hire Joe, though she had veto power. Steph still allows him to work for their company. She is his boss, and Ranger's treated him no differently, in fact, a little better than some of the other employees would have been treated because he was your boyfriend, and now your husband. I understand the anger Stephanie still holds against Joe. And after meeting your brother, I'm surprised your husband is still alive."_

 _I can't believe my doctor is against me. "But she took him to the mats and beat him up!"_

" _Princesa, you know why. He purposely went against her advice and offered the wrong contract to a client. They refused to choose us for their security firm. I had to contact the family and returned with Stephanie to offer our apologies to save the sale. Her punishment was right, and in my opinion, too lenient. She wasn't happy about it, but the way he taunted her during the match, well, he's lucky Bobby had to sedate her otherwise he would have faced me next."_

" _Daniela, your brother loves you and the rest of your family, but he has a wife, and soon to be children. They will always be his priority. How would you feel if Joe ran to help his brother or sister-in-law and left you alone?"_

" _But it's her fault Juan died."_

" _There we have the truth finally. Daniela, you are blaming the wrong person for your husband's death. Stephanie didn't pull the trigger. She didn't ask for someone to kidnap her. She didn't ask Carlos to save her. He went after her, to find her because he needed to do so to survive. Didn't you hear what he said? Stephanie is his lifeline, his everything. Your brother would be the shell of a man without her in his life. She is the reason he opened up to your family, started to come around more. She brought him back home. It is unfortunate that the night Juan need your brother to back him up, Stephanie needed him too, but that's life. If you were still married to Juan, you would not have met Joe. Think of how different your life would be right now. God works in mysterious ways; with you and Joe destined to be together."_

XXXXXXXXXX

That day, I finally let go of the pain and anger I felt after Juan's death. I fully absolved Carlos of any blame or wrongdoing, and I stopped blaming Stephanie. Tonight, they are coming over for dinner. I'm making my favorite Cuban dish, Fricase de Pollo. It is one of the dishes Joe enjoys the most because it reminds him of his Burg food. It is a Cuban style chicken stew with alcaparrado. Alcaparrado is a mix of pimento-stuffed olives and capers. I add raisins to mine as well. Carlos has informed me that this dish is also one of Stephanie's favorites. For dessert, I made flan, which I know Carlos loves. Joe is outside, getting the shovels and snow blower out for the snow that the meteorologists forecast for tonight into tomorrow. He comes into the house and sits on the couch, staring at the wall.

"What's wrong, Joe?" I ask.

"I hung up with a Seargent from Arizona. My mother and Frank Plum had a car accident. She's dead, and Frank is barely hanging on to his life. I'm in shock."

I sit beside my husband, hugging him. "Do you want me to cancel tonight?"

"No. I think it will be better for Stephanie to be here because I'm not sure if my emotions are proper."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain. When Carlos and Stephanie arrive, I'll explain. I don't have the words to explain it right now."

I walk back into the kitchen, a little hurt, but then again, he is estranged from his mother and Steph from her father, so I can imagine they might be feeling the same way. I know I would be devastated if something happened to Mama or Papa, so I guess things are different.

I hear a car pull up and Joe opened the door. I hear Carlos' voice before I see him. "She fell asleep on the way over. The last few days she's been sleeping a lot more. She got the call, and I think her lack of reaction weighs on her." He says as he places her on the couch, carefully taking her coat off and her boots.

Once she's settled, he walks over to me and kisses me. "Hola Princesa. La comida huele deliciosa. Fricase de Pollo?" (Hello, Princess. The food smells delicious.)

"Gracias. Si, fricase de pollo."

"I'm sure once the aroma hits Steph's nose she'll wake up, though her appetite has diminished these last few days as well."

"You look worried, mi hermano."

"I am. We have two weeks to go before they are full term. Though I know that they will be fine if born at thirty-four weeks, I still would prefer making it to the scheduled c-section."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Carlos."

At that moment Stephanie stirs, awakened by the food, as Carlos predicted. "Mmmm, something smells wonderful."

Stephanie opens her eyes, apparently surprised to find herself lying on our couch. "Carlos, why didn't you wake me?"

"Querida, I tried, but you wouldn't stir. I carried you in, took off your coat and boots, and you didn't move a muscle."

"I'm sorry. I'm always exhausted lately. Joe, did you get a call too?"

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry Stephanie."

"No, Joe. I'm sorry. I know you're mother loved you. You were the perfect son, the 'good Morelli man.'

"Until I left TPD, that is, then I was worthless. Not to mention, choosing Daniela, a non-Burg woman who isn't even Italian or European for that matter."

"It's okay not to feel bad. Our parents were horrible to us. We both deserved better."

"You're right. I feel relieved, to be honest, and that scared me." Joe admitted.

"I felt the same way after my mother, Val, and now my father. I don't care what happens to him. He's placed Anthony above me, written me completely off. To him, I'm dead; I wasn't even born. So he is the same to me."

"I'm proud of you, Stephanie, for finding your strength. The woman you have become amazes me every day." Joe tells Stephanie.

"I always knew she had this woman inside her. I'm glad Wonder Woman can shine through." Carlos adds, taking her hands to help her stand. "Come, Dani made your favorite. Let's eat."

Dinner is a jovial affair, with everyone laughing and sharing stories of our youth. We finish dessert when Stephanie rises to go to the bathroom for the umpteenth time. When she comes out, she's pale, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Blood, Carlos. I feel strange; lots of pain, cramps." I go to the bathroom to see if I can determine anything. I don't see any evidence left behind.

"Stephanie, you might be in labor. You need to go to the hospital." I tell her.

"But it's too early. The twins still have two more weeks."

"Stephanie, did you pee a lot tonight or very little?"

"I went to the bathroom a lot, but not much came out. Just now, though, was a huge release."

I look at her and my brother, and I smile. It seems her water broke. "Stephanie, I think your water broke."

I watch Carlos pale, panic taking over before Joe intercedes. "Carlos, help Stephanie into her coat and boots. Dani, get a few towels or sheets for the car. Place them in the back. Carlos, give me your keys. I'm going to drive you to St. Francis."

"No, Princeton General." Ranger replies.

"I texted Bobby, Lester, and Tank. They're on their way over. We don't want them beating the two of you there."

"I don't have my bag. I don't have the clothes for the babies." Steph states.

"I'll text Lester and let him know. I'm sure Ella will be able to put something together for you and probably will be able to get the bag for the babies." Joe replies.

I help Stephanie into her coat while Carlos keeps her steady on her feet. He lifts her and carries her out to the Cayenne. They sit together in the back seat. "Do you want me to call Mama?"

"Babe?"

"No, not yet. I don't want a crowd. Once we find out if these babies are coming tonight or not, then we can make the call. I don't want to worry everyone." Steph replies.

"Okay. Let me know when to alert the family."

Once Stephanie is settled in the car, Carlos comes over to me. "Thank you for being so understanding, and thank you for allowing me to steal Joe for a while. Dinner was great, and the flan was better than Abuela's, but I'll deny saying that if you ever tell her."

"Go on, Carlos. She and your children need you."

As I watch them drive away, I place my hand on my belly. I'm ten weeks pregnant. I found out today and was going to share the news with Carlos, Stephanie, and Joe tonight. I guess I can wait another day or two to enjoy my secret.

 **Mama Manoso's POV**

Three hours ago a received the call I've been waiting for since two days ago. I have two more grandchildren to spoil. Stephanie gave birth to a boy and a girl after thirty-two hours of labor. When she arrived at the hospital, they thought it was going to be a quick delivery, but my newest grandson was stubborn, not wanting to leave his mother's womb, not that I can blame him. Poor Stephanie was exhausted and was too far along so she couldn't get an epidural. She slept for no longer than thirty minutes at a time, battling through hard labor. Carlos was beside himself, not knowing how to make his Babe more comfortable or content. He didn't get much more sleep than her. Finally, after thirty-one hours, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, III debuted. His sister, Isabella Rosa, followed a mere ten minutes later, impatient at her long wait. Tears flowed from both Stephanie and Carlos' eyes when they saw their children briefly before the nurses whisked them away to the NICU, the neonatal ICU. At least that's what Lester told me. Finally, they can get some sleep.

I'm looking through the window of NICU, seeing my grandchildren for the first time. They are beautiful, like their parents. I can already tell Isabella is going to look precisely like Stephanie while RC is a clone of Carlos.

A nurse walks over to me. "Good morning. Who are you here to see?"

"Good morning, my dear. I'm here to see my grandchildren, Isabella, and RC Manoso."

"The twins. They are doing great. Their stay here in NICU should be fairly short. They are big babies. RC weighs 5 lbs 8 oz, measuring 19" long, while Isabella weighs 5 lbs 4 oz, measuring 18" long. RC is a quiet baby so far, while his sister is feisty."

"Sounds a lot like their parents." I chuckle, "my poor son and daughter-in-law don't have any idea what they are in for as these two grow up."

"What's your name? If your name is on the list of approved visitors, you can come in and hold them if you'd like."

"My name is Maria Manoso, but I'd rather wait until my daughter-in-law has a chance to hold them before I have that honor."

"I understand. My name is Sandy. If you need anything, please let me know."

I decided to head to the cafeteria to have a cup of mud that hospitals call coffee and a stale donut. I'll give my son and his wife another hour or so to sleep before I visit.

 **Joe's POV**

I dropped Carlos and Stephanie off at the hospital. I stayed for about two hours, then returned home to Daniela when Tank left to go back to Rangeman. Since I didn't have a car, I needed a lift. Knowing that Stephanie was about to give birth made me yearn for children. When I arrived home, I made love to my Daniela.

Stephanie gave birth at five this morning, almost a day and a half after I dropped her off. We decided to go and visit her at five after I get off work. Once we arrive, we find a party in her private room.

"Where are my niece and nephew?" Dani asks.

"In NICU. They are 12 days early. I think they are going to be released early, though. They are doing well." Stephanie says.

"So, when are you having your next kid?" Celia asks, half joking.

"Never. Thirty-two hours of labor is more than enough for me. I never want to experience that again. Besides, we are blessed to have them. I don't know if I can have another."

"That means that it's up to you, Daniela, to give me more grandchildren to spoil. Rosa Maria is due in two months. You are the only one left." Mama Manoso states. I feel the pressure.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything yet, but considering you are all pushing and asking, I guess I'll tell you now. I'm ten weeks pregnant with triplets." Daniela responds.

"Triplets? As in three at once? Are you sure?" I ask, feeling light-headed suddenly.

"Yes, Joe. Three."

Bobby helps me to sit, telling me to breathe. I am happy, but I'm in shock. Then it hits me. The Italian Stallion one-uped the Cuban. I guess I have the superior sperm.

Mama laughs, and I look at her. "Joseph, my dear, you men have nothing to do with multiples, as much as you'd like to think so. It is Daniela who released three eggs. Had she only released one, you'd be having a single birth."

Shit, I'm turning into Stephanie. I can't believe I said that out loud.

"Hey, not fair! I don't do that as often anymore." Stephanie replies indignantly.

"Dani, why didn't you tell me? When did you find out?"

Dani sighs. "I was planning on telling you, Carlos, and Stephanie the night she went into labor."

"I'm sorry, Dani. I didn't mean to ruin your surprise." Stephanie says.

I reply, "It's okay. Telling everyone at once was better. Besides, Manoso men have minds of their own."

A nurse makes her way in, coming to check Stephanie's vitals. "My dear, it is almost time to feed the children again. Do you want to give nursing a try?"

"I guess. I haven't thought about it until now." She replies.

"We have a lactation specialist available to help you navigate your first attempt. We'll help guide you. Come. Let's get you into the wheelchair so I can take you to your babies. Dad, you can come as well, though everyone else will need to stay here. Mom will be back in an hour."

I watch as Carlos helps Stephanie into the chair. I see the fear in her eyes. I have a feeling she won't be nursing those babies. Mama stops in front of Stephanie, taking her hands.

"Mi hija, look at me." Stephanie looks at Mama. "It's okay if you don't want to nurse. The babies will be fine. I nursed Celia and Javier, but Carlos refused, preferring the bottle. I nursed Juliana and attempted Rosa Maria and Daniela, but couldn't keep up with the demand. It was exhausting. Do what your body tells you is right for you. Whatever you choose, the babies will be fine."

I watch some of the stress and tension leave Stephanie's body as she hugs Mama. I see her whisper something, then pull away so the nurse could bring her into NICU.


	22. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE.**

 **Warning: adult language, adult situations, smut**

 **Chapter 22—Family Ties**

 **Ranger's POV**

I am so incredibly proud of my Babe for delivering our children. The doctors scheduled a c-section because she was having twins. At first, I was concerned, but the doctor explained that it was SOP for twin births. However, when Steph's water broke, and we arrived in the hospital, the goal was keeping the twins inside her if possible, especially since they were only thirty-four weeks. When her active labor began, RC was presenting, and head first. That is the only reason why they allowed her to give birth naturally. Isabella was already head down as well, so there weren't any issues. No one expected her to be in labor for so long she was. I was getting concerned because my Babe was so exhausted, but once again, the doctors and nurses told me that everything was fine. I want to get something for Stephanie, but I'm not sure what to get.

When I first saw RC, I had tears in my eyes. They freely fell once Isabella was born. We only got to see them briefly before the nurses whisked them away, to examine them in the NICU. After thirty-two hours of labor, Stephanie finally collapsed in exhaustion; I took the opportunity to check on our children in the NICU. Peggy, the head nurse, offered to let me hold them, but I didn't want to until Steph could join us. When I told her, she understood my sentiment. Peggy informed me that they were doing great, that they were strong and healthy. Due to Stephanie's long labor, they will give the babies formula for the first feeding or two, allowing Stephanie time to rest before having her attempt to nurse. I know that she is apprehensive about nursing, especially since we have twins, but I told her I don't care either way. She said that Burg rules state that mothers are to nurse and nurse only. Giving formula is unacceptable. I don't know where these stupid rules come from, but unfortunately, my Babe believes them.

I snuck back into her room, watching her sleep peacefully, so amazed at the gift we received today. I said a little prayer to God, thanking him for my children. I climbed into bed with her, closing my eyes and falling to sleep next to the mother of my children.

"Ranger wake up." Tank said, fairly softly. "Your parents are here."

I glanced at my watch, three hours of sleep. That will be good to last me. Stephanie got about six hours. I'll wake her in a moment, once Tank leaves the room. I slowly climb out of bed and walk towards the bathroom. "Give us fifteen minutes then let the crew in," I tell Tank. He nods and steps outside.

I answer the call of nature and wash my face. I'll shave later. Going over two days without shaving will require my straight razor, and I don't have that here with me. I walk over to the bed and place butterfly kisses on my wife's face, neck, and shoulder before she wakes up.

"Uhm, it's kisses like those that got me in this bed in the first place," Stephanie mumbles as she wakes up.

"Babe, my family is here to see you. I'll help you to the bathroom. Ella sent over a new outfit for you."

I place my hand on my Babe's back, helping to ease her into a sitting position before she swings her legs off the side of the bed. She tentatively stands, taking a moment to allow the blood to flow into her legs before she walks to the bathroom. I hear her wash her hands and face. When she emerges, she looks more awake but still exhausted. I take off her nightgown and help her into the roomy blue button-down shirt Ella sent with a pair of yoga pants. Steph is wearing a special nursing bra underneath and has some weird pad placed inside. I look at the pad, not understanding its purpose.

"Whether or not I nurse, my boobs will leak as the milk come in; until I start to wean the kids off, if I nurse, or until my body realizes that I'm not feeding them."

Leaking boobs? What women go through in their lives. "Babe are you ready for our guests?"

"Yes."

My parents entered the room with Lester, Tank, and Bobby, leaving me to wonder who's running Rangeman. About ten minutes later, my sisters start to arrive and then my brother. Daniela and Morelli are the last two to come. Stephanie's fairly sizeable private room is a little overcrowded. My mother asks Daniela when she's planning on giving her more grandkids, pressuring her and Joe, but the words out of her mouth have me stifling a laugh. She's pregnant with triplets. Dios! Morelli has no idea what he's in for now. I watch as he pales and looks sick. Bobby walks over, helping him deal with his shock. As he comes out of his stupor, I hear him say, "The Italian Stallion one-uped the Cuban. I guess I have the superior sperm."

I guess speaking without a filter is a Burg thing. My Mama set Joe in his place, informing him that he had nothing to do with the multiples, it was all Dani.

Then he said, "shit, I'm turning into Stephanie. I can't believe I said that out loud."

"Hey, not fair! I don't do that as often anymore." Stephanie replies indignantly. I kissed her on her forehead. The nurse walked in, wanting to bring Stephanie and I to our babies for her to attempt to nurse. I can tell Steph is apprehensive, but leave it to Mama to put her at ease, informing her that it is okay to formula feed if she so chooses. I watch my Babe relax, and the nurse escorts us to the NICU.

Stephanie has yet to see the babies since their birth. I can feel her excitement building as we get closer to the NICU ward. We take the elevator downstairs, where we enter into Nursery A where Isabella is laying in her isolette. RC is in Nursery B. "We keep twins in separate nurseries so that if there is an issue in one, you can still visit with the other child. We don't want to have you unable to see either child for an extended period." The nurse said, answering our unasked question.

I look at Isabella in the isolette, and I am overjoyed. She is a miniature Stephanie already. I can tell that she has curly hair, and her eyes are a piercing blue. Stephanie is in tears.

"Okay, Mommy and Daddy. There are some rules to be followed here in NICU. First, you must wash your hands with soap and water upon entering the nursery. Once your hands are clean, then you can touch your child. If you touch any surface other than the isolette after washing your hands, you need to use hand sanitizer or rewash your hands. After using hand sanitizer three times, you must wash your hands with soap and water. After changing a diaper, you must also wash your hands. Premies have compromised immune systems, and we are very proactive about avoiding any germs from entering their system. When you leave this nursery to see your other child, you must go through the same routine. It also helps to protect the other babies here. Do you have any questions?"

Stephanie and I both shook our heads no. The nurse then brought us to the sink and explained to us how to wash our hands the "right way." Once she showed us, she watched as we followed her instructions. I felt like a toddler, but it was for the benefit and health of our children, so I dealt with it. Once we finished washing our hands, she brought us over to Isabella's isolette, where she explained to Stephanie and I how to change the baby's diaper as well as how to take care of the belly button. Then, after Isabella's diaper was changed, she carefully took her out and placed her in Stephanie's waiting arms. Tears immediately started to flow from her eyes. The nurse, who had a camera at the ready, took a picture of Stephanie and Isabella. "It's best to leave your phone in your room to avoid feeling the need to use it. Cell phones carry a lot of bacteria and germs."

We nodded in agreement. After a few minutes, the nurse asked Stephanie if she wanted to try to nurse. Stephanie said yes, so she set up a privacy screen around the chair and isolette. Another nurse, the lactation specialist, came over to show my wife how to hold the baby, how to get the baby to latch, and explained what to do. She also explained that it would be up to two days before her milk entirely comes in, but the colostrum is there. The colostrum has many antibodies to protect the baby. It is, in a way, your child's first vaccination. Isabella seemed to be agreeable and took to Stephanie's breast without any issues. After about fifteen minutes, she released, content and sleeping. Stephanie placed Isabella back in her isolette after kissing her on the forehead.

I helped Stephanie walk into the other nursery to see RC. He was my clone. It seems we both got our wish when it came to our children. We repeated the process here with RC before Stephanie sat down to feed him. The LS advised Stephanie to have him latch on to her other breast, to keep her production up. She warned Steph that her breast would start to ache when full, which will help to signal feeding time. Also, holding the babies will also cause her breasts to ache, because their scent stimulates milk production. When it's time to wean them off of breastmilk, Steph will have to increase the time between feedings and may have to express her breasts a little. If Steph were planning on going back to work or wanted to have others help her, she would have to pump her milk out. The best thing to do, mainly because they were twins, would be to feed, pump two hours later, and then feed. Pumping between feedings would increase her milk production, having supply meet demand, and will allow others to feed the babies from a bottle.

Stephanie seemed a little overwhelmed, and I'm not sure if she will be nursing the children through the first year. Once RC had his fill, Steph placed him back in his isolette, and we went back to her room. Our family was still there, and we showed them the pictures the nurse took. Mama sat down next to Stephanie and talked to her about her experience nursing. I tried to give them some privacy, but once I saw the tears in Stephanie's eyes, I had to go over.

"What's wrong, Babe?" I ask. I watch as Celia motions to the rest of my family to step outside. Mama and Edna, Stephanie's grandmother, are the only two left in the room. I don't even know when Edna arrived, but I don't think Stephanies noticed her.

"Carlos, I can't do it, I can't nurse them. It feels so strange and unnatural to me. I know that it's better than formula, but I can't see myself doing this every four hours. When will I sleep? They each nursed for about twenty minutes. I'd be spending almost hour nursing. When will I have time to do anything else, like a shower or sleep? I feel selfish, but I don't think I can do it."

"Stephanie," Edna said gently, "it's okay. If you don't want to nurse, you don't have to nurse. The babies will be fine. I didn't nurse your mother, and she didn't nurse you or Valerie. I had needed my appendix out three days after giving birth, and with the medication, I was on, I was unable to nurse. Your mother didn't produce enough milk, so she stopped nursing after two months with Valerie, with Val constantly being hungry and miserable. She didn't even attempt it with you. Give it another few days and see how you feel. You may change your mind. If not, the formulas on the market today are high quality, and the babies will be fine with whatever you choose."

Even though my mother had said the same to Stephanie, it seems she needed to hear it from her grandmother to honestly feel better about it. I have never been more grateful to Edna Mazur than I am at this moment.

"Thank you, Grandma," Stephanie replied, sniffling. "When did you get here?"

"About two minutes after they brought you downstairs. Manny picked me up and drove me here."

I make a mental note to give Manny a bonus. I'm sure she tried to grope him.

With Stephanie feeling a little better, the rest of the family came back in her room. It was when I noticed her sleeping forty minutes later that our family took the hint and left. I am grateful for their support, but like Stephanie, I'm exhausted.

 **Joe's POV**

Sitting in Stephanie's room, surrounded by my in-laws, I'm still reeling from Daniela's news. I'm going to be a father, to triplets. God, I hope they are all not girls. I don't know how to raise girls. And what if they meet a boy like me? Or worse yet, like Lester? I know the way us boys think, and I don't want my girls dealing with that. Shit, with my luck, I'll probably have girls as punishment for the way I treated women.

I glance at my wife, and I watch as she keeps placing her hand on her stomach. I swear, it does look a little bigger. I'm excited at the prospect of watching her body change, but I'm terrified that I won't be a good father. I don't want to turn into my dad. I'm barely following the conversations happening right now, too overwhelmed with my impending fatherhood.

I see Stephanie and Carlos enter the room. They are both glowing with happiness. I guess that means that the babies are doing well. The women go over to talk to Stephanie. Before I realize it, Carlos is swiftly moving to Steph's side, and I see her crying. Celia motions for us to leave, and as I go, I hear her concerns about nursing her babies. Damn, the Burg did fuck us both up mentally. I hope Mama Manoso and Edna Mazur can calm her down.

 **One Year Later**

 **Stephanie's POV**

The twins are a year old today. I can't believe how fast time flies. Daniela gave birth to her triplets, girls, in July. They are almost exactly six months younger than my angels. Ricardo Carlos Manoso the Third is indeed his father. He is quiet, observant, and cunning while Isabella is me. She is always getting herself into a jam, from getting her leg stuck in her crib to climbing out of her high chair, she is a force. She has her father already wrapped around her finger. I shouldn't talk, though, because my little RC can do no wrong in my eyes.

We planned a big birthday celebration for the twins, inviting their entire Manoso family, which is quite large. Angie, Mary Alice, and Steve traveled to Trenton from California. I'm excited to see my nieces. Joe and Daniela are coming with their girls, Theresa, Ava, and Elena. It's a good thing Angie Morelli's mother's name was Theresa, or I don't think Daniela would have been too keen on that name. On Christmas Eve, Daniela announced that she was pregnant again, with twins this time, and is due in June. God help Joe, but he will have five kids under the age of one. Then again, Carlos and I aren't too far behind; I found out yesterday that I'm eight weeks pregnant, due in August. We once again were shocked, because I was on birth control and we were using condoms. I'm still not quite sure how I became pregnant. I mean, I know we had sex, incredible, mind-numbing sex, multiple times a day when we can, it's crazy because we were so careful. We are both thrilled, though, never expecting to have more children after RC and Isabella.

Lester started dating a nice woman a month ago, and things seem to be going well. I'm not sure if she's 'the one' for Lester, but she is a good stepping stone for the self-proclaimed bachelor. Bobby was seeing someone for a while, but they broke up right before Thanksgiving. She gave him grief over working on Thanksgiving, claiming as the owner of the company, he should be off. Bobby tried to explain that's not how the Core team did things, and she balked. It's okay, though, I never really liked her. Meanwhile, Tank hasn't found anyone who interests him, and I don't think he's looking. Lula scared the big man with her "fake" engagement.

The Manosos are a better family to Joe, and I than our biological families were to us. The Manosos support us in everything we do, offer encouragement when we need it and advice when we ask for it, and sometime even when we don't want it. Joe and I have a great working relationship and a friendship that I always hoped we would have together. Daniela has become a great sister. It seems motherhood bonded us together, and after all, we've been through, we finally have something in common other than our men. Sharing stories of our children and commiserating when we are having a bad day has helped to bring us together.

I nursed the twins for a month before my body revolted. RC was and still is, a big eater, like his mommy. I couldn't feed him first because then Isabella wouldn't get enough. Isabella had a weak suck reflex, so she would take over an hour to nurse, and then still be hungry because she would never get enough. I had a feeding specialist evaluate Isabella after we discovered that she wasn't gaining enough weight, and she recommended bottle feeding Isabella, so I'd know exactly how much she was eating. At first, I was pumping for Isabella, but that wreaked havoc on my nursing schedule with RC. Finally, for the sake of sanity, I put RC on formula as well as Isabella. Both children seemed so much more content.

Daniela tried nursing as well, but with triplets, she gave up after a week. I don't blame her. I suddenly have a new appreciation for cows. Carlos cut back his hours at Rangeman, trying to leave by six each night and not working on the weekends. I am back to work part-time, three days a week. On the days that I work, the kids come with us to Rangeman, where Ella watches them, or the Merry Men hijack them. Both the twins and the triplets are all hypotonic, meaning that they have low muscle tone. Once Bobby found out, he talked to several physical and occupational therapist and made a special "baby gym" for the kids. He gives them their tummy time and works on different muscle strengthening play activities with them. They have made significant improvements since Bobby started working with them. Vince asked Bobby to train him, now they both take care of the kids for at least an hour when they came to work with me.

Tomorrow, the twins will be staying with Aunt Celia, so Carlos and I can have a much-needed date night. I miss spending alone time with my husband. Don't get me wrong, we still make love every day, but we don't have the time to have our marathon sessions with the twins. Celia makes it a point to take our twins then Joe and Daniela's triplets at least one weekend a month, knowing how stressful it is to have babies. I thought back to our date night two months ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I spent the last three hours getting ready for dinner with Carlos. It is the first night that we agreed to allow Celia to watch the twins. Once the doctor cleared me medically, I started working out with Bobby, and I'm glad I did, as my body was even more amazing now than it was before the twins. My cup size increased to a C from a B after the twins, which I am forever grateful because I no longer need push-up bras. I have smokey eyes and an almost natural pink lipstick on with blush and mascara. My hair is falling in big soft curls down my back. I have a sapphire blue halter style dress on that falls to my mid-thigh in front and below my knees in the back. I put on my silver FMPs, declaring myself ready to go. I decided to forego the panties tonight, feeling very naughty._

 _I felt Carlos before I saw him, and when I did see him, heat rushed through my body. He was wearing a navy Armani suit with a light gray shirt, open at the collar. His hair was on the longer side, but not long enough that he could wear it tied back. He looked at me, eyes turning black with desire, and said, "Babe."_

 _I knew that Babe meant I love you, I want you, and I need you all rolled into one._

" _Where are we going?" I ask._

" _Do you trust me?" He asked._

" _Always." He holds up a silk blindfold and places it around my eyes. Once it's in place, his hands wrap around my waist, and he moves my hair off my neck, so he can kiss it, give a gentle lick from my collarbone to my ear. I shiver in anticipation. He then lifts me, bridal style, carrying me down the steps. I hear music playing softly in the background and smell the aromas of my favorite foods. He places me on one of the dining room chairs, where he proceeds to feed me my dinner, still blindfolded. I taste sausage and fettucini alfredo, a delicious Caesar salad, and yummy escarole. He gives me some wine to drink and then serves up my dessert, pineapple upsidedown cake. I moan with every bite, wondering if my husband is eating with me. At that moment, his ESP kicks in._

" _Yes, Babe, I'm eating too."_

 _When we finish, he helps me stand, while delivering a mind-numbing kiss. His hands roam down my body over the dress. When he feels my ass, he pulls away. "Babe, where's your underwear?"_

 _I respond in my sex kitten voice, "Oh, I forgot to put them on today. I've been a naughty Stephanie."_

 _I hear Carlos moan in response, before feeling his erection against my body. "Dios, Babe, the things you do to me." He responds._

 _With that, I hear him unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. I try to move my hands to help, but he tells me to stay still. I can only imagine that he's undressing. I have no idea what he's doing because I'm still blindfolded. I feel his hand by the back of the halter, where he opens the clasp, allowing the dress to pool at my feet._

" _Dios, Babe, you are beautiful." I feel the sensation of ice on my nipples and let out a shriek._

" _Carlos, that's cold!"_

" _Don't worry, Querida; I'll warm you up." He replies before sucking on that nipple, driving me over the edge to my first orgasm of the night. He continues to run the ice down my body, following the ice trail with his warm mouth. When he places the ice against my center, my hips involuntarily jerk. He makes me sit at the edge of the table before he starts to devour we with his mouth, sucking and nipping my swollen nub, inserting three fingers inside me. He brings me to three more orgasms before he once again kisses up my body._

" _Babe, I need you, badly. I'll try not to hurt you."_

" _Carlos, I need you to lose control, to fuck me hard. Not gentle this time." I order him._

" _Your wish is my command, Querida."_

 _With that, he places my legs over his shoulders as he enters me in one swift motion. I swear, his dick must be increasing in size, because he gets deeper every time we make love. He starts slow but quickly pumps faster as I begin to touch my nipples, pinching them and rolling them between my fingers. I know that he's getting more turned on because he's getting more out of control and I love it. Finally, I feel my orgasm building deep in my belly before I finally explode, clenching my inner walls around his pulsating cock. I feel him release right after me, before he pulls out, sitting in the chair and pulling me on his lap while removing the blindfold._

" _Did I hurt you?" He asks after we both catch our breath.  
_

" _No, but what made you start in here?"_

" _When I discovered you were bare beneath that dress, I lost control. Did you mind the blindfold?"_

" _No, I liked it. Carlos, I love you. You can never hurt me or make me uncomfortable."_

" _Good. How about a bath?"_

" _Sounds great."_

XXXXXXXXXX

I'm pretty sure that's the night we conceived this child, and I hope our next date night is as good as our first.

 **Fourteen Years Later**

 **Ranger's POV**

Tonight is my little girl's Quinceanera. Tonight, she becomes a woman. I am amazed at how beautiful Isabella turned out. Not that I'm surprised. She is still Stephanie's clone, and I can picture Stephanie looking like her at fifteen. She's athletic, playing soccer and softball. She is a black belt in karate, tae kwon do, and Krav Maga along with her twin. Isa has her mother's heart, and everyone who meets her loves her, including too many boys for my liking.

Thankfully, RC is like me. He's tough and overly protective of his sister. He has managed to keep many of the players away from Isa, keeping her safe from boys like me, Lester, and Morelli. RC plays soccer and is the quarterback for the football team. He has his fair share of girls who chase after him, and Isa keeps him honest. She reminds him that he shouldn't treat a girl in a way that he wouldn't want someone to treat her. It has stopped him from becoming the player that he could be, and I'm grateful for that. Miguel Jose is twelve and is a mix of Stephanie and me. He has Stephanie's blue eyes and her fair complexion, but my straight dark hair and build. He is a heartbreaker in training like RC. He plays baseball and soccer, excelling in both. He is also studying the martial arts and should have his black belt in another few months.

Two years after we had Miguel, we got the surprise of our life when Stephanie found out that she was once again pregnant. For a woman who had such a small chance of having children, she seemed to be a great incubator. Angel Esteban was born on Stephanie's birthday. He is eight years old and is also a mix. His skin tone is closer to mine, while he has blue eyes and wavy brown hair. Once we had him, we decided we didn't want any more children, and I had a vasectomy to make sure that we wouldn't. I don't regret our family one bit, as I love each of our children equally, for they were all blessings. For two people who were against marriage and family, we seem to be doing well. The biggest blow to Stephanie's happiness was when her Grandma Mazur died this past July. She died in her sleep, peacefully, but at that moment, Steph's entire biological family was gone. Edna was a great influence on Stephanie, and I'm glad she had her in her life.

Joe excelled at his position, so when Tank decided he wanted to move to Boston when his girlfriend, an FBI agent, was transferred there, we promoted Joe to take over Tank's role in the company. No, he is not a member of the Core team, but under us. Daniela's twins were also girls. They have a total of eight kids, all girls. They kept trying for a boy, but it appears that Joe is only producing female sperm. Karma is a bitch, and Joe is not looking forward to his daughter's teen years. I can't help but feel bad, for him though. They had to move to a bigger house with six bathrooms to accommodate the family. Joe has himself a private bathroom off his office which the girls, including Daniela, are forbidden to use. After child number eight, which Daniela delivered via c-section, she had her tubes tied, for she was done being pregnant.

Seventeen years ago, I never, in my wildest dreams, would have imagined my life turning out the way it has. If someone had said that Joe Morelli would be my brother-in-law and an officer in my company, I would have laughed at them. But life took some strange twists and turns that started the day I met a new bounty hunter in a diner in Trenton as a favor for Connie. Stephanie turned my world upside down, and I don't regret one moment that we shared. We still are as in love today as we were all those years ago. We make love every day, multiple times when we can manage it. I pray that each of my children meets a mate that will make them as happy as Stephanie has made me. As my daughter rises to start her candle lighting ceremony, I glance at my Babe, watching her fix Isa's tiara before she calls up her first person, making sure everything is good for the pictures. As she walks over to me in her black gown, I can't help but feel my pants tighten, for my wife is still beautiful and sexy.

"I can't believe Isa and RC are fifteen already. Where did the time go?" My Babe asks me.

"I don't know, Babe, but I loved every moment of it. Te quiero, mi amor."

"I love you, Carlos." We share a sweet kiss, sitting back to watch my little girl celebrate the important people in her life.

The End

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** Here we are at the end of another journey in Plum Universe. Thank you for sharing this journey with me. To Susan, my outstanding beta, thank you for editing my work. You help to make sure my stories are readable and fabulous. I appreciate the quick turn around when I send you the chapter the same day as I need to publish it. Babe, you rock.

To all the readers and reviewers, thank you from the bottom of my heart. It's your words, your encouragement, and your views which motivate me to continue to develop new ideas and new stories. If it weren't for you, I would have stopped writing after Hawaii.

Even though the story is complete, I still read all the reviews that post. I will try to respond to any reviews that are left. If you enjoyed this story, please check out my other stories. As of Feb. 2019, I have written five full length, multi-chapter stories, eight short stories, and a bunch of 1-2 chapter one-shots. I am currently writing my 6th full-length story.

Once again, THANK YOU!


End file.
